


Choices

by lostangelkira



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer Morningstar, Bit of Fluff, Coming Out, Crack?, Cute Lucifer, Feelings, Humor, Hurt Dan Espinoza, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Dan, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post Reveal, Rape, Romance, Smut, abandon all hope all ye who harm Dan, but i'm going with the flow, chimeraism, deckerstar firmly friend-zoned, hybridization, not sure how many feelings, this is a weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 144,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: A month after the close of the Sinnerman case, Dan has been feeling a little lost. When a new case needs him to go undercover with Lucifer to catch a murderer, it pulls feelings to the surface that he’s tired of hiding. But he isn’t a person that does casual sex very well.Lucifer has always been fascinated by Chloe’s ex. When Chloe finally shut the door on a romantic relationship, he felt nothing but the same old rejection. And with that revelation, he found that even in her presence, he was invulnerable once again…sort of. An interesting murder in a suburb leads to a need for undercover work. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to find out he was being asked to play house with Detective Douche. But the more time they spend with each other, the more they realize how much they have in common.With a string of strange kidnappings occurring all over the city, the police force is on edge trying to catch the culprits. When Dan ends up a victim, Lucifer realizes just how much he means to him. Even if Dan isn’t quite the same after. Will Dan be able to become a better person than he was? Or be seen as the monster he feels like?
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 258
Kudos: 297
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	1. Author's Notes

Well, after reading most of the Douchifer fics here on Ao3, I’ve boarded this ship. Granted, I still love Deckerstar (they are too damn cute), but I see the appeal to Dan and Lucifer being an item. So here’s my first offering that will feature them as an actual couple.

I can't guarantee when I'll be able to post on this work. I'm currently bouncing around a few projects. Between 3 Supernatural fics I'm trying to finish, working on some fluffy Lucifer fics for Fluffuary _and_ working on the 2020 Supernatural Kink Bingo...I've got a lot on my plate. 

Sigh, this is what happens when you're a writer. I love it, though.

But I wanted to at least set the story up by putting this out there as a sort of Coming Soon. I'm pretty excited about this fic and I hope everyone enjoys!

In this fic, we're ignoring Season 4 (loved Season 4, but I felt it's easier to ignore for the sake of this fic). The showdown with Cain had everyone present; Chloe, Dan, Ella and Trixie. Lucifer protected his human entourage, but ended up revealing himself in the process. Chloe had made to run, but Trixie wouldn’t let her. They managed to help Lucifer and after a couple of fights and a week of not speaking to him, they all made up with him and work together again. Chloe did get past his being the Devil. But her heart had been stomped on so much lately. And with the way he kept abandoning her when he was going to explain himself or when things got serious, Chloe realized she wasn’t in love with him. More like he was family to her.

Dan has been in the closet so to speak. When he was younger, he felt attracted to both men and women. But he was so confused by it, he just ignored the feelings he got when it came to men in his life. But after his divorce and the loss of Charlotte, he’s been lonely and just can’t keep bottling up the other side of himself. He’s not told anyone. Yet. Especially not a certain pain in the ass, too hot for his own good, stylish, snobby yet sweet club owner/civilian consultant. Dan is screwed.

This note is setting the timeline, giving a brief rundown on the reveal and the aftermath. It also establishes the relationship between characters so I can really jump into the meat of this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dan-

He couldn’t help but feel relief as he watched Lucifer head out, walking Chloe to her car. Now he could finish his paperwork without distractions. Dan really tried to just focus on work; filling out paperwork for officers who were out on leave, finishing his and Chloe’s reports so she could leave in time to pick Trixie up from school most days. This was pretty much all he did now, aside from assisting on Chloe’s cases. No one really talked to him, aside from Chloe, Lucifer and Ella. Part of him felt like they did out of pity. He really hoped that wasn’t the case, especially Lucifer. Dan groaned as Lucifer kept intruding on his thoughts. He rested his head in his hands, elbows on his desk.

 _“I must really want to be miserable,”_ he thought to himself.

Ever since Chloe had laid it out to the man they once thought to be slightly crazy that they were only ever going to be friends, it’s like a never ending parade in his mind of scenarios where he tries (and fails), to ask Lucifer out for dinner. A drink. Coffee. Anything to try and sate whatever morbid curiosity he had about the Devil. And here comes the other side of the coin. Barely a month ago, they’d found out that Lucifer really was the Devil himself.

He’d had a hell of a freak out after that little reveal, but now…it kind of stalls his thoughts sometimes, but Dan knows Lucifer really isn’t a bad person. Hell, he even kind of liked the guy. Which then brings him back to picturing Lucifer standing in front of him; dressed impeccably in one of his suits (the cobalt blue with a pale purple shirt and matching waistcoat preferably), perching himself on the corner of his desk. Flashing him that damn smile that just made it feel like the temperature went 10 degrees hotter. Looking at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking. Maybe ask him that question he loves so much…about desire. What he wouldn’t give to get down on his knees and…

Dan sat back quickly, nearly falling out of his seat. He knew his face was red as a stop sign from the little fantasy he’d been picturing. Not to mention the dull pain of the pinch he was feeling in the crotch of his jeans. He pulled open another file, got out the corresponding notes, and pushed through the paperwork he’d been neglecting. Reading the nitty gritty details of the reports and officer’s notes were effective in deflating the straining erection in his jeans. It allowed him to concentrate, even at the cost of feeling frustrated that he went unsatisfied. It was less than he deserved lately. He felt resigned to the fact nothing in his life seemed to be going right.

He’d ruined his marriage, destroying any faith or trust Chloe had had in him when the truth about the Palmetto case came out. Granted, the arrangement they had now and their work relationship was good…but he knew it could be better. Even after 3 years, Chloe had at least 2 backups in case he was late or couldn’t make it for Trixie. It still hurt. Then his relationship with Charlotte...her death had hit him hard. But he needed to move on. He was grateful for Linda helping with his grief.

Dan kept working, the station slowly emptying as the detectives went home for the day. It was nearly midnight before he left the station, dragging himself to his car. Hearing his phone beep, he checked it. He had a message from Grindr. It had taken him the last two weeks to gather the courage to even download the app to his phone and create a profile. Now he had a message from a guy he’d liked; Evan. He was good looking; lean build, slightly taller than him. From his pictures he had a sense of style that he refused to think reminded him of Lucifer. Besides, this guy was a blonde, with bright green eyes and a tan. Nothing like the dark haired, pale skinned Lord of Hell that ran Lux. A blush hit him hard again as he got in his car and checked the message.

 _‘Hi, Daniel. I like your pictures and your profile has me interested. I know it’s late, but would you like to meet me for a drink?’_ the message read.

Taking a deep breath, he texted back.

_‘Sure. I just got out of work and need to unwind. Where would you like to meet?’_

It didn’t take long to get a response.

_‘How about my place? ;) Here’s my address.’_

Dan was surprised to find out this guy lived in his complex, in the unit just below him. He remembered a moving truck pulling in one day last week when he was heading out to work. It must have been him.

_‘Sounds great. :) See you in 15.’_

_‘I can’t wait. ;)’_

The drive home was the same as usual; traffic getting heavy two lights from the turn into his complex. He pulled in pretty much right at 15 minutes. Double checking the number, he went up the first flight of stairs and walked to the end of the second floor. He stood there, staring at the door. His stomach was twisted into knots from his nerves and his hand shook a little as he knocked. Evan answered with a smile. He was dressed in black slacks and a pressed, blue button down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled to his elbows. An apron hung from one hand.

“Hello, Dan,” he said. “Please come in.”

He returned the smile and stepped in, Evan closing the door behind him. Noticing the line of shoes to his left, Dan bent down and undid the laces to his shoes, easing his feet from them and placing them next to the other 3 pairs lined up.

“Have a seat,” Evan told him. “I figured after a long night, you might not have gotten a chance to eat, so I made a light dinner.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Dan said, a light blush hitting his face.

“It’s no trouble,” Evan replied, going to the kitchen.

Dan had a seat on the couch, sighing as he sank into the soft cushions. The news had finished on TV, moving on to some nature program. His host came back in with a tray of sandwiches and a pair of beers. He tensed a little as the other man sat right up against him, grabbing a sandwich and handing it to him. Dan took it and started eating. He found it was a ham and swiss with lettuce, tomato and onion and a touch of Dijon mustard. It tasted damn good. 

“Are you ok, Dan?” Evan asked. “You feel a little stiff.”

“Sorry,” he said as he swallowed the bite he’d taken. “Um…this is the first date I’ve been on…with a guy.”

“Been straight and just now realizing you’re gay?” Evan asked curiously.

Dan shook his head. “When I was in high school, I realized I’m attracted to men and women. But I’d seen what happened to the gay kids and it scared me enough to look only at women that way. After a while, it’s like I forgot about that part of myself. Well, until my ex-wife’s partner came along.”

“Romantic or work?” his date asked.

“Work,” Dan answered. “You ever hear of Lucifer Morningstar?”

“The owner of Lux,” Evan said with a nod. “How’s he working for the cops?”

“He talked his way into being a civilian consultant with the LAPD,” Dan told him. “I honestly thought he did it just to get into her pants, but he really does have a talent for the work. Granted, he still tried to get in her pants anyway.”

“Tried?”

“My ex thought she was falling for him, but…we had a huge case that really hit a lot of us with some revelations. One of them being that she doesn’t love him. He’s a good friend, but that’s as far as its going. Lucifer seemed put out by it, but he seems to have gotten over it.”

“And how does this affect you exactly?” Evan asked him.

Dan took a couple more bites of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. He sighed after finishing the sandwich and opening one of the beers. He took a long sip before continuing.

“The guy rubbed me the wrong way when I first met him. I didn’t like him at all, he called me a douche. Still does sometimes. But…over time, seeing how he interacts with people, with my ex and daughter…he’s actually a pretty great guy. Not to mention the man is off the charts hot. And I know he’s at least bi because of the parade of his lovers we had to question for a case once. Pretty good mix between genders.”

“Have you even tried to ask him out?” Evan asked.

“No way,” Dan said, after finishing half his beer. “The last thing I need is to be laughed at and basically outed at work. Or worse.”

“How could it get worse?”

“That he agrees, we…spend the night together and then I end up another notch on his bedpost. And I’ve never known Lucifer to be discreet about his hookups.”

“I’m surprised at how complicated you are,” Evan said, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. He leaned into the touch, it felt good. “But I really think you’re thinking too much. If you want something or someone, just be up front about it. The worst they can do is tell you no.” Dan gasped as his other hand stroked down his chest slowly. “But I really don’t see how they could say no to you.”

Dan let him take the empty bottle from his hand as he straddled his lap. He swallowed hard as he leaned up enough to let Evan get his shirt off. They both groaned as Evan ran his hands over his pecs and down to his abs.

“Damn you’re fit,” Evan growled, running his hands up his arms now.

“Pretty much the only constant in my life,” Dan said with a laugh. “Go to work; hit the gym or the beach when I can.”

“You surf?” Evan asked, grinding into his lap.

He bit his lip and nodded as he felt his cock responding to the attention he was getting. Evan looked him in the eye, smirking a little. Before he realized he’d moved, the guy had grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Even though Evan was clean shaven, Dan could feel a hint of stubble against his chin and cheek. The heat that he’d started feeling turned into a wildfire. The kiss was dirty and desperate. But Dan wanted more. Needed more. Getting with the program, he put his hands on Evan’s hips, pulling him hard against his groin as he rocked his hips up. It made Evan groan, which in turn made his jeans feel a little tighter. Dan bit his lower lip gently as he eased his hands down the back of his pants and grabbed at his ass.

“Fuck,” Evan panted, rutting against him. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?”

“I can be a fast learner,” he said, giving the flesh in his hands a little pinch, making the blonde shiver all over.

Evan tore his belt from his pants and got his zipper undone. Dan moved, helping him get out of his slacks and stretching him out on his couch. He helped him take off his shirt, smoothing his hands along his taut belly and chest. He was lean, but it was elegant. Pretty, even. Dan shut his next thought down, knowing it would just be a comparison that wasn’t fair to him. He kept himself in the moment by kissing him again. This time was slower, he could be more thorough. He let his hand wander south to wrap around the blonde’s cock and give it a stroke. Evan broke the kiss, gasping his name as he stroked him slowly. Dan found he liked the sound of it. But he still needed more. His host was very aroused, pre come just leaking out of him.

“More…please,” he panted.

It gave Dan the confidence to tease him a little; giving him a firm stroke and pace that had him trying to move under him. But Dan moved so that his weight would keep him where he wanted him before he stopped touching him.

“Dan,” Evan growled his eyes fiery with lust and impatience. “I…I can’t take the teasing. If you don’t do something, _I will._ And I won’t be gentle.”

That made Dan moan loudly, reaching down to give himself a quick squeeze. He was tempted to do just that, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to ruin this for himself. He’d fucked up too much in his life to screw his love life up intentionally. Instead, Dan eased down to kiss him briefly before moving lower. He knew how this was supposed to work, but he was still a little nervous. Evan’s gasps and whines as he licked a trail down his chest, then his stomach kept him going. When he stopped just under his belly button and pulled back, Evan moved to sit up, grabbing hold of his hair again. But before he could make his next move, Dan shimmied down the couch a bit, ending up with his knees on the floor. Now at the right level, he flattened his tongue against the base of Evan’s cock and slowly moved up, licking a hot stripe up the underside of his erection.

“Christ,” he breathed, easing up on the grip on his hair. When Dan took the head of his cock in his mouth, he sat up straighter, taking both hands and cradling the back of his head.

Evan tasted salty as he tentatively sucked him, flicking the tip of his tongue against the underside of his head before moving forward again. He was a good size; maybe 6 inches. He wasn’t as thick as he was, but Dan didn’t mind. He thought he was perfect just as he is. Dan went about halfway before pulling back, slowly adding suction. When he had almost let him fall free, Dan was going back in again. He just relaxed and was a little shocked to find he’d taken his whole cock. When he swallowed, Evan’s hands tightened and he moaned his name again. He managed to pull back enough to breathe before he did it again, enjoying the sounds his date was making. The bite of his nails on his scalp had his own cock twitching and throbbing, practically begging to be taken out and touched. He ignored it and swallowed around the cock in his throat again.

“I…I can’t,” Evan panted. “I need to move.”

Dan pulled back. His date shot to his feet. Dan looked up at him. The blonde looked down at him and gripped the back of his head again. Without saying anything, Dan let him ease his cock back in his mouth and down his throat. Holding the back of his knees lightly for support, he relaxed. Evan took his compliance as permission and proceeded to thrust his hips. He started off slow and shallow. Dan moaned around him, his hands moving to his ass, pulling him forward harder. Evan’s grip tightened and he started moving faster. Dan let one of his hands move between his legs, pushing the heel of his palm against the bulge in his jeans. He needed some relief. He hummed in pleasure as he unzipped and carefully took his dick out, giving himself firm strokes.

“Keep doing that,” Evan growled, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Fuck I’m so close.”

Dan hummed louder, riding the edge himself. It wouldn’t take much more. On a high note as he squeezed the head of his cock had Evan all but ramming his throat and holding him tight to his body. He could barely breathe, but when he felt that telltale pulse against his tongue, Dan swallowed repeatedly. Taking his hand from Evan’s ass, he gently cupped his balls, massaging them a little. That rewarded him with one last pulse of come on his tongue as he pulled back. It wasn’t bad, so he simply swallowed. Evan fell back onto the couch. Both of them were panting like they’d just run a mile.

“I think I love you,” Evan sighed, looking utterly wrecked. It was a good look on him. “That was amazing.”

“I wouldn’t have if I hadn’t liked it too,” Dan replied, a small smile on his face.

Evan smiled back and looked him up and down. His eyes went wide and stayed fixed on his lap. He could’ve sworn the guy’s cock twitched.

“Damn,” he breathed. “You’re packing that kind of heat in your pants? Oh, sign me up to ride that now.”

“I don’t think I’ll…,” Dan started to say, his hand picking up speed as he neared the edge. And this is the moment his phone decides to ring.

He bit back a pained groan as he lets go of himself to pull his phone from his pocket.

“Leave it,” Evan said. “I want to see you finish.”

“It’s work,” he told him. “I have to answer.”

Dan answered the phone. And promptly wished he hadn’t. His erection flagged as he listened to their current, stand in lieutenant. When he hung up, he wanted to toss his phone against the wall. Instead, he put it back in his pocket and got dressed.

“I have to go back in to work,” he said, his voice resigned. “New case just came in. They need all hands on deck, sounds big.”

“Can’t it wait just a few minutes?” Evan asked. “Sounds like you need just a little fun to take the edge off.”

“No time,” he replied. “They need me at the scene now. Sadly, it’s not the first time it’s happened. I’m just grateful that I could make sure you had a good time.”

“More than good,” Evan told him, standing up and giving him a hug. “Damn. I wish I would’ve met you a long time ago.”

“Same here,” Dan told him. “I…I don’t know when I’ll get a chance to come by again.”

“Just give me a text next time you’re free and we’ll see what we can set up,” Evan assured him with a wink.

Dan nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his shoes and leaving. Once he got to his car, he slipped into his shoes and quickly tied the laces. As he got in and drove away, he cursed in frustration. Of all the times to get a big case, it couldn’t have waited until morning. At least then he’d have gotten laid, got some sleep. Maybe a quickie in the shower before he left for work.

“Maybe I did get cursed somewhere along the line,” he muttered to himself as he drove to the crime scene.

A half hour later, he found himself parked on the corner just outside a gated community. After finding a stick of gum in his glove box, he un-wrapped it and popped it into his mouth. He showed his badge at the gate and they let him right through. He saw police tape on tacked up on two front doors, both houses sitting next to each other. He saw Ella setting up her camera, standing on the sidewalk right outside the second house.

“What do we got, Ella?” he asked.

Before she could answer, he saw Chloe and Lucifer pull up in her car. Great.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked, yawning. “I was lucky Maze was home to make sure she set an alarm in case I’m not home to wake Trixie and get her to school.”

“It’s weird,” Ella said, looking up as she put the strap for her camera around her neck and snapped on fresh gloves. “Two families involved. We’ve got four dead and five missing. I just finished in the first house over there; the Alders. The deceased are Greg and Madeline Alders, both were shot point blank in the head. They were still in bed. No one heard anything so we’re thinking a silencer was used. The couple owned the home, their son, Jacob Alders and his wife, Amy Alders, were visiting with their five year old daughter, Alexis. There are signs of a struggle.”

“And here?” Chloe asked, pointing at the house they were standing in front of. The mailbox read ‘The Masters’.

“The uni that was first on the scene said that the homeowner across the street called in what they thought was a burglary. They were in their kitchen getting water when they saw a black van parked right between both houses. He saw a light get turned on in both homes and figures fighting in the windows. He couldn’t make out any details, which makes sense unless he had a pair of binoculars. While he was calling the cops, he saw two people dressed in black carrying what looked like three bodies from the Alders’ home and put them in the van, then another two from the Masters’ home. From what I’ve been told, the deceased here are Sara and Robert Masters. Their daughter, Beth and her thirteen year old son Trent were the ones taken. The lieutenant wants us to go through both scenes, and then wants everyone back at the station for a meeting.”

The four of them worked quickly and somewhat quietly. Dan was surprised to see Lucifer so…serious. It was kind of weird to see him actually focus on the scene. Before they left, he spoke with their one witness. He got the same story and even with his ability to get people to express their desires, they got no new information. Ella rode back with him, having caught a ride with one of the unis that had already left for the station.

“Are you ok, Dan?” she asked as they pulled into the station parking garage. “You look strung out.”

“It’s nothing,” he said, keeping his answer short. He was in a rotten mood and he really didn’t want to say something he’d regret to her.

“Ok, man,” she told him softly. “But I’m here if you need to vent.”

He simply nodded, walking ahead. Once inside, they moved to the front of the crowd gathered in the main lobby of the precinct. Their stand in lieutenant was up on a box, to make sure she could be heard and that she could see everyone.

“Thank you for coming in everyone,” she said as Dan stood by Chloe, Lucifer on the other side of her. “We just had our fourth homicide/kidnapping case get called in tonight, about an hour and a half ago. Given the number of similarities in the M.O. on all four cases, the chief of police wants these treated as connected cases unless evidence proves otherwise. We currently have no suspects on any of them and the media is already thinking these cases are potentially the start of a serial killer or a trafficking ring of some kind. This takes top priority and everyone needs to be working on this in some capacity. Unis are going to be on rotating 12 hour shifts until the case is solved. We’ll work out the schedules first thing in the morning, but everyone that is currently off duty tonight are to bunk at the station and all any uni on their off rotation for the streets will be here; either resting or working the case from their desk. Is that clear?”

Everyone nodded and shouted their affirmative. They were then allowed to disperse. Dan headed straight for his desk. He grabbed a fresh notebook, a couple of pens and headed for the large conference room just off Ella’s lab. Chloe and Ella were already there with Lucifer, putting together the evidence based on each individual report. Starting with the white board on the far left wall, he found the first known case and started organizing everything in the file and taping it to the board. Ella was on the next board over from him, using the break in the whiteboard panels as their divider line, doing the same with the second report that was called in. An hour later, they had everything arranged in the timeline.

“I’m not really seeing anything to link the cases together aside from the black van and the guys in black abducting people,” Chloe said, moving around the room. “The victims are all of different races, varying ages. They aren’t targeting anyone based on income.”

“Clearly, darling,” Lucifer added. “You’ve got everything from the homeless to socialites. It’s pretty amazing for them to have done this so easily, with the police only now looking for a connection.”

Dan had a seat, flipping through the notes for each case, starting with the first. Homeless man by the name of Carl Jones. A search had found he’d been arrested for drunk and disorderly twice, but was pretty harmless and fairly healthy. Next was Francesca Maynard, heiress of Albert Maynard II, owner of the country’s largest produce distributor. Looking at the information they’d gathered, he found that she was recently diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis. According to the report, it was being managed fairly well. When he got to the third report, something came to him.

“I think I might have something here, guys,” he said, reading through the fourth case report.

They all looked to him as he grabbed a marker from the tray under the white board.

“Ok, first person kidnapped was Carl Jones,” he said, writing the name. “He’d been arrested a couple of times, but he wasn’t violent, mostly just drunk. Other than that, his medical reports had him listed as healthy. Our next victim was Francesca, the heiress, right? The report filed states she had just been diagnosed with MS and getting treated for it.”

“I don’t get it,” Ella said. Chloe simply shook her head.

“Look at the third report. This was the first scene that had homicides occur during the kidnapping. Here we have a family of six. Two deceased; one was Ernesto Rivera, 65, autopsy shows he was in great health. The other was the mother of the family; Olivia Ramos, 32. She was diagnosed with Stage 4 brain cancer, terminal. Her husband, Jose and their four kids were all taken. Two of their kids were a set of twins, both born with Down Syndrome.”

Chloe opened her copy of the fourth report. “All of the murders here were the grandparents. They had minor health issues, but nothing that wasn’t manageable. Jacob Alders has Hepatitis B, a chronic condition. Amy and their daughter are healthy. The Masters same thing; grandparents killed. Beth has celiac disease, Trent shows as healthy.”

“They’re alternating between healthy targets and those with chronic ailments that we’re still looking for cures for,” Ella said. “This could be for research.”

“But why kidnap them and not just run studies for them, then?” Chloe asked, pacing. “There are tons of studies being done for new therapies, medications…procedures. All of them on a volunteer basis, usually offering money or other incentives to participants.”

“Unless the doctors in question are testing methods that aren’t conventional, or immoral,” Lucifer said. His eyes started to glow a faint red. “Another version of Mengele, experimenting on the innocent, claiming it’s for the good of humanity.”

“Hard to believe someone could do that to people,” Ella said with a shudder.

“Trust me, he’s currently in Hell and being subjected to our own…experiments,” Lucifer growled, eventually calming again.

“They’ve chosen locations that aren’t clustered, so they’re trying to make it look random,” Dan said. “But they haven’t touched the suburbs in the Hills or on the south side. We should have the lieutenant get a slightly heavier presence of unis in those areas, preferably the most observant on the force. Come to think of it, we do have that other homicide you got two days ago, Chloe. Over in Holly Estates; that’s right smack in the middle of the suburbs in the Hills and would be a potential target.”

“I was pushing to go undercover there, actually,” Chloe said. “But I’ve made a number of arrests in that area. I’d be outed before we could get started.”

“I could do it,” Dan said. “I’ve not been out there since I was in uniform.”

“We need a couple preferably,” she sighed. “I’m out and Ella’s definitely out because she’s a terrible actress.”

“It’s true,” Ella said, giving a shrug. “I’m a horrible liar.”

“I could be his partner,” Lucifer said with a grin. “Who would ever suspect it?”

He swallowed hard. That’s the last thing he needed to do now.

“I’m sure I could get someone else…,” he started to say when Lucifer walked over and put his arm around him.

“Oh come now. None of the other officers are good enough for you,” Lucifer drawled. “The killer will see right through it. This will work perfectly.”

“You do look great together,” Ella said with a smile. "Though, Dan's style clashes with yours, Lucifer."

“Please, darling,” Lucifer scoffed. “As if I’m going to let Daniel here parade around in something…plain. We’re going shopping as soon as the stores open.”

“But...,” Dan tried to interject, but Lucifer stopped him again.

“Trust me,” he said. “We’ll blend in, just another couple finally moving into their dream home. Hmm…detective, could we maybe borrow your offspring for a weekend?”

“No,” both Chloe and Dan answered.

“At least for today then,” he said.

“For what?” Dan asked.

“Pictures, dear,” he replied. “We’re probably going to have to get close to some of our suspects. That would be a party of some sort, dinner. Pictures will make us more believable.”

“And I know just the person to go to!” Ella exclaimed. “I’ll go get their card!”

As she ran for her lab, Chloe headed for the door.

“I’m going to the lieutenant with what we have and set up the undercover story. Dan, why don’t you go take a nap in the barracks?” Chloe said as she ran out.

“And I’ll head back to Lux,” Lucifer said. “I need to shower, change and get my car.” He looked at Dan and winked. “See you in a few hours, husband mine.”

Dan went out to his desk and just sat with his head in his hands. As if that night had been bad…now he was going to have to play house with the devil, watch out for a serial kidnapper, catch a killer and try not to make an idiot of himself by letting Lucifer find out about much he wants him.

“Fuck my life,” he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a loooong week. Finally, I finished this chapter. It wasn't hard to write, just finding the time to write has been difficult. It's a bit of a long chapter, but I really couldn't find a good place to really separate it, so...enjoy!

-Dan-

He felt like a bug under glass as he came out of the dressing room to show Lucifer how he looked in the clothes he’d picked for him. The photo shoot earlier that morning had been easy. He’d managed to keep Trixie in mind since she was there to pose in some of the photos with them. They were going with that Dan had divorced his wife and discovered he was into men, which led him to date and then marry Lucifer. It was easy to keep straight in his head, considering it was pretty much true. Dan doubted Lucifer was the type to marry anyone for real. He married a girl in Vegas, only to annul it a week later as part of a deal. Now it was just a cover. If it hadn’t been for a couple of cases involving priests and churches, he would’ve assumed the Lord of Hell was unable to set foot in a church. The shopping…it was an exercise in patience and control. He was reduced to picturing crime scene photos of his more gruesome cases just to keep from popping a tent.

Dan stood in front of the mirrors just outside the dressing room, trying not to blush like a damn schoolgirl as Lucifer walked around him, smoothing the fine fabric of his shirt across his shoulders.

“Mmm…I was definitely right about the cut and the fit,” he said, putting his arms around Dan’s waist from behind. He placed his head on Dan’s shoulder, making him tense. “What do you think, Daniel?”

“I have to admit, I look great,” he said, trying to keep his voice level, smiling a little. He did look good in the designer clothes; dark, relaxed fit jeans tailored for his measurements, a polo style shirt with short sleeves. It hugged his biceps well, accentuating his musculature without putting him on blatant display. “But I’d have to eat grilled cheese for about a month to afford just what I’m wearing.”

“Not to worry,” Lucifer told him, pulling back from him and leading him back to the dressing room to change back into his regular clothes. “I’ll take care of everything. And I don’t want any complaints. It’s only money, I have more than enough to last me lifetimes and it just keeps flowing in from my investments.”

“Fine,” he said.

As he closed the door and started undressing, he couldn’t help but grin. He’d never been the kind of guy that likes to shop, but it was nice to not have to worry and get stuff just because he liked it. Lucifer had him try on four other outfits, not really paying attention to color or patterns. He was more focused on the actual fit and how it laid on his body. All but one just didn’t feel right. After that, Lucifer directed him to the racks of various designers, finding anything that matched the approved outfits in fit and cut. The Devil seemed impressed at his choices in colors and patterns, saying nothing critical. It was a little weird. After finding a wardrobe’s worth of clothes, Lucifer handed them over and gave the necessary measurements to have them tailored to fit him like the first outfit he tried was.

“They’ll have that delivered this afternoon to the house we’re taking over,” Lucifer said. “Now we head to my jewelers for our rings.”

The drive there was quiet, but a little tense.

“Are you alright, Daniel?” Lucifer asked him as they pulled in to a parking space right in front of his jewelers’ shop.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “Look, I know I’m not the greatest company right now. I haven’t slept.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Lucifer said, a grin on his face. “But I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

“What…you going to ask me that question of yours?” Dan asked, his snap playful in spite of his mood.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Lucifer replied with a wink.

They got out of the car and went inside. The owner greeted them and took them into their private showroom. Dan was grateful for nothing having a price tag on it. He’d hate to see the bill for jewelry that was only getting worn for a few days. Lucifer let him wander, looking through the countless cases of rings. One caught his eye as he got to the end of a case, in the far corner of the room. The bands were a little wider than the ring he wore for his marriage to Chloe. The tag in front of the set told him they were made of platinum. It had two bands of tiny gems, one of rubies, the other of sapphires that twisted together around the entire ring. At the top, they merged into a simple setting of amethyst in the shape of the symbol for eternity. He liked it. 

Dan tensed a little as he felt Lucifer’s arm go around his waist, his hand easily fitting into his left side pocket. His body eased against his on his right. He just went with it and put his right hand into Lucifer’s right pocket. His keys were in there, but he left them be. Lucifer made a small noise in the back of his throat that had him biting his lip.

 _“Keep cool, Dan,”_ he told himself.

“See anything you like?” Lucifer whispered right in his ear. It made him shiver lightly.

“Yeah,” he replied, pointing at the rings he’d been looking at.

“Interesting choice,” Lucifer purred. “Simple, with just enough flair and well designed. It’s quite unique, actually.”

Dan bit back the whimper in his throat as Lucifer’s other arm wrapped around his front, pulling him close. He could feel the sheer strength that Lucifer held in his body. It was hard not to, especially when he knew that that same strength could destroy as easily as it could entice, like he was doing now. Damn it, it was making him think about Lucifer doing things to him…

_Baseball stats. The body that got pulled out of the bay last week. The morgue._

He managed a small smile and a chaste kiss to the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. Dan did not trust himself to keep himself under control if he tried anything more involved. But Lucifer seems pleased with the affection and finally let him go to get an attendant. Twenty minutes later, they walked out holding hands and wearing the rings. It made him realize how much he’d missed wearing a ring. How much he missed his marriage. But that ship had sailed with his stupid choices. He sincerely hoped that he might get another chance one day. Before reaching the house they were using for their undercover operation, Lucifer pulled into the parking lot of a local grocery store. Dan chose to sit in the car, trusting Lucifer to the shopping.

Dan jumped a little when he heard a car door get shut. Sitting up in his seat, he realized that they were parked in the driveway to their operation house. He must’ve fallen asleep while he’d been getting groceries. Dan undid his belt and got out, coming around to the back and taking a couple of the bags.

“Sorry about falling asleep on you,” he said with a slight laugh.

“Not to worry, Daniel,” Lucifer told him. “You looked quite peaceful, so I left you to rest.”

“Thanks,” he said, yawning a little.

He noticed that the moving van parked just past their driveway was packing up and leaving. That would’ve been their tech team, undercover as the movers in order to wire the rooms on the first floor. The second floor would’ve been left alone, thankfully. Noticing a few of their ‘neighbors’ in their yards, he gave a polite wave with his free hand. Lucifer was doing the same to someone on the other side of the street. Dan pulled the key for the front door out of his pocket, unlocking the door quickly and stepping inside. The place had already been furnished when it went up on the market. Every house in this price range was, made them easier to sell as well as a great way to pad the price tag.

“I love this kitchen!” Lucifer exclaimed as he walked off to the left. “Black and gold marble countertops, very stylish…and black and chrome for the appliances. Hmm…it looks a little more stocked with gadgets than my own kitchen. I’m going to need to make sure I take stock of what’s here so I can find out what I’m missing.”

Dan couldn’t help but laugh at the absolute glee Lucifer was exuding for the kitchen. It was cute. This only made him laugh harder because thinking of the Devil as cute was just ridiculous. Lucifer frowned.

“What the bloody hell is so funny, Daniel?” he asked, opening the fridge to put things away.

“Just seeing you gush over a kitchen, of all things,” he answered. “You cook or something?”

“I quite enjoy cooking,” Lucifer said, folding the paper bags and storing them in a cabinet. “Frankly, I’m bored of takeout. I haven’t had a chance to cook a proper meal lately and I’m taking the opportunity tonight, thank you very much.”

Hearing the doorbell ring, they went and answered it. A couple was on the other side, with a bottle of wine.

“Hi there!” the woman said. “I’m Carol Bridges. This is my husband, Tim. We wanted to come and welcome you to the neighborhood.”

“Thanks,” Dan told her, reaching out and giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lucifer graciously took the wine from her husband. “We’re excited to finally have our own home. I was sick to death of apartment life. I’m Dan. And this is my husband Lucifer.”

“That’s really your name?” Tim asked.

“God given, I’m afraid,” Lucifer replied, giving him a wink. “Thank you so much for stopping by and giving us this lovely bottle of wine. But we still have a little unpacking to do and I need to see to our dinner. I was just telling Dan that I’m done getting take out. Not when I have such a lovely kitchen now.”

“How about we have dinner with you tomorrow then?” Carol asked, fidgeting a little with excitement.

“Sounds lovely,” Lucifer replied. “See you then.”

The couple gave them both another hug before leaving.

“I’m impressed that you were able to be so smooth, Daniel,” Lucifer said as he placed the bottle in a wine cooler built into the kitchen island. “Frankly, I was a touch worried you’d freeze up.”

“I’ve been mentally preparing myself using a few of techniques from the improv classes I was taking,” he said with a shrug. “I stopped after meeting Charlotte. It was more of a way for me to get out of the house and socialize than anything.”

He had a seat on one of the bar stools tucked under the kitchen island. Dan watched Lucifer as he moved around the kitchen. It was interesting to watch him work.

“So what’re we having?” he asked.

“I wanted to make dinner a quick affair tonight since I was planning on someone from the neighborhood joining us tomorrow,” he explained, getting the stand mixer set up. “So we’re having steak tonight and rack of lamb tomorrow. But I’m making dessert first; for both tonight and tomorrow. It’ll need time to set.”

“What is it?”

“Just a simple pudding,” Lucifer answered, giving him a wink.

Dan frowned. “What game are you playing here, Lucifer?”

“What do you mean, Daniel?”

“You’ve been really nice to me,” Dan started in. “Haven’t called me a douche for days now. And now…making one of my favorite foods, why? Why are you doing all of this?”

“Isn’t it customary to do or make things your date enjoys to show that you listen and care about their feelings and interests?” Lucifer asked, giving him a look of concern.

Dan felt a little woozy at that last comment.

“Date?” he asked. “You…you’re cooking this dinner…as a date? While we’re undercover? A…romantic date?”

“Yes, Daniel,” Lucifer answered carefully. “As inspired and intuitive as you are on the job, subtle you are not.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Dan cursed in his mind.

“How…how did you even know?” he asked. He could tell his face was burning red, but he couldn’t help it. “I’ve never told anyone.”

“I’ve noticed how you look at me sometimes,” Lucifer replied, smiling fondly. “Normally I would’ve just teased you a little. But then you started praying to me.”

“No, I didn’t,” Dan scoffed. “Why would I?”

“Maybe not actively praying,” Lucifer said, adding ingredients to the mixer before turning it on. “Right after the reveal of myself, you prayed to me that night, apologizing for running out. I could tell you weren’t sure if I’d even hear it, but I did. And I really appreciated it. Not long after I noticed how you were looking at me, I started hearing you again. It was mostly whenever we were in the same room, but a couple of times…it was late at night. You weren’t really talking to me, more like thinking about me…quite vividly.”

“Oh no,” he whispered, nearly falling off his stool. “You mean…you heard…you _saw_ …”

“You have a very active imagination, Daniel,” Lucifer purred, leaning over the island. “I was pleasantly surprised by what you came up with.”

Dan went quiet, looking down at his hands. He felt like a damn idiot. Of all the people to lust after…it had to be a fallen angel that could see and hear whenever you were thinking about them enough. Yay for him.

“Though I’ve been a little worried about you the last couple of days,” Lucifer said, making him look up.

“Why?” he asked, fearing the answer.

“Just a moment, darling,” Lucifer told him, stopping the mixer.

He worked quickly, finishing dessert and getting it put away in the fridge to set. Lucifer came around and took his hand. Dan let him pull him through the kitchen and into the living room. It was easy enough just to follow Lucifer and let him sit him down on the couch.

“Daniel…you’ve been very quiet over the past week,” Lucifer said. “I’ve seen how you try to do everything under the sun for your co-workers, for Chloe. They barely thank you for it; much less seem to appreciate it. And I’m sorry, but that desk of yours has been looking drearier the longer you work yourself to death behind it. Why do you let them walk all over you?”

“Come on, Lucifer,” Dan sighed, very uncomfortable with this line of questioning. “It’s been that way since I turned myself in and they demoted me. I made a mess of a lot of things, including my life. The least I can do is just do my job and make things easier for everyone else.”

“You’re better than that. And if I can see it, so can the rest of those arses you work with.”

Dan shrugged, not sure what to say about it.

“What happened last night, Daniel?” the Devil asked him softly, moving to sit right against him, putting an arm around him. He hated and loved how safe it made him feel. “Start with what time you ended up leaving the office.”

“Midnight,” he finally said. “I was walking to my car and I got a text. I, uh…I’d signed up for Grindr a couple of weeks ago and it was a message from a guy I’d sent a message to. He wanted to have drinks.”

“I never took you as being into men,” Lucifer said. “At least not until recently.”

“I discovered I was bi when I was in high school,” Dan admitted. “But seeing how much people hated that kind of thing, I buried it. I forgot about it. After my marriage blew up in my face and I lost Charlotte, I realized how tired I was of hiding it. Granted, I’m still scared to death of anyone else knowing right this second, but...I was done lying to myself.”

“So you met your suitor for a drink?” Lucifer asked, prompting him to continue his story.

“I did,” he continued. “We talked a little, had a bite to eat. Things…got heated after that. I was right there with him and it felt good. I felt better than I have in a long time. I went down on him and we both got into it. He finished first, but before I could…I got called in on the kidnapping case. The lieutenant had stressed that I needed to get there ASAP.”

“So you saw to your date’s needs but got interrupted before you could see to your own?” Lucifer asked, clearly wanting to hear him say it again.

“Yeah,” Dan sighed. “After that…, it’s been nothing but work. I know at some point I fell asleep at my desk last night, but it can’t have been for long.”

“All that and trying to keep me in the dark about how you feel?” Lucifer asked on a whistle. “It’s a wonder you’ve not cracked yet.”

“It’s been frustrating,” he said, idly running his fingers along the back of Lucifer’s free hand. “I ache and I know I’m close to taking someone’s head off just to vent.”

“We’ll take care of that soon,” Lucifer told him, pressing a kiss to his temple before moving to stand. “But right now, we need to finish dinner. Come, you can help me.”

Dan couldn’t help the blush that hit his face as he followed. They were quiet as they worked in the kitchen. Lucifer left Dan to decide how he wanted his potatoes. He decided on mashed. While he worked on getting them boiled and mashed, Lucifer seasoned their steaks and got them into a hot pan. It was fascinating to watch him, but he was careful not to get too distracted. Once he’d finished getting the potatoes ready, Lucifer grabbed some fresh green beans from the fridge and did a quick cook on them while the steaks finished in the oven. When they were done, he plated them, taking the little bit of fat and drippings left in the pan and adding some Dijon mustard, spices and red wine before turning the burner up and left it to simmer.

“Get the silverware and a couple of glasses and set the table,” Lucifer told him. “I’ll be along with the plates.”

Dan nodded and did as he requested. As he sat down, Lucifer came in and set a plate in front of him. It looked amazing, like right out of one of the better restaurants in town. Lucifer went back to the kitchen; only to come back with the wine their neighbors gifted them and an opener.

“I’m surprised you’d even open a bottle of wine that didn’t cost at least $100,” Dan said with a little smile.

“Give me some credit, Daniel,” he replied, smiling back as he poured them each a glass. “I happen to know the owner of the winery that makes this. It’s one of their pricier vintages for the general public, but I love how the flavor pairs with food. Expensive doesn’t always mean good. And cheap doesn’t mean that it doesn’t have value.”

“This smells amazing,” Dan sighed. “You didn’t have to do this much. I’m a cheap date, just ask Chloe.”

“Nonsense, Daniel. It didn’t take long and I don’t care to spend money to have a good time.”

“I take it this isn’t the first time you wanted to impress a date?” Dan asked as he took a bite of the steak. “Wow. This is fantastic. I usually prefer my steak medium well, but this…looks like I’m a mid-rare guy now.”

“Any chef I’ve ever learned from has insisted it’s mid-rare or it’s too done or not done enough,” Lucifer said. “And I agree.”

“And you’re right about the wine,” Dan added after taking a sip. “It does go well with the food.”

“I’m hardly wrong about anything, Daniel. So, have you read any interesting books lately?”

“Usually I’m not into reading,” he replied with a shrug. “The last thing I really remember reading all the way through was the Harry Potter books for Trixie.”

“I did enjoy reading them myself, actually. Movies weren’t bad either.”

“But I did pick up a book a couple days ago when I was shopping. Some book called ‘Good Omens’. It’s about an angel and a demon that have been best friends throughout history that want to stop the Apocalypse from happening. It’s pretty funny actually.”

“I’ll have to try it,” Lucifer said. “It usually gives me something to laugh about when humans write their own fiction based on religion. Half the time the message they’re trying to get across is better than any religious text.”

“Oh, then I know one that’ll get you smiling at least,” Dan said, recalling a book he’d read some years ago. “I was at a yard sale and ended up buying a random box of stuff. In there was a book called ‘The Stupidest Angel’. It’s about a seven year old kid that saw who he thought was Santa get murdered, so he wishes for Santa to come back from the dead. An angel by the name of Raziel is sent to grant a Christmas wish, but instead of bringing Santa back to life, brings back every dead person in town as a zombie.”

“Raziel?” Lucifer asked, sitting back in his chair. “Blond angel? Seems a bit slow?”

“That’s what I remember from the book,” Dan said. “Wait…he’s real?!”

“Yes,” Lucifer replied. “His twin sister Dina, keeps him from making a mistake that big. But he’s very kind and has a big heart. His domain is wildlife. He cares for animals and flowers, giving any support he can during natural disasters. He and Dina work together to preserve species on this planet.”

“I kind of feel bad for him, given how he’s portrayed in the book,” Dan said with a nod.

“Don’t worry too much,” Lucifer said, continuing with dinner. “Raziel is one of many of my brothers and sisters that aren’t named in any of the religious texts. So it’s most likely complete coincidence the author used him in it. Or he happened to meet him and got inspired, who knows?"

They continued to make conversation, keeping it on light topics. He even managed to make Lucifer actually laugh. The sound made his stomach flip in excitement and he could feel himself getting hard even now. Damn it. He was way too easy to get going right now.

“I can’t see you as such a rebel, Daniel,” Lucifer said as his laughter eased. He took both their empty plates to the kitchen. “Streaking across the practice field at police academy?”

“Never doubt what a dozen tequila shots can make look like a stroke of genius,” Dan replied with a smirk.

“Got any room for dessert?” Lucifer asked.

“I do tonight.”

Dan couldn’t help but be a little excited. He’d never had homemade pudding before and it was chocolate, his favorite flavor. When he took a bite, Dan moaned. It was perfect.

“I take it you like it?” Lucifer teased, slowly licking the treat off his own spoon.

He tracked the movement with his eyes. It gave him other ideas; one of them being of getting Lucifer’s tongue to reenact his little show with his cock as the star. Dan took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool. Last thing he needed was to come in his pants like a damn teenager. That would be beyond embarrassing.

“Am I distracting you?” Lucifer asked, the smile on his face telling him he knew exactly where his mind had went.

“Hardly,” Dan quipped back. “More like focusing my attention on you.”

“Patience, love,” the Devil purred at him, his eyes flashing red for a moment. “We have all night.”

Once they’d finished dessert, Dan helped him with the dishes. He hated leaving them for the next day. With that task completed, Lucifer took his hand and led him upstairs.

“Mmm…much better,” Lucifer sighed. “Now we have some actual privacy.”

Dan gasped as Lucifer pulled him tight to his side, his hand wandering down to grab at his ass. That got him to fully hard in seconds. He wanted to curse whoever thought it was a good idea for denim to be so damn constrictive. He pulled him along and into the master bedroom.

“Let’s get a shower first,” Lucifer suggested. “And we can save on hot water by going in together.”

“Wait,” Dan said, blushing deeply when he felt a familiar heavy feeling in his gut. “Um…mind letting me have the bathroom first?”

“Not a problem,” the Devil said with a grin. “Just give a shout when you’re ready.”

It took him a good five minutes to properly relax enough to even use the facilities, knowing Lucifer was just in the other room. Hearing the TV play the local news, Dan was able to just chill out and let his body do what it needed to. Once that was out of the way, he flushed and washed his hands. Okay, now he knew his nerves were shot. Who washes their hands before getting in the shower? He undressed and got the hot water running. It felt good to get a hot shower with good water pressure.

The showers at the station had shit for pressure if you didn’t give it an hour after shift changes. He allowed himself to think about Lucifer now, lathering up his hair as he prayed to the fallen angel that he was free to join him. It was so weird how his nerves were more out of excitement than fear. But really, even when the guy was annoying him in the beginning, he’d thought about what it would be like to be with him. And it had been crazy hard to keep from spilling his guts those few times he’d been asked ‘The Question’.

Dan jumped a little when he felt Lucifer’s hands pull his arms down to his sides, taking over massaging his scalp. He sighed as he widened his stance a bit, lowering himself a little. Lucifer was taller than him by a good 3 inches, but he wanted to make it easier for him.

“I never really took you for being the type to sub for anyone, Daniel,” Lucifer said in his ear. “But it’s quite refreshing. Or do you prefer being the one in charge?”

“Complete honesty, right?” Dan asked, letting him move him under the spray to rinse. “No judgment?”

“Yes,” Lucifer answered simply, his hands smoothing down his arms.

“I don’t really know what I like better in this situation,” he admitted. “I’ve never allowed myself to have this. All I know is I just want you, however that comes.”

“I can work with that,” the Devil purred, that voice of his feeling like it was physically stroking him all over.

Dan opened his eyes to watch Lucifer get a sponge and lather it before starting in on his front. While he was being cleaned, he took an opportunity to look him over. Lucifer was tall and lean, reminding him of Olympic swimmers in his build. He really liked his narrow waist and firm hips. Dan groaned as Lucifer skipped over his now aching cock to move and wash his hips and thighs. He got achingly close to touching him, before moving down to his calves and feet. When he did touch him, Dan’s hips jerked forward, making him shudder all over. But the touch was gone as soon as he’d had a chance to really feel it. It made him want to cry.

Lucifer stood tall and made him look up at him. He’d expected a kiss from Lucifer to be desperate and hungry, full of passion. What he got was something soft, a brush of his lips before pulling him in by the back of his neck and gently easing him into it. He sagged against him, holding tightly to his forearms to stay upright. When he pulled out of the kiss, Lucifer rested his forehead against his.

“Stop fighting yourself, Dan,” he said softly, pecking his lips again. “You’re all tense and you won’t enjoy this at all until you relax.”

“It’s difficult,” he sighed. “I’ve been doing this for so long.”

“Shh,” Lucifer hushed, kissing him again as he pulled their bodies flush together. “It’s alright. It’s only us here. This is for just us. And it will stay that way, if that’s what you really want. You have my word.”

Hearing the sincere promise that he’d never tell another soul about this, it felt like a weight had lifted. Dan put his arms around Lucifer’s waist and kissed him again. The Devil’s hands moved to grip his ass, squeezing hard. It made him groan, forcing him to rut against Lucifer’s erection.

“That’s better,” Lucifer sighed as Dan turned to let him wash his back. “I have to say, you’ve taken very good care of yourself, Daniel. The buff look definitely works for you.”

The simple compliment affected him more than he could ever say, his toes curling slightly against the tile floor. The Devil chuckled as he moved down his back with the sponge. Skipping his ass, he carefully cleaned the backs of his thighs, massaging the firm muscle as he knelt to get at the back of his calves. Dan let out a yelp when he felt a quick bite to his left ass cheek. When it happened to the right side, he whimpered. His cock hung hard and heavy, but he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want this to end and if he touched himself right now, he’d probably black out for the rest of the night. He couldn’t help the shiver that raced up his spine when he felt long fingers spread him open, barely touching his hole.

“Is this ok?” Lucifer asked softly.

“Yes,” he breathed, sliding his feet apart a little more. “Please don’t stop.”

“You’re just full of surprises,” Lucifer said as he eased a slickened finger inside him. “Why haven’t you touched yourself yet?”

“If I do,” Dan panted, “I won’t last. Hell, I’d probably pass out from exhaustion.”

“Well, then I’d best make a good first impression with you,” Lucifer growled as he added a second finger, getting to his feet.

It stung a little, but it was brief. When he started moving them, spreading them first before relaxing and easing them nearly all the way out before pushing them back in, Dan nearly lost it. He started moving with him, making him press deeper. The growl he heard only made him moan louder. Two more fingers were added, the tips of his longest fingers brushing against what had to be his prostate. Lucifer pressed him harder into the wall, his erection rubbing against his hip.

“Fuck, you make such pretty noises, Daniel,” Lucifer panted against his ear. “You take me so well. Soon you’ll be ready for my cock.”

“Lucifer… _please_ ,” he cried. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Please let me come.”

“Going to come untouched for me?” Lucifer asked. “Yes, you are, because you’re so good for me. Just let go, love. I’ve got you. Come for me.”

With one last jab at his prostate, Dan obeyed. He fell back against him as the orgasm overtook him, eyes screwed shut as he felt his cock pulse, painting the wall in front of him white before the water rinsed it down the drain. Dan felt like he was flying, his legs nothing but jelly after that. Lucifer held him up easily, which was a serious turn on. The fallen angel took him in hand carefully, giving him a very light stroke. It had him shout Lucifer’s name as it sparked the wave again, pulling another couple pulses from him before he had to pull away from the touch. He continued to hold him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders.

“You ok to stand, Daniel?” Lucifer finally asked after several minutes. “The water is starting to go cold.”

“I think so,” he finally said, his voice hoarse.

Lucifer carefully removed his fingers from him before washing his hand and giving himself a quick scrub before turning the water off. Dan frowned as the feeling of emptiness, in spite of feeling all warm and fuzzy still. He could feel exhaustion creeping up on him, but he fought it off. He wanted more. Stepping out of the shower, Lucifer dried him off. Dan reciprocated, enjoying the intimacy. Once they were back in the bedroom, Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed. He looked confused when Dan went to his knees in front of him.

“Careful there, Daniel,” Lucifer warned playfully. “While I do enjoy oral sex, all of my partners have nearly harmed themselves trying to get me to finish for them. Not that I haven’t, but that’s usually with me at the edge after having been thoroughly fucking them rotten.”

“I want to,” Daniel said, running his hands up Lucifer’s legs, smoothing his hands against his thighs as he made him spread them wider. “You’ve…done more for me today than most people have done in my life. I want to reciprocate. Besides, I was practically drooling when I got a look at you earlier. I almost went to my knees in the shower for you.”

Lucifer laughed softly, running his fingers through his hair. He pressed into the touch, feeling…free.

“Alright then,” the Devil sighed. “Have your way with me.”

Dan smiled before putting his mouth on him. Lucifer was definitely bigger than Evan was; longer certainly, and a bit thicker. But he enjoyed the feel of him. Dan started off slow, rolling his tongue around the head of his cock before taking more of him, increasing suction as he went. Hearing Lucifer gasp only drove him on. The hand in his hair tightened as he pulled back only to relax his jaw and throat and take him deeper, only an inch or so not sheathed in him yet.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer groaned, his hips thrusting upwards gently. “Fuck that’s good.”

The praise made him worker at him faster, harder. It only took minutes before he’d managed to take every inch of him. Lucifer moaned his name again, both of his hands tangling into his short hair. Dan was shocked when he felt his cock thickening. It’d been years since he’d been able to go again so soon. Lucifer pulled back and made him look at him. His irises were blood red and glowing. It only made him hotter.

“Do you trust me, Daniel?” he asked, his voice deeper than before.

“Yes,” he replied. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

Lucifer got to his feet, tugging him back to his cock. Dan took the command and let him push back into his mouth again. He started moving, starting with a slow roll of his hips. He groaned, making Lucifer thrust harder. When Dan started touching himself, Lucifer growled again, moving faster. Dan let his jaw go slack and relaxed his throat.

“Daniel,” he panted. “Mmm…I don’t know where you learned this. But damn, I’m close.”

He hummed in pleasure and looked up at Lucifer, his hand moving quicker as he got closer to letting go again. Something in Lucifer snapped. Dan’s eyes went wide as his wings unfurled, wrapping around them both. It pulled him tight against Lucifer’s body as he roared his name. Dan swallowed quickly, his own orgasm getting ripped from him as he swallowed every drop. When he was spent, Lucifer fell to his knees, panting hard. Dan grinned, pulling him close. Lucifer kissed him, his wings shifting a little to hug him as close as possible.

“That was bloody amazing,” Lucifer sighed as they pulled themselves into the bed. “Who taught you to do that?”

“No one,” Dan said with a blush. “Kind of just went with it.”

“Daniel Espinoza,” Lucifer purred. “You’re quite the puzzle. No gag reflex, never would’ve guessed.”

“I was just as surprised as you when I did it with Evan,” Dan laughed. “I was so sure I would barely be able to take anything without gagging. Instead I end up being capable of getting throat fucked.”

“As much as I’d love to continue…you’re exhausted. I can practically feel how worn down you are,” Lucifer said, getting the covers out from under them and pulling them up to their waists.

Dan yawned, nodding in agreement. “But…I was good?”

“The best, darling,” Lucifer replied. “Truly amazing you are.” He pulled him close and draped a wing over them both. “Sleep. We can talk in the morning. Or play some more.”

“Perfect,” Dan muttered, unable to keep a smile off his face as he sank into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Later

-Dan-

It was just another day at the office. Another Friday afternoon where he kept processing case notes and getting paperwork filed while he kept an eye on Chloe and Lucifer. The undercover operation was a great success. Not only did they catch their killer; a disgruntled single father that went after cheating spouses in the neighborhood, but they’d gotten the drop on an attempted kidnapping. They’d prevented any loss of life or anyone else going missing as well as got possession of the vehicle. The suspects managed to get away, but they had more than before. The lieutenant was impressed and had praised their good work.

After the case, he and Lucifer had gone their separate ways. Dan honestly didn’t want to give up the ring, but it wasn’t really his anymore. He had given it to Lucifer once the case was done. After that first night, while still on the case, they’d done more of the same when they had time to themselves; kissing, touching, enjoying the intimacy. But Dan kept shying away from Lucifer when it came to full on, penetrative sex. He hated himself for it, but Lucifer didn’t press him on it, didn’t force it. After the case, Dan wrote texts to Lucifer every night, only to delete them. Every one of them sounded desperate and clingy. Evan had texted him a few times after the case, but he told him that he wasn’t up to seeing anyone right now. Truthfully…he really wanted more with Lucifer. But the Devil seemed to have sated his curiosity and didn’t really give him any indication of being interested anymore. Dan knew it was because that’s what he’d wanted; to keep things discreet, not let anyone find out about it. It still sucked though.

“See you Monday, Dan,” Chloe said on her way out. “I’m done for today and I need to finish packing. Trixie’s really excited for this little trip of ours. I’m relieved I could keep the time off. Thanks for switching weekends with me.”

“It’s no problem,” he told her with a smile. “Give her a hug and kiss from me, ok?”

“Sure thing,” Chloe shouted over her shoulder.

Dan turned back to his paperwork…only to look up when a hand wearing a familiar onyx ring covered the report he was working on. He looked up to see Lucifer standing there, giving him a smile. Dan could feel a little blush hit his face, but kept his composure. If Lucifer could act like nothing happened, so could he.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked.

“Yes, actually,” Lucifer drawled. “Could I have a word with you in private?”

Dan nodded, getting up from his chair. They went to the interrogation room’s viewing chamber. He made sure the door was locked once they were inside. He sat himself on the edge of the table they kept in here for files and notes.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Lucifer said nothing, just eased up against his body. He kissed him good and hard, making his brain take a quick vacation. Dan wanted to be a little mad at him, tasting what had to be his last pudding on the Devil’s tongue, but it only made him want more from him. The grin on Lucifer’s face when he pulled back made him happy.

“I’ve wanted to do that all week,” he sighed, putting his arms around him. “It’s been maddening to have you so close, but I can’t touch you the way I want to.”

“So…you’re still…interested in me?” Dan asked, unsure of what to really feel at the moment.

“Of course I am,” Lucifer replied, sounding a little hurt. “You said you didn’t want anyone to know about us. So I’m just doing what I always do.”

“Why didn’t you call then?” Dan asked. Fuck, he hated to sound so passive aggressive. He always hated when Chloe or Charlotte had taken that tone with him.

“My apologies, Daniel,” Lucifer said, moving to kiss his throat. “Business at the club has kept me occupied along with this kidnapping case. Not to worry, I’ve hired a manager that will report directly to me if there are any problems that require my attention, but will handle the day to day. Aside from my sets twice a week, I’ve freed myself up a bit. Hmm…in fact, I’d love to take you out this evening. I think we could both use a night out.”

“I have to finish my reports before I can leave. And then I have to come back here anyway with the shift rotation still in place,” Dan sighed, resigned to his fate. “Even after what we managed to accomplish, I’m still stuck in purgatory.”

“Hardly,” Lucifer scoffed. “At least there’s some semblance of peace in actual Purgatory.” He gave Dan a light bite to his shoulder before pulling away and straightening his shirt. He smiled as he smoothed his collar. “You’re still using the clothes I bought you.”

“They’re actually comfortable and I like the way I look,” Dan said with a shrug, trying and failing to stop blushing. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Lucifer asked, confused.

“I wrote a number of texts to you all week,” he replied. “But I deleted them before I could send them. I…I didn’t want to seem too needy.”

“I heard them all, Daniel,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “Seriously, every time you think about me, I hear you. Sometimes get a mental picture to go with it. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to hide in the janitor’s closet or in here and wait for you to walk by so I could grab you and give you what you really want. What you’ve been dreaming about.”

“Am I the only one?” Dan asked, feeling oddly jealous if anyone he knew could do that to him.

“You’re the only one that comes through clear enough for me to practically taste you, especially when you’re thinking up such sexy scenarios. Your offspring says good night to me that way. She’s always believed that I’m the Devil. A few times she’ll pray to me with some of her problems or even when it’s just a random question that comes up when she’s in class. If I can, I try to write it down along with an answer and give it to her the next time I see her. Children are so unpredictable. They make me nervous, to be honest. Beatrice…is different. I hear Chloe when she’s particularly annoyed with me. Other than that, I get the occasional Satanist or teenager praying to what they believe me to be. Those are very few and far between thankfully.”

“But why me?” he asked.

“I think with your offspring and Chloe, they’ve been atheist or agnostic, at the very least,” Lucifer mused. “Which for them it’s more of a natural fact that I am what I am. You were raised Catholic, correct?” Dan nodded. “And did you truly believe?”

“When I was a kid,” Dan answered after thinking it over. “Man…I had nightmares about hell for a long time. But as I got older, I felt a lot of doubt, but I still had faith in a higher power. I prayed occasionally; mostly for the strength to get through the tough times, for courage when I started with the force. It helped. Now knowing it’s real and after hearing what you’ve had to say on the matter? I believe more in you helping us exact justice than in your dad helping anyone.”

“And that would be the reason why you’re so vivid,” Lucifer said, fixing his cuffs. “You have not just belief, but conviction that I will do what I was born to do.” He paused as he pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, checking the time. “And I really don’t want to see you working until midnight again. Come on, I’ll help you with the reports.”

“Wait…you’ll help me with paperwork?” Dan asked as they walked back to his desk. “Seriously? I’ve seen you practically fly out of here to stay away from filing reports.”

“The sooner it’s finished, the sooner I can have you to myself,” he purred in his ear.

Dan swallowed hard, picking up the pace and sitting down quickly. As they worked, Dan couldn’t help but notice some of the other officers looking at them strangely. One of the girls from dispatch came by, shamelessly flirting with Lucifer. Clearly, she was hoping to spend the night with him. Talk about a version of a living hell; hopelessly carrying a torch for the guy across from him, (who was actually into him too), but because of his own wish to keep quiet, can’t stake his claim on the sharply dressed Devil with a short attention span. Thankfully, Lucifer graciously declined her offer to meet for drinks and turned back to the file he was working with.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just go with her,” Dan said, finishing the file in front of him.

“Who?” Lucifer asked, finishing the file he had and placing it in his ‘Done’ pile.

“Stacy,” he answered. “From Dispatch? The woman who was just here practically begging to go back to Lux with you?”

“I’m with you,” Lucifer said simply, grabbing another file. He looked up and met his eyes, the grin spreading on his face the very definition of ‘devilish’. “Or were you looking for this evening to be like that dream you had…Tuesday night? It’s one of my personal favorites.”

“No!” he exclaimed.

That was his favorite dream too. Actually…a close second to what just popped into his head. Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, making his face heat up from embarrassment. A low growl could be heard coming from him, making Dan’s pants shrink in a very uncomfortable place.

“I would love to throw a bacchanal for you, Dan,” Lucifer said, his eyes still that brilliant crimson usually only reserved for those who’d incurred his wrath.

“Isn’t that just a fancy word for orgy?” Dan asked, trying to ignore the painful squeeze on his erection.

“Mine aren’t,” Lucifer told him, continuing to work. “Orgies I tend to invite anyone in my club and some close acquaintances. I tend to allow drugs to be used. They tend to get quite wild. Now when I throw a bacchanal, I have a very specific list of people I invite. Most are married or couples, they are always allowed a +1. It starts as more of a dinner party; good food, drink, dancing. But it’s meant for people to socialize and connect intimately, if they choose to. I take consent quite seriously and if someone breaks that rule, they are banned. These parties tend to last days. Orgies are no more than a day, usually only several hours. Consent is a hard rule at any event I host. No judgments either.”

Dan went quiet. It sounded pretty nice. But fantasy and reality are two different things.

“I have no idea how comfortable I’d be with it,” he sighed. “I’m honestly worried I’d freak out at seeing someone else with you like that.”

“You have my word that if you truly didn’t want to participate or me to, I wouldn’t. I’d stay to oversee the festivities, but I’d stay on the sidelines,” Lucifer told him.

Now that had Dan feeling guilty. The guy ran off of desire. To force him to deny himself because of his own insecurity and jealousy would be torture.

“Stop that,” Lucifer snapped at him, his eyes back to normal at this point. “Do not feel guilty for perceived sin. If I want to dedicate myself to you and only to you, that’s my choice. You’re important to me. I’m very fond of you at this point and if it would make you happy, then I’ll make that choice.”

He nodded in agreement and kept working. Over the next two hours, they worked quickly and quietly. Lucifer only got up long enough to get them water or coffee. When he’d signed the last file, Dan sat back in his chair and stretched. He excused himself to the bathroom, blaming the coffee. It was only half true, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Lucifer if things went the way he hoped.

“I can’t thank you enough for your help, Lucifer,” he said. “I’d have been working all night at the rate I was going.”

“Anytime,” the Devil replied. “Now let’s get out of here.”

Dan grabbed his keys and shoved them into his pocket along with his wallet and badge. As they walked side by side, Dan reached out and grabbed Lucifer’s hand, threading his fingers through his.

“Are you sure about this?” Lucifer asked him.

He squeezed his hand lightly. “I only live once, right? And it’s not like there aren’t any other gay, bi, whatever officers that are out and forward about it.”

“Careful, Daniel; I think I’m rubbing off on you,” Lucifer said with a laugh.

“Fuck it,” Dan muttered to himself before pulling Lucifer in for a kiss; right in the middle of the precinct. He couldn’t help but smile against the Devil’s mouth when he felt him jump a little in surprise.

“Espinoza!” he heard the lieutenant call out.

Dan bit back a groan as he turned to watch her walk up to them. He pulled his hand back from Lucifer and held them both up.

“Look, I finished the reports,” he told her. “They’re all on my desk. I need to get out of here for a little while. I swear to be back after some down time and grab fresh clothes from home.”

“Sure thing,” she replied. “You’ve kicked ass this week. Feel free to have the night off, just make sure to back by 9am, ok?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he told her. “Um…thanks.”

“Until we finish the cross reference of our victims’ social media accounts, we don’t really have any new leads to track,” she sighed heavily. “But the bust on that attempt to kidnap really helped out and Ms. Lopez’s idea to check for any overlaps on social media was solid. Just don’t leave your phone off, got it?” He nodded an affirmative. She looked at him, than at Lucifer. “And how long has this been going on for?”

“Since we went undercover,” Lucifer answered, that grin of his returning. “Pun intended.”

The lieutenant laughed. Dan could only look at his feet and blush.

“Hey Ricky!” the lieutenant shouted, facing towards narcotics.

“Yeah boss?” another officer replied, standing up at his desk.

“Lopez and Decker won the pot about these two!” she called.

“What?!” Dan exclaimed. “What pot?”

“The pool everyone had going on when you two would finally stop circling each other and go out,” the lieutenant said with a smile.

“How long has that been going on?” he asked.

“Two months,” she told him. “Decker noticed you staring at Morningstar over here and one of the officers from missing persons mentioned they saw you ogling him another time before that. So we all decided to see how long it would take before you cracked and jumped him. I thought there was no way you’d go for it. A few others were in that camp so we set a cut off of six months and we’d split the kitty. Damn, should’ve told Decker she wasn’t allowed in since she had inside information, being married to you and all.”

“Chloe has no idea that I’m bi,” Dan snapped, completely mortified.

“Hate to break it to you…but she does,” Ella said from behind him.

He turned to stare at the perky forensic scientist as she walked up, her camera bag on her right shoulder.

“What?” he asked. His throat went dry.

“Yeah. At one of our tribe nights, she told us that she’d seen you checking out other men while you were married to her. Noticed other things and she put it all together. She figured that your own baggage caught up with you and had you always working so you didn’t have to face it, which led to your divorce,” she said. “It’s cool. I think everyone in the precinct kind of knew. Why do you think Ryan from IT and Blake from SVU never asked you out when they hit on any of the hot guys in the office? They knew you didn’t want to be outed.”

“Well, congratulations to you, Ella,” he said with a shaky laugh. “Enjoy your winnings.”

“You better believe it,” she told him. “2500 bucks will help out nicely.”

Dan was speechless at this point. Lucifer took hold of his elbow and started to lead him away.

“Don’t let him drink too much tonight, Lucifer,” the lieutenant called after them.

“How in the hell have I been any kind of a detective if I can’t keep something that private a secret?” he asked himself as he got into Lucifer’s car. “I feel like an idiot.”

“If you’d really wanted to keep any one from knowing about your sexuality,” Lucifer said. “They wouldn’t have known. But I think you were done hiding once you were out in the world, on your own. But it does show that everyone in that building cares about you if they let you ‘hide’ it for this long.”

“I guess you’re right,” Dan sighed. “Though I’m kind of bummed that Ryan or Blake didn’t even try to ask me out before, even if I was married.”

Lucifer laughed, making him laugh too.

“What?” he asked. “Have you not seen either of them? If I would’ve known they liked me, I would’ve at least asked Chloe to invite them over to try something new in the bedroom.”

“Let’s put a pin in that thought and come back to it later,” Lucifer offered. “Let’s forget about work for now and enjoy a lovely dinner.” He reached over with his right hand and placed it on Dan’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “And perhaps after we can go back to my place?”

“I like that plan,” Dan replied. Biting his lip, he took Lucifer’s hand and pulled it up higher on his thigh, moving to thrust against his palm. “But how about we go straight for your place instead? I’ve been aching since our chat at my desk.”

Lucifer growled, cupping and squeezing hard. Dan bucked and groaned, moving against his hand while he drove. By the time they pulled into his private parking spot in the garage behind the club, Dan was hard as a stone and desperate to come. After they got out of the car, Lucifer held his hand on the way to the elevator. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he hit the entry for his bartender.

“Lux, how can I help you?” he heard his bartender, Patrick reply.

“Patrick, listen carefully,” Lucifer said, clearly trying to keep his composure. Though Dan liked the glare he shot him when he got his hand into Lucifer’s pants and gave him a good squeeze. “I’m in the garage, about to go up to the penthouse. Shut the elevator down in five minutes. No one comes up and I don’t want to be disturbed unless it’s an absolute emergency, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” his bartender replied quickly. “Anything else, sir?”

“Call up Gino’s in an hour and have him make the chef’s special for two, to be delivered,” he added.

“Sure thing, boss,” was the reply he got. “Have a good evening.”

Lucifer hung up and once he had his phone in his pocket, he pushed Dan up against the wall of the elevator, hitting the button for the penthouse.

“Think you’re cute pulling a move like that?” Lucifer growled playfully, pulling Dan’s hand back out of his pants. “And in public, no less. Are you trying to get arrested for public indecency?”

“Not like you haven’t tried to,” Dan snapped back with a smile.

“I like this side of you,” Lucifer panted, kissing him breathless.

When the elevator opened up, Lucifer took hold of the backs of his thighs and carried him into his bedroom.

“Fuck, I forgot how strong you are,” Dan gasped as Lucifer sat on the edge of his bed, Dan straddling his lap.

“There’s more to the Devil than that, I assure you, Daniel,” Lucifer said, that trademark grin of his on his face. “Now…strip for me.”

Dan kissed him again first, leaning back a bit and slowly unbuttoning his shirt; letting it slide off his shoulders. He could feel the firm grip Lucifer had on his hips, keeping him steady. The look on Lucifer’s face gave him confidence as he pulled his undershirt free of his jeans, pulling it slowly up his torso before chucking it to the side. He gasped in surprise when Lucifer’s hands moved to his lower spine, holding him up as he leaned in and licked a long line up his torso. It felt like fire was lit under his skin wherever Lucifer touched him. He didn’t care if he burned for this, it was just too good.

He eased back, pulling Dan with him. With a hand on the back of his neck, he pulled him in for another kiss. Dan moaned into his mouth when he felt Lucifer’s other hand unbuckle his belt and get it stripped from his pants. When he unzipped his pants and eased his hand inside, Dan broke the kiss, groaning his name as he undulated shamelessly in the Devil’s lap. Lucifer growled again, that low, throaty sound making his cock throb to the beat of his heart.

“I didn’t have any clean underwear after sleeping at the precinct all week,” Dan panted, managing to get his pants down his legs and off without having to really get up from his seat. “And I was kind of hoping for something like this to happen all week.”

“You’re killing me here,” Lucifer panted, running his hands everywhere he could reach.

“But what a way to go, right?” Dan asked with a wink.

“You’re impossible,” Lucifer said with a smile, resting his forehead against Dan’s. “But amazing.”

“Any you’re wearing too many clothes,” Dan added, working open the buttons on Lucifer’s shirt.

Lucifer eased Dan off his lap and tore his clothes clean from his body. Dan frowned a little.

“That was one of my favorite suits of yours,” he said.

“I’ll buy another one,” Lucifer growled, pinning Dan to the mattress. “I want you now. Damn it all, but I still have to prep you. I’d hate to hurt you.”

“Um…,” Dan murmured, his face going red again. Damn it. “I took care of that.”

“What?”

Dan whimpered at the sound of his voice dropping several octaves, the sound almost painful in its resonance, but had him nearly coming anyway.

“I…uh…I’ve been taking showers very late night, early morning at the station,” he explained. “So that…that I could prepare myself for you.”

“How exactly?” Lucifer asked, his hands smoothing up and down his torso, nearly touching his aching cock. “Tell me.”

“I did some research,” he started, unable to stop the shivering when Lucifer pinched or stroked a sensitive spot. “I started eating meals with more fiber to make certain functions easier, drank more water. Um…managed to purchase and use a reusable douche kit without dying of embarrassment. And…stretch myself nightly.”

He gasped when Lucifer dropped a hand down between his legs and slid a finger into him. That growl came back as he moved that digit slowly, dragging it out until it was nearly out before pressing back in. His eyes were red again, but it wasn’t out of anger. But it was clear he was on the edge of losing control. And that shouldn’t be as hot as it was. Dan loved it anyway.

“You’ve been fucking yourself open every night for me? How are you this wet with lube now?” he asked, adding a second finger.

Dan was amazed he was still rock hard, considering it felt like all of the blood in his body had relocated to his face.

“I did a quick stretch and slicked myself up when I used the restroom before we left the precinct,” he admitted, his voice at a whisper.

Lucifer added two more fingers and started stroking into him roughly. Dan moaned shamelessly, letting his legs fall open wide. When Lucifer finally stroked against his prostate, Dan came hard enough to see stars. As he came down, Lucifer manhandled him further up onto the bed, kneeling between his still spread legs.

“Never change, Daniel,” Lucifer purred, moving into position. He cupped Dan’s right cheek with his left hand. Dan melted into the touch, looking up at him and smiling lazily. “Now tell me…what do you desire?”

“I want to love you,” he said, turning his head to kiss his palm. “I want you.”

“And you have me,” Lucifer said softly.

He grabbed a small bottle of lube that had been stashed under one of his pillows and used most of the bottle to slick his cock. Dan relaxed into the mattress, breathing deep as Lucifer started to press in. It hurt a little, but it was more discomfort than actual pain. As he pushed deeper, the ache subsided and only left him feeling full. Lucifer stopped when he was all the way in, breathing deep. He leaned over and kissed him deeply. But it wasn’t enough. Dan wiggled his hips, making Lucifer bite his lip hard. The flare of pain was ignored as Dan tried to move his hips impatiently.

“Greedy little minx, aren’t you?” Lucifer asked, smirking as he held Dan’s hips in place. “But I’m in charge now.”

Dan struggled for a bit, trying to get more friction, more of him. But Lucifer wasn’t having it. He simply tightened his grip and leaned in closer, draping Dan’s wider frame with his own lean frame. Yet, he was the stronger of the two and when Dan could no longer move, he finally relaxed back into the mattress, relenting. But Dan still looked up at the devil with defiance.

“Hmm…it’ll be an interesting fight either later or another night for who gets to top,” the devil purred, finally starting to rock his hips. “If you’re clever enough or you beg prettily enough…I might let you win.”

Dan growled, sitting up quickly and kissing him roughly. Lucifer settled onto his knees and spread his thighs to balance Dan’s weight. Lucifer’s wings unfurled for additional balance as he palmed Dan’s ass and started to move him on his cock.

“Yes,” he sighed, letting his head fall to Lucifer’s shoulder. “Fuck… _finally_.”

“You’re so warm and tight,” Lucifer panted, nipping at Dan’s shoulder as he started moving harder. “You were made for this, love.”

Dan put his arms around Lucifer, his nails digging into the skin just below where his wings protruded from his back. Lucifer always ran hot, but it felt like the guy was a hot coal all over. His cock was like a steel rod wrapped in velvet, hitting all his sensitive spots with ease. He was nice and thick, the stretch almost painful. But he didn’t care, he just wanted more. Dan dug his nails in and scraped down either side of Lucifer’s spine. With Lucifer being what he was, he couldn’t break skin. But the devil still felt it and it only made him fuck him harder.

As his pace picked up, the tight coil that Dan knew to be his orgasm was steadily winding up again. Dan moved with him as best he could in Lucifer’s grip. Pulling back a little, he kissed his cheek, then his jaw. Lucifer turned a little, rubbing his nose against his, their harsh breathing the only sound to be heard over the sound of slick skin slapping together. Dan went to run his hand through the hair on the back of Lucifer’s head…only to accidentally brush along the inside of his wing.

“Fuck,” they both breathed when the touch had Lucifer buck hard enough to nearly throw Dan from the bed. Lucifer paused for a moment. Dan was glad for it, considering his prostate took such a hard jab that he’d thought he’d come.

“So--,” he went to say when Lucifer kissed him fiercely.

He peeled his hand from his thigh and took Dan’s hand in his. Stretching his wings around them, Lucifer took his hand and stuck it deep into his feathers.

“More,” Lucifer purred, starting to move again. “Touch more…please.”

Dan wasn’t about to decline. He dug deep into the feathers of Lucifer’s right wing, carding the feathers through his fingers, tugging gently. Lucifer made a sinful noise; a low, growling purr that felt like magic against his now leaking cock as he rutted against Lucifer’s abs. When his left wing moved in range, he reached out and did the same to his left wing. When he moved his hand through the feathers, Lucifer bucked hard twice and he lost it. Dan screamed his name as he held on tight, the combination of his prostate getting stroked followed by the hot gush of Lucifer filling him up tipping him over the edge too. He could do nothing but just hold on as Lucifer kept moving through it. He whimpered in a little bit of discomfort as his belly felt tight.

When Lucifer finally stopped moving, Dan took a very deep breath. Apparently, he’d been about to pass out from not breathing, considering the spots dancing across his eyes as he panted. He didn’t want to move for the rest of his life, this was the only place he wanted to be.

“I…think you broke me,” Lucifer said, the tremor in his voice surprising Dan.

“No…talking…just hold,” he murmured against the Devil’s throat.

That made them both laugh. Dan dragged his head up to look Lucifer in the eye. His eyes were still red, but he preferred them this way. Lucifer kissed him softly, his wings coming around to hide them away from the world.

“I can see how you’ve flipped so many men,” Dan said with a grin. “Or at least confirmed they’re bi. And after that, I don’t think I care if my dick ever gets used again.”

“Oh, I plan to do ride you at some point,” Lucifer growled, kissing him again. “A lovely example of male anatomy like yours going to waste like that? That should be a sin.”

Dan rolled his eyes, making Lucifer laugh a little. He noticed a feather out of place, but when he went to right it…it fell out into his hand. It was a good seven inches long and pristine. His stomach sank.

“Damn it,” he grunted, moving to get up. Lucifer held tight.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer asked.

“To check your wings for more damage,” he replied, holding up the feather. “This had to have hurt when I yanked it.”

“I didn’t feel anything other than pleasure, Daniel.” He took the feather and looked it over. “Don’t worry. It just came loose naturally. I shed feathers here and there, but not like when I molt.” Lucifer shuddered. “I’m not looking forward to that. Now that’s bloody painful and embarrassing.”

“Would it if you had help?” Dan asked.

“It would be easier,” Lucifer sighed, reaching up and running a hand through Dan’s short hair. “And I’ll think about it. But that won’t be for months yet. Thank you, though.” Dan hummed against his mouth when he kissed him again, moving in his lap. When he moved to get up again, he realized…that Lucifer was still hard. He groaned as he felt his own cock twitch to life again as Lucifer laid him down, still buried in him. Lucifer could only grin. “I told you…I’ve got amazing stamina. Up for more? Or do I need to let you rest a few days?”

“Fuck you, Morningstar,” he growled playfully, wrapping his legs around his hips. “I can take it.”

“Ok then,” Lucifer sang, starting to move again.

Dan was right there with him. This time was a bit slower; lazier movements, less harsh thrusts. Lucifer paid more attention to his cock this time, carefully stroking and tugging as he kept moving inside him. The orgasm hit him hard a while later, but Lucifer managed to keep him riding high for what felt like hours before releasing him, leaving him shaking. He came moments later, holding himself deep. Dan couldn’t believe he could feel himself getting erect again as he saw that his lower belly had ballooned out slightly.

“Fuck man,” he breathed. “Feels like you’ve pumped a gallon’s worth of baby batter in me. Look at this!”

He poked the bump, wincing a little. Lucifer laughed again, still moving in him.

“I’m still good to go,” Lucifer drawled, his cock still not flagging. “You tapping out, Espinoza?”

“Hell no,” he growled.

“Good,” Lucifer purred, “Hang on now.”

The fallen angel slowly pulled out, using his thumb to keep him filled. Lucifer helped him get to his hands and knees before pushing back in.

“Shit,” Dan bit out, feeling raw all over. “That…that all you got?”

Lucifer growled deep in his chest, pressing him torso flat to the mattress. His hand rested on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Dan managed to turn his head enough to see the ghostly reflection in the windows to his left. When Lucifer started pummeling him with a brutal pace, he couldn’t even think anymore. All that mattered was feeling everything that was happening to him. Lucifer’s wings were spread wide as he hunched over his body, just taking what he needed from him. Dan didn’t last long this time. His orgasm reduced him to a whining, incoherent mess. His cock pulsed with the sensation, but it was dry. Dan had nothing left to give. When Lucifer’s wings closed around him, the soft feathers stroking his sides, it wrung one more tiny orgasm from him before he completely sagged to the bed. Now he felt pain when Lucifer came for…the third…fourth…twelfth time? He wasn’t sure anymore, the bulge only getting bigger. The Devil managed to collapse next to him and not on top of him, which he was grateful for.

“I’m out,” Dan managed to croak out of his desert dry throat. “No more.”

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer panted. “Damn, that was amazing.”

“Best sex in the history of ever,” Dan said in agreement.

He winced, his face flushing as he felt that he was leaking. Dan eased onto his side, to relieve some of the pressure on his middle. Lucifer sat up and touched him there. Dan yelped in warning.

“I’m just checking that I didn’t hurt you,” Lucifer said, his tone quiet. “Believe me, I’m wrung out.”

“It’s sore,” Dan told him as he tenderly probed him. “But I did ask for it.”

“That you did,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “But damn…I know my stamina is good, but I didn’t think I’d ever fill someone enough to bulge like this. It looks good on you. Fuck, just the thought of you leaking me for the next week makes me get ideas.”

“Caveman,” Dan joked. “No one will ever make the mistake of coming after me with how thoroughly you’ve marked me.”

“They may have a shortened lifespan if they tried it,” Lucifer growled.

Dan shivered at the finality of that statement. Before anything else could be said, Lucifer’s phone buzzed.

“Yes?” he bit out, putting his wings away and shrugging into his robe. Dan couldn’t move, he was fine right where he was. The whole fucking precinct could show up right now and still wouldn’t move. He was too blissed out to care. “Ah.” Lucifer checked the time on his phone. “Bloody hell, I didn’t know it was that late.” Lucifer smiled, the look one of fondness. “Thank you, Patrick. Did it just arrive? Good. Kindly tip double what the total of the bill was and tell the driver to let Gino know that I’m so sorry for keeping him so late. Could you please bring it up? Thank you, darling.”

“What?” Dan asked, confused by that conversation.

“I’d asked Patrick to wait an hour before ordering dinner from the restaurant I’d had our reservation at, but when he came to check on us first, he waited. That was an hour and a half ago. It just arrived. It’s nearly ten.”

“Wait…,” Dan thought about when they left. “Left at six, got here at six thirty…3 hours? We…wow. That’s a new record for me.”

“Care to try and beat it?” Lucifer asked, that glint back in his eye.

“Not tonight,” Dan groaned, managing to pull himself into a sitting position. “I’m starving.”

“Coming right up,” Lucifer told him, heading for the elevator. “Don’t get up.”

“Legs still don’t work!” he called back, earning a laugh.

He came back a few minutes later with a load of bags. The smells were making his mouth water. Lucifer handed him a takeout container filled with fresh spaghetti and meatballs. The food didn’t disappoint. They talked about different things that had happened over the last week, enjoying the food. And boy, was there a lot of it. Fresh ravioli in cream sauce, garlic bread, stuffed mushrooms and calamari. Fettuccine Alfredo, along with the dishes they were already enjoying; cannoli for dessert. After finishing the spaghetti and some of the mushrooms with a piece of garlic bread, he couldn’t fit anymore. Lucifer took the rest and placed it out on the bar.

“What are you doing?” Lucifer asked, watching him carefully stand up.

“I’d love to stay the night, Luce,” he sighed. “I really would. But I need to go home. I need to check my mail and my answering machine. Water my plants. And if I stay, we’ll only end up in another amazing marathon that will leave me no brain cells to use for work tomorrow.”

“Very well,” Lucifer sighed. “But I’ll be at your apartment to pick you up at 7:30.”

“Deal,” Dan told him. “Come here.”

Lucifer came over and he pulled him into another kiss. He helped him get dressed and even tied his shoes for him.

“Thanks,” he said softly. “I’m worried that if I bend over, I’ll do an impressive impression of a fountain. I’m going to have to change my sheets after tonight when this leaks out of me.”

“I’ve called you an Uber,” Lucifer told him. “It’s waiting on you. Have a good night, Daniel.”

“I’m already having the best night of my life, Lucifer,” he said, unable to take the grin off his face; even as he had to walk bow-legged.

The club was hopping, but he was able to avoid the crowd and made it out to his ride with no problems. Luckily, traffic was light and it took no time at all to reach his building. Dan yawned as he got out of the car and trudged up the stairs to his apartment. The movement caused some of Lucifer’s come to leak out, dribbling down his leg. He couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face as he recalled every detail. He was going to sleep like a rock, so he was grateful that Lucifer was going to pick him up in the morning.

Once he was in his apartment, he turned the lock and turned the deadbolt. Another yawn hit him as he kicked off his shoes and he tossed his keys into the bowl just to the left of the door. As he pulled his phone from his pocket, there was a knock at the door. He turned towards it, puzzled. Who the hell would be coming to him at this hour? It wouldn’t be work, they would just call. Dan quickly checked his phone. No messages, no missed calls. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the knock came again. Damn it, he’d left his gun in his locker at the station. When there was another, louder knock, he quickly set his phone to record and placed it behind his DVD collection in the bookshelf right beside him. Checking his peephole, it felt like ice slid into his stomach. He undid the deadbolt and the lock, but quietly slid the chain lock in place, allowing the door to only open a couple of inches.

“Evan? What are you doing here? It’s late,” he said, yawning again.

“I was wondering if I could come in for a drink,” Evan replied. “I’ve missed you. You haven’t texted back in a while.”

“Everyone in the department’s on a huge case right now,” Dan told him. This wasn’t right. “Sorry, but it’s been the priority. And I’m sorry, but I’ve had a long day and I’d just like to get to bed. I’ll call you in a day or so to do something, ok?”

He went to shut the door. Evan pushed against the door, keeping it open.

“I’m afraid I have to insist, Detective Espinoza,” he said, his voice cold.

“You know, I never told you where I lived,” Dan said coolly, trying to get the door to shut. “Or my full name.”

Dan shouted in surprise when a hit to the door caused him to lose his balance and stumble away from the door. The door slammed shut, only for Evan to kick it in, the chain snapping easily.

“I’ve been waiting to get you alone for _weeks_ ,” the blonde snarled. “We’ve come too far to let some stupid cop get in the way of medical advancement.”

Dan bolted for the kitchen, going for his spare revolver in the hidden compartment behind the toaster. As he went to grab it, Evan tackled him. The gun went sliding into the sink and he ended up on his stomach on his kitchen floor. Before he could throw the other man off, he felt a sharp sting at the back of his neck. Dan bucked him off and went for the phone. He managed a few steps before the world started to fade out and spin. His arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. Fuck, he’d been dosed with something. He fell back to the floor. Dan started to drag himself towards his front door, to get out. Get help. But his body succumbed to the drugs and he collapsed the rest of the way to the floor, falling into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone. But it was necessary. You might have noticed some tags have been added. WARNING: Those will be applying to the next chapter (possibly two). I will do my best to mark material that may trigger some readers so that it can be skipped. It will be discussed or implied later in the story, but not in detail. This is the first time I'll be actually writing anything potentially trigger worthy, so I apologize in advance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some serious non-consensual touching and rape in this chapter. I've marked off the section with stars. You've been warned.

-Lucifer-

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he drove to Dan’s apartment to pick him up. Last night had been amazing. And now that Dan had finally let go of trying to hide, he could express his affection openly. Lucifer ran through several ideas to tease Dan…see how long it took before he broke and they ended up in a supply closet. Maybe he’d treat him and let him bend him over the interrogation table. Lucifer shook his head to clear it, willing his partial erection to go away. He wanted to take Dan to get breakfast. It was odd for him to want to do something so simple, that didn’t involve sex. But Dan made him feel more than the Detective ever did. It was far more intense.

That reminded him…about how the Detective had made him vulnerable when he was longing for her. After she got her feelings out in the open, that she only wanted him as a good friend and treated him like family…he wasn’t as vulnerable around her anymore. If she was in the same room, he would bleed and feel injuries like before. But if she was only in his vicinity, up to 77 yards (good one Dad), he’d still feel pain, but it was muted. Like feeling something with a thick pillow wedged between him and whatever implements were being used. Bullets would graze him, but it would have to be a close shot to do any more damage. Blades would meet a lot more resistance than a normal human. But now that he was with Dan…it worried him that he would be in the same situation he’d been in with the Detective. He’d have to test his theory with Dan later. Hmm…he wondered if Dan would like to truss him up to play with.

He parked next to Dan’s car and hopped out, a spring in his step. But as he reached the top of the stairs to Dan’s floor…he saw the door to his apartment was open. His stomach dropped with dread as he saw it wasn’t just open, but busted in. The frame was splintered, indicating a lot of force was used. Lucifer stepped in, finding the apartment eerily quiet.

“Daniel?” he called.

Only silence replied back. He went through the other rooms of the apartment, all empty. Dan’s bedroom was undisturbed; he hadn’t even made it to bed before whatever happened last night. His first instinct was to go through everything to figure out what happened. Before he could touch anything else, Lucifer stopped himself. Something terrible had happened; he was sure of it. And if he’d managed to learn anything from his time working with the LAPD, is that he needed to preserve the scene as much as possible.

He saw that Dan’s keys were in the bowl he kept next to the door. It had been knocked over, but his keys left behind. Pulling the pocket square from his breast pocket, he used it to pick up the keys, placing a quarter from another pocket in their place, to mark where they were. He didn’t know if it would help, but he didn’t want to take the chance. Taking the keys, he went down to Dan’s car and got into the trunk. Lucifer was glad to see a small box in the trunk, filled with items he’d seen used to mark off a crime scene. Grabbing the thick roll of yellow police tape, he went back up and stretched it across the open doorway. Lucifer was surprised to see his hands were trembling as he called the precinct first. He thought that maybe he had to go in earlier and called a cab or got a ride from another officer.

“LAPD, Precinct 243 front desk, how may I direct your call?” a cheery female voice said.

“I need Lieutenant Turner, please,” he replied.

“One moment,” he was told.

Hold music softly played as he tried to remain calm. A minute later, the line picked up.

“Lieutenant Turner,” he heard. Her voice sounded a little tired and strained.

“Good morning, Lieutenant,” Lucifer replied politely. “It’s Lucifer Morningstar. Has…has Daniel Espinoza reported for duty this morning?”

“Not yet,” she answered. “I can see his desk from my office. It’s still early though. I figured he’d ended up spending the night with you, with the way you two were going on yesterday.”

“Oh, I assure you, we had an amazing evening,” he said, starting to pace outside Dan’s apartment. “But he insisted he needed to go home to sleep and get fresh clothes. So I called him an Uber around eleven last night and told him I’d pick him up at 7:30.”

“You running late and worried he’s mad you didn’t pick him up?” she asked, sounding concerned.

“I wish,” he said, swallowing hard. “I’m at his place. It looks like someone broke in.”

“Have you touched anything?” she asked, her tone telling him not to mess with her.

“I touched the doorknobs in the apartment to try and find Daniel,” he admitted. “I found his keys and used them to get into his car and taped off the apartment. That’s it.”

“Good,” she told him. “That’s a first for you. Sit tight, I’m on my way with a crew. We’ll find him. Call Chloe and let her know what’s happened.”

Lucifer hung up and just stood there, feeling numb. He did as he was asked, dialing Chloe’s number.

“Lucifer?” he heard her say sleepily. “It’s not even 8. Why are you calling me? I’m camping with Trixie.”

“It’s…Detect…Chloe,” he started to say. Why was it so damn hard to say it? “Dan’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone?” she snapped, sounding more awake.

“I came to pick him up,” he said, his chest tight. “His door was busted in and…he’s not here. Chloe…someone took him. Someone took him from me.”

“Easy, Lucifer,” he heard her say softly. “Ella called me yesterday to tell me we’d won the bet at work, but I never thought you’d be like this in a crisis. Jesus…you really care for him, don’t you?”

“He wanted me…even after knowing what I am,” he replied, feeling tears well up. He couldn’t stop it. “He’s such a brilliant soul, even with what he’s gone through. It hasn’t been long, but…”

“I get it, Lucifer,” she interrupted him. “I’m going to text everyone and let them know what’s going on. Did you call this in?”

“Yes, got the scene taped over,” he replied.

“Ok. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Maze is back from her last job, I’ll let her know what’s going on and have her watch Trixie. Lucifer, we’re going to find him.”

He put his phone away when she dropped the call. The only thing he could think about was what he was going to do when he found out who’d done this. They would regret the day they ever even looked at Daniel Espinoza.

-Chloe-

She sat back in her chair in the conference room, rubbing her face. Her, Ella, Lucifer and Linda were looking over the evidence. The lieutenant had invited Linda in to review the evidence, maybe see something they were missing. Normally, they wouldn’t even be on this case, being they now have a personal tie to the case. But that could be said of anyone in the building. Even though Dan had royally fucked up and lost a lot of trust with the precinct, he was still a cop. When you mess with one, the entire force will be after you.

“And there were no overlaps with the victim’s social media?” Linda asked. “No connections on Facebook or Twitter?”

“Some of them don’t even use those sites,” Ella said. “IT went through everything. From what they could see, there are no overlaps with interests, people or places.”

“Was Dan on anything?” Linda asked. “Could he have friended one of the victims through someone else?”

“Dan doesn’t have a home computer,” Ella said. “Or anything that the guys back at the scene have found yet.”

“Has anyone tried his phone?” Chloe asked. “Maybe it’s still at the apartment.”

Everyone shook their heads. Lucifer pulled his phone out and selected a number. He set the phone out on the table and turned on speakerphone. It was ringing. After four rings, someone picked up.

“Mr. Morningstar?” they heard a familiar voice ask.

“Who am I speaking with?” he asked.

“Ricky Valez, narcotics,” the voice replied. “I was on my way in when the call came through about Dan. This phone was stashed behind his movie collection.”

“Dan must’ve hid it,” Chloe said. “Can you open it?”

“Yep,” Ricky said. “What do you need?”

“Is there anything running or open?” Chloe asked, “It might help.”

“He recorded something last night,” Ricky said. “Hang up and I’ll call you guys back on my phone.”

“Call conference room 3,” Ella added before Lucifer hung up.

A minute later and the phone at the center of the table rang. Chloe answered it and put it on speaker.

“One second and I’ll play the recording,” Ricky told them again.

They heard some fumbling before they could hear the recording start. Heavy knocks were heard. What sounded like locks being undone came next. A door creaked open.

 _“Evan? What are you doing here? It’s late,”_ they heard Dan say. A yawn followed.

 _“I was wondering if I could come in for a drink,”_ a male voice replied. _“I’ve missed you. You haven’t texted back in a while.”_

 _“Everyone in the department’s on a huge case right now,”_ Dan’s voice explained. _“Sorry, but it’s been the priority. And I’m sorry, but I’ve had a long day and I’d just like to get to bed. I’ll call you in a day or so to do something, ok?”_

They heard the door squeak again, Dan going to shut it again. A soft thump could be heard.

 _“I’m afraid I have to insist, Detective Espinoza,”_ Evan said. Chloe shuddered at the icy tone.

 _“You know, I never told you where I lived,”_ Dan said, followed by a soft grunt. _“Or my full name.”_

There was a louder slam and Dan cried out. There was a series of quick, heavy steps followed by a door slamming shut. A sharp bang came next, followed by a louder smack. That must be the door getting kicked in.

 _“I’ve been waiting to get you alone for weeks,”_ the blonde snarled. _“We’ve come too far to let some stupid cop get in the way of medical advancement.”_

There were several bangs and crashes followed by what sounded like Dan struggling to escape. There were a few moments of silence. Next came more footsteps.

 _“Make sure to use the extra thick restraints,”_ they heard Evan pant. _“Bastard’s stronger than he looks and I don’t want to take the chance of him breaking free if the drugs wear off.”_

 _“Isn’t this a bit risky?”_ another male voice said. _“He’s a cop. The police presence has been bad enough lately. Now they’ll be out for blood.”_

 _“I doubt it for this one,”_ Evan replied. _“Read his file. Guy was a dirty cop that turned himself in. The police bureaucrats smoothed that over because it uncovered a worse off cop that was on the take and gave him a demotion. Guy’s a walking disaster from what I could tell. They’ll probably look for him for a couple of days, but they aren’t going to miss him for long. More like relieved to be rid of him.”_

There was a lot of movement next. They must’ve restrained him and picked him up to get him into their van. And his apartment complex didn’t have surveillance. Chloe looked over at Lucifer to say something…but the words caught on her tongue. He was gripping the edge of the table so hard that the wood had splintered.

“Lucifer?” she asked softly. She couldn’t help the flinch when he looked at her. His eyes were red and nearly glowing with his anger. “Do…do you recognize any of the voices from the tape?”

“No, but I recognize the name,” he growled. “Daniel had had a date with the Evan on the recording the night we were put on the kidnapping case. They’d been interrupted by the call he got to come in. I know he checked his phone while we were on that undercover case and a few times over the course of the last week. I didn’t know he was keeping in touch with him.”

“You weren’t jealous?” Ella asked.

“Why would I be?” Lucifer asked back. “It didn’t matter to me. Hell, Dan could’ve invited him to join us if he’d wanted. Yes, I’ve been officially dating Daniel since we went undercover. I kept it discreet because that’s what Dan wanted. No, it doesn’t bother me if he wants to have more partners join us. But for now, we’re both just comfortable with each other. And yes, I’m aware that this has moved kind of fast, but I don’t care. Neither does Daniel. Now, can we please focus on finding him?”

“Do you know how they met?” Linda asked.

Lucifer nodded. “He told me he’d downloaded Grindr to his phone and made a profile 2 weeks prior to us getting together. He met Evan through there.”

“What about our other victims?” Chloe asked.

“Beth Masters,” Ella said, looking through the report from IT. “It shows she made a profile on Tindr, two weeks before she and her son were kidnapped.”

“Ricky?” Chloe asked. “Anything left on the recording?”

“No,” he replied. “But I did open Grindr on his phone. I’m sending you the photo for this Evan guy to your phone, Decker. It probably isn’t him, but maybe he’s used it for other sites. I’ll see you guys later.”

Ricky hung up, Chloe doing the same before dialing IT.

“Ryan Waters, IT extraordinaire,” a male voice answered, again on speaker.

“It’s Decker,” Chloe said into the phone, checking her own. “I need you in Conference Room 3 to help us out with a lead on Dan.”

“On the way,” he replied, hanging up.

Lucifer put his head in his hands and took deep breaths. 15 minutes later, Ryan walked right in, laptop and a few cables in hand. Chloe felt relief that Lucifer’s eyes were now his normal brown. They didn’t have time for one of their best IT techs to have an existential crisis. He was quick to hook up to the projector in the room while Ella drew the blinds and shut the lights off.

“I’ve sent you a photo our suspect used for a dating app profile he used to meet Dan,” Chloe explained. “I need you to run facial recognition and see if this same photo was used in relation to any of our other victims.”

They watched him run the scan and were shocked to get results.

“I feel a little sick here,” Ryan said, swallowing hard. “This guy used this photo for his profile picture on a number of websites. For Dan, it was Grindr. Beth Masters, he met her on Tindr as ‘Trent Parsons’. He used the same phone or computer based on the device signature. You can’t fake that. But the IP addresses show he was all over the place, so he managed to hide his location when talking to them. Then you have Francesca talking to this guy through an MS chatroom, this time under the name, ‘Miles Rockefeller’.”

“What about the Alders and Ramos families?” she asked.

“Both of them, family counseling,” he answered. “The guy posed as a therapist. The only one we don’t have a link to is Carl Jones, because he’s homeless.”

“It’s the same MO though,” Chloe sighed. “It’s obvious this guy has been using a lot of fake identities to get close to people. And the recording mentioned something about medical advancement. None of them have turned up dead. Wait…where was Carl Jones when he was abducted?”

“A shelter over on Tangelo St,” Ryan answered. “And across the street is that new medical center the mayor made his personal project. They have several of the best specialists in the world working there. They have several family therapy groups that meet there and a free clinic for those that can’t afford medical care.” Several minutes of quiet went by as he moved through several screens, running more searches. “And every one of our victims has been there for treatment, except for Dan.”

“Wait,” Ella said, her eyes going wide. “Dan mentioned that someone had just moved into his building, on the floor below him roughly a week before this case was made top priority. Can you check the tenant records?”

Ryan nodded, working quickly. His face went pale.

“The newest lease was signed by an ‘Evan Williams’ 2 weeks prior to this case getting top attention. Move in date coincides with what you just said. That’s how he knew Dan. He must’ve seen him while he was moving in and started following him, waiting for an opportunity to get close to him.”

Lucifer shot to his feet and went for the door.

“Where are you going?” Chloe asked, knowing the answer.

“To get answers from the little weasel,” he replied.

“He’d be crazy to be there now,” Chloe snapped. “But we have probable cause to get into his apartment.”

Grabbing his wrist, Chloe pulled him back to the conference room and made another phone call to Ricky. Ella called the lieutenant and filled her in to make sure they got a warrant issued. But due to the circumstances, the officers at Dan’s would be able to initiate a search of the other apartment, since there were lives in potentially imminent danger.

“Hang on, Decker,” Ricky said to her through the speakerphone. “Couple of unis are knocking.”

Everyone in the room with her was unable to contain their elation when they heard a door open and someone answer the door.

“Are you Evan Williams?” the officer asked, the voice a bit distorted by distance.

“Yes, how may I help you?” a very familiar voice asked.

“Arrest him and get him here now, Ricky,” Chloe told him. “We need to question him and we need his apartment processed for clues as to where the victims are being kept.”

A few minutes went by in quiet when Ricky put his phone in his pocket. They couldn’t make anything out.

“I don’t like this,” Ricky said, pulling his phone back out.

“Why?” Chloe asked.

“The guy put up no fight, didn’t try to run,” he answered. “Just let them cuff him. The unis are on their way to you with the suspect.”

“Mind giving us a quick overview of his apartment?” Chloe asked.

“Sure,” Ricky said. There was pause and sounds of movement as he moved through the apartment. “Well, it’s clean and nicely decorated in the living room and kitchen. Bathroom is the same deal as the first two rooms; clean, but clearly lived in. I’m opening the door to the bedroom…oh, god.”

“What?” Chloe asked, ignoring Lucifer’s wince at the mention of his dad.

“You…you have to see this,” he said. “I’m going to video chat you.”

“Hang on and I’ll get it on the projector,” Chloe told him.

Ryan helped her set it up. When they gave him the ok, Ricky started the video chat. The bedroom looked like every cliché of a serial killer or psychotic’s room. A twin mattress was on the floor in the far corner, pillow and blanket strewn across it. A desk sat against the far wall, books and papers scattered across it. The walls and window were covered with papers; photos, newspaper clippings, drawings. Lucifer got up and stood off to the side, really studying what they were being shown.

“This…this guy’s a wacko,” Ricky muttered. “But clearly brilliant. There are four PhDs on the desk here. It shows they’re for social sciences, criminal psychology, psychiatry, and genetics. I see what look like lab reports; no names, just serial numbers. Jesus, this guy had been following the victims for at least a month before even getting close to them. The only one he sped up his timeline on was Dan.”

“Stop there,” Lucifer said. “Go back…can you get a better look at the drawing in the corner, just to the right of the desk?”

“Yeah,” Ricky replied. “Looks like pages from the Bible, the Torah, the Quran…all in the original languages from what I can tell.” He zoomed in on the text.

“What is that?” Chloe asked, not expecting an answer.

“It’s Genesis,” Lucifer answered. “Every one of these pages are the variations on The Creation, specifically about the creation of the angels, then animals and humanity. “Oh…no. Father, no.”

“What?” Chloe asked, approaching Lucifer carefully.

“That drawing…it looks just like…Jophiel,” he replied. Her heart clenched at the hollow tone his voice had taken on. “One of my younger sisters; Raphael came to visit me right after the mess with Uriel. He told me he hadn’t been able to speak with Jophiel for a couple of weeks and wanted to know if I’d seen her. I hadn’t, but she was one of the few siblings I have that would visit me in Hell. She’s the patron of nurses and midwives. Her and Raphael tend to work together here on Earth; assisting where they can, especially after natural disasters or other tragedies. I…don’t know if he ever found her. If they have her…” He went rigid, eerily calm.

“Are you ok?” Chloe asked, taking a couple of steps back.

“As well as I can be given the situation,” Lucifer answered. “I’m ‘keeping a lid on it’, as it were. But I would suggest you to listen if I tell you to leave.” A text hit her phone, making it buzz. She ended the video call to check her messages.

“Our suspect is in house,” she told them. “He’s been processed and is now restrained in the interrogation room.”

“We’ll stay here and call Ricky back,” Ella told them. “Maybe we can find an address of where they’re being held while you try to get it out of that asshat.”

Chloe nodded and led the way to the interrogation room. She was confused when she saw Lucifer open the door to the viewing section of the interrogation room.

“I need to try and reach Amenadiel,” he told her. “I know he’s the one that delivered Charlotte to Heaven and that’s probably why we haven’t seen him since. But I need to check if Jophiel has been located and if not, he’s going to want to be in on this.”

“Ok,” she told him. “I’ll make sure to give this guy hell.”

Lucifer smiled a little before shutting himself inside the viewing room. Taking a deep breath, she entered the interrogation room.

-Lucifer-

Lucifer prayed to Amenadiel, putting everything he had into keeping calm. He needed to stay focused. Once they found wherever Daniel was taken to, then he’d let loose. He knew his Father wouldn’t like it, but it was just too bad. Someone needed to pay for what they’ve done. Lucifer let out the breath he’d been holding when he heard the all too familiar flutter of wings behind him.

“What’s going on that you’re praying so hard for me?” he asked. “You never…”

“Sorry, but I need to ask you something,” Lucifer interrupted. “Has Raphael ever come to you looking for Jophiel?”

Amenadiel’s brow furrowed. “Yes. About a year ago, I think. I didn’t really think anything of it because Jophiel always preferred to stay on Earth. But now that I think about it, he was pretty worried.”

“Has anyone seen her lately? It’s been about…a century since I last saw her, but you know her. She loves performing her duties, many times settling down when she finds particularly bright or interesting humans to look after.”

“Not that I know of,” Amenadiel replied. “In fact, Michael was looking for her. One of the Watchers reported a decline in divine aid on Earth. They tried contacting her and all they got was silence.”

“I think she’s been kidnapped,” Lucifer said. “We’re working a huge kidnapping case and the suspect Chloe’s currently questioning has tons of material on Genesis, drawings of Jophiel along with what appear to be medical diagrams on angel anatomy, among others. Dan’s been taken too.”

“You don’t even like Dan,” Amenadiel said.

“Things have changed, brother,” Lucifer growled. “Make certain to choose your next words carefully.”

His phone chose to buzz at that moment. Checking the text, he reached over and turned on the speaker that would allow them to hear what was going on in the other room.

“Mr. Williams…Evan, I don’t think you understand the severity of the charges against you,” Chloe said. “We have substantial evidence of eleven counts of kidnapping and false imprisonment. If you were to tell us where you’re holding them, we may able to work out a reduced sentence and protection for you.”

“I’m not concerned with that, Chloe,” he drawled, leaning back in his chair.

“How do you my name?” she asked, keeping her tone neutral.

“Oh, my boss has wanted to get her hands on you for a while,” he answered with a smile. “A healthy baby girl born to a mother that was clinically infertile. A true miracle, some might say.” He leaned forward. “Dr. Sorento has dedicated her entire career to ridding the world of disease, cancer…abnormalities that make life a trial of suffering for many. But sadly, not everyone could appreciate her brilliance, or condone her methods.”

“You’ve kidnapped people,” Chloe said. “And you’ve killed others. People that were innocent and well loved.”

“Not everyone is able to be saved,” Evan added with a shrug. “We did them a favor and showed them mercy. I had someone out at that campground you took that darling little girl of yours to. We would’ve had you if it hadn’t have been for my…overzealousness. But I’m sure it will be forgiven, since I gave them such an interesting test subject last night. My only regret is that I had to come back to oversee the final specimen acquirements. Your ex…he’s very talented in surprising ways.”

 _“Lucifer,”_ he heard someone whisper. He turned, but Amenadiel was quiet. 

_“I really hope I’m getting through to you, man,”_ he heard, this time louder, clearer.

“Daniel,” he breathed, relieved that he was still alive. “Thank the stars, he’s praying to me.”

_“These people are experimenting on everyone that’s been kidnapped. They even have a sister of yours…Josie? She told me she tried praying, but that there must be some kind of spell work on the building since she’s been trying for over a year and no one has answered her. You’re going to have some explaining to do. Anyway, I don’t think I have a whole lot of time before they come for me too. Your sister has the only window from what we can tell and all she can see is desert. But she can see mountains in the distance. That tells me that we’re on the east side of wherever we are, but also that we’re maybe four hours from them. She says at night the stars are very clear so we’d have to be at least a half hour outside of L.A. I have no idea how soundproof this place is and Josie doesn’t really pay any attention to any noises from here. There are too many screams. Shit. I just heard a door open. Someone’s coming. Lucifer! Please…you’ve got to find us, man. I don’t know what they’re doing here, but the screaming…fuck the screaming just doesn’t stop.”_

“Enough of this,” Lucifer growled.

He stepped out of the viewing room and went straight into the interrogation room. Chloe shut up and stood back in the corner. Good. He’d need the room.

“And who’re you?” Evan asked; his tone friendly. His body language indicated he was at total ease.

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar,” he answered, leaning over the table. “Now…you’ve taken my boyfriend, for lack of a better term, and I’d like to get him back where he belongs. And you’re going to tell me.”

“You’re supposed to be the Devil, right?” Evan snickered. “I’ve heard of you. The owner of the hottest nightclub in the city, insisting he’s the Devil and making all manner of deals with people. Sorry, but I don’t buy it. I know an actual angel, if you must know. She’s a very lovely young lady that’s quite eager to please. However you choose.”

Lucifer pushed the table across the floor, taking Evan’s chair along with it until they hit the far wall. He pinned him there, making the man get nervous.

“Do not speak of my little sister in that manner,” he growled. “She doesn’t deserve whatever horrors you’ve put her through. My next question will only be asked once. Fail to answer it and you’re not going to like what happens next.”

He bent the metal table around Evan’s chair, allowing him to move closer.

“Where are you holding your captives?” he asked, eyes boring into the man before him.

“No,” Evan said, looking up at him defiantly.

“Wrong answer,” he snarled in his true voice, the sound making the man before him start to shake.

He let his human form burn away, leaving in its wake the charred red, twisted flesh of his Devil form, letting it consume him fully. Evan’s eyes went wide and he screamed. Chloe locked the door, but he knew Amenadiel would make certain no one interrupted him. His eyes were lit with the fires of hell as he reached out with a clawed hand and took hold of the man’s chin.

“Silence,” he said softly. The screaming stopped instantly. Tears fell as Evan started shaking. Lucifer’s mouth twisted into a grin. “That’s better. You know where you’re going when your life has ceased. Your obedience to me proves that. The King of Hell. Lucifer the Morningstar. The Lightbringer. Take your pick of titles. Now…confess to me where you took him and I will allow you to stay breathing. Or I will have you gutted and then I’ll rip the information out of you in Hell. Make your choice, Evan.”

“It’s…we’re doing our work out of the old Army Research Hospital; out at the old army base…Ft. Declan,” he said, wincing at the sharp pricks he was getting from his claws.

“Good,” Lucifer said, regaining his human appearance once more. “You will give a full confession and insist it’s of your own free will or I’ll have to send the hounds after you.”

Evan simply nodded, whimpering as he walked away.

“Let’s go,” he said to Chloe. “We should take one of the larger, undercover vehicles. And I’m driving.”

“Ok,” she replied. “We’ll call the lieutenant once we’re on the road.”

*************************************************************

-Dan-

He fought the two meatheads that had picked him up out of his cell, wriggling and bucking hard enough to make them drop him. But he just couldn’t snap the damn ties they’d used. When he’d managed a sharp kick to one’s face, it earned him a backhand hard enough to make him see stars. Dan was picked up again and brought into a large, white room. It looked like an operating room.

“Can’t you two keep your hands to yourselves?” a female asked, frowning when she came around to get a look at him.

“He kicked me in the goddamned face,” the one with the now bloody nose snarled. “He broke my nose.”

“You can go and get it fixed once you get him up on the rack,” she replied, sounding bored as she rummaged around in a box.

Dan struggled harder when they freed his hands from the ties, but they were quick, grabbing each of his arms. The woman came back and put what looked like bracelets on his wrists; heavy, made of what looked to be steel. One of her hired hands wrenched his arm up and to the right a bit. A switch was flipped and his arm was snapped back slightly, stuck against the metal rod above his head. When they pulled his left arm towards the rod, it pulled his arm up, leaving him suspended.

“Military grade electromagnets,” the woman told him as they repeated the process with his legs. “I couldn’t believe I was lucky enough to find some of these stored here.”

“What the hell is all of this anyway?” he asked, not expecting an answer. This wasn’t a movie.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she told him with a grin on her face that gave him the creeps. “You’ll get your ‘Orientation’. But I prefer to talk while I work.”

Dan swallowed hard as she pulled over a very large, long tray of various medical implements. Some may be torture devices, but he couldn’t be for certain. He stopped the prayer loop in his head. Lucifer was a torturer. He didn’t need a front row seat to this particular show. Not if he was going to have a clear head to get him out of here. He could feel himself start to sweat when she picked up a large pair of steel shears, placing them in the front pocket of her white coat.

“I’m Dr. Eliza Sorento,” she began, tugging the end of his shirt free from his jeans. She started unbuttoning it. “I used to be the Head of Projects for the US government. Our work was dedicated to finding cures to the worst viruses and diseases, build more deadly ones that we could target to our enemies. Among…other studies of interest.”

Finished unbuttoning the shirt, she pulled the shears back out and carefully, cut the sleeves. The fabric fell from his shoulders and to the floor. He’d left his undershirt at Lucifer’s, so his torso was now bare. His skin crawled when she put her hands on him. He tried to move away, but there was nowhere he could move to.

“Sadly, I was let go when my latest project required the use of assets the government deemed too valuable in their current state,” she continued. Her hand moved to the button on his jeans. She flicked it open. “No private labs wanted me, so I used my own family’s money to establish this facility. And that’s when your little neighbor fell into my lap.”

“Josie?” he asked. The doctor nodded, unzipping his fly. He tried to jerk backwards. “Keep your hands off of me.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when Evan wanted to touch you,” she replied. “Is it because you prefer men now?”

“I like women too, but you’re way too creepy to even make my dick twitch, honey,” he growled, trying in vain to pull his hips backward.

“We’ll see about that,” she said, that damn smile only getting bigger. “Now where was I? Oh yes…Jophiel. The patron angel of nurses and midwives; a wandering healer that stands alongside humanity unseen while healing the sick. Normally, angels appear as human as either you or I. When I was a teenager, I saw her in a hospital. She was helping with a difficult delivery. She was so beautiful, this aura of pure, white energy seeming to radiate from her. No one there noticed, but I could. She looked at me and disappeared after waving.

Oh, I poured over every book I could find for answers. It wasn’t until I entered college that I got one. My family’s bloodline is very old. I can easily trace it back to one of the men rumored to be one of the saints of the Bible. Several texts theorize that those born in the lines of saints are future prophets; their true purpose realized when God commands it so. But they also mention that this latent power can manifest in the ability to see the divine when on Earth, no matter what disguise it wears.” She took the shears again and started to cut his jeans off. Dan remained still, he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“I saw her again, helping tend to newborns in the NICU unit at LA General during a blackout,” the doctor explained. Dan fought not to throw up as she cupped him between the legs while she cut. “She was lit up like a damn neon sign. I’d found a few old tomes that held different recipes and instructions on how to cage an angel. It was so easy to sneak up on her and dose her with a divine sedative. I and some of my hired help got her back here and the room I prepared seems to work. No one has ever come for her, even though she no doubt prays constantly to her brethren.”

She pulled his ruined jeans from his body. “My, my, my. Evan was right; you are fit. You’re perfect for the final stages of testing. Anyway, I’ve studied the angel. I’ve run countless tests on her, her DNA. It’s fascinating. From the information we’ve gathered, an angel’s DNA is very much like our own. No huge surprise there, but wrapped around the very core of their genetic chains is what many of the texts I’ve studied called divinity. Its pure energy that can be manipulated at will by the individual as well as protects it, keeps it in peak physical condition. When we took a sample and mixed it with our test subject suffering from Multiple Sclerosis, that very energy not only wiped out the disease, but integrated itself into the DNA, rearranging whole sections of genetic code. After seeing that under the microscope, we knew we had to perform a transfusion, just to see if we’d get the same result.”

The doctor pulled a measuring tape out and started wrapping it around various points on his body. She kept talking as she made notes.

“About five minutes into the transfusion, our test subject began screaming uncontrollably. She ripped out the needle and fell to the floor, curling into a ball. It was quite unsettling. We drew blood, medicated her and left her to rest. The blood sample showed the same reaction as before. We didn’t take into account the potential of pain so agonizing it could kill our subject. She survived…for a while.”

“A…a while?” Dan asked, trying again to move away as she measured his thighs, and then cupping his dick again.

“The end result of the test showed us that the divinity in angel blood can wipe out diseases and fix anything wrong in humans,” she continued. She took her measuring tape and shears and laid them in on her tray. “But the process left the subject in horrific pain and tried to acclimate to its new body. We tried a number of methods to keep her alive, but her heart couldn’t take the strain and gave out after a few days. Two others gave us the same result. Interestingly enough…they’re still moving and feeling. Hence the endless screaming, I’ve had to invest in earplugs for the staff if anything is to get done around here.”

“The fuck is wrong with you, lady?!” Dan shouted in anger. “You’re torturing innocent people! And for what exactly?! What could all of this insanity do for anyone?!”

“Humans are a very flawed species in many ways,” Dr. Sorento said, her tone even. The woman hadn’t even flinched. “There are so many ugly conditions and diseases that cause us suffering and take our lives. The countless wars fought for the greed of the powerful. Just look at the state of the planet. A few more decades and it’ll be uninhabitable. But my work will change that.”

Dan froze when she went around behind him, pulling the tray with her. He’d barely been awake long enough to get to know Jophiel before he was brought in here. He knew she was seeing the evidence of the time he spent with Lucifer the other night.

“Looks like someone had a good time last night,” she laughed. The sound grated against his nerves. “I wonder who it was?”

“None of your business,” he snapped. “And if you don’t let me and everyone else go, you’re going to regret it. Trust me.”

“I imagine by now Evan has been apprehended,” she drawled. “That man…he had such promise. But he’s far too eager and impatient for this kind of thing. But I do know he’ll never talk. He worships the ground I walk on and would rather cut his own throat than disappoint me.”

“You’re seriously underestimating the people I work with,” Dan said, again trying to pull away when he felt her hands on his ass.

“I’m not worried about your ex or her partner, Daniel. In fact, I’m hoping you’re a man of some faith at least. Oh, you might want to take a deep breath and try to relax. This might be…uncomfortable.”

Fear had him struggling again. But there was nowhere to go as two fingers pressed into him hard. He yelped in pain. She wasn’t gentle as she stretched him just enough to get another finger in before pulling all the way back out. Sweat broke out all over him.

“Hmm…you seem to be quite full of someone’s genetic material,” she mused. There were a few quiet sounds that he couldn’t make out while she worked with something. “I’m afraid we’re going to need to extract it before I can continue.”

“You sick bitch,” he panted.

“It’s for the future of humanity,” she snapped at him. “We’re going to need to adapt to survive more quickly than nature is allowing us. You know, I really hope this test is a success. The first trials with our healthy control group yielded no results. There was nothing to fix, so the transfusions did nothing. Now the second set…we got all kinds of information from. Granted, I don’t know how well they could survive now. Given most people will probably try to kill them if they get the chance. Hopefully with you, we’ll have achieved our goal. Now hold still this time, would you?”

Dan screamed this time. He was being stretched so wide, he was sure he was going to tear and bleed. His arms and legs shook uncontrollably as she used whatever device she’d forced into him to clean him out. It felt like they’d stuck steel wool up his ass and was scrubbing him clean until he bled.

“Are you a man of faith, Detective?” she asked when she finally stopped, prying her tool loose.

He could definitely feel something trickling out of him. Blood most likely. Fuck…he was on fire and not in a good way down there. Dan couldn’t help but fear that they’d damaged him.

“No!” he barked as he writhed in his restraints when slick, cold metal started to press into him again. “Stop! Get away from me!”

Dan tried to stop himself from crying out. He didn’t want to show weakness to this horrible woman. But there was nothing he could do. Nowhere he could move or run to in order to escape the pain as she put something in him again. He winced when he felt it nudge against his prostate. He felt sick as he felt himself getting hard. Then there was the sound of a button being clicked.

“No no no no no no,” he cried as the object started vibrating hard.

He screwed his eyes shut as he tried to keep it together. A sharp thrust against his prostate had him moaning as his cock filled out and throbbed. Dan couldn’t stop it.

“Stop please,” he begged. “Not this…I don’t fucking want this!”

“Your body certainly does,” she purred, coming to stand in front of him. She had a plastic specimen cup in her hand. “If you relax, you might enjoy it.”

“Go to hell!” he screamed, shaking as she reached around and pressed against the vibrator hard.

“Come on now, Daniel,” she said softly, turning up the vibrator before wrapping her hand around his cock and giving him a hard stroke. "Just let go. Give me what I want."

He tried to stop it. He really did. But the sensations were too intense and as much as he fucking hated her hands on him, it felt too good. Dan sobbed as he let go, his whole body trembling as he spent himself into the cup in her hand. Tears fell unnoticed by the doctor as she put the lid on the cup and went back around to her tools.

“There we go,” she said, easing the vibrator out of him. “Feel better now?”

“You’re so fucking dead when I get out of here,” he growled.

“I’m afraid not,” she answered. “And you didn’t answer my question; are you a man of faith?”

“Not exactly,” Dan groaned, shivering as his sweat evaporated. The room was cold enough as it was. “What the hell do you even care anyway? You’re here trying to play God.”

“Because those with faith can’t help but pray to make their suffering end somehow,” she said, the smile evident in her voice. “And I’m counting on it.”

“What?” he asked, his stomach dropping as her words started to dawn on him.

“The wards on this building can keep an angel from praying for help,” she said. “But yours…yours will be heard. I’m curious; if Lucifer Morningstar is who he says he is, I wonder if he’ll come running to save you if you pray to him? But it looks like I haven’t done enough to get you that desperate. It’s a good thing I have other samples to collect first before we administer the serum. Let's keep going, shall we?”

*************************************************************

-Lucifer-

He ignored the protests from the back seat as he floored the gas pedal of the SUV they were driving to where Daniel was being held. It had him worried to hear Dan’s thoughts on a loop as they’d hurried through downtown L.A. traffic. But when they finally got on the freeway, which was surprisingly empty for this time of day…his prayers stopped. The silence terrified him.

“Just because the State Troopers and other beat cops out know to let us tear through here,” Chloe spat, righting herself in her seat. “It doesn’t mean you can try to kill us with your crazy driving!”

“Well, forgive me for caring about Daniel,” he snapped back, changing lanes without slowing down. “But his prayers just stopped.”

“Wait…you can hear him praying to you?” Ella asked.

“I can hear anyone who prays to me if they truly believe in me,” he answered. “I get one or two from you two and Linda. Little Beatrice tells me good night every night through prayer. And Dan…Dan has such conviction and belief I can sometimes see what’s going on in his head. He prayed to me right before I took over with Evan and has been nonstop until now. Whatever’s happening…it can’t be good.”

“If they have our sister,” Amenadiel said from next to him, in the passenger seat. “They must have some knowledge of divine herbology to sedate her or the wards needed to keep her weak and her prayers to Heaven cut off. What’s to say we’ll even be able to get inside to help her or the others?”

Miles flew by as they tried to work out some kind of plan to allow them to get inside. They went back and forth on if they should send in Chloe and Ella, weighing the pros and cons and trying to come up with some kind of contingency. None of it was any good, really. Until they could see what they were up against, they were in the dark. Lucifer hated the dark. As he got on the exit they needed and onto a two lane road heading out into the desert, he got blindsided by prayer.

He wrenched the wheel and got onto the shoulder, braking roughly and slamming the car into park. His head ached with the sheer force of the thoughts coming at him. When he was able to focus enough to listen…he understood why. Dan was being tortured. Lucifer could see a youngish looking woman in a doctor’s coat with a few others wearing the same. They were taking samples, reflex and reaction tests; various other procedures that required sedation. They’d chosen to skip that step.

 _“Let me go, Lucifer,”_ he could hear Dan say, his voice sounded strained. He was wearing down from their treatment. _“They want you to come after me. This place…is protected against angels, demons…anything not of this world. Leave me here; I’ll never forgive myself if you end up in here too. This doctor…”_ Another vision of the first doctor he’d seen hit him again. _“She’s crazy. She...she’s trying to find a way to make hybrids out of us; mortal and celestial. The other people here…all of them are suffering. Some are dead, but I remember you telling me about one of your other sisters, the Angel of Death. She can’t find the ones who’ve passed on and with what this woman’s done, they’re stuck in their bodies. All they feel is pain and all they do is scream. I know you hate him, but I’ve been praying to God too. Why won’t he stop this? Oh no…no. Looks like I’m next. If you find a way to get us out of here…please don’t let me end up like the others. I’m so sorry.”_

“Lucifer?” Amenadiel asked. His brother flinched away as he turned to him. There was no keeping himself in check. Not now.

“Get Michael down here now,” Lucifer snarled. “I don’t care how. And then you stay with Chloe and Ella.”

He turned and looked into the back.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t join this fight, Detective,” he said to her. “Are we clear?”

“Just bring Dan and the others home,” she told him, nodding.

Lucifer nodded and stepped out of the car. A few minutes passed before he heard the arrival of another angel. He turned to see his twin, Michael. They had the same facial features, similar taste in clothing. But where Lucifer had black hair and brown eyes; Michael had electric blue eyes and soft blonde hair, the waves pulled back into a short braid.

“I’m surprised you’d request an audience with me,” Michael said. “It’s good to see you again.”

“This isn’t a social call,” Lucifer growled. “Several humans, one of them being very important to me, have been kidnapped. They are being held against their will and experimented on by a crazed doctor.”

Michael frowned. “I don’t get involved in human affairs unless Father commands it.”

“Well obviously he’s not even paying attention anymore, because this woman has our little sister as well!” he shouted, the ground trembling under their feet.

“Jophiel?” he asked. Lucifer nodded.

“One of the humans being held is…is my consort. He’s prayed to me and shown me what they’re doing to him.”

“Show me, brother,” Michael told him, stepping up to him until they were nearly touching.

Lucifer gently gripped the back of Michael’s neck as he let his forehead rest against his brother’s. Michael completed the link by grabbing hold of the gnarled flesh of his neck, squeezing hard. The seconds the link took felt like hours before his brother pulled away. Michael’s eyes glowed with fury, wiping tears away.

“The woman is Dr. Eliza Sorento,” Michael told him. “She’s one of the Prophets.”

“I thought Father stopped using prophets after the writing of Revelations?” Lucifer asked.

“True, but he’s kept them untapped, dormant until he feels one is needed to reveal a path for humanity,” Michael told him. “And even if he’d wanted a prophet woken up, there are six other prophets in line before she’d be tapped.”

“Daniel did tell me she has access to knowledge of the divine. Could she have found some of the old texts about us? One of the things he showed me…was a conversation he had with her.”

“And she told him that she could see the divine,” Michael finished, recalling the same brief moment out of the dozens that he’d been shown. “She’s a seer. If tapped, she would’ve received her missives by visions. So it allows her to see us for what we are when we’re here.”

“I was warned to stay away,” Lucifer told him. “That she expects someone to come and try to save him.”

Michael went to say something, but stopped. He turned and looked skyward. Several minutes later, he turned back to Lucifer.

“Father’s been paying more attention than you think,” Michael told him. “He’s given orders.” His (slightly) older brother pulled 3 pendants from the pocket of his pants. “These will make us immune to wards she's using. He wants the woman brought unto Him and the building burned to the ground. Any who choose to fight for her are to be struck down and the imprisoned set free. And he requests your presence when she’s brought before Him.”

Lucifer couldn’t help but grin, taking one of the pendants and putting it on.

“For the first time in a very long time,” he said, putting his hand out. “I’m happy to follow his command.”

Michael nodded and with a smile on his face, shook his hand.

-Dr. Sorento-

“How are his vitals?” she asked one of her assistants, anxious as they took a pulse.

“Pulse is strong and steady,” the assistant said. He looked over at the machines off to the left of the gurney their subject was strapped to. “Blood pressure is a little high, but it’s falling back to normal parameters for humans. Temperature is reading 10 degrees over average. Overall, he’s stable. Time from administration of Serum 4-B to the completion of metamorphosis; 4 minutes, 45 seconds.”

“Is he conscious?” she asked, walking around to the other side.

“No,” a second attendant said after reading yet another screen. “The subject passed out at the 2 minute mark. He is currently unresponsive to stimuli, but his nerves do react and flinch.”

“No doubt his body is in shock and is currently recovering,” Dr. Sorento said aloud, noting it in the journal she carried. “Very good; let’s put him back in his cell. I want him to remain restrained and I want his vitals checked every hour. And as soon as he is awake, I want you to come get me. I don’t care what I’m doing. Understood?”

“Yes, doctor,” the attendants replied.

She walked down to where they were keeping their test subjects, watching them carefully. This one was too important, she didn’t want him damaged. At least she hoped he wasn’t damaged. It had impressed her that he didn’t break easily, finally giving in to desperation only at the very end. She knew the look…every one of her other specimens had had that same slack look on their face. That they’d given up on getting free, that nothing they did would make this stop. But it was odd how he hadn’t tried to look up, towards the heavens. Instead, his eyes stared at the floor, his brow creased as he whispered so quietly no one could hear it.

“What have you done?” she heard their resident angel, Jophiel ask.

Eliza turned to look at the pitiful creature. She couldn’t reach the bars of the cell, the chain around her ankle only reaching far enough to reach her cot or the toilet. The spell work etched into the metal kept her wings bound and left her weak. She may as well be human. The female got to her feet, tears flowing as she stared into Daniel’s cell.

“Do you have any idea what crimes you’ve committed against nature? Against my Father?” she spat, her eyes glowing softly.

“I’m fixing the flaws He chose to ignore in us,” she replied. “You’re so much better than us as a species. Why He chose to make us so weak and limited, I’ll never know.”

“You’ve condemned innocent souls with your ‘work’,” she growled. “Not even my brother Lucifer committed such an atrocious act. His only crime was being too much like Father.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s on his way here,” Eliza drawled as she walked away. “I’ll make sure he’s your next door neighbor.”

“Lucifer may have fallen!” Jophiel shouted. “But he is still an angel! Hell couldn’t contain him! What makes you think you can?!”

She ignored her as she headed back to her quarters. The day was still young, but they’d made a lot of progress. It was time for some rest while they waited for Daniel to wake up. Then they could proceed. As she reached her suite of rooms, the alarms blared to life. Sighing heavily, she made her way down the hall, to the security room.

“Is it another coyote?” she sighed. “Do we need to recalibrate the motion sensors again?”

“No ma’am,” one of the guards said. She noticed that he was deathly pale. “Look.”

She turned to one of the monitors and froze. 3 men stood just outside the fence to their facility. Two appeared to be twins; one blonde, one dark haired. The third man was slightly taller than them and black. But what gave all of them pause were the wings they were sporting.

“Looks like Daniel’s prayers were answered,” she said, smiling widely. “They can’t get in unless we let them in. Do we have sound for the external cameras?”

“Yeah,” the guard replied, flipping a switch and turning it up.

The dark haired one stepped up to the fence, looking straight at the camera.

“I certainly hope you can hear me,” he said, his accent smooth and melodic. “I’m Lucifer Morningstar. You might know me as the Devil. The Lightbringer, maybe? You have innocent souls in pain under your ‘care’. You have someone very important to me. I’m going to give you to the count of 3 to set them free. Or I’m going to have to come in there myself. And you don’t want that. Trust me, I never lie.”

“Like I’m that stupid,” Eliza scoffed. “Relax, they can’t do a thing.”

“Are you sure about that, Dr.?” Lucifer asked, still looking right at the camera. “1.”

“I’m positive,” she replied. His eyes…they were trained on her. It made her a little nervous as he tracked her across the room through the screen.

“Please take a moment to recall everything you’ve ever read on angels,” he said. His voice had dropped a few octaves, making her shiver. “Especially me. 2.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” she snapped, straightening her spine and staring right back at him, even if he couldn’t see her. “Not from in here.”

“3,” he said. As the number left his lips, everything shut down. She could hear the massive locks on the main doors to every section of the building unlock. They were thrown into pitch black darkness, save for that lone camera feed. “You should be afraid, doctor.”

She watched as he turned and walked towards the other two angels. They lifted their wings, creating shade. Her heart leapt into her throat as he stepped into the shadow they created…and disappeared.

“Where light exists,” she whispered. “Shadows follow…a servant bowing to the light.”

“And that which lets the Light pass through unfettered,” a growling voice added.

She turned to the far corner and could only scream in terror. Gone was the handsome dark haired man with wings as white as snow. In his place was a massive creature with red, twisted skin and burning red eyes. Burning with the very fires of Hell itself. Instinct had her turn and run. She blindly turned corners, hearing him right behind her…beside her. When she saw those fiery eyes turn a corner in front of her, Eliza bolted to the right and through a door. Looking around, she found there was nowhere else to turn. Nowhere left to run.

“Oh dear god,” she choked out as she heard the door open behind her.

"Wrong figure, I'm afraid," Eliza turned to find the Devil approaching. She couldn’t move. Her legs…simply refused to move any longer. She stayed frozen like that as Lucifer stopped before her. A massive, clawed hand snapped out and wrapped around her throat.

“My brothers are taking care of those who chose to follow you,” he growled. “Those that confess to their sins will be allowed to leave, unharmed. Those that defend you, will be struck down and thrown into the lake of fire as I once was. Those you’ve harmed are being taken for treatment. You though…” She screamed in horror as he gently stroked her cheek with a claw from his free hand. “Our Father wishes to pass judgment on you himself. Normally, I would be furious that he’d tread on my domain. But I have other places I need to be. So I’m more than glad to pass you unto Him.”

He released her, the blonde angel she’d seen on the monitor there to catch her. The angel glared at her with silent fury as he placed his hand on her forehead. She was out like a light.

-Lucifer-

Once Michael had the doctor knocked out and off to the cells of Purgatory for the moment, his anger bled from him. His Devil form receded and all he could think about was Daniel. With a snap of his fingers, he let light back into the building, the lights coming on instantly. He followed the signs on the walls until he came to a corridor filled with prison style cells.

“This is…unspeakable,” Amenadiel said softly, staring into one of the cells. “Where’s Azrael?”

“Here,” she said, her voice cracking with tears. “Lulu…the souls; they’re so damaged. I…I have to bring them directly to Father. They are all meant for Heaven. But they are so mangled…they’ll never find peace like this.”

He pulled her in for a quick hug, her little body shaking with sorrow.

“Are they all…have they all passed, but remained stuck here?” he asked, dreading the answer.

“No,” she sighed. “The Alders and the Masters’ survived, along with Carl Jones and Daniel Espinoza. Raphael is on his way to bring them to his own medical facility here on Earth. He’s also taking the bodies of the departed for study. Hopefully, he’ll find a way to reverse what’s been done. Or Father is going to have decide what to do with them.”

“What do you mean, Rae Rae?” Lucifer asked, his stomach knotting up.

“They’re mortals mixed with celestial and not at birth,” she told him. “It would be easier if they were born half and half. But this…there are a lot of unknowns. There’s no telling what’s going to happen with them. Especially Daniel.”

“What--,” he started to ask again, but stopped him with a shake of her head.

“I have to go,” she told him. “Have faith in Raphael to find answers.”

She disappeared, the screams that they’d heard upon entering the building going quiet. It was a relief that they were no longer suffering. At least, he hoped so. Finding the other cells empty, they went outside to find their younger brother, Raphael, closing up an ambulance. He smacked his hand against it twice and the vehicle took off down the road.

“They’re in good hands, brother,” Raphael told him, reaching out and grabbing hold of his shoulder. “I got every scrap of this woman's research that I'll have some of the younger angels help me go through. And as much as I don't want to involve humans in this, the case the police have is too high profile for us to make go away. So, I created copies for me. The originals are now with your friends in the car you brought out here. I’m going to fly back to prepare for their arrival and get to work. I've also included paperwork on how to contact my facility. I'm going to have a lot of questions to answer soon, I imagine.” He handed him a business card, which he took. “That’s the address. I do have a private airstrip, so you can fly there to save time with anyone that wishes to visit. I’m going to do everything I can to either reverse what she did, or ensure they are in good health as they are.”

“Thank you, brother,” he sighed, feeling some relief that he’s in good hands. “Take care of him for me, please.”

“You have my word, Lucifer,” Raphael told him before taking off.

“When will I need to be there?” he asked, turning to see Michael had come back.

“Father wants to give you time with your…consort,” Michael told him, blushing a little at the term. Lucifer couldn’t help but chuckle. Michael always was a bit shy when it comes to sex. “You have one Earth week before you’re needed to make your appearance.”

“Very well,” he said, shaking his brother’s hand again. “It was good to march onto the battlefield with you again.”

“Same here,” Michael told him.

“Amenadiel,” Lucifer said, turning to his other brother. He handed him the card from Raphael. “Get the Detective and Ms. Lopez up to speed along with Linda and Maze. Meet me at the airport. Make sure to call ahead and have my plane prepped for a flight. I’ll meet you there.”

“You’re not riding back with us?” Amenadiel asked.

“Michael and I still have to lay waste to this place,” Lucifer told him. “I think we could use a little bonding time.”

“Sounds like fun to me,” Michael said, cracking his knuckles. “Let’s get started.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some explanation and feels. This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but it was necessary.
> 
> NOTE: There is a discussion regarding conception that some might consider controversial. What is written is merely for the purposes of this story and does or does not reflect my personal beliefs or opinion. It's not my intention to be preachy on any specific stance, so I apologize if that's the way it comes off.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

-Chloe-

“How…how in the hell are we ever going to get through any of this?” she asked, feeling defeated as they finished carrying the evidence from their latest case into the conference room they’d commandeered. “It’ll take years to sift through all of this.”

“I just got a call from a Dr. Raphael Everhart,” the Lieutenant said, walking in and staring wide-eyed at the countless boxes on the table and stacked two deep all the way around the room. “He’s informed me that our victims are in his care at his self-funded research lab and teaching hospital complex up in the mountains. Thankfully, they were kept in the state. The last thing we need is the FBI breathing down our necks right now. He also mentioned he’d taken copies of our kidnapper’s notes and research.”

“Yes,” Chloe said, “Lucifer knows him from a few fundraisers he’s attended. He recalled that Dr. Everhart is a leading researcher in the field of gene manipulation. He felt it would be best for the victims involved to get care from someone that had expertise in genetics.”

“What the hell was they doing?” she asked, her face growing pale. “God…did Dan…”

“We don’t know,” Chloe sighed. “He was taken by ambulance with the others for evaluation. Ma’am…the doctor that had these people taken…she was attempting to create hybrids she believed would be the next evolutionary phase for the human race.”

“Sounds like something out of a bad sci-fi movie,” the Lieutenant muttered. No one argued the point, which made her sit down. “You’re serious. What…what was she trying to splice into them?”

“That’s what Dr. Everhart hopes to find out,” Ella piped up. “Dan, Carl Jones, the Alders family and the Masters family survived, but their condition is unknown. The others…I’m glad I didn’t go in. The pictures in the files here are enough to know how bad this was.”

“What about the bodies? Did Dr. Everhart take those too?”

“He did. He felt the best way to find out what killed them is to examine the remains. Once he’s finished, he’ll send his report and release the remains to any remaining family. Lieutenant, could you assign a few unis to get this processed into evidence? Lucifer said he’d fly us out to see Dan.”

“Go ahead,” the Lieutenant told them. “And let Dan know that he’s to take his time recovering and getting his head on right before coming back to work, got it?”

“Crystal clear,” Chloe replied, heading for her desk.

-Dan-

He woke up in a dimly lit room. His head was killing him and everything ached. But it wasn’t bad. It felt kind of like he’d done a very vigorous workout. Dan stayed where he was, not quite sure of where he was now. The last thing he remembered was that crazy doctor giving him injections. Then agony before he passed out. He took a look around. The walls were a soft blue, a few paintings adorning the walls. Across from him and a little to his left was what looked like a bathroom. The door was ajar, the end of a shower curtain visible. A mirror hung on his side of the door, but the angle of the door kept him from seeing anything with it. A dresser sat in the far right corner. Carefully moving and looking up over his shoulder, he could make out hospital monitors. Looking down at himself, he was dressed in a hospital gown. Yep, he was connected to the machines by wires. No doubt to keep an eye on his vitals. Ok. Maybe…maybe they’d managed to get them out of that…that place. Or this was just another room in the facility.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned as he slowly sat up.

His back protested the movement, but he had to try and get to the door. He tore the lines free from the monitor pads on his chest and managed to get the IV line out of his arm too. It was strange that the alarms didn’t start going off, but he wasn’t going to waste time on that. When Dan pushed himself to his feet, a wave of dizziness hit and his legs wobbled. Taking a step forward to try and catch his balance, he stepped on something…and screamed when red hot pain lanced up the length of his spine. There was a loud whoosh as he fell forward, followed by a strong pull back. Dan ended up back on the bed, landing on his right side. Something heavy and warm was weighing him down from behind now.

“What the f--,” he said as he looked over his shoulder. His heart raced and his mind went blank. _Wings._ _There were wings attached to him._ “This can’t be right. I must be dreaming.”

Sitting back up, he reached over his left shoulder with his right hand. He started shaking when he definitely felt as his own hand brushed against warm feathers. A pleasant tingle raced across nerves that he shouldn’t even have. When he tugged at a feather, it came free with a lance of pain similar to pulling a hair out. A drop of blood sat on the end of the quill he’d just pulled free. The feather itself was a vibrant orange, reminding him of the glow put off by a fire. Dan winced when he hit against the safety rail of the bed. Wait…

“I’m…,” he started to say, looking to his left.

The rail was down on the side he was sitting on. The section attached to the head of the bed, was too far for him to have hit against. To his right…there was nothing to hit against. But the sensation wasn’t localized to either side. And his…his wings, were too close to his body to have done it. When he felt himself hit it again and it travelled up his spine again, he went pale.

“What the hell else is there?” he whimpered to himself.

Looking at the floor, he took a deep breath and carefully eased his feet to the floor. Very carefully, he eased his weight onto his feet, grabbing hold of the IV pole to steady himself. When he felt he had his balance, he let go and took a couple of steps forward. The wings offered some resistance, but that was because he wasn’t used to that kind of weight pulling at him. Looking towards the bathroom, curiosity hit him hard. As much as he needed to find out where he was…he needed to know what had been done to him. Better to freak out now than later. Dan carefully made his way to the bathroom. He stared at the knob, gathering strength to close it so he could have an unobstructed view. He looked down at his feet as he pulled the door shut. Panic started to make him tremble as the door latch clicked into place, the door firmly shut. Dan could see the shadows cast by his wings. But there was another shadow, moving side to side slowly. Taking a step back from the door and after a few deep breaths, looked up.  
He noticed he was still the same height, still had all the definition he’d worked on at the gym. It helped to start with what he could see was still the same. The familiarity kept him calm as he let himself focus on everything else. He was a little pale; but that he wrote off as being under extreme stress over the last…he wasn’t sure how many days had passed. Had he been in a coma?

“Focus,” he told himself, shaking his head a little.

Dan leaned in close to the mirror. His eye color was supposed to be blue. Now…they were a vibrant purple. And he had to admit, his sight seemed sharper, clearer. Pulling back, he rolled his shoulders. His wings reacted, stretching wide. He could feel the new bones and joints crack slightly, like his spine when he stretched after long hours in bed or at his desk. It felt good. The new muscles that came with the appendages felt strange, but there was no pain. With them stretched out, he could see that the feathers started out as a deep red along the top, fading into orange that then transitioned into yellow before paling out to white on the longest feathers. He experimented with different movements to get a feel for how they worked.

There was no telling how long he’d be stuck with them, if not permanently. He found that the backs of his wings were that same deep red all the way down. It was interesting. When he managed to fold them back enough they weren’t going to be in the way, he turned his back on the mirror and looked over his shoulder. Shock froze him up again as he found out what the other shadow he was casting was. Instead of finding a slight divot above his ass where the end of his spine was located, there was now…a tail. The skin of the new limb matched the rest of him where it attached to his body, but it gradually darkened down to a ruddy, brick red color. It tapered down in size, the end flared out into a spade shape. It instantly reminded him of the cartoonish depictions of the devil he’d seen in movies and on TV.

“What the hell did she do to me?” he asked himself, turning back to face the mirror. “What am I going to do now?”

Dan went completely still as he felt eyes on him. Someone was in the room. There had been no noise made; no door opening and closing…nothing. But it didn’t change what he felt. One second he was standing in front of the mirror. The next second had him grappling with whoever had walked in, pinning them to the wall. His wings flared open and a low growl rumbled up his throat.

“Easy, Daniel,” a male voice said, his tone calm. “You’re safe. No one here wants to hurt you. It’s ok.”

He snapped himself out of it and pulled back a bit. But he didn’t release them. Not just yet. Dan carefully looked them over. He was male; appeared to be of Israeli descent. The guy was his height, slim build. His dark hair was trimmed short, his green eyes staring at him from behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. The man was completely at ease, in spite of the aggression he was throwing off. Dan took a deep breath and stepped back, letting him go.

“Sorry,” he muttered, unsure of what to do with himself now.

“It’s understandable to be on edge when you woke up in a strange place after what you endured,” the man said, straightening the lapels of his doctor’s coat. “But you’re free of it. My brothers saw to it that lab is nothing but a crater.”

Dan felt relief at that news. He took a seat on the bed again.

“Brothers?” he asked. “You’re…”

“I’m Raphael,” the man replied, coming over to him and holding out his hand. “Good to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Dan said, shaking his hand. “How long have I been out?”

“About three days,” Raphael replied. “I was a little concerned you wouldn’t wake up at all. Your friends and family have been worried. And Lucifer…I had to dose him with a sedative just to get him to sleep.”

“I thought that stuff doesn’t work on angels?” Dan asked.

“There are combinations of natural plants found on Earth that can affect us quite well,” Raphael replied. “But for the sake of efficiency, I gave him something from my private stores back home. Put him out in seconds.”

“That’s right,” Dan said, snapping his fingers. “You’re the Healer; patron angel of doctors and medicine, right?”

“Grew up going to Sunday School I take it?” Raphael asked, grabbing a chair he hadn’t noticed and pulling it around.

“My family’s Catholic. It was either that or get the paddle and have to pray for forgiveness anyway.” They went quiet for a while, Raphael looking over what must be his charts. “Is there anything you can tell me about my…situation?”

“At the moment, no,” the archangel replied, looking up from his notes. “We took a number of vials of blood from you and the other survivors to try and get a baseline to work off of. We used you as the standard because on our initial examinations, you were the most stable. Some of the angels that work under me are currently going through all of Dr. Sorento’s research. If we know what she used and her methods of blending…we could find a way to reverse it. But I didn’t want to do too much before you woke up, if you ever did.”

“So what happens now that I’m awake?”

“I told everyone that’s here for you I’d let them know when you woke up,” he said, getting up and heading for the door. “But I know they’re currently sleeping and haven’t rested well since they arrived. I would prefer to run some tests with you first. That way I may have some better answers for you soon.”

“What kind of tests?” he asked, tensing. He hated how nervous he sounded. Damn that woman…he’s going to need a lot of therapy after this.

“Nothing invasive, I promise you,” Raphael replied gently. Shame constricted his chest, making it hard to breathe. Of course he’d know what happened. It wouldn’t surprise him if there were tapes of the procedures that had been done. “What Dr. Sorento did…I have faith in my Father and my brother, Lucifer. That they will ensure justice is served. And I also promise you we’ll go over each test and scan before we do anything. If you say no, then it won’t happen.”

“Ok,” he finally sighed, letting the tension bleed out of him. “Lead the way, doctor.”

A few hours later saw Dan finishing the battery of tests with one last blood draw. It was weird how he’d managed to forget about his new anatomy. He winced as he stepped on the end of his tail for the umpteenth time.

“Now I know how a cat feels when you step on its tail,” he muttered. “It fucking hurts like hell.”

Raphael laughed a little, stopping when he glared at him. “Sorry. Believe me; I was as shocked as you were seeing that.”

“Is this some kind of…mutation of angelic biology? A fun little side project for God that got tossed aside at some point?” Dan asked, sarcasm evident. “Did anyone else end up like this?”

“Not quite,” Raphael replied, signing a few forms that the nurse he had do the blood draw handed him before leaving. “They went one way or the other.”

“I’m not going to even pretend I understood that,” Dan told him, frowning. “Look, can you please give me some kind of explanation for what the hell happened to me?”

The archangel sat and stared at him, then back at his chart. He nodded, shut the folder and turned to face him properly.

“Daniel,” he said. “From what my assistants have gotten from Dr. Sorento’s research, is that she had acquired a few celestial beings and had studied them thoroughly. There was Jophiel, an angel. They also had two demons as well. One is one of the Lilim; a child of Lilith, the first demon. Her name is Carakios. The other demon was an incubus by the name of Torvash. She found that while angels and demons clash like oil and water for the most part; their genetic material doesn’t. It actually seeks to bond to one another or bond to anything presented to it. It’s why our Father has always stressed that humanity can’t handle divinity. Not only does it tend to draw people in, but if exposed to it like you and the others were…it changes mortals.

Sorento basically mixed the three in a variety of combinations. The one she used on you was 75% angel, 5% Lilim, 20% incubus. The serum used on those who died were undiluted samples of each of the three or 3 full doses of each. The others who survived got a 50/50 blend between angel and one of the demons. Those weren’t as stable at the genetic level; it’s just not meshing well in different spots or not at all in others. They have the best chance at a reversal at best, stabilization at worst. But you…you’ve been stable from the start. The initial tests Sorento did after they administered the serum and mine on arrival here show that your entire DNA strand has been altered.” His expression grew grim. “I fear that we’re going to find that this can’t be reversed for you. I have no idea how Father would want this handled when it comes to you.”

Daniel swallowed hard, his stomach twisting into knots.

“Michael has several spies across the globe, watching for any sign that says Sorento sent her research to anyone that could try to pick up where she left off,” he continued. “But after you were taken, the case got national coverage, which then led to global. Now, the samples she’d collected have been destroyed, along with anything from Jophiel or the demons. So most of her ramblings of angels and demons will be written off as crazy or seen as potential alien life that was being experimented with. However, it means that we can’t cover up what happened to all of you. People are going to know you’ve been altered. There’s no way around it, short of memory wipe. And that can get messy and go totally sideways. You’re going to need to be careful.”

“What am I now?” he asked, dreading the answer.

“You can’t be considered human anymore really,” Raphael replied. “But you aren’t fully angel or demon. Best term for you would be a chimera. I know that Azrael will be coming to see you and the others before judgement is passed on Sorento. Father needs to know how all of you can be helped before deciding what to do about you.”

“Can’t He just fix us?” Dan asked. “I thought God created everything. Surely He could fix us.”

“The others…it could be possible, but I need to be certain it can be unraveled safely. But you…if the serum used on you integrated as well as I’m theorizing or does the same to the other victims at some point, trying to fix you could destroy you. Not just kill. If all it did was kill you, it’d be easier just to do that and then simply implant your soul into a rebuilt body. But the celestial energy that runs through the DNA of a celestial being would at least attempt to integrate into your very soul, what makes you who you are. If it’s done that successfully, then trying to remove the celestial influence would pull your soul to pieces. You would cease to exist. Your body can be resurrected, memories replaced to an extent. It would be a version of Daniel Espinoza, but it wouldn’t be _you_.”

Raphael paused, running a hand through his short hair.

“Souls started out as being made by our Father. Formed from the left over dust that Lucifer used to create the stars and lit with a divine spark, it’s the only piece of divinity that every human being carries within them. The soul…I’ve always felt was Father’s greatest creation. Once created, it takes on its own sentience that amazes me still. But as humanity multiplied, Father couldn’t keep up, leaving a number of infants born stillborn. So, he made a slight alteration to humanity and even to us angels. That during sex, the souls of those involved mesh together and when orgasm is achieved, it pulls them back apart. A piece is left behind with the half of the couple that can carry life, taking a piece from that to blend them with and will incubate within their soul. If conception was successful, then the new soul will separate from the carrier’s soul and become one with the now growing body. Every soul is wholly unique.”

“So…life really does begin at conception?” Dan asked.

“It does,” Raphael said. “But Father has always stressed that free will is still paramount. If a woman becomes pregnant, and they choose to end that life, then that’s their choice. It’s not going to mark them for Hell on principle. Those souls are delivered to Heaven by a special sect of angels under Azrael. Father reviews them carefully. Many of them end up becoming Guardian angels, helping watch over life on Earth. The rest are left as they are until Father chooses to bless a couple with a child that normally can’t have one. Your ex-wife Chloe was one of them.”

“Good to know that those whack jobs that bomb abortion clinics don’t have a leg to stand on with that whole ‘what if your child was meant to cure cancer’ argument,” Dan sighed. “No one should be forced into something as life changing as having a kid.”

“I agree,” Raphael said. “Bottom line…this may simply be your reality. I will still try to find a way to change you back, but I feel it’s better to prepare for the worst case scenario.”

“I’ve got one…ok, two questions for you.”

“Go ahead,” Raphael told him, crossing his legs at the knee.

“You said part of the serum came from an incubus,” Dan said. “If I remember right, isn’t that a demon that feeds on lust?”

“It is. Most incubi and their female counterparts, succubi, stay in Hell. Their appetites are kept sated by the very aura of Hell and are quite skilled torturers, from what Lucifer has told me. But there have been a few throughout the ages that’ve come to Earth out of curiosity. They tend to integrate themselves among humans in or near easy access to partners to feed their hunger. Torvash’s file showed he was captured in Japan. He made quite a name for himself over the years as a number of adult film stars. Demons are as immortal as angels unless fatally wounded with weaponry from Heaven or Hell, so he would’ve had to reinvent himself every few decades. For a demon, he led an honest life. That’s what also concerns me; angels and demons able to mix so well physiologically. There’s no telling if you’ll manifest any kind of abilities or needs from the demon in you or develop any affinities like an angel would. It’s a big ass question mark that I don’t like. What’s your other question?”

“The way you refer to Torvash…is he…?”

“He died,” Raphael replied, nodding. “Incubi are a little more delicate than most demons. If they go long enough without feeding properly, they will die. He died of starvation. Starvation…it’s their greatest fear and a terrible way to die.”

“Will I need to…how will I know how much of this applies to me?”

“That’s what I’m working on. And if the tests don’t give definitive answers, observation will. Every test so far shows you’re in excellent health and I recommend seeing a therapist, but I have no issues with releasing you today. I’ll give you a journal before you leave. I’d like for you to write in it every day. Your thoughts, your state of mind…anything that you feel is important. Leave it for an hour and then re-read it. If anything jumps out at you or anything happens that worries you, call me. Any time. I’ll make sure to write my number in the front of the journal for you. I’ll be scheduling a weekly check-in call as well for you to send in your notes. And you may not like it, but I would prefer you to stay with someone. That way they can observe you for any behaviors you may not be aware of. It’ll help us determine your limitations and abilities as well. You’re going to be fine, Daniel. I’ll see to that.”

“Thanks, man. I’ll admit; I’m terrified right now. But it feels good to know where I’m at and a plan for moving on.”

“You’re welcome, Daniel,” the archangel told him. “Would you like to see your visitors while your discharge papers are prepared?”

“I think so,” he said, getting to his feet. “But do you think I could get some clothes first? The medical patient look is not exactly the best for a first impression.”

Raphael laughed as he gave him a light slap on the shoulder before leading him down another corridor.

-Lucifer-

“Would you stop the pacing, please?” Chloe snapped, sitting with Beatrice. “You’re making me nauseous.”

“I can’t help it,” he sighed, walking around the room again. “Bloody hell…the nurse told us two hours ago he was awake. My brother just had to run more tests…”

“He’s being a good doctor,” Linda interrupted, looking up from her phone. “He knew none of us were sleeping well. So he let us sleep while he gets a ton of poking and prodding done for Dan’s benefit. It’s bad enough this had to happen to him. This at least gives him time to process it before having to front how ok he is with us.”

“He’s more honest than most humans,” Lucifer said, stopping in front of her. “He wouldn’t…”

“Yes, he would,” Linda insisted. “We don’t know what kind of condition he’s in or what he’s feeling. From what I was told by your brother, he has suffered some serious trauma. As much as he may want to be near us, it’s going to hurt any number of ways. And when people hurt, they put on a mask for the ones they love. To try and comfort us when we try to do the same with him. All I ask of you is to not put him on the spot that he’s lying to us. It won’t end well.”

“I can try,” he sighed, easing into a chair. “This is not how I pictured my weekend going.”

“Agreed,” everyone gathered said in unison.

When the door to the waiting room opened, he breathed a sigh of relief to see his brother walk in. He was alone. Lucifer went to him and took hold of his shoulder, squeezing briefly before dropping his hand. Raphael reciprocated the gesture.

“I plan to get you back for dosing me,” Lucifer told him, but he smiled. “Thank you, though. I’m sorry I was so disagreeable.”

“You were half crazed,” Raphael chuckled. “And you’re welcome. I take it Michael was telling the truth when you called him your consort? I didn’t think it was that serious.”

“Heat of the moment declaration,” Lucifer admitted. “I needed Michael to take it seriously. But now…I’m not sure where we are yet.”

“I get it,” his brother replied. “Now, Daniel is awake. All of the tests I’ve done, show he’s in excellent health. I’ll be discharging him today with orders to see a therapist and to keep a journal for oberservations. I would prefer he stay with someone he knows, that can also observe his behavior and journal as well. Lucifer would be the preferred choice, since he can’t be anything but honest. Just keep the…adult musings about Daniel, out of it if it’s not important.”

“Where is he then?” Chloe asked, holding her daughter’s hand.

“I asked him to wait in the hall for a moment,” Raphael told them. “He’s tense with nerves, and may lash out unintentionally. I flew into his room to check on him earlier and he had me against the wall in a second. He hadn’t seen me yet, so his reflexes are extremely acute. Just keep any movement slow and deliberate until he’s a little more relaxed.”

They nodded. Lucifer stood between the door and Chloe, just in case. The last thing they needed was anyone getting hurt accidentally. Maze had shown up in the last hour and she stood beside him, keeping the offspring out of harm’s way. Linda and Ella were more off to the side, still seated on one of the sofas. Raphael left the room again. Five minutes passed before the door opened again. Lucifer…wasn’t sure what to think as Dan came in, his brother right behind him.

He was still the same height, same skin tone, which was highlighted nicely by the pale green t-shirt he was wearing. His eyes though…they were amethyst instead of blue. It was an attractive color on him for sure. He could see the blood hit the man’s face as his eyes turned to the floor. It confused him…until he rolled his shoulders. Wings the color of flame fanned out slowly, clearly careful not to hurt himself or hit anything. They were the wings of an angel, easily passing through his clothing without tearing them to pieces. His heart clenched at the thought of what kind of agony he went through when they grew out. As he folded them back, another movement from just behind Daniel caught his eye. Lucifer couldn’t help but growl when he saw that it was a tail; the tail of an incubus to be exact. Lucifer may not have a tail or horns like most of humanity thought of him having; but there were demons that did.

“What did she do to him?” he asked Raphael.

“She was trying to play at being Father,” Raphael answered sadly. “Dr. Sorento had our sister, one of the Lilim and an incubus. I imagine you can guess what she did with that.”

“Can it be reversed?” Linda asked.

“We don’t know yet,” Raphael answered. “The other victims aren’t as well off as Daniel. They will remain here until we can either cure them or get them to where Daniel is.”

“Dan?” Chloe asked, moving slowly around Lucifer and towards Daniel. He turned to look at her.

“Hey, Chlo,” he said, giving her a smile. “It’s ok. I’m good.”

She walked up to him and carefully put her arms around him. Daniel sagged a little, holding her to him. The tension in the room released and everyone seemed to relax as she pulled back. Lucifer let Daniel approach him himself, not wanting to assume anything. What he wasn’t expecting was for Daniel to grab him by the back of the neck and pull him down for a deep kiss. He reached out and held him tight as he let Daniel have his way. It ended all too soon, but it would do for now. Lucifer smiled as Dan kept hold of his neck and put his forehead against his own.

“You came for me,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Always, darling,” Lucifer purred, kissing him once more before they pulled back.

“Um…if he’s got angel in him now,” Ella said, “Doesn’t that make you two…related?”

“Angels may all be siblings in that we are born of the same mother and father,” Raphael answered. “But only those of us born as twins actually share familial DNA. Why do you think we all look so different from each other? And no, I’m not about to go into any detail of how it’s possible. I’d rather not have to bleach my brain thinking any farther into the simple fact that our parents had sex.”

“Fair enough,” Ella said with a laugh. “It’s a relief really. Dan and Lucifer are just too cute together.”

Lucifer noticed that other than Maze, there was one other person present that hadn’t said anything. He turned to see Beatrice standing behind Maze, looking...nervous? Afraid? He wasn’t sure. Lucifer went to her, getting to one knee to be level with her.

“What’s the matter, little one?” he asked her.

“I…is it ok for me to hug Daddy now?” she asked him. “I didn’t want to scare him so…”

“Monkey,” Dan said, interrupting her. They watched him ease down onto his knees and hold his arms open. “Come here, baby. It’s ok.”

The girl flew at him so fast; Lucifer had to wonder if she had wings too. She hit him hard, making Dan wince as she collided with him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I was so scared Lucifer wouldn’t find you,” she sobbed. “That I wouldn’t get to see you again or tell you I love you or…”

“Shh…,” he murmured to her, easing back so that he sat all the way on the floor. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere sweetheart.”

Chloe, followed by Linda and Ella, sat on the floor, getting in on the hug. Even Maze got in on it. Lucifer joined last, carefully kneeling directly across from Daniel. Daniel then spread his wings and stretched them around the huddle, pulling them all in closer.   
Lucifer smiled and unfurled his own wings and stretching them to close the gap, surrounding their family with warmth and love. He looked over Trixie’s head to Dan. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, clearly relieved that he was still welcome. It helped strengthen his resolve. He’d make sure everything would be ok. No matter what it cost him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! It just so happens that the latest chapter ran so long...I was able to split into 2 chapters! Yay for a holiday double post! Double yay for them being a little smutty! (Ok maybe a LOT smutty, but I'll let ya'll be the judge of that).
> 
> Also...I've created a Prompt Meme Challenge (Collection? Not for sure) with some ideas for inspiration for our favorite pairing; Dan and Lucifer!
> 
> I've added this to the collection, please check it out and add to it if you'd like!
> 
> Alright, I've talked to you long enough, enjoy!

-Dan-

He jumped a little when he felt the plane land, slowing to taxi before coming to a stop.

“Are you ok, Daniel?” Lucifer asked, taking hold of his hand. “You haven’t really said anything the whole flight.”

“Sorry,” he sighed, picking up the small bag Raphael had given him before leaving. “It’s…I guess I’m a little in my own head right now. I…don’t really know what to do next.”

“First we’re going to get you home to start with,” the Devil told him, squeezing his hand.

It helped to know he had his back. He felt himself sweat a bit as everyone made their way off the plane first.

“Um…I don’t think I could handle that,” Dan said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked, concerned.

“My apartment…I…,” he started to say, but Lucifer waved him off.

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “And I know you wouldn’t feel comfortable at the penthouse. So I had one of my other property holdings prepared and had your things moved. I don’t think your landlord will give you problems breaking your lease early.”

“I’ll pay you back,” Dan said quickly, his stomach twisting at how much overtime (or how many other jobs) he’d have to work just to afford wherever Lucifer had for him.

“Nonsense,” Lucifer told him, squeezing his hand again before making him look at him. “What happened to you is not your fault; you were a victim. Justice will be upheld, I can promise you that. But you still have to live with the aftermath. It wouldn’t be fair to leave you struggle needlessly when I have the means to help you. And I want to help you, Daniel. Will you let me?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, easing against his side.

Lucifer made a very happy noise and put his arm around the back of his waist. Dan tensed for a moment, a dark blush hitting his face as he put his hand in his pocket. Dan returned the gesture. He winced when he felt his tail smack against the back of his leg. Dan was definitely regretting not changing into an unaltered pair of jeans so he could’ve hidden the damn thing. Lucifer chuckled.

“It’s not funny,” he growled as they exited the plane. “This damn tail is a nuisance. If I’m not catching it in doors, it’s all the over the place.”

“Try calming your thoughts or focus on one thing at a time,” Lucifer suggested. “I imagine that with everything you’re dealing with, it’s telegraphing your current state of mind.”

As they got to the bottom and were about to get into Lucifer’s car, he noticed that there were several vans and cars coming straight for them.

“Uh oh,” he muttered. “It’s the damn news anchors. I thought you had your arrival time changed so they’d think we were coming in later.”

“Someone at the airport had to have tipped them off,” Lucifer said, opening the door for him and closing it once he was in. He ran around and jumped into the driver seat. “I’ll be having a little chat with my contacts and giving them a piece of my mind later. Right now, we need to get out of here and lose them in afternoon traffic.”

“Agreed,” Dan said, putting on a pair of sunglasses he found on the dash as Lucifer got the engine started and gunned it in reverse, pulling a swift 180 before opening up the car and speeding around the main terminal.

He couldn't help but smile when Chloe headed them off, slowing them down. Lucifer drove at high speed around the building, through the main lots and onto the freeway. Dan got his seat belt buckled as Lucifer sped up, cutting off several cars as he weaved through traffic.

“If I didn't want to keep those clowns as far away as possible,” Dan shouted over the racing wind. “I would tell you to slow the fuck down.”

“Live a little, Daniel!” Lucifer shouted back with a grin, continuing to weave through traffic.

Thanks to his driving, they were able to get ahead of the afternoon gridlock, slowing as they hit the surface streets. Dan felt a little nervous as they ended up pulling up to the gate of the parking garage of one of the new condo complexes near Trixie's school. Lucifer stopped at the gatehouse and pulled some kind of ID out of his pocket. They were let in with no trouble. They parked in a space marked 10A; the space closest to the elevator.

“I pre applied to this building right around the time I started working with the LAPD. They finished it last year,” Lucifer said as Dan followed him into the elevator. “Anytime I find a building going up that I like the designs for or any new homes come open that I like, I purchase them, use them for different events or just to get away for a change of scenery. I have...four estates just outside the city, this condo, my building and one penthouse in Las Vegas.”

“Thanks for this, man,” Dan sighed, the doors closing them in. “I do like the fact that it's only a few blocks from Trixie's school. Though, I'm a little worried about reporters finding me here. Or trying to go through Chlo...scratch that thought. Maze is still rooming with them; she'll keep them away.”

“Damn straight she will,” Lucifer said with a smirk on his face. He pulled the ID out of his pocket again. “The landlord will be meeting us in a few minutes to get a picture for your ID. No one can even get through the gate without showing a badge to security. They even use home built RFID chips that the guard will scan to open the gate. It also gives you access to the elevator. Guests have to check in. You give their name to the guard. They tell them what unit number, show ID and are let in with a guest pass that has to be turned back in.”

He passed the ID over a panel at the top of the floor buttons, a chirping sound echoing in the small space. The buttons lit up and he hit the button for 10. A minute later, the doors opened onto a short hallway, two doors on either end. There was another door, right next to the elevator. The sign mounted on the door stated it was the stairwell. Lucifer turned left and went to the door, an ornate A mounted just above the peephole. He pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. Dan walked in...and went quiet.  
The place had a very open floor plan. Where they were standing was tiled in white marble.

To his right, the tile continued over towards the kitchen and the rest of apartment and the shallow steps before them done in the same. Before them was a wide open space; the floor carpeted in a thick, pale blue carpet. The furniture was cream colored and looked plush. A large sectional couch, one end a large chaise lounge, faced out the floor to ceiling windows that made up the entire wall before them. A couple of armchairs sat in the space, also facing out the window. There was a glass coffee table set back a couple feet from the couch, small tables set next to the chairs. Lamps sat on those tables. Looking up at the ceiling, he noticed the recessed lighting.

He slipped his shoes off and left them off to the side of the door. Going down the steps, Dan looked around. He was confused when he saw a remote on the coffee table There were no electronics that he could see it would be used for. Lucifer joined him after removing his shoes as well. Picking up the remote, he hit a button and a screen blacked out a portion of the windows. He pressed another button and a nature documentary played, the volume turned down low. 

“That's awesome,” Dan said with a grin. “That a request of yours?”

“State of the art, darling,” Lucifer told him. “It's one of the many features that intrigued me about this building.”

Dan moved on. The living room was essentially in a bowl. Going back up the steps on the far right of the living room, he stepped up into the kitchen. All of the appliances were chrome and brand new, even had a dishwasher. He walked around the kitchen island, looking over everything. It was great. On the far side of the kitchen, the floor to ceiling windows continued, a large dining room table set in the open space.

There were different doors in the wall across from him. Looking through them, he found a pantry across from the kitchen, a bathroom. Next was an empty room. The last door led into a short hallway, with three doors; two bedrooms, the door at the end of the hall opening onto a staircase. He made a note to check where it led to later. The master bedroom again, had floor to ceiling windows making up the far wall. A walk in closet was just to his right. Another door that must lead into a master bathroom was on the far side of the bed. The bed was made with what looked like silk sheets. He walked back out and sat with Lucifer on the couch.

“This place is amazing, Luce,” he said. “Are you sure you want me taking this place?”

“What's mine is yours,” Lucifer told him softly. “Look, I know it’s crazy, but I like the idea of us. And I find that I like who I am when I'm with you. I can't believe I almost missed out on this trying to go after the Detective.”

Dan smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Lucifer met him in the middle. It started off chaste, but quickly grew a little heated. He’d worked his hand up under Lucifer’s shirt, earning him a shiver as he stroked his back. The Devil jumped in surprise after a couple of minutes, putting some space between them.

“What?” Dan asked, hoping he hadn’t done something to put him off. Lucifer made him look down. He wasn’t sure what to say when he found that his tail had managed to curl around his thigh, the end pressing tight to Lucifer’s erection. “Fuck.”

Dan pulled away, getting up and heading for the kitchen. Of course he had to ruin a nice little moment of connection. He really needed to be able to just be close to Lucifer at the very least. Dan still had no idea how or when all of the shit that was done to him was finally going to hit him and have him freaking the hell out. He noticed Lucifer moving out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a long drink. Dan flinched when he felt him put his arms around him from behind.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I’m really trying to get the damn thing under control. Believe me, if I could, I would’ve had the damn thing cut off.”

“Dan--,” Lucifer started to say when there was a loud knock at the door.

He pulled away and answered the door. Lucifer stepped back and let in a young woman; he’d say mid-20s, early 30s. She was about Chloe’s height and very curvy. Her black hair was pulled into a bun. She was looking quite sharp in the red blouse and black skirt she was wearing. She turned and noticed him.

“You must be Daniel,” she said with a smile. He nodded and took her hand in his briefly. “I’m Amelia Waters; the manager of the building. I’m here to complete the paperwork for your lease and to get your picture for your tenant ID.”

“Nice to meet you,” he told her, smiling back. “Why don’t we take this over to the table?”

Dan followed her over, trying like hell to keep focused so that his stupid tail didn’t get him in trouble. He sat on her right, watching her while she arranged the paperwork and pulled out a pen. He listened to her explain everything before signing it. She then took the carbon copies and placed them into a separate file with his name on it. As they worked, Lucifer busied himself in the kitchen, the smells starting to distract him. Once he signed the last form, Amelia inhaled sharply. He looked over to see her sitting totally still, nearly white as a sheet.

“You…you don’t have a snake, do you?” she asked, her voice a harsh whisper.

“No,” he answered, frowning. Looking under the table, he found that his tail had wrapped itself around her ankle, the end gently rubbing against the top of her foot. The heat in his face told him he was blushing again. “I’m afraid that it’s just me.” He made her look down and she relaxed a bit, pulling her leg out from under the table to get a better look.

“I know Lucifer explained a little bit about your situation. Forgive me for nearly fainting, I’m deathly afraid of snakes and when I felt you, I just assumed that’s what it was.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, letting her go. “I didn’t even know I did it.”

“Can you control it at all?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, but it also seems to have a mind of its own,” he grumbled, draping the thing across his knees. The end was still flicking randomly.

“Well, most animals use their tails for communication as part of their body language,” Amelia said, moving closer to him. “Maybe your mood gets reflected through its movements. It’s basically an extension of your spine, which does connect directly to your brain.”

She gently grabbed his tail, lightly smoothing her hand along the appendage. It…it felt good. He relaxed into his chair and noticed that it went limp as she explored further. When her nails scratched along the spaded end, it sent a shot of heat through him. He bucked in his seat, shivering all over. Amelia pulled away after that, a blush hitting her face. He wrapped his tail around her wrist gently, giving it a light squeeze before backing off.

“I’ll try to keep that in mind,” he said, unable to keep a grin off his face at the blush that hit her cheeks before pulling down her face and into her throat. “I have to say…I liked having your hands on me.”

“Just trying to understand you, rather than judge you for something that you can’t control,” she replied with a shrug, looking him over. “But I liked it too.” Hearing Lucifer move around the kitchen seemed to snap them both out of it. Amelia had a look of horror on her face. “I’m so sorry; I’m being horribly inappropriate.”

“I may be with Lucifer,” he told her. “But he’s never been one to turn away anyone that wants…to have some fun.”

“I’m aware of his reputation,” Amelia said with a smile. But it was short lived as she sighed. “I also know the crowds he surrounds himself with. I’m not exactly someone he goes for…too many curves.”

“No such thing, Ms. Waters,” Lucifer interjected, putting something in the oven. “And if it was that meathead of an ex that told you that…he’s an idiot.”

“Really?” she squeaked, that lovely flush on her face darkening. Dan could see her pupils dilate as she looked him up and down again.

“He’s right,” Dan said, pulling her closer. “There’s nothing wrong with curves. You look great, Amelia; healthy, vibrant. Hmm…Lucifer, would you mind if Amelia joins us for dinner?”

The look on her face had his tail tapping against the floor, his own arousal picking up again.

“That’s a splendid idea,” Lucifer said. “Dinner should be ready in a few hours. I would invite you to join us in the pool, Amelia, but I believe you have a few meetings with your investors today?”

“Wait…we have a pool?” he asked.

Lucifer nodded. “The staircase at the end of the hall leads up to a private pool and hot tub for this unit. There’s an identical one for the other unit on this floor. It was definitely worth the extra tacked onto the rent.”

“Just let me get a photo for your ID and I’ll take everything down to the office for processing. And I do have important meetings that can’t wait. But I would love to take you up on dinner. I should be done for the day around 6. Would dinner keep until 7?”

“Just let me adjust the temperature and it’s a date, darling,” Lucifer said with a wink before turning back to the stove.

“We’ll be waiting,” Dan told her, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She whined a little before having him stand up against the wall. Amelia snapped a few pictures quickly and left.

“Are you ok, Daniel?” Lucifer asked him.

“Yeah,” he said after a few minutes. “Really, I am. Hey, could you ask Linda to come over tomorrow morning to start my therapy sessions?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said, pulling his cell phone out.

A few minutes later, he set his phone on the kitchen counter.

“She's on your recurring visitor's list and she'll be here at 10am,” Lucifer told him. “Seriously Dan; don't feel like you have to prove anything to me.”

“It's not like that,” Dan told him softly. “I...it just feels right.”

“Ok,” Lucifer told him, smiling. He kissed him again. “Did...did you want to show her everything? Because I think you could do with a bit of grooming, if that's the case.”

“I feel I need to,” he said. “I want to get comfortable...with all of this.”

“Why don’t we go up to the pool?” Lucifer asked him, pulling him towards the bedroom. “I can groom you and we can talk more.”

“Sure,” Dan told him.

They both undressed and redressed in swim shorts before heading upstairs. Dan went first, Lucifer heading back out into the main area of the apartment first. The stairs went straight up for seven steps, and then curled around towards the left. He came out on a landing before opening another door. It opened onto a locker room. He moved to the left, noticing a series of benches in front of about a dozen lockers on his left. Ahead of him was a wall of frosted glass. To his right, another wall of glass with a glass door built in showed him the pool. It was surprising to find an Olympic sized swimming pool before him. Looking up, he could see that the ceiling was tinted glass, letting natural light in. On the far end of the pool, there was a diving board and a water slide. Past that…was a patio; complete with a wet bar, table and chairs. There were a number of beach lounge chairs set up, facing out. Turning back, Dan went to explore what was behind the frosted glass. He found there were several shower heads built into the wall, knobs at waist level. A large stack of towels sat next to the door. Just to the right of the shower area were two bathrooms, large enough to change in. Another two rooms about the same size were just past those, nothing inside but a mirror on one wall and a bench wrapping around two walls; changing rooms.

“I definitely don’t want to see what the rent on this place is,” he told himself, grabbing a towel.

He left his shoes sit on the bench closest to the stairs and headed for the pool. The smell of chlorine hit him first, something familiar as he walked to the patio. After tossing his towel on one of the lounge chairs, he ran towards the pool. Mounting the diving board, he dived in easily. It felt good to get a little exercise, he’d been feeling a little…anxious, a little too wired. Dan found that his tail actually helped him move easier in water, making him a little faster. After a few laps, he stopped to find Lucifer on one of the chairs just outside, writing in the journal Raphael had given to him. He took one last lap before pulling himself from the water and walking outside. Lucifer looked up and watched him take his towel to dry off a little before draping the towel on the chair. Laying the chair back flat, he eased onto his front, enjoying the warmth.

“Good swim?” Lucifer asked, “You seem to be a very accomplished swimmer.”

“It helps I used to surf a lot when I was younger,” Dan told him. “I picked it back up recently.”

“I might have to have you teach me some time,” Lucifer said, giving him a smile as he finished writing something and putting his book down. “Now, sit up; wings out.”

Dan grumbled about having gotten comfortable, but he complied. Once he was sitting up straight, he unfurled his wings. Lucifer looked them over as he moved his chair closer.

“They aren’t too bad,” he said, careful not to touch. “But that won’t always be the case, especially if you decide you want to try to fly.” He looked him in the eye. “May I?”

“Sure,” Dan said. He managed to move his left wing to lay back a bit, exposing the front better to the sunlight. “That better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Lucifer told him.

He moved slowly, running his fingertips across the unkempt section before applying more pressure, moving through the layers to the skin. It felt a little weird at first. The sensation was a lot like someone running their fingers through his hair. When the crooked feathers were eased back into their proper place, he could feel a kind of knot loosening. He hadn’t realized how uncomfortable he’d been now that it had been corrected. He repeated the treatment on two other spots on his left before moving to the right. There was only one patch of messed up feathers and they were in a spot he could easily fix them himself.

“You need to know how to do this too,” Lucifer told him, sitting back a bit from him. “Come on, pull it back a bit and stretch the tip of your wing towards me.”

Doing this, Dan had a great view of the affected area. He followed Lucifer’s instructions carefully, straightening the crooked feathers, carefully pulling one that had gotten bent out of shape. Being it was bent, nearly broken; it didn’t hurt like he thought it would, kind of like pulling a hang nail. But as he smoothed over the spot, Dan felt a rush of heat. Frowning a little, he moved his hand a little to the right, towards his body. Carefully digging his fingers in, he reached the skin and scratched it a little. His eyes went wide and he let out a shuddering breath. Pleasure hit him hard as he rubbed against that spot.

“I take it you found a sensitive spot?” Lucifer asked with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah,” he replied, pulling his hand away reluctantly. 

“Mmm...looks like you're a little tense, love,” Lucifer purred.

He watched Lucifer put the back of his chair back up before pushing him to lie back, straddling his lap. The Devil grinned as he ground down on his erection. Dan squeezed his slim hips, pulling him against him hard. Lucifer leaned into him and kissed him hard. Lucifer pulled back out of the kiss and groaned. 

“Hmm...I think I can find a good use for this new appendage of yours,” he said. “Considering it's currently trying to split me open.”

“I'm...,” he started to say, but Lucifer shushed him. 

“Don't be,” Lucifer told him. “Think about it. You're feeling up for some sexy times, yes?” Daniel nodded, now aware of the end of his tail sliding up the seam of Lucifer's shorts. “Looks like you want to get me prepped. And I want to try it.”

“Got any...,” Dan started to ask, but laughed as Lucifer leaned over to his chair and showed him a large tube of lube. “Damn Boy Scout.”

“Never hurts to have it on hand,” he said, getting up and dropping his shorts.

Dan stripped out his shorts as well, slowly stroking himself as Lucifer leaned over him, popping open the lube. He got a quick kiss before Lucifer gently grabbed hold of his tail. Daniel shivered a little as he squeezed cold lube on the end of his tail, carefully slicking up the end and about an inch below that. He gave his cock a squeeze, watching Lucifer slick a couple of fingers and ease them inside his body.

“Mmm...you make one hell of a picture like this,” he said with a smirk. “Get up here.”

Lucifer panted, completely erect as he straddled him again. His knees were on either side of his hips. Dan had him grip his shoulders before Dan put his hands on Lucifer's ass, pulling him open. 

“Just let me know if it's too much,” Daniel said quietly. 

“Will do,” Lucifer replied.

Dan distracted him with a kiss. He could feel Lucifer shiver as he stroked against his hole with the tip of his tail. Daniel carefully pressed into him. The lube allowed him to slide in easily, given the end of his tail was a bit tapered. Lucifer groaned as he eased the widest part of the spade inside him. He stopped, remaining still. 

“You ok?” he asked, kissing him again. 

“Bloody fantastic,” he panted, gasping when he straightened up. “Oh yes. Move a little deeper and try wiggling it.”

“Fuck, this is hot,” Dan growled as he moved his tail, swirling it around before gently thrusting it deeper. “Damn...seeing you spread open like this is fucking amazing.” Dan removed his right hand from Lucifer's ass to grip the base of his cock hard. “Shit...I'm so close already. No wonder you enjoyed having me in this position so much.”

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer growled, “Do more…something. Please.”

As much as Daniel wanted to watch Lucifer come apart with his tail, he needed to come just as badly. He was slow pulling his tail free, Lucifer wincing as it popped free. Lucifer was quick to move and ease down onto his cock. It was slick and warm, squeezing him just right. They moved together, a slow thrust and retreat. Neither was in a hurry. This was what he needed; connection, intimacy that was wanted. Dan sat up, holding Lucifer close as he worked himself on his cock. 

_“I love you,”_ he sighed in prayer as he wrapped his wings around him, kissing him again.

Lucifer's hands snapped out, digging through the feathers.

 _“I love you too,”_ Dan heard in his head.

The combination of the prayer and his hands in his feathers was too much. It had them both crying out, unable to hold back anymore. Dan held him down as he came, Lucifer spending himself all over his stomach. They relaxed as they wound down, Lucifer lying on his chest as he eased back in the chair. Dan felt his face get hot again.

“That was new,” Dan panted. “Now I understand how intense prayer can get.”

“You heard me?” Lucifer asked, sounding surprised.

“Yes.”

“I’ll make note of it. Later.”

Daniel smiled as Lucifer smoothed his feathers again. It felt nice. 

“Want to flip over so I can do the back?” Lucifer asked. “Perhaps return the amazing ride you just gave me?”

He flinched, he couldn't help it.

“If you can keep it to the grooming,” he said softly, feeling a couple of tears fall as he looked away. “I'm...still healing.”

Lucifer helped him lay on his front. Dan tensed when he felt him spreading his legs a bit. 

“I won't do anything,” Lucifer said softly. “I just need to check you, ok?”

“Ok,” Dan said, unable to stop more tears falling as he felt Lucifer carefully touch him, pulling back whenever he whimpered out loud.

It was still sore from the rough treatment he'd experienced, more than he thought it would after three days. Lucifer moved and pulled him up into a sitting position. 

“Oh love,” he sighed, pulling him close, resting his forehead against his own. “I'm so sorry this was done to you. That they took something from you against your will.” Lucifer kissed him, simple and slow.

It helped him relax, Lucifer helping ease him down onto his front, laying the chair flat again. He kept to just the grooming, carefully raking his fingers through the feathers, straightening anything out of place, pulling broken ones. The treatment allowed him to relax enough to fall into a light sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

-Dan-

He woke up to see the sun was setting. As he sat up, he found that Lucifer had set up an umbrella for him, no doubt to prevent sunburn. Grabbing the fresh towel that had been left for him off the chair next to him, he wrapped it around his hips and headed downstairs. As he went into the Master bedroom, Dan could hear Lucifer talking to someone. The clock on the bedside table showed it was 6:45pm. He must be talking with Amelia. Dan couldn’t help but smile, a light flush running under his skin.

Folding his wings away, he went to his closet and grabbed some clothes. Tossing them onto the bed, he took a quick shower. He found another plus to having a tail; easier scrubbing for the hard to reach places. Done and dried off, he dressed quickly and chose to skip socks and shoes.

“Daniel!” Lucifer said cheerily, pouring a glass of wine. “I was just coming to wake you.” He smiled as he stood next to Amelia. He took the glass of wine Lucifer handed him. “There you are. Why don’t you two relax for a bit while I finish in here?”

He grabbed her wine glass, watching her walk in front of him. Amelia was dressed in a flowy, green and yellow sundress, the hem going past her knees maybe an inch or so. He liked the way it moved and found he liked it better when she was seated, showing off her legs as she sat on the section of the couch right next to the chaise section. He tended to see the whole package, not really favoring any part more; but he had to admit, she had an impressive bust that was competing for attention from those firm thighs of hers. He frowned a little, trying to think of what had him so…tuned in, so to speak. He was a faithful guy when in a relationship. But then again…Lucifer never berated him for looking, practically encouraged him to try or do anything he desired. And what he desired was to see where this went with this very lovely lady that had agreed to dinner at the very least.

Dan sat on her left, setting their glasses on the coffee table. He noticed that her shoes were off as well. He smiled as he took a sip of wine. It was sweet, very tart.

“Did your meetings go well?” he asked..

“Very well,” she replied with a grin. “My investors love how well this building is doing and have agreed to fund a larger complex up on the bluffs just outside of town, and another tower like one on the other side of Beverly Hills.”

“I’m glad you came back to celebrate it with us then,” he said. His tail twitched against his right leg, but it stayed put.

“Same here,” Amelia sighed, sitting up a bit to take a long drink off her glass. “It’s not been easy. Being a female architect in this town has been a nightmare. It’s hard enough to get anyone to look at my designs, much less get a serious offer for investment and development.” She smiled again. “I owe a lot to Lucifer, actually. He got me in touch with a few friends of his that ended up giving me a chance and invested in this building. I even have offers from some of their connections to at least preview designs for some of their upcoming projects.”

“I hate to see any form of talent get overlooked because of pride or ego,” Lucifer called from the kitchen. “And it also lost those idiots you tried to deal with a hell of a manager. She was top of her business management classes as well as architecture.”

“Smart, successful and sexy,” Dan said, setting his wineglass back on the table. “The whole package. Who the hell did you date that couldn’t see that?”

Her face reddened as she stared into her wineglass. He saw her squirm a little as he eased himself closer, mindful to leave his tail along his right side as he eased back into the chaise, his shoulder brushing hers. Dan noticed how she looked at him. Her hand brushed against his tail, making the end curl up and around her wrist.

“Looking back,” she began, still lightly stroking him, “I think my past boyfriends only dated me because they could use me to mine for ideas and make them look better in comparison. It would always start out with them being sweet; assuring me they were with me because of me, not my body. But then a month or two in, then would come the dual gym membership, the home gyms they said was for them to get a quick workout in before showering for work. Then they would start making comments about how I spend my free time instead of working to improve my body.

My last boyfriend, I went to pick him up at his place for a date and he had two of his co-workers in bed with him. Both were tall…slim. He had the nerve to think that I was going to wait on him. I left him there and when he came to my place…not here. I was trying to finish my lease at my old apartment. Anyway, he showed up and I had everything he’d left there packed and gave them to him, told him it was over.” Her grip on his tail tightened a little. “He didn’t like that and he hit me. Luckily, my neighbors heard what was going on and got him out of my apartment so I could lock myself in and call the cops. I moved into one of the ground units here that night. I took out a restraining order on him and with the security I implemented here, I haven’t seen him since. Kind of gave up on dating after that.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Dan said softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her in for a hug. “And for the record, both of us love your curves.”

Amelia looked up at him and smiled. “I love your eyes. Was...that something that changed? Or were they always this color?”

“They used to be blue,” he replied. “But I do like them as well.”

“Did...did anything else change for you?” she asked.

“Want to see?” he asked with a smirk.

When she nodded, Dan got to his feet and pulled her up with him. She gave him a confused look. Before she could ask, he let his wings stretch wide. Her face went from shocked to awe in the space of moments. 

“Wow,” she breathed. “I…can’t really find much else to say.”

Dan noticed how her hand twitched towards him, clearly wanting to touch.

“Go ahead,” he said with a laugh. “Just be careful. They’re sensitive.”

“I bet,” she murmured, stepping closer to him, their bodies brushing as she eased her fingers first across, then into the rows of feathers.

He surprised her when he dipped down and kissed her, but Amelia was right there with him, hungry for what he was offering. Her nails tugged at his feathers nicely, making him purr in approval. His tail was sliding up her leg slowly. Just as it reached the hem of her dress, he felt a tug on his shoulder. Dan growled in annoyance, turning to find Lucifer with his phone in hand.

“I’m sorry, but it’s the Lieutenant,” he told him, handing him the phone.

He pulled away reluctantly, taking the phone and walking towards the dining room table. Dan folded his wings back in for now.

“What’s up?” he asked, trying to keep his tone level.

“Did I call at a bad time?” she asked back.

“Kind of, but let’s just say it would be a lot worse if you would’ve waited. What did you need?”

“First, I was calling to see how you’re doing. Everyone here at the precinct has been on edge since you were taken. When we heard you’d been found, we were relieved. But it’s still a bit tense around here.”

“I’m doing better than I thought I would at this point,” he sighed. “That’s the truth. As crazy as what happened to me is, I like to think I’m taking it pretty well. But the break down could still happen, so I’m going to take this one day at a time. I even set an appointment to start seeing someone.”

“Good. Listen, Chloe and Ella came down earlier to brief me on your…situation as well as the other rescued victims. Not to mention my phone has been ringing off the hook with reporters wanting statements…interviews. I’m currently hiding in the evidence archive while the Captain tries to fend off the newspaper reporters trying to get more information.”

“Ouch,” Daniel hissed. “I don’t envy you right now.”

“Thanks,” she chuckled. “Look, I’d really like to be able to sit at my desk without a horde of news crews demanding information. Would you agree to come down tomorrow morning for a press conference? I know you had to dodge them this morning, but I’ll try to make some deals that if we do this and have you come answer some questions, that they’ll leave you alone. Not to mention the Captain wants to see you too.”

“What time?” he asked her, feeling his stomach twist a little.

“10a.m.,” she replied. “If you could come in earlier so we can sit down and talk first, it would help.”

“I’ll need to move my therapy appointment, but yeah, I’ll do it. If anything, it’ll help keep the damn vultures off my ass for a while.”

“Thanks so much, Daniel,” the Lieutenant said. “I owe you one.”

“See you tomorrow,” he told her before hanging up.

He set the phone down on the table as he had a seat. Amelia came over and sat next to him. Lucifer kept busy finishing setting the table. The food looked and smelled amazing, making his stomach growl.

“What did the Lieutenant want?” Lucifer asked as he had a seat on Dan’s right, taking hold of his hand. He noticed he had his journal with him as well.

“She asked me to do a press conference with her tomorrow morning,” he told him. “The precinct got overrun with reporters and they want to get ahead of this before they start getting themselves into trouble. You know how the press can get. And I hate to ask, but could you ask Linda if we could have our session tomorrow afternoon or after her office closes?”

“Certainly,” Lucifer told him, picking his phone up. He opened it and sent a quick text. A reply was received a minute later. “She’ll see you at 1 for a working lunch.”

“Great,” he said, taking a slice of the beef wellington that Lucifer had prepared. “Man, you’ll spoil me cooking like this every night.” Next was asparagus, roasted potatoes, rolls.

“I feel better knowing you have something home made with fresh ingredients,” Lucifer said with a shrug, taking off his suit jacket and undoing his cufflinks in order to roll his sleeves back. “You take such good care of yourself. I’d hate for your hard work to go to waste.”

Dan grinned, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before digging in.

“Are you sure that I’m not intruding here?” Amelia asked, picking up her fork. “You two…you’re great together.”

“We’re sure,” Dan said with a smile, enjoying the expression on her face as he lightly stroked the end of his tail across her knee, over her dress.

They continued the meal like this; Dan keeping his touches light, just barely going a little further in before coming back to her knee. He could tell it was driving her crazy, judging by the soft whines she was making while enjoying dinner. He noticed Lucifer was making notes in his journal, but Dan shrugged it off. They’d discuss it at the end of the week at the weekly check-in. Right now, he was all about continuing where he’d left off before getting interrupted by that phone call. When they finished dinner and the plates were cleared, Dan pulled her chair closer.

She eased against him as he kissed her again, his hand moving to the back of her neck and holding her in place. He smiled against her lips when she took his other hand and placed it on her chest. Amelia groaned as he nipped at her lower lip before moving one of his hands and pulled her dress up to the tops of her thighs. A clinking sound drew his attention back to the table. A small bowl of vanilla ice cream sat in front of him, a spoon next to the bowl.

“Dessert?” Lucifer asked, a satisfied smile on his face as he moved Amelia to straddle Dan’s lap.

“I think you are rubbing off on me, Lucifer,” he growled, holding her hips to keep her steady. He could feel the growing heat of her arousal on his thigh. “Damn this is good.”

“Let’s make it even better,” Lucifer purred, taking the bowl and spoon in hand.

Dan watched him carefully as he fed a spoonful to Amelia first. He could tell she was feeling a little more confident, sliding her hands down to his before tracing his arms and gripping his shoulders. He got the next bite, Amelia getting the next two. On the next pass, he went to give it to her again…but then he overturned the spoon, the melting treat landing on her bare thigh. She gasped from the cold.

“Let me get a napkin,” Lucifer said, his eyes flashing red when he looked at Dan.

“No need,” Dan panted, sitting her on the edge of the table.

Her moan was music to his ears when he licked the ice cream off of her thigh slowly, starting where it had dripped towards her inner thigh, moving back up towards her knee. When she was clean, he sucked a light hickey into her skin, right behind her knee. He could feel her shiver all over as he pulled back, looking at her. She had lain back on the table, her legs splayed open. Her hair was loose and a little wild from where she’d tugged at it. Dan pulled his chair closer to the table, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of her thighs.

“Dan…please,” she panted, one hand moving to grab at his hair.

He let her, giving her a smile before sucking a hickey on her thigh…so close to where she really wanted him. Lucifer had taken off his shirt and undone his pants, the belt buckle clinking quietly as he removed it. He helped her get out of her dress and left it on the table under her. Her underwear matched her dress; a nice satin and lace set that hugged her body well.

“Tell me what you want, Amelia,” he asked her, his fingers barely brushing against her underwear.

“I want you to touch me,” she pleaded, Lucifer leaning over the table to kiss her.

Dan took it as a green light and pulled her panties off. She was smooth all over, which only made him that much harder. He held her hips to the table and licked straight up her center. Her back arched and she pulled away from Lucifer, letting out a satisfied groan. Her hips were trying to move under his hands while Lucifer popped her bra open and started nipping at her breasts. She tasted sweet to him and he found he wanted more. He slid her up the table a bit more. Once he could set his elbows on the table, he hiked her thighs over his shoulders and moved back in.

“Fuck…Dan…,” she panted, her hips moving against his face. “I’m not going…to last long.”

“We have all night, darling,” Lucifer said to her. “And I know I have quite the stamina. Not sure about dear Daniel here.”

“Oh, we’ll see who taps out first,” Dan growled against her hot skin, finding her clit and sucking hard while pressing two fingers into her.

Amelia screamed his name as she had her first orgasm of the night. Dan didn’t let up until she was shaking. Getting to his feet, he got his jeans undone and around his ankles in seconds. Lucifer tossed him a condom, which he was grateful for the foresight. He really didn’t have the patience to hunt one down at the moment.

“Shit…Dan…oh fuck you’re big,” she whimpered as he slowly pressed into her.

“Bigger than any of those loser boyfriends of yours?” he kidded as he held still.

“Yes,” she whined, pressing into his initial stroke into her body. “Fuck…I’m going to feel this for days.”

“That’s the idea,” he chuckled, pulling her up a little so he could kiss her. He could feel the grip her body had on him loosening as Lucifer finished taking his clothes off and helped get his pants all the way off. “We should move to the bedroom.”

“Don’t stop,” she whined again, putting her arms around his shoulders.

“Then you might want to hang on,” he told her, getting her legs around his hips.

When he got his hands under her ass and stood up straight, she squeaked in surprise, tightening up all over as he carried her effortlessly towards the bedroom. His tail joined in, rubbing against her lower back and ass; making her gasp his name this time. She came again before he could open the bedroom door, making him hold her against the wall as he gave her a few easy pumps, trying to fight off of his own release. She wasn’t making this easy. Now in the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and laid back, leaving her riding him. He held her hands so she could balance and find a rhythm. His tail kept up with the stroking. When he managed to slide the end between her cheeks and against her hole, her eyes went wide.

“Too much?” he panted as she paused for a minute.

“No,” she answered. “I…I kind of want you to…to put it in.”

“Good thing I bought plenty of this then,” Lucifer said, walking in with another bottle of lube. “Mmm…watching you two is quite the show. Though, I certainly hope you don’t mind a little audience participation.”

“Please,” she groaned, moving her hips again.

Lucifer hesitated, studying them carefully. Before he could ask about it, he shook his head and turned his attention back to helping them. Like earlier, he lubed the end of his tail up and helped position him at her hole. Dan had her slow down a bit and lean over him as he probed at the tight ring of muscle. He groaned as she opened to him with little resistance. Clearly, this girl liked to play.

“You little minx,” Lucifer laughed, “Damn…you’re taking him so well. Good. Then you’ll be able to take me easily."

“Dan…oh right there,” she gasped, pushing back against him when he rubbed along where he could feel his own cock was seated. “Press there again, harder.”

He did as she asked, getting rewarded with her crying out again, coming on him again. Dan couldn’t hold back this time. With one strong thrust, he held himself deep, filling the condom as he held her tight to him. He sat up a bit, kissing her as they both came down slowly. Dan was surprised to find he was still rock hard. Usually, he couldn’t get it up again for a good hour after the first round.

“Another plus to this whole mess,” he said, lifting her up enough that he could slip out of her, his cock bobbing a little, pulled down by the condom a bit. “Lucifer, you mind giving me a hand?”

“Certainly, love,” he said with a smile.

“Fuck, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” Amelia groaned as Lucifer pulled the used condom off, giving him a quick suck to clean him off before rolling on a fresh one.

“My turn for a taste,” Lucifer purred, helping lift her up a little more to get his tongue in her.

Dan watched, loving the feel of her clenching on his still buried tail, wiggling it a little to make her mewl and writhe. Lucifer growled playfully as he kept his mouth on her, clearly not wanting to be diverted.

“Come on, Luce,” Dan purred, tugging her out of his grasp. “You’re the only one of us that hasn’t gotten to come yet. I’ll even let you choose, unless our lovely guest has a preference?”

“Turn me over,” she mewled, trying to pull away from his relentless tail.

Dan pulled himself free carefully, not wanting to hurt her. Lucifer helped him get her settled on top of him, her back against his chest.

“So good,” she sighed as Lucifer helped him get into position before slowly spreading her ass even more.

He growled deep in his chest, fighting not to come too soon. It was still tight, even with the reaming she’d just gotten. She clearly loved the sound, judging by how much she was dripping. Lucifer eased in after getting a condom on too, groaning. He yelped with surprise when Dan notched his tail against his hole, still slick with lube. Dan kissed him over her shoulder, making her pant as she tried to move. They had total control as they eased her into having both of them at once, finding a rhythm they could both keep going without pulling free of her. After a few minutes though, she scratched at them both.

“Would you two just fuck me already?” she bit out impatiently. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“If that’s what you desire,” Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow in question as he looked her in the eye.

“Yes!” she shouted, snapping her hips in response to a rough thrust from Lucifer.

Lucifer bent her legs to where Dan could easily hold her legs up before gripping her hips to keep her steady. They jackhammered her at a rough, almost brutal pace. She was more than loving it. Amelia screamed and cursed as they pounded into her pliant body over and over, Dan’s tail fluttering and wriggling its way into Lucifer again. It only spurred him on. Amelia tightened all over and went quiet as they felt her release grip them tight, sending them both over the edge again. They slowed gradually, eventually going still. Dan removed himself from both of them gingerly, cleaning up quickly. He leaned over Amelia, checking her pulse. She smiled, kissing his hand after he brushed her hair back.

“You ok?” he rasped, his voice a little hoarse.

She could only nod, turning onto her side and falling asleep in the center of their bed.

“I think we broke her,” Lucifer said, easing up against his back. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Nah,” Dan said with a smile. “Just wore her out. I honestly expected something more…plain from her. Not that I’m complaining here.”

“The shy ones always have the most fun desires buried deep. Mostly because they don’t get to find anyone that won’t shame them for said desires.” Dan sighed as Lucifer tucked his face against his throat, stroking his chest and stomach. “That…was lovely.”

“It felt fantastic,” Dan said, leaning into his lover. “What was with the strange looks though?”

“I think you’ve inherited some abilities from the incubi DNA in you,” Lucifer answered softly. “Being King of Hell, I have dominion over all demons. I can feel the energy they give off whenever they’re using their abilities or actively trying to influence people. I could feel it earlier when she was here with the papers this morning. It wasn’t very strong, but I did make a note. Then tonight, I could sense you reaching out to her, looking to feed off her.”

Dan froze. “I didn’t…I didn’t force her into this, did I?”

“No, love, no,” Lucifer told him, tightening his hold on him. “Incubi and succubi don’t rape. The desire for everything we did tonight was already there. You just brought it out of her. It’s a version of my own powers to tap into people’s desires. Yours is just a lot more subtle, but you do have control of it. Most incubi and succubi emit a constant aura to relax those around them. You only started doing it because you were in the mood to play. If she would’ve stayed earlier today, we still would’ve ended up here. It’s why she fell asleep so quickly.”

“She’s ok?” Dan asked, still sounding a little tense.

“When she wakes up, she’ll feel better than ever,” Lucifer told him. “Most humans don’t indulge themselves all that much when it comes to sex, so the soul gets pent up with energy, which can lead to feeling absolutely rotten or depressed. You simply feed off the excess that gets released when they finally let go. But given your state of being, this isn’t something that will happen often. Or you may find you don’t have to eat or drink as often anymore, since you have a different source of nourishment as it were.”

“Was it that obvious?” he asked, gasping as Lucifer’s hand drifted down to his still hard cock and stroking it.

“Anyone sensitive to energy or real psychics will pick up on that side of you,” Lucifer explained. “But the dead giveaway was that your eyes were glowing.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t freak her out,” he panted, working himself into the strokes.

“She was definitely into what was going on,” Lucifer chuckled, releasing him. “Even if she did notice, she didn’t care. Still, don’t worry. I’m here to keep an eye on you.”

Dan pulled him into his lap when he got off the bed.

“Mmm…how’s about you keep your hands on me instead?” he purred, leaning in to lick at his chest.

“I will if we can continue this in the shower,” Lucifer said with a wink.

Dan followed Lucifer into the bathroom, tail wagging.


	9. Chapter 9

-Dan-

“Thanks for the great night, guys,” Amelia said as she finished her breakfast, taking her plate and setting it in the sink. “But I need to go down and change before getting on with my day. Good luck with your press conference.”

He waved goodbye, taking a long drink from his coffee. Lucifer walked around to take her seat, running a hand through his hair. Dan leaned into it, his tail draping in Lucifer's lap once he was seated.

“You're going to be fine,” Lucifer told him, patting his forearm. “I've called for a private car with blackout windows for a little privacy. Ready to go?”

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Dan sighed, finishing the last of his cup.

Dan held Lucifer's hand as they took the elevator down. The spot to their right had a black SUV in it, windows blacked out. He got into the back on the right, Lucifer taking the left. As they drove out, he was relieved to see no one from the press hiding out. They didn't know where he was. That was good. The ride was quiet and uneventful. Dan's stomach twisted a little as the car pulled into the station parking garage.

“I'm not sure how to do this,” he said, not moving to get out of the car yet.

“I'd say give them the whole picture,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “It really wouldn't do you any good to keep anything from them.”

“I hate this,” he said as he got out of the car. “I don't want to be afraid of the people I've worked with for over 10 years.”

“One step at a time, Daniel,” Lucifer told him. “Come on, we don't want to keep the Lieutenant waiting.”

Dan sighed heavily as he hit the button to call the elevator, stretching his wings before lightly folding them against his back. Lucifer took hold of his hand again. It helped. When the elevator doors opened, he went first. No one noticed them at first. Everyone was going about their day. It felt weird walking through to the stairs leading to the lieutenant's office, like it'd been years since he'd been here. Seeing a newer officer about to drop a stack of files, he rushed forward and caught the files before the paper could slip free from the folders.

“Thanks,” she sighed. “Roland would've had my--” She stopped mid-sentence as she got a look at him. “Detective Espinoza, I didn't know you'd be coming back today.”

“Just a press conference,” he told her, backing up once he knew she had a hold on the files. “Still out for another week and a half unless my doctor says I need longer.”

Her eyes went wide, trained on a point just over his shoulder. Before he could say anything else, she dashed off. As they kept going, Dan noticed that the entire floor had gone quiet. The feeling of being watched hung over him while climbing the stairs and knocking on the lieutenant's door. 

“Come in,” he heard her say.

Lucifer was right behind him as he entered the office. The captain got to his feet once the door was shut. 

“Holy shit,” the Lieutenant muttered. “Chloe wasn't kidding about that woman doing a number on you. Dr. Everhart sent his preliminary report. It...I never thought something like this was possible.” She approached him slowly. He rolled his eyes. 

“Would you relax?” he scoffed. “I may have had my DNA put through the blender, but I'm still me.”

“Yep, still you,” she laughed. “Good. I'd hate to lose a good detective.”

“Sir,” Dan greeted as the captain came closer. 

“This...this is new for all of us,” he said simply, eyeing his extra appendages. “But once your leave is over, you're on desk duty for the first week. Let everyone get used to this and then you'll go back in the field with Decker.”

“Understood sir,” Dan said with a nod. 

“Great.” The captain looked at his watch. “And it's nearly 10. Have a late night?”

“You could say that,” he replied with a smile. “Lead the way, captain.”

It was damn eerie how quiet the station was as they walked through to the press room. At least no one wanted to attack him. 

“I'll be right here when you get back,” Lucifer told him softly, stopping next to the door. “It's going to be ok.”

Dan eased into his arms for a minute, kissing him before following the lieutenant into the press room. He managed to hide his wince as he heard the shocked gasps and exclamations as he entered, walking up the shallow steps onto the raised stage and took his place beside the lieutenant as she settled behind the podium. That feeling of being a bug under glass hit him hard again. He liked it much better when it was Lucifer eyeing him. At least then he was being looked at to be admired, not studied. Widening his stance a bit, Dan clasped his hands behind his back. Thankfully, his nerves had his tail behaving today, remaining still. 

“Good morning,” the lieutenant said into the now active mic. “I'm Lieutenant Rachel Turner of the LAPD. This press conference is to brief all of you on the events of the citywide kidnapping case as well as allow one of the victims, Detective Daniel Espinoza to make a statement. I want to stress that by agreeing to this briefing, that there will be no following or harassing of Detective Espinoza or his family.” There were nods and responses agreeing to the statement. “Good. Over the last couple of months, there were reports of homicides and kidnappings, none of them appearing to be connected. Detective Espinoza; working with Detective Chloe Decker, court approved psychiatrist Linda Martin, forensic analyst Ella Lopez and civilian consultant Lucifer Morningstar, found that the perpetrator; Dr. Eliza Sorento, was kidnapping a combination of people in good health and those living with terminal or chronic illnesses.

A week after the connection was made; another kidnapping was stopped during an unrelated case by Detective Espinoza. Roughly five days ago, Detective Espinoza was reported missing and a suspect apprehended; an Evan Williams. The suspect's statements eventually led us to a former army research hospital at Fort Declan. The detective along with seven of the other victims were found alive, but had been subjected to Dr. Sorento's testing. Preliminary physicals and reports on the recovered research notes found that Dr. Sorento was attempting genetic manipulation with a goal to hybridize humans with currently unknown DNA. The other victims are currently being hospitalized due to various complications with what's been done to them. Detective Espinoza has been cleared medically and is currently on leave for another 10 days before returning to active duty.”

Several reporters started vying for attention, several cameras focusing on them, flashing intermittently. She pointed at someone a few rows from the front. 

“Do the police have Dr. Sorento in custody?” they asked. 

“Unfortunately, she'd fled the scene according to the first responders and the building burned to the ground,” Rachel answered. “We're investigating the fire, but thankfully, the research had been collected before the fire. Everything we have on her has been given to all media outlets and the FBI.”

“Have the deceased's families been notified?” another person asked. 

“They were informed of their loved ones. Arrangements are being made in private between the LAPD, the medical facility that is storing the bodies and the families.”

“Why is a private medical facility handling the victims and the research?”

“Dr. Everhart is an expert on genetic manipulation and engineering,” Rachel answered. “His own work has pioneered several new procedures and has broken ground into new medications to combat cancer. He'd heard of Dr. Sorento and her research when she was working for the government, reviewing it as a second opinion for the CDC and CIA. He informed us that Lucifer Morningstar had called him in to help take care of the victims as well as copies of the research to help them. He's been in contact since he took custody of the victims and we expect weekly progress reports or any time there's a big update. Any further questions regarding the victims, there will be no comment. I'll now allow Detective Espinoza to make a statement.”

He swallowed hard as he switched places with her. 

“Good morning,” he said after clearing his throat. “First, I'd like to apologize to anyone that attempted to meet the plane we came in on yesterday. I was very adamant about no press. What happened to me...I was a victim of a disturbed individual. The doctors have told me they are looking to find a way to reverse what's been done to me. But at the same time...I'm trying to make peace with the fact that this may be my new reality. Please...for the sake of my family and my sanity, don't call about interviews or pictures. I might agree to something like that if you send a written request to the precinct to my attention. I promise you that any harassment will result in me calling the police and a lawsuit against your employer and yourself. And just remember that Lucifer Morningstar owes me a favor that I won't think twice about collecting on. Thank you.”

Everyone there looked a little nervous as he stepped aside. With no further questions, he walked out while the Lieutenant wrapped it up. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Lucifer chatting with Chloe by her desk.

“Everything go ok?” Chloe asked as he stopped right beside Lucifer, leaning into his side a bit.

“It went fine,” he said. “For once, I think the press will actually listen.”

“First time for everything,” Chloe said with a laugh. “Dan, would you mind picking up Trixie from school today and keeping her overnight? I’m trying to catch up on some of this paperwork and I’ve been asked to assist on a stakeout tonight.”

“Sure,” he replied. “Did you have her pack a bag?”

“Yes,” she told him. “If you weren’t up to it, I was going to ask Ella or one of the emergency sitters to take her for the night. Thanks, Dan.”

“She’s always welcome to stay with me,” Dan told her, grabbing hold of Lucifer’s hand. “We’re going to head out now. Linda’s coming by this afternoon for my first session and I want to make lunch since she’s giving up her lunch break for me. Call if you need anything. Oh! Has my phone been released from evidence yet?”

Chloe handed him his phone with a smile. He pulled her in for a quick hug before they left. As they got off the elevator into the parking garage, Maze was there. She was getting out of Lucifer’s Corvette. She tossed him the keys as she slipped into the elevator.

“Called in a quick favor for Maze to pick up my car,” he told him as he got in. “She had to come turn in a few bounties anyway.”

Dan shrugged, putting his wings away before sliding into the passenger seat.

“Is the kitchen fully stocked at the apartment?” Dan asked.

“I just had everything delivered that I needed for last night, I’m afraid,” Lucifer replied. “I wasn’t sure of what to stock it with for you.”

“Good,” he told him with a smile. “Mind doing a little shopping with me?”

“I’m up for anything with you,” Lucifer said with a laugh.

Lucifer drove to the closest market to his new place; maybe five blocks from the building. Good to know he had close access. The pair of them walked in and grabbed a shopping cart. Dan preferred to start in produce and work his way around. It was such a simple, menial chore in day to day life; grocery shopping. Yet, it felt so different now. Granted, he was the one who was different. He kept feeling eyes on him, like people were staring at him. Looking behind him and to the side, no one else was in that section of the store. Thankfully, Lucifer said nothing, just put things into the cart he wanted. They moved through the store, the few other people shopping doing a bit of a double take at him, but then moving along.

“I’m surprised no one’s gone into a panic,” he muttered as he stood in line at the meat counter. “Not that I want them to. It’s just…it’s weird no one seems to be freaking out.”

“That’s L.A. for you, Dan,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Though, it could just be you. I told you about how I couldn’t show my Devil Face before, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “What’s your point?”

“During that time, I didn’t feel like a monster anymore. I liked who I was with Chloe, when I’m around your offspring, Ella, you. So because in my mind I no longer saw myself like that…I couldn’t show that side of myself. But after what happened with Pierce…guilt and self-loathing set in and it came back. That’s when you all found out the truth. My point is that if you’re feeling anxious, fearful of people’s reactions, your aura could be affecting how people see you or acting like a psychic buffer, giving them a feeling of calm or that nothing’s out of the ordinary.”

“Great,” Dan sighed. “As much as I would like it to, that doesn’t exactly make me feel better about this.”

“Better than torches and pitchforks though,” Lucifer said, lightly elbowing him in the ribs.

Dan rolled his eyes, but smiled. He appreciated the effort Lucifer was putting in to try and make this easier. But the possibility of him being able to affect people like that…it was a little unsettling. Just how much more was he going to be able to do? Once he made his selections at the meat counter, they went through the various aisles, picking up things that would get them through the week. They had no problems from anyone…until they reached the checkout.

He didn’t even realize what he was doing as he was unloading the cart onto the belt while the customer ahead of them finished paying for their groceries. Feeling eyes on him again, Dan looked up to see the cashier and the customer ahead of them staring at him, mouths hanging open. Finding the point their eyes were looking at, he looked behind him and to the side. His tail had looped around the top of the bag of oranges he’d selected and lifted them to place on the belt. His face felt hot as he looked back at them.

 _"So much for your theory, Lucifer,"_ he prayed.

“You…didn’t happen to see the press conference earlier this morning, did you?” he asked, finally getting control over his tail and letting go of the bag. It thumped to the belt a little hard, making all of them jump.

“I saw it,” the cashier answered with a squeak. “I…I thought it was a crazy stunt. I mean…I’d heard about the kidnappings and that was just terrible…but the experimentation bit, I had no idea that was real.”

“Oh, it was very real,” he sighed, wincing when he batted his tail away from the cart. “Sorry. I know this is…strange.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” the woman finishing her purchase scoffed. “I’m surprised they even let you go out in public…being this way.”

“Hey, I didn’t ask for what happened to me,” he said, snapping a little. “But I do have to live with it.”

She glared at him, but took her receipt and walked out to her car, bags in hand.

“Bitch,” he muttered, finishing getting everything on the belt.

The cashier rang everything up with no fuss, but her eyes kept stealing glances at his tail. It didn’t really bother him, but he was a bit on edge after that woman had insulted him. The end kept tapping against the floor or against side of the checkout aisle.

“Don’t let people like that get to you,” the girl told him, ringing up the last item. “I’ll admit, it’s very weird to see someone like you. But you’re still a person and you’re clearly not hurting anyone. Live and let live.”

“Thanks,” he said, stepping aside to let Lucifer pay for the tab. Dan couldn’t help but notice that she kept stealing glances at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks. He walked around to the other side of the aisle, standing behind her. No one else was in her line at this time of day and most of the other checkout lanes weren’t manned. She jumped a little, that blush hitting her face harder. “You want to touch it, don’t you? I saw how you were looking at it.”

“Yeah,” she replied, making him chuckle. He moved slowly, letting it move up and along her arm before wrapping around it a bit. He flexed the muscle and she was a little startled by the grip. She reached out and stroked the skin. “Do you…get a lot of people asking this? You seem pretty comfortable with it.”

“One other person has asked to,” he answered. “And I’m working on being more comfortable with this. But the damn thing is a nuisance and a half most of the time. I live nearby now, so I’ll probably see you on a regular basis.”

“You know where to find me,” she told him with a smile as he let her go. “I’m Beth. I work here full time and I tend to work extra more often than not. See you around…”

“Daniel,” he replied, taking hold of her hand and shaking it before stepping back. “But you can call me Dan. Later.”

“That wasn’t too bad,” Lucifer said, closing up the trunk. “I hope you didn’t mind me getting the car loaded while you were speaking with your new friend there. Are they coming home with us too?”

“No!” Dan barked, laughing. “Jeez man, she’s probably 18 at best, given that she told me she works full time. No offense, but that’s a little young for me.”

“Just teasing, darling,” Lucifer told him; pecking him on the cheek once he was in the car.

As they pulled up to the gate and Lucifer showed his card, he noticed Linda’s car behind theirs. Frowning, Dan checked his phone. It was barely noon. He was right when they pulled into their marked spot and the car came through after a minute, parking in the spot to their right.

“You’re an hour early,” Dan said, getting out of the car. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Linda told him. “I only had two other appointments after lunch today and they both rescheduled for next week. So I decided to come see you, not just as a therapist, but a friend. Plus, it’ll be easier to order lunch in before the rush.”

“I actually wanted to make tacos,” Dan told her, helping Lucifer by grabbing a few bags. “It’s the least I could do since you’re the one that had to work around me.” Finding there were still 3 bags, he hooked one with his tail. But Linda beat him to the other two. “If it’s ok with you, that is.”

“Sounds great,” she said. She watched him as they walked to the elevator. “You don’t have any kind of pain at all? You have free range of motion, no numbness or tingling?”

“No,” he replied. “I did lie on my tail last night and it had that awful pins and needles sensation until it woke up this morning. It sucks worse than having it in your arm or leg.”

“It’s very dexterous,” she said.

“It’s a pain in the ass,” he grumbled. “The damn thing seems to do whatever it wants at the worst times.”

“Or is it because it’s doing something you want it to, just maybe not at that time?” she asked.

“Shut up,” he said, going quiet as they got in the elevator.

Dan couldn’t help but grin when Linda was struck silent by the view they had. They went to the kitchen and got everything put away, save for what Dan was going to use to make lunch with. Lucifer checked his phone and cursed.

“I’d love to stay for lunch, but Chloe needs me back at the station and I do need to check on how things are going at Lux,” he said, giving him an apologetic look.

“Will you be back in time for me to pick up Trixie from school?” Dan asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Lucifer sighed. “I’ll call my garage and have someone bring over a car you can use. Do you have any preferences?”

“I would prefer automatic if you have it. I can drive manual, but I’m not the greatest at it.”

“Any color requests? And before you ask, I have a number of cars…many of them in a rainbow of colors.”

“Surprise me,” Dan told him, pulling him in for another hug. “See you later, Luce.”

“See you soon, love,” he said back, kissing him quickly before heading back out.

“You two are so cute,” Linda sighed, making Dan roll his eyes.

“You sound like Ella,” he told her, setting a pan on the stove to get hot. “I love that kid, but she drives me crazy with those looks she gives us. Though, I guess it could be worse.”

“How are you holding up?” Linda asked him as he started browning hamburger; throwing onion, jalapeno and cilantro into the pan as well. He followed that with adding a little bit of taco seasoning from a packet. He didn’t like using the whole thing…makes everything a little too salty. “And none of the ‘I’m fine’ crap. I’m a therapist; no one is ever really fine when I ask the first time.”

“I’m doing ok,” he replied after a few minutes, keeping an eye on the pan. “I’m annoyed with myself, little bit anxious…but other than that, I don’t really feel anything very strongly, if that makes any sense?”

“It does,” she told him. “Do you mind elaborating on why you’re feeling anxious and annoyed? One at a time, please.”

Done with the meat, he set that pan on the back burner, grabbing another and tossing shrimp in with garlic, a little onion, paprika, half a habanero pepper and a little white wine he found in the fridge.

“I’m annoyed because we went to do a little food shopping,” he began, keeping an eye on his pan. “Everything was going well at first. I got a few weird looks, but no one said anything. My tail even behaved and didn’t knock anything over or something that would draw attention to me…until we got to the checkout.” He stopped to remove the shrimp from the pan, adding a splash of milk to the pan and some queso fresco cheese. “I was getting everything up on the belt to check out and I felt someone was looking at me. I look to see the person in front of me and the cashier staring at me. Apparently, my tail decided to help with unloading and had put the oranges up on the belt. I was just grateful that when I set them down, the bag didn’t split to have them roll everywhere. You’re probably right; because my mind was on the task at hand, it just reacted like the rest of me. It’s weird, right?”

“It’s weird for humans to have prehensile tails, yes,” Linda replied. “But it’s just a part of you. It’s like having a third arm, you just need to coordinate. If this is going to be long term or permanent, you’ll probably get it to stop doing things like that.”

“That’s the other thing that’s been bugging me,” he said, finishing the sauce for the shrimp tacos and putting it into a bowl. He did the same to the shrimp and the hamburger. Finding a large serving tray, he set it out on the island and placed the finished items on the tray. He found the cutting board, a chef’s knife and turned towards the rest of the produce he left out. “This should be weird to me. I should be a fucking basket case huddled in a corner somewhere because of all of this. But…it’s not weird. I feel like this is how I’m supposed to be. Any time I think about this being permanent, it doesn’t scare me. It should…shouldn’t it?”

“I wish I could answer that for you, Dan,” Linda sighed, watching him shred some lettuce, dice a tomato. “But it might be a better question for Raphael. Whatever was done to you may have affected your soul. If you think about it, if it affects the very heart of who you are as a person, maybe it’s helping you acclimate to the changes that were made physically. And if not…I would say that it could be self-acceptance.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. He finished dicing an onion, saving part of it back along with part of the tomato. She was quiet while he made a quick salsa and guacamole. After checking that he had everything done he wanted, he put a small of bowl of parsley and cilantro on the tray and grabbed a couple of sodas, adding them to the spread. He quickly remembered he bought limes and grabbed two, slicing them before putting the unused produce back.

“We’ll come back to that,” she told him, grabbing a couple of plates from one of the cupboards and the tortillas from the counter. “Let’s get this to the table. And you haven’t gotten to why you’re feeling anxious.”

“Chloe asked me to pick up Trixie from school today,” he replied, walking to the table. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful that Chloe has been as understanding as she is about all of this. And Trixie…I knew I didn’t have to worry about her accepting this. She believed Lucifer from the start. What worries me is anyone causing a scene and Trixie getting caught in the middle.”

“Children are remarkably resilient in situations like that,” Linda told him, making up her plate. “Trixie loves you and in spite of the mess the start of your separation was, she rebounded well. And you’ve really grown as both an individual and as a father since then.”

“It still hurts when Chloe has to call her string of sitters when I show up on time,” he sighed, piling his own plate high. “After 3 years, she still doesn’t trust me to be there. I know I messed up royally. But aside from a few work things coming up, I’ve been there for Trixie every time.”

“You need to let her know how you feel. And don’t give me that sour puss look, you know I’m right. I agree; you’ve shown dependability and responsibility over and over again. I would preface that this is part of your therapy. But if she gets defensive, try not to react to it. Getting angry or showing that you’re frustrated will only escalate the situation, but Chloe does need to hear from you that you feel this way.”

“Ok,” he told her, turning to his lunch.

“This is really good, by the way,” Linda told him after swallowing a large bite from the shrimp taco she’d made.

Dan shrugged. “I learned how to cook a little bit from my grandmother. I don’t remember a lot of the exact recipes, so I’ve improvised over the years. But the one I do remember by heart is her tamales. No one made better tamales and I was determined to do the same. I wrote that bad boy down and keep it tucked away, just in case.”

“What was your family life like?” Linda asked, reaching for a lime wedge.

“It was good,” he replied. “My father was a bit strict, especially when it came to finding the right girl to marry and raise a family. I never told anyone until I finally got with Lucifer, that I was bi-sexual. I’d figured it out not long after starting high school. But…you know what it was like back then.”

“All too well,” Linda sighed. She gestured for him to continue.

“So I buried that part of myself deep, denied it at every turn,” he continued, grabbing another tortilla. “After I graduated and went to college…I was still too scared to even think I was anything other than straight. When I met Chloe, I was happy. Part of me still longed to just…just try something new, just once. I think that was around the time we both got promoted to detective and we became so engrossed in work, we started drifting apart. The Palmetto case was the final straw and I hated that I even let it get as bad as it did. But after that, when the longing started up again…I knew I was done. I was done hiding from myself. The rest of the story you know.”

“How do you feel about it now?”

“I feel great, to be honest. It’s a relief to not have to feel like I’m living a lie.”

“And I think that’s why you’re not having a meltdown about the situation you’re in,” Linda said with a smile. “You’ve been hiding a part of yourself from the world for so long; you’re simply done with that behavior. So much so that with the knowledge this could be permanent, you’re just accepting it as fact. I’m not saying that something could trigger an episode of some kind, but for now, you’ve adjusted.”

“Huh. I never thought about it that way,” Dan said after a few minutes. “You’re right too. I’m sick of hiding who I am. It didn’t do me any favors.” He reached over and put his hand over one of hers. “Thanks, Linda. You’re a great therapist. Whatever Lucifer is paying you, it isn’t enough.”

“Don’t tell him, but I actually bill him for triple the hours he sees me,” she told him with a grin. “With the impromptu cancellations and random drop ins or calls to come over, it kind of evens out.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Dan told her with a laugh. “Let’s finish lunch and clean up so I can take you on a tour of the apartment.”

“There’s more?” she asked.

“You haven’t seen the second floor yet,” he said with a wink.

“Show and tell now,” she told him, getting up and pulling at his shoulder to get him up. “We can finish later.”

When Linda saw the pool, she just decided to undress down to her underwear and jump in. Dan followed her, glad he was wearing a pair of boxers. Linda was just a friend to him; he didn’t want or need anything else other than that or the help he was getting as her patient. They had fun splashing at each other, taking turns on the slide and the diving board. After a while, Linda pulled herself from the pool, heading for one of the lounge chairs out in the sun. They talked some more, mostly about nothing. Before long, he noticed the clock set into one of the walls near the pool. He had thirty minutes before Trixie got out of school. Heading back downstairs, he quickly dried off and got changed into a fresh pair of cargo shorts and a grey polo. He didn’t bother with socks, just toeing into his oldest pair of sneakers. Grabbing his wallet and his tenant badge, they headed out together. He noticed a small envelope on the floor, just in front of the door. It had been slid under the door from the looks of it. Opening it, he found a car key attached to…a Ford badge keychain?

“Huh, never figured Lucifer for having a Ford in his collection,” he said, putting the key in his pocket before locking up behind him.

“This was great, Dan,” Linda sighed as they waited on the elevator. “I’d be more than happy to make our sessions on Saturday if it means we can hang out here. Next time, I’ll cook lunch.”

“That would work for me better,” he said with a grin. “Once I’m back out in the field, Saturdays tend to be a catch up for paperwork, but if I can get Lucifer to help me, I’ll have them free more often.”

“Awesome,” Linda said as the elevator opened. The ride down was quiet as usual. As the elevator opened and they stepped off, he couldn’t help but gape.

Sitting in his designated parking spot was a classic Ford convertible in a royal purple, 1950s by the look of it. The top was down, showing off the black interior, pinstriped with the same color on the body. Everything was shiny and new, like it had just rolled off a showroom floor. And knowing Lucifer, it probably did.

“I can see why he got this,” Dan said, carefully checking the bottoms of his shoes for any stray dirt. “I’ve always loved cars like this. They just don’t make them like they used to anymore.”

“Ooh, I’d hoped you’d like this one!” he heard Lucifer exclaim. He turned to see him just parking in one of the spare spots towards the center of the garage. “I’d managed to sneak away for a month in 1949. I saw one of these at a dealership. They were willing to take pre orders for the right price. I offered twice what they wanted just to get it in this color. This was my favorite, up until the Corvette I currently drive. It was a shame I didn’t get too many chances to drive it before I ended up downstairs again. But thanks to a few well-placed deals and contacts made, I’ve managed to add to my collection over the decades and have hired a team of enthusiasts to maintain them.”

Dan was a little shocked when Lucifer went and got in the passenger seat, waiting on him. Lucifer checked his watch.

“Are you going to get in or stare at me all day?” Lucifer asked with a laugh. “Come on then, the spawn will be released from school in fifteen minutes. Oh, Chloe wanted you to know she called ahead to let them know you’re picking her up today.”

Smiling, Dan got in and started it up. They eased out of the garage and out onto the street. He loved how easily the car responded to him. Lucifer handed him a pair of sunglasses. He put them on, feeling awesome. Dan couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he noticed the looks they got as he pulled up to the school. Just as he parked, the bell rang. A few minutes later, he saw Trixie skipping out the front. He loved how her face lit up and she ran to him. Dan pulled her up into his arms, swinging her around. 

“Did you have a good day?” he asked, setting her down on her feet. She nodded but didn't say anything. “What's wrong?”

“The principal had every class watch the announcement about you,” Trixie replied, looking at her feet. “A lot of kids...they don't think it's cool like I do. And some of the teachers...I think they're scared of you.”

He crouched down and made her look at him. 

“I don't care what they think, Monkey,” he told her. “They don't have to like it and if they can't be civil...I bet Lucifer would scare them straight.”

“You're correct on that,” Lucifer said as he walked around to them. “Come on, let's get home. I have a little surprise.”

“Detective Espinoza!” he heard a male voice call.

He turned to see the principal walking towards him. 

“Great,” he muttered. He gently nudged Trixie towards Lucifer. “Get her in the car and buckled in.”

Dan met the principal halfway to the building. 

“How can I help you, sir?” he asked, holding out his hand to shake.

The man backed up a few steps, making no move to touch him. 

“I understand that Trixie's mother had to work and asked you to take her today,” he said, handing him an envelope. “Which is fine for today. But...after that press conference, we had several parents call, show up. We had to have an emergency staff meeting. I'm...really sorry about this.”

Daniel's stomach dropped as he opened the letter. It was a restraining order against him. He isn't allowed within 150 yards of the school. That out of the 500 families with kids enrolled in the school, 389 had signed a petition for the school to take out a restraining order on him, to 'protect the safety and well-being of our children'. 

“Thank you,” he said, remaining calm. It wouldn't do any good to get angry. It was done. “I'll let Chloe know and we'll make sure we have other arrangements. Have a good day.”

He got in the car and they headed back for home. 

“What was that about?” Lucifer asked. 

“Not right now,” Dan told him. He then hit his hand against the wheel. “We don't have a room set up for Trixie yet.”

“I got it taken care of,” Lucifer replied. “I got notified that the furniture order I placed while you were still with Raphael arrived while we were at the station. They put everything together and set it up. We can move it around if we need to.”

“How...how did you know to buy anything for Trixie?” Dan asked. “Wait, never mind. I remembered who I was asking.”

“Are you dating Lucifer, daddy?” Trixie asked.

“I am, sweetheart,” Dan said with a smile, reaching over and holding his hand for a minute. “You're ok with that, right?”

“Awesome!” Trixie exclaimed. “I'm glad you're happy.”

“Me too, Trix,” he said, finishing the rest of the drive in silence.

As security let them in, he asked the guard to add Trixie to the list, along with Chloe. It only took a few minutes to park, grab Trixie's bag. 

“Whoa,” Trixie breathed as she got a look at the place. “This is so cool! Where's my room?”

“Right this way,” Lucifer told her with a smile.

They both followed him to the short hallway to get to the Master bedroom. He opened the door on the right. Trixie went in first, screaming with excitement. When he first saw the place, the room had nothing in it; the walls white, the carpet the same blue as the living room. Now, it had a full size canopy bed dressed in pink and purple, with a few green accents...a lot like her room at her mom's. There was a desk for her to do her homework or art projects, TV on the wall. A bookshelf filled with books, DVDs, toys...all age appropriate. Even several board games for days/nights in. The room didn't have a closet, so there was a bureau for her clothes in the right corner. And in the left corner of the room...he had to laugh. 

“How did you find one of these so large?” Dan asked as Trixie climbed on the back of the giant stuffed dragon taking up that whole corner of the room. 

“Custom order,” Lucifer said with a wink. “It was worth it. Beatrice? Do you have any homework?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t get assigned much and I was able to finish it during recess and when I had free time.”

“Excellent,” Lucifer said. “Change into something comfortable, we’re going to have a little picnic. I’m hoping your father here would like to try flying.”

“Out!” Trixie shouted, pushing at their legs.

They both laughed as they left her alone, the door slamming shut as she got into her bag. He was feeling pretty excited about it too. He sat on the bed while Lucifer headed for the closet. Dan didn’t feel like changing and this would be plenty comfortable for a simple outing. He was pretty surprised to see Lucifer exit the closet in a similar outfit to his; simple pair of black shorts, red shirt and a pair of black sneakers.

“I didn’t know you knew the meaning of the word casual,” Dan teased. “I like it.”

“It’s better to have something less restrictive and fewer layers when flying, especially when it’s for something like this,” Lucifer said, pulling him close and kissing him softly. “I’m glad you approve.”

“What brought this on?” Dan asked.

Lucifer sighed. “I’m expected to attend the judgment of the woman who did this to you in two days. I wanted to take the chance to teach a little about flying because I’ll feel better knowing you can.”

“How long does something like this take?” Dan asked.

“Only a day, maybe two,” Lucifer answered. “But it’s in Heaven. Time works differently there like it does in Hell. Every second that passes on Earth, one year passes in Hell. For a week spent on Earth, one day passes in Heaven. I…just want to know you’ll be ok while I’m not here. I can’t help but worry.”

“I can still pray to you, right?” he asked.

“Yes. We can still communicate that way. If something happens and you need me, I don’t care what I’m doing. I’ll be there.”

“Then I'll be fine,” Dan told him, kissing him.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as they heard the door open, followed by Trixie joining their hug. Five minutes later, they were back in the car and driving towards the bluffs. Dan took directions from Lucifer and half an hour later, he parked at a picnic area that overlooked the city. Lucifer grabbed the large picnic basket they picked up at a local deli on the way. Dan helped him unpack several sandwiches, bags of chips along with various snacks, even a dozen mini chocolate cakes for a little dessert. A variety of sodas, juices and water were included. He ate half a sandwich and a bag of chips, splitting the sandwich with Lucifer while Trixie enjoyed her own.

Once they were done and the trash was collected to be tossed when they got home, Lucifer rolled his shoulders, letting his wings unfurl. Dan never got tired of seeing them, always in awe of their splendor. He unfurled his and stretched, feeling a few satisfying pops. His weren’t quite as long as Lucifer’s wings, his span at least five inches shorter, but they were about the same height, roughly the same shape. He watched Lucifer stretch his arms over his head, his wings following the same motion. Dan mimicked it, feeling a delightful stretch to muscles that hadn’t really been used yet. Lucifer went through a variety of other stretches and movements, directing him if he didn’t quite get it.

“Alright, we’re good and stretched,” Lucifer sighed, lightly folding his wings back.

“So how do we start?” Dan asked, feeling a nervous excitement.

“Well, the easiest way is…just jump off the cliff here,” Lucifer told him with a shrug. “Otherwise, you probably won’t get off the ground or pull something. You really need to do the stretches I just showed you at least every day for several weeks, then maybe once a week once you have some strength and stamina built up. Eventually, you’ll be able to take off under your own power. If the change is truly permanent, that is.”

“You’re basically asking me to take a leap of faith here,” Dan said, swallowing hard as he looked over the edge.

“I guess you could say that. But it’s more about having faith in yourself than anyone else,” Lucifer replied. “Or I could just…”

Dan didn’t hear the end of his sentence as he took some steps back before running and leaping out into open air. The wind rushed around him as he fell, his heart going wild in his chest. After a few minutes of falling, he snapped his wings open. They caught the wind and pulled him straight out of the dive and upwards. He felt a little lightheaded as he climbed, instinct seeming to carry him higher and higher. Looking down, he was shocked that he was barely able to see Lucifer and Trixie below him. Feeling a rush of warm air on his right, he turned into it. It carried him even higher, allowing him to essentially glide. He could already feel an ache setting up in the muscles of his back. Dan could care less.

As he circled, Dan kept an eye out for anyone else. People may know about him, but that didn’t mean he was looking to become a tourist attraction. Thankfully, there was no one else around. He noticed Lucifer doing something with Trixie at the picnic table where they had their food. Before he could pray to him to find out what they were doing, Lucifer appeared to strap a harness to himself; helping Trixie into it. Once she was secure, Lucifer pulled the same dive move he did, shooting upwards even faster than he had.

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had, Lucifer!” Trixie shouted over the wind gusts, waving at him as they levelled off next to him.

“I agree,” he said, grinning as he flapped, going faster.

Lucifer took to the chase easily. And while the Devil had been doing this for millennia, he gave him a run for his money. When Dan felt a yank on his tail, he winced and slowed. Looking back, he saw that Lucifer had hold of him, a little out of breath as he fell back to fly alongside him again. After another twenty minutes, he couldn’t go any longer. He was a little bit worried about trying to land, but Lucifer helped him through it via prayer. Dan stumbled a bit, but he managed to stay on his feet. Lucifer landed gracefully with Trixie five minutes later.

“That was great for a first timer,” Lucifer told him as he helped them get unhooked. “I’d suggest spending some time in the tub tonight, jets on. You’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

“It was worth it,” he said, reaching up and cupping Lucifer’s cheek. “Thank you for this.”

“Anytime, love,” Lucifer sighed, pulling him close for a kiss while Trixie headed for the small playground set up in the clearing just behind them.

They sat next to each other on the end of the picnic table, feet resting on the bench seat as they looked out at the city. Dan could feel some soreness setting into his wings, but it wasn’t too bad. He stretched out his left wing, lightly brushing against Lucifer’s. He eased into his side a little more when he didn’t say anything.

“You have no idea what you’re doing right now, do you?” Lucifer asked, his tone suggesting he was very amused.

“Um…I thought I was being affectionate?” he asked, hating the hot flush he could feel creeping up his neck to his face. “Did…am I doing something bad?”

“No,” Lucifer answered, smiling widely. “But it’s a gesture that has a lot of implications.”

“Like what?”

“That you’re serious about courtship with me.” Lucifer put his right arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him. “It’s one thing to do minor grooming with close friends or family, simple touches or brushes against one another’s wings. This…is a sign of deep affection, love. That you’re interested in binding yourself to me as a mate.”

Dan felt like he should be freaking out at that revelation. Instead, he melted into Lucifer’s hold, letting his wing dip low and press hard against the back of Lucifer’s now outstretched wing, his feathers fluffed and mingling with Lucifer’s white feathers. He felt Lucifer’s hold tighten for a moment before he pulled away. Dan was confused…until he scooted back further on top of the table, spreading his legs a bit wider. Lucifer helped him sit in the space made, encouraging him to spread his wings again.

When he complied, Lucifer molded himself to his back, his wings stretching out along his own, engulfing them in white. Dan could practically feel his heart beat along the length of his own wings. He moved with him as he pulled them around, blocking out everything around them. It was a bit intense, but he got why it was such an intimate gesture.

“There’s a bit of ceremony involved,” he heard Lucifer say, his head resting on his shoulder. “And I’d love to make you mine. But I want you to really think it over. To make the Declaration, it will bind us together for eternity. It’s where humans got the idea of marriage from, when they were witness to the first angels to do this. I want you to have no doubt that you choose me over anyone else.”

“Ok,” he said after clearing his throat. “I love you, Lucifer.”

“And I love you, Daniel,” Lucifer purred.

He let his wings fall open, but left them out. Dan relaxed further in his hold, leaving his wings where they were. He knew that what happened today wouldn’t be the only time this was going to be hard. But he had faith they would get through it. He had to.

***************************************  
The car (just picture it in purple)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments so far! This has been my favorite fic to write so far. The next chapter has what some of you have been waiting for: the Judgment of Dr. Eliza Sorento. Trust me, this woman...ick. She's not a good person. Sorry, but it needed to be said. It's looking to be another really fun chapter to write and I can't wait to get it out! (Writing things can take foooorrrrreeeeevvvvvver. LOL) Anyway, stay tuned!
> 
> And if the embedded picture doesn't come up, here's the link: https://imgur.com/gallery/7L6ihp6


	10. Chapter 10

-Lucifer-

“You feeling better?” he asked Daniel as he sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

Lucifer sat next to him with his own plate. Daniel nodded, blinking sleepily as he started in on his breakfast. He felt Daniel’s tail curl around his calf, hugging him lightly. It was hard to believe it’s been a week since the kidnapping. So far, things have been quiet. It was a relief, but Lucifer couldn’t help but feel like the other shoe was going to drop at any time. If he’d been outed to the public, seen for what he was…there would be mass panic as well people flocking to bow to him. The divine influence could really mess with the minds of mortals. Yet…whatever divinity Daniel had in him, it didn’t spark that reaction. He was definitely going to speak with Raphael about this.

“I guess I wore you out then?” he asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

“And then some,” Dan replied with a wink. “I’m going to miss you around here. I know it’s only for a week…but it’ll be weird not having you here.”

“Feel free to have company over, whatever you desire,” Lucifer told him, reaching out and taking hold of his right hand. “You don’t go back to active duty until I get back, correct?”

“Yeah,” Daniel told him, sipping at his coffee. “It just made it easier to start back on a Monday, so they’re allowing me to stay off an extra couple of days. I think I might take my board out to the beach, catch some waves.”

Lucifer pulled out his wallet and handed him his credit card. “Here. Feel free to buy anything you need or want.” Daniel gave him a look, but took the card. “Just think of it as a courtship present from me. I want you to know that I’ll always provide for you.”

“So I’m the chick in this relationship?” Daniel growled playfully.

“I consider you my equal in many aspects of our relationship,” Lucifer told him with a smile. “But I’m far too Alpha to just leave you wanting for anything. I know you’re going to call me a chauvinistic dick, but I want you as mine. Instinct won’t let me do anything but prove myself worthy of you.”

“I guess there are some perks to being the sub in this pairing,” Daniel said with a laugh. “And you’re right; I probably will call you out on your antics. But then I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.” 

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Lucifer sighed, pulling Daniel’s hand up to kiss before letting go. He finished his breakfast and coffee just as he heard the doorbell. “That’ll be one of my brothers coming to escort me now.”

Daniel got up from his seat and pulled him in for a kiss goodbye. He’d prefer to go back to bed and get naked again…but duty called. Besides, he had a promise to keep to Daniel. Lucifer walked away while Daniel did the dishes, opening the door to find Michael on the other side. He was dressed impeccably; slate gray suit, sky blue silk shirt, black suede shoes, blue pocket square well folded in his breast pocket and simple square silver cufflinks to complete the look. Lucifer knew he was a bit vain, but he now was grateful he let Daniel talk him into wearing his new suit; royal blue with a pale lavender shirt, his usual Louboutins, purple pocket square and the cufflinks Daniel picked out for him the other day; a pair of wings studded with tiny rubies along the feathers. 

“Are you ready?” Michael asked him as he joined him in the hall.

“Yes, brother,” Lucifer told him, fidgeting a little.

He couldn’t help but feel nervous. He hadn’t even tried to see a glimpse of what used to be his home since getting his wings back. Michael took hold of his hand and with a flash of his ink black wings, they were off. Lucifer was able to keep up with him easily. When they made it through the veil between the planes of existence, he was surprised he didn’t feel any kind of resistance. As they touched down before the Pearl Gates, Lucifer noticed a number of his siblings were there waiting. There were so many he didn’t recognize…but there was one that he did. That he’d missed for ages. And he was standing next to the gates, speaking to what looked like a child.

Like himself and the rest of his siblings, he hadn’t changed. He still preferred the more Roman style of clothing, a kilt like garment held up by a sash crossing his torso to go over one shoulder, gold sandals that laced all the way up to his knees and nothing else. His golden blonde hair was as shiny as ever, the waves practically giving him a halo. This probably explained why humanity assumed every angel was adorned with one, now that he thought about it. Gabriel is the Messenger after all. He was the most seen of the angels because of it. His gold and silver wings practically glittered as he laughed at something the young one said to him.

“Gabriel!” he exclaimed, keeping a smile on his face as he approached him.

But his insides were twisting in fear. He’d never held anything against Gabriel, during or after his sentencing and banishment. His younger sibling and the youngest of the archangels was ordered to give the proclamation of his sentence throughout Heaven and to deliver Michael’s sword to carry it out. Gabriel had refused at first; had tried to get Father to understand why he was questioning Him. But when Father nearly did the same to him, Lucifer told him to listen. That it was ok. It was bad enough he was being vilified, made an example of. Gabriel wouldn’t have survived the Fall. Lucifer couldn’t live with himself if that had happened. He’d made peace with what happened with Uriel. It still hurt to think of his brother, of what he’d had to do. But he knew that he did it to prevent an unjust murder of an innocent. His very nature forced his hand and as bad as it hurt, he’d managed to let go of the guilt.

At the call of his name, the archangel looked up…and practically shone like the sun. He was the shortest of the four of them; barely tall enough that the top of his head met Lucifer’s shoulder. But what he lacked in size, he made up for in spirit. Gabriel was always on the move; going from place to place on various tasks or to simply spend his spare time. He always had a hard time sitting still or staying anywhere for long. And if he did, you could expect a rash of pranks and other practical jokes to be played. Lucifer may have taught him how (he always had a mischievous streak), but Gabriel had perfected the art. Most of the time, Lucifer could see it coming. Twice he didn’t. He wondered if they still talked about that last prank Gabriel managed to pull on him.

“Lucifer!” he heard Gabriel chirp, full on tackling him. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you as well, little Spark,” Lucifer murmured to him, returning the embrace.

Gabriel squealed at the utterance of his nickname. He released him after several minutes, looking up at him with the biggest smile on his face. Lucifer was genuinely surprised as many of the others gathered offered greetings and embraces. None as tightly as Gabriel, but that was just the way of his brother. He did everything to one extreme or another. Michael eventually broke up the welcome party, ushering them back through the gates first.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Lucifer said as the gates remained open for them to pass, Gabriel just ahead of them. “I thought I was the big bad to always be feared by good little angels.”

“It’s been a very long time, Samael,” Michael replied softly. “A lot has changed around here since your banishment. And Father has been listening more recently too.”

Lucifer growled at the mention of his former name. “Don’t. I’m not that angel anymore.”

“Sorry,” Michael told him, a tear falling down his cheek. “It’s…you have no idea how much you were mourned once the sentence was carried out. I…I couldn’t even look at Father, much less bear to be in his presence any longer than I had to when I was summoned.”

“I wasn’t angry at any of you for what you did,” Lucifer told him as they continued down the path. “I’ve always been so different from all of you; always curious, questioning everything. As much as I hate Father’s decision, I never extended that anger to any of you. You all were as much victims as I was.”

They continued on in silence, the forest around them reminiscent of the redwood forests of California. Wildlife moved through the trees, running free and undeterred by anything. But as they rounded the final bend before the tree line broke, he frowned. Usually this last bend would be bathed in the eternal light that shone off the Silver City, given the gates of the city were so close; as bright as the first rays of the sun as they peek over the horizon. Now, it…just wasn’t. There wasn’t much over the course of his life that had stunned him speechless. Seeing the Silver City was not only dimmed, but painted every possible color in Creation…it was nearly enough to have him laughing.

“Whose idea was this and how did they ever get Father to agree to it?” he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the nearly garish sight before him.

“The Renaissance happened,” Michael laughed, clearly amused by the look on his face. “When the great artists of the period found themselves in Heaven…let’s just say they didn’t appreciate feeling like they were about to go blind as they approached the city. They and several philosophers petitioned to tone down the light. It took about the equivalent of 10 Earth years before Father relented. And then a number of painters couldn’t stand so much white, empty space everywhere. So they started painting over it. You should’ve seen Amenadiel at the time. He had patrols going through, trying to keep the painters in their studios. It was one of the first times me or Gabriel laughed since you were cast out.”

“Where are we headed anyway?” Lucifer asked as the gates of the city opened before them.

“Center of the city, to the audience chamber at the base of Father’s Tower,” Michael replied. “I came for you pretty early, so there’s no rush to get there. I thought you’d appreciate a bit of a ‘tour’ before getting to business.”

“You have changed,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Not the stick in the mud you used to be, hmm?”

“Hey, just because I cared enough to finish my tasks BEFORE trying to sneak into Father’s workshop to ‘help’ him create animals doesn’t make me a stick in the mud,” Michael snapped, the smile on his face betraying his tone.

“It does when you missed Gabriel creating the first platypus and seeing him beg Dad to keep it,” Lucifer replied, giving his shoulder a light shove. “Besides, you weren’t all that imaginative for that escapade.”

“Then whose idea was it to create velociraptors?” Michael asked.

“That was your idea?! Damn, so much for my contributions to the Jurassic era. Velociraptors were amazing. Why did you let Dad take the credit?”

“Because as cool as they were, nothing ever beat the dragons you made. I hated how sad you were when Dad said no to breathing life into them. He still has them displayed in the workshop though. I kind of hope we get to see them brought into existence someday.”

“Lucifer?” he heard a familiar voice ask as they passed a small townhouse.

He turned to see none other than Charlotte Richards leaning out the doorway. She looked youthful and vibrant, wearing a red and gold blouse with a black skirt and sandals. Lucifer turned back and pulled her in for a hug.

“It’s good to see you,” he told her as he pulled back. “Everyone misses you. I wanted to let you know that we finally got him. Cain is in Hell, where he belongs.”

“Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek. “But…what are you doing here of all places? I thought you were banished?”

“I’m here on official business,” he replied, gesturing to his twin. Michael waved.

“Could I tag along and catch up with him?” she asked Michael.

He nodded. Shutting the door to what must her home here, Charlotte linked her arm in his and fell into step with them.

“What kind of business has the King of Hell walking the streets of Heaven?” she asked him.

“It’s quite a story,” he warned her.

“I’m dead, Lucifer. I have forever. Spill.”

He laughed. “Ok then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

As they walked the endless streets and alleys of the Silver City, he told her the whole story; from all their closest friends learning that his ‘Devil act’ is all true, all the way through to him dating Dan, the kidnapping and what came after. When he’d finished his recap, he found they’d reached the Tower of the Host; their Father’s Tower. Inside this building was where Creation had begun. Charlotte pulled her arm from his, looking a little shell shocked.

“Are you ok?” he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. “I didn’t break you this time, did I?”

“I need to learn to take you at your word,” she sighed. “That…how is Dan taking it?”

“He’s taken it rather well. It’s only been a week, but it's been good so far. I'm hoping Raphael has found something in the research. That's why I'm here. The doctor that did this to him is being brought before our Father for judgment and I've been invited by Him to assist.”

“Could...could I watch?” she asked. “When I decided I wanted to go into law, I did it to help bring criminals to justice. I...got lost in my own greed and pride along the way, but I did get back to what matters. I'd love to see the celestial version of justice.”

“This won't be like what you're used to,” Lucifer told her, his tone in warning.

“I'll behave, I promise,” she said.

“Let's go in,” Michael said with a shrug. “Everyone else will be along soon.”

They walked inside. The room was a perfect circle, a mosaic of the Tree of Knowledge at the center of the room. Two short staircases were on either side of the room, leading up to the audience seating. Five rows of chairs on raised rows circled all the way around. Halfway around, on the first row sat their Father's throne. It was a highly ornate and comfortable, but hardly used. This was the first structure built, the rest of the City following after. Michael gestured him to sit in the chair directly left of the throne, like before. He wanted to protest, but chose not to. Charlotte sat to his left and Michael went to sit on the other side of the throne, at His right hand.

It didn't take long for other angels to show up, filling the space. Gabriel came in and sat in the row behind him. He looked somber. Lucifer didn't like it. Raphael and Azrael were the last to enter, followed by a very tall woman he recognized; escorting Dr. Eliza Sorento in.

“Shia?” he asked. “What's she doing here?”

“Michael asked her to put together a small team of her warriors to watch Sorento's cell,” Gabriel replied, leaning in close. “Dad didn't want to take any chances of her getting out into Purgatory and finding an exit back to Earth. Who better than Amazons?”

“Very true,” Lucifer said with a little smile.

Shia brought her to the center of the room; Raphael and Azrael standing off to either side. The woman looked up at them, her eyes wide with fear. Silence fell as all too familiar presence approached. The doors to the Tower opened once more...and He walked in. Lucifer was surprised to see that He was clean shaven. Last time he saw him, the beard he was sporting put ZZ Top to shame. He was dark-skinned like Amenadiel, dark eyes trained on Sorento before walking up the steps. Once he'd taken his seat, He held up a hand. Shia let go of Sorento and stepped away.

“Thank you for the service you and your warriors,” He said, his deep voice echoing through the room. “I'm sorry I had your afterlife interrupted.”

“We're honored to have been requested by our Creator,” Shia said. “We're going back to the forests. It's nearly time for our Hunt.”

“May you go with peace,” He said, watching her leave. Once the door shut again, His attention turned to the reason they were all gathered. “Dr. Eliza Dawn Sorento. You've been brought before Me because you chose to play at being a Creator. You have warped and twisted what I have made. You have inflicted pain and suffering on the innocent. You took lives. You took free will. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I...,” she croaked out. She coughed a little to clear her throat. “I wanted to fix what you won't.”

“And what is that exactly?” He asked.

“Humanity is weak and flawed,” she replied. “The countless diseases and disorders...the cancers that eat away at us. The cruel and depraved allowed to get away with their crimes because of the incompetent or corrupted. The world is an ugly, chaotic place. And you just let it happen. You leave us to die in horrible ways, suffer at the hands of others. Your precious children; the Angels...they come and go through our lives doing trivial things. Nothing to help those in true need. My work was going to change that. It was going to get rid of sickness and disability. It would put us on even footing with your first creations, allow us to shape Earth into a paradise.”

“Life is about balance,” He said when she fell quiet. “In order to have good and light in your life, there must always be some bad and darkness. Free will is the true gift of humanity; you have total control over your own life and destiny, your choices shape what comes next. But what you've done to your victims...you took a lot of choice away from them. They're suffering needlessly because of your choice, their free will compromised now. The ones that lost their lives to your experimentation were brought to me. I was able to unravel what had been done to the children. Their father was a lost cause, he had to be destroyed. He no longer exists because of you Eliza. The woman...Francesca, I had no choice but to remake her into an angel. She suffered greatly. There's no telling how long it will take for her to recover. Or to accept what had to be done. She may have to be wiped from existence too, ” He looked to Raphael. “My son, what's the situation with those who survived?”

“Carl Jones passed away before I came here,” Raphael replied. “I found him with the family he lost a decade prior. The changes that were made to him only affected his physical form, not his soul. The Alders' family was subjected to a blended serum of the three celestials, more angel than demon. The parents I've been able to reverse what was done to them because the serum didn't mesh at all with their DNA. Their daughter can be considered a Nephilim; half angel, half human. The Masters' family received a different blend, this one more demon than angel. When I typed them, they are now part of the Lilim, with a slight influence from the Incubus DNA used. So far, it seems like it's mostly physical.”

“And what of the last victim?” He asked. “Daniel Espinoza, I believe it was?”

Lucifer tensed as Raphael fidgeted, clearly trying to choose his words. Dread crept down the back of his neck like ice water.

“Daniel...he's very unique,” Raphael began, looking toward Lucifer. The look on his face...it was going to haunt him. “I visited him before coming here, along with Azrael in order to get an idea of his status. His DNA...it's completely restructured itself. His original DNA and one of the other three created their own double helix, the other two doing the same before then twisting into an ultra double helix. It's extremely tightly knit together. I've tried using science, magic...I went so far as to re-create the structure and I asked you Father, to pull the strands apart. It only fell to pieces. This...this is permanent for him. Azrael put him out so we could check his soul. It...it's no longer truly human. It doesn't read as angel or demon either. It's enough either way that Heaven won't allow him in and Hell won't let him through the gates most likely. From the tests I've done, he'll age much slower than a human at the very least. I'm very sorry, brother. I tried.”

“I know, Raphael,” Lucifer told him, easing back in his chair and letting the information sink in. “Have you told Daniel this?”

“I felt that was something for the two of you to discuss,” Raphael answered.

He nodded his acknowledgment. Lucifer jumped a little when he noticed that his Father was staring at him.

“And who is Daniel to you, my son?” God asked him, clearly curious. “And no, I don't know. I've turned a blind eye to your lives out of respect for your privacy.”

“That's a new one,” Lucifer said, surprised by the revelation. “Daniel is my consort. He's expressed interest in making the Declaration to me.”

“Interesting,” He said, a smile on his face. “How has been handling the aftermath of this woman's work?”

“He's doing well for now. The people closest to him are supporting him, but as usual...there have been bigots. He's been barred from taking his daughter to school or to pick her up. Other parents feel he's a danger. There's no telling what's going to happen.”

“I imagine you're angry at this woman?”

“I'm beyond furious. She didn't just use him in her experiment. She...she raped him violently. He's still healing. You have no idea how badly I wanted to take her apart just for taking him from me. For what she did...she deserves to receive the same. Eye for an eye as far as I'm concerned. Yet it still doesn't feel like enough.”

“It's clear she feels no guilt,” God said, turning to look at her again. “She doesn't belong here.”

“And filled with self-loathing or just hatred for her own species in general,” Lucifer added, sitting back. That's when an idea hit him. “Give her what she wants.”

“How so?” God asked.

“Would you be interested in making a deal with me?” Lucifer asked him.

“Why now?” his Father asked him, crossing his legs at the knee.

“Because it'll give me something I want while properly punishing this one.”

“And what exactly do you want?”

“What I've always wanted. Freedom to be my own man. After spending time with humanity in the beginning, I did as you asked of us. I loved them as I loved you. Maybe more so in certain ways. Seeing what they had...choice, free will. It's the only thing I ever asked for from you and I got cast out for it. I've hated you a very long time for that; abandoning me.”

“Lucifer, I didn't handle it well,” God said softly. “You know, you and I are a lot alike. We had our fair share of arguments and fights before that. Your mother...she tried to get me to see it, but I was too stubborn. Your brothers and sisters have sent that message to me in a number of ways. And as my anger faded and I wandered the Silver City and the landscapes of Heaven, I've run into the people you've met throughout time. The stories they told of what you did for them...the glimpses into Hell I've gotten...I always knew that having you exact celestial justice was the best choice. It's in your nature to reward...and to punish. Truly, I should've apologized to you ages ago, worked things out to ensure Hell runs smoothly. Having you on Earth...it's thrown a number of things off balance down there from what I've seen. But I can tell you're happy. What kind of deal are you proposing?”

“Give Dr. Sorento what she wants,” Lucifer answered. “Do what you did for Francesca; make her into an angel...or something new. But a being powerful enough to keep the demons of Hell on task and in check. Take your time, obviously it's a painful experience.”

“Excruciating, going by the screams of poor Francesca,” God added.

“Once that's done and she's recovered, she's obviously meant for Hell. It puts her under my rule,” Lucifer said, getting to his feet. He stepped up onto the edge of the balcony, jumping down to stand before Sorento.. He let his Devil form take over completely. It even caused his wings to change, from feathers to leather, similar to that of a bat...or a dragon, if they had ever existed. Sorento went to scream, but he held up a clawed finger. Her mouth snapped shut, but her breathing grew faster.

“By my decree, as the King of Hell; Lucifer the Morningstar,” he said loud enough to echo through the chamber, his wings spreading high and wide. “I shall mark you as one of the Condemned, doomed to fall into the labyrinth of Hell once your mortal life ends. You will be returned to Earth to face the justice of human law as it's against celestial law for any of us to take a human life. When your life ends, you'll be brought straight to your Maker to remake you how he sees fit, building in the need...a compulsion to exact punishment and justice unto those who've been branded as you have been. And on my command, you'll be bound to the realm of ash and flame, to Hell itself. Never to be free of it; just as your Maker and your King demand it.”

“I agree to this as a fitting punishment,” his Father said. “But what about the time between now and when she shuffles her mortal coil?”

Lucifer turned to his father, returning to his usual form. “If you'll permit it, I have a few demons I trust to take over. I can make an appearance down there now, if we're done here.”

“Very well. The sentencing has been carried out,” He said. “Thank all of you my children, for bearing witness.”

They watched in silence as Azrael walked Sorento out, no doubt to leave her somewhere on Earth.

“Charlotte?” Lucifer asked. “Would you like me to walk you back to your home?”

“I'll be glad to take you,” his Father said. “I could use a walk.”

“Ok,” she said, taking his hand. She turned towards him again. “It was great to see you again, Lucifer. Will you tell Dan that I'm happy for him? And that I'll always care for him? I'll miss you.”

“I will,” he told her with a smile. “And I'll miss you too.”

“Lucifer?” his Father called out as he was about to walk out. He turned to face him. “Please...come back whenever you'd like.”

“I'm...welcome back?” Lucifer asked, barely able to believe it.

“Yes, my son. Any time you like.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Well, I need to be going. See you around.”

Hours later...

Lucifer landed on the balcony to his penthouse at Lux, covered in ash. He hated Hell for that reason; the bloody ash finds its way everywhere, like sand. He could feel the centuries he'd spent down there, still trying to catch up to the fact it had only been maybe 4 or 5 hours worth of Earth time spent down there. The fight to assert his control was hard fought. Carakios, Sorento's other test subject had somehow made her way back to Hell. She'd tried to free Torvash when she'd slipped free of her bonds, but he'd been too weak. Cara had helped him get the hordes back in line and back to work. She was one of Maze's brood sisters, skilled at manipulating hell loops and nasty when it came to hand to hand.

He'd helped her get revenge on one of the higher ranked demons that had sold her to Sorento to keep her from taking his position. In exchange for his help, she not only helped kill a revolt, but agreed to become his High Overseer, second only to him and would be in charge of watching Sorento when she took over...torment her in whatever way she saw fit, whenever she liked. Cara was a little too enthusiastic about that part of the detail, but at least it wouldn't be him. Going into the bathroom, he stripped off all of his clothes and tossed them out. His shoes too. He'd never get them clean enough to wear again. A small price to pay if it was the last time he'd ever set foot there again. His wings were going to be a bitch to clean, but he refused to go to Daniel until he was clean.

-Daniel-

“Good night, baby,” he said softly as Trixie eased onto her side after the second story he read to her. “I love you.”

She smiled in her sleep, hugging one of her new toys to her chest. Chloe had let her stay for the weekend before he had to return to work. The week felt like it had dragged on forever, no word from Lucifer at all. He carefully tucked the blanket around her shoulders before turning out the light. Shutting the door quietly, he wandered out to his kitchen and got himself a glass of wine. He sat down on the couch, looking out at the city. He'd enjoyed having time to himself. Linda had come over the day before. It'd been a great session. He felt grateful that aside from a young mother fleeing with her child when she saw him, there were no other incidents. Dan had gotten some strange looks or curious people asking him questions, but that was pretty much it. Dan jumped at the sound of his cell ringing. He grabbed it off the table in front of him and answered it.

“What's up, Chloe?” he asked.

“Sorento's been arrested,” she replied. He could feel his chest loosening. “She was found at a motel about 75 miles north of here. The manager that checked her in recognized her from the news report. We got her, Dan.”

“Has she said anything?”

“One the unis that was at the station when she came in said she waved her right to an attorney and wanted to give her confession. She seemed a little out of it, but it seems to be some kind of shock. It's over, Dan.”

“Thanks for letting me know. I just got Trixie to bed. I'll make sure she's ready for school.”

“Ok, Dan. Good night.”

“Night.”

As he hung up, he heard the soft sound of wings beat and felt a very light breeze against his neck. He eased back into the couch, relaxing.

“Welcome home, Lucifer,” he said, not even needing to turn.

“Hello, love,” Lucifer said softly, sitting beside him.

Dan eased into his side, letting his head rest against his shoulder, arms going around him. He sighed as he felt Lucifer's arm go around his back, his hand resting on his hip.

“I missed you,” he purred, holding him close.

“Missed you too, Daniel,” Lucifer replied. “It's over now. She's been taken care of.”

“Chloe called me. She told me that she's in custody and wanting to confess.”

“She's trying to atone for her sins, thinking she might avoid her fate after she finally dies,” Lucifer told him. “But she's in denial. Her soul has been branded as one of the Condemned; there's no atoning for what she's done. She'll be punished by your laws...then spend eternity taking her other punishment. I...I had to return to Hell for a little while after the Judgment. But I've made it to where I never have to go back.”

“Good,” Dan sighed. “You don't deserve that.”

“I saw Raphael,” Lucifer said softly.

“Did...did he say anything about me?” Dan asked, feeling a little nervous.

Lucifer's hand squeezed his hip tightly. “I'm so sorry, Daniel. What's been done to you...it's permanent, down to the soul. I wish I had better news for you.”

“What about the others?”

“The homeless chap passed away, his heart gave out,” Lucifer answered, his hand smoothing along his hip slowly. “The family with the little girl...the parents are back to normal, it just didn't take with them. The girl's half angel. The mother and son are now essentially demons. I've asked Maze to help them adjust. Jophiel agreed to help the little girl. Raphael will be releasing them soon as well as giving a press conference about their conditions. He told me to just keep up with he observation when it comes to you.”

“I think I've known all this time that it was permanent,” he said, his tail flicking lazily. “I didn't want to believe it though. I'm ok with it. I'm done living in denial. Things have been quiet. Trixie's here, Chloe will be by tomorrow to take her to school.”

“I'm sorry that you can't do that for her anymore,” Lucifer told him, moving the hand on his hip up to his hair. “No one has bothered her?”

“Not that I know of,” Daniel said. “I've been a little worried about that too.”

“I'm very tempted to fight that restraining order.”

“Don't. They're scared. In spite of what they know of me, they can't help but fear the unknown. I'd rather take the high road and follow the law to the letter now.”

“And what happens when people start singling you out, banning you everywhere?”

“We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it,” Dan sighed. “To think about every what if, it'll drive us both crazy.”

“Ready to get back to work?”

Dan moved to straddle his lap, kissing him. He groaned softly, feeling Lucifer against him again.

“Yes,” he answered. “Now...how's about we go skinny dipping before bed?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lucifer purred. “Lead the way, darling.”

He did as he said, looping his tail around Lucifer's waist and pulling him along.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I did not expect this to become a slow-ish burn fic. When I first started working on it, I honestly thought it was going to be kind of quick; steamy, a bit of humor along with some rare tag fulfillments. Instead, it's become a bit of an epic for me (not really complaining) and has been crazy fun to write (even the hard bits aren't as bad as some of my other works). Here is another chapter in one of my more anticipated works.
> 
> Also, I’ve noticed I didn’t really set up the time of year at any point. I didn’t think it would really matter, nothing really stuck out to point to what time of year it is, so I left it be. Now...it appears we're running into holidays in this timeline. So, right now it’s about a week before Halloween at this point in the story.

-Two months later-

-Dan-

He panted lightly as he eased from a full run to a jog, coming up on the corner gas station, just one more block from his building. Over the last few weeks, he'd found himself waking up earlier and earlier. Dan found he only needed 4 hours of sleep now. Raphael's tests confirmed that he gained energy from those he was intimate with; including Lucifer. It left him rested and rejuvenated, meaning he didn’t sleep long and didn’t really need to eat. So he decided to take up running. It helped him keep from being too restless. When this started, he constantly felt like he’d drank three pots of coffee, jittery and unfocused. He slowed to a stop, the guard handing him a towel.

“Morning, Joe,” he said, flashing his badge, clipped to the waistband of his shorts.

“Good run, Dan?” Joe asked, giving him a high five.

“Refreshing,” he replied, jogging through the gate as it opened. “See you later!”

He slows to a brisk walk as he crosses the parking garage and getting on the elevator. Once he was back in his apartment, he walked towards the bedroom.

“How was your run, darling?” Lucifer asked, turning from the omelet he was cooking.

“Just what I needed this morning,” he sighed. “Mmm…something smells great, as usual.”

“Omelet and some hash browns,” Lucifer replied. “It’ll be waiting once you’re done with your shower. Want help?”

“Not this morning,” Dan sighed. “Luce…I’m really sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.”

“Don’t be sorry, love,” Lucifer told him, flipping the omelet. “Something’s up and we’re going to figure it out with the help of my brother. Go on and shower before I jump you again.”

“Oooh, don’t want me to kick your ass again?” Dan teased.

“Oh, you know I loved that part,” Lucifer purred. “Seriously, I’m about five seconds from coming over there and ripping those tight shorts off, whether you want it or not. And I don’t want to do that to you. Please, Daniel.”

Dan walked into the bedroom and tossed the towel in the hamper along with his workout gear. He hated how he’s felt lately; achy; his ass was extremely sensitive, tender to the touch. He had to ease into sitting very carefully or it would hurt for hours. He wouldn’t let anyone near that part of him and had caused him to lash out a little. His fellow officers ribbed him a little, but they didn’t try pulling pranks or mentioned the donut in his desk chair. Then the fact he hadn’t thought of sex in the last…three weeks? It was a little worrisome. What was even weirder was that the more he pushed Lucifer away or told him no, the more he wanted to cling to him, using every trick he knew to get him to consent. Last week, Lucifer just wouldn’t quit and had ripped his pants off trying to get at him. It caused him to snap and Dan hauled him off the couch and had thrown him through a window. Lucifer walked away with some bruises, and a bruised ego, but it got him to stop.

After his shower, Dan got dressed in jeans and a green silk button down. Now dressed, he went out and eased into his chair at the table. Breakfast was a quiet affair lately, but it wasn’t awkward or tense. Lucifer’s presence helped, knowing he wasn’t going through this alone. They did the dishes together afterward and took the Ford (now officially Dan’s car), Lucifer letting him drive.

Raphael had discharged the other altered victims about a week after the Judgment, and had purchased a medical center here in the city. He ran a small practice; his only patients being Dan, the Masters family; Beth and her 13 year old son Trent, and the Alders family; Jacob and Amy Alders and their five year old daughter, Alexis. While Raphael had been able to reverse what had happened to Alexis’ parents, he insisted on being their physician for at least the next year as a precaution. Thankfully, it was on the way to the precinct, so he didn’t have a make a special trip. As they walked in, he couldn’t help but notice the orange and black streamers taped along the edge of the Reception desk, the cute cutouts of ghosts and black cats peppered across the walls and the large bowl of chocolate candy sitting off to the right.

“Good morning, Mr. Espinoza,” Rick, the receptionist said. “Dr. Everhart is waiting for you.”

He followed Rick, Lucifer not far behind. Dan couldn’t help but grin when he caught Lucifer glaring at the nurse/receptionist as he showed them into an exam room and got his vitals documented in his chart.

“Go ahead and change into the gown provided, the doctor will be along in about 5 minutes,” Rick told him as he shut the door behind him.

“What was that about?” Dan asked as he unfurled his wings, giving them a light shake. A few feathers fell loose. Lucifer picked them up and put them in his pocket while he changed.

“So sue me for being a little protective of you,” Lucifer replied, his tone sharp. “You’re not feeling well and I worry.”

“Come here, Luce,” Dan told him, now in the gown. He held his arms open.

Lucifer hesitated, but came to him, his wings making an appearance. Dan relaxed, brushing his wings along the insides of Lucifer’s wings. The Devil relaxed too, pressing a kiss just behind his ear. Dan shivered all over at the touch, his feathers fluffing. Lucifer growled a little, kissing his cheek. Heat spread from his gut outward, wanting more.

“This isn’t the time for this,” Dan growled, pulling Lucifer in and kissing him hard.

“Just a quick one, darling,” Lucifer pleaded when he pulled out of the kiss. One hand was working his belt while the other very gingerly palmed his left ass cheek, squeezing very gently. “Please…it’s been agony to keep my hands off of you.”

Dan gasped, pulling away from him a bit to get space, but not enough to make him let go of him. He bit back a moan when instead of aches or pains, all he felt was empty. Lucifer’s fingers moved inward as he pulled him flush against his front. When he felt his other hand grab the other side and pull them apart, he froze. It felt like something was leaking from him; something thick and hot. Dan pulled himself away from Lucifer, eyes wide with fear. What the hell was going on now? But before either of them could say anything, the door opened and Raphael entered. Dan made sure that the gown was closed in the back as he sat on the exam table, biting his lip as the pressure of him sitting made him ache. He was going through every disease he could think of in his head to keep from embarrassing himself. Lucifer refastened his belt and sat off to the side. Dan knew he was on edge and he hated it was because of him.

“Did…I interrupt something?” Raphael asked, slowly having a seat on the rolling stool to Dan’s right.

“It can wait,” Dan replied. “It’s…kind of why I called and made the appointment.”

“I was concerned when you called since I pushed you to every six weeks instead of every four for your physical,” Raphael said, looking over his chart. “You weren’t due for that for another two weeks. Hmm…your temperature is reading 4 degrees hotter than all of your other appointments.” He looked up at his face. “You aren’t flushed or sweating. Do you feel warm? Any aches or pains?”

“Yes,” Dan answered. “I’ve noticed that I’m running warmer than I used to, but I feel fine so I figured that maybe my resting temp is just higher than what I was used to. But for the last 3 weeks, I’ve been hurting. It started near my stomach, but then it felt like it dropped a bit lower and seemed to move a bit back and just ached and cramped horribly. There was no discoloration or bruising so I thought I pulled something on one of my runs. But then it hurt so bad I couldn’t get up for a good 2 days. I was going to call you then, but I was fine after a light massage, so I didn’t really think anything of it. A couple days after that, my…um…my ass ached constantly. It felt so tender I could barely sit. Any time anyone even got near that area, I got the hell away from them. I even threw Lucifer through one of the windows at the penthouse when he tried it. Thankfully, it was one that overlooked his balcony, so we didn’t have to explain how he survived that kind of fall.”

“Is that still going on?” Raphael asked, making notes.

“Um...sort of,” he said, as he felt heat creep into his cheeks again.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well...I was giving Lucifer a hug because we've both been a bit tense and avoiding contact. When I didn't feel nauseous or wanting to run away, I let my wings touch his. That led to kissing and a little bit of groping...”

“Which Daniel then jumped away from me like I was on fire,” Lucifer interrupted. “It's been 3 weeks of this, brother. Three weeks of my intended running away from me. I've slept horribly since this started, can barely eat. And I'm...pent up.”

“I'm sorry, Lucifer,” Daniel said, looking at his hands, balled into fists in his lap. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. “I get you hate me for...”

“Never,” Lucifer growled, moving to stand next to him. He hugged him tightly. “I don't hate you. We're both frustrated, that's all. Once we figure this out, things will get better.”

Feeling Lucifer's long fingers card through his feathers calmed him. He rested his head against Lucifer's chest, taking deep breaths. When he was ok again, he let Lucifer sit back down. 

“What happened that shocked you?” Raphael asked gently. 

“Um...instead of hurting, I feel empty. The ache doesn't hurt, it's just...there. When Lucifer starting getting into it...it felt like I was leaking something. I still feel it.”

Both Lucifer and Raphael went still, their faces draining of color. Raphael turned to Lucifer. 

“Can I trust you not to take my head off if I do an exam to confirm what we're both thinking?” Raphael asked him. 

“I'll wait outside the room,” Lucifer said, getting up and heading for the door, tucking his wings away. “But if you hurt him...”

“I won't, brother. And I won't try anything. You know how I am with this kind of thing.”

Lucifer nodded and left the room. Dan was feeling a little scared, but he kept focusing on his breathing. 

“I need you to scoot back a bit,” Raphael told him, going around to the left.

As he moved back a little, the good doctor raised the back of the exam table up, allowing him to sit at an incline. Dan instantly hated what was about to happen when Raphael unfolded a set of stirrups fixed to the bottom edge of the table. He put his feet in them without being asked because there was no point in arguing. 

“I can see why Chloe hates going to her appoint...hngh!” he grunted, feeling a pair of gloved fingers press against the rim of his hole.

It surprised him, but it didn't hurt. It felt good, in fact. When he gently pressed in, there was no resistance. They slipped in easily, gently rubbing and pressing against his inner walls. He groaned as he started getting hard. The stretch felt amazing, the new sensitivity making him build up quickly. Raphael pulled his fingers free after a minute and told him he could sit up again. Dan was relieved to be able to cross his legs, embarrassment killing the arousal that had started. But after that exam...he could feel himself still leaking. Raphael swabbed the fingers he'd used to perform the exam, bagging it quickly. 

“I just need to run a test on this and a little blood work,” Raphael said, taking the gloves off and putting on new. He drew a vial of blood within a couple of minutes. “I'll be right back.”

Lucifer came back in the room, standing next to him. Dan leaned into him, taking hold of his hand. They stayed like that for a while. It felt good to want something as simple as this. Lately he couldn't even stand to hold Lucifer's hand. He sat up straight when Raphael came back in, but kept hold of his hand. 

“We were right, Lucifer,” Raphael said. He sat down and focused on him. Dan squirmed a little from the attention. “Daniel...your test results show a very specific angelic trait is making itself known. Every year, angels go through a fertility cycle very similar to the heat cycles of most animal species. Females obviously have the right anatomy for bearing children. But there are some males that develop the needed organs to...breed. You happen to be one of those males. I didn't think of this happening now because you're very early. Like...three, nearly four months early.”

“Is...Is that why I couldn't stand touch?” Dan asked, confused and shocked by this news.

Raphael nodded. “The pain you went through a few weeks ago would've been the uterus growing and a lot of the muscles in your pelvic region and your anal passage have been restructured, new ones forming too. That will be a permanent change. Most carrier angels go through anywhere from 1-4 weeks where they can't stand anyone touching them in any way. It's a way of getting space before a week to ten day long need for contact and mating. A lot of angels tend to nest; fixing their homes to their liking and be at their most comfortable to prevent anxiety and stress.

When you get past that period of not wanting touch, you'll start feeling more like yourself and wanting to cuddle. Sex may still be off the table, but you won't want to throw Lucifer out windows anymore. It may take a few weeks before the next step, which would be a molt. Your feathers will start falling out more than normal, leaving bald spots. Don't freak out. It just means you're about a week from full blown 'heat'. The days leading up to that, you'll drop all your feathers and grow new. Not long after that, you'll get a huge spike in your body temperature. Before you get to that point, I'd suggest going up to a more private area if you can. When the 'heat' officially starts, you're going to be a mess. Other angels in the area will pick up on your approaching heat and may try to vie for your attention. Lucifer is going to be a little neurotic, doing what he can to keep close to you and keep your attention. Just...be careful.”

“Wait,” Dan said, really thinking about what he was saying. “That's why I'm...leaking? I'm producing slick like a woman? And if I'm with Lucifer...oh fuck.”

“Daniel,” he heard Lucifer say softly. “It's ok. You're going to be ok. We can talk this over.”

“But...you...you hate kids,” Dan said, his stomach twisting. “You won't...you'll leave.”

“No, Dan,” Lucifer told him, making him look at him. “I won't leave you in that condition unless that is what you truly want. If anything comes of it...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And log extra hours with Linda, if needed.”

“Why is Raphael not trying anything?” Dan asked after a minute.

“After the first couple of cycles, I ended up so backed up with my duties…it was taking its toll on my mind. I made a suppressant and used it on myself. Most of the allure comes from pheromones, drawing other angels in. The injection I gave myself blocks my receptors for them, leaving me unaffected. I’ve managed to refine it to wear off about 3 weeks after the cycle for anyone that doesn’t want to go through with it along with effective birth control to be administered the week before the cycle. But that first one…it’s permanent. I created another serum to temporarily unblock the receptors to allow me to respond to any partners I choose to take at that time, but without that, I essentially sterilized myself. Angels are only fertile and/or virile during a cycle. It wouldn’t surprise me if the reason you’re so early is because of your blended DNA. I’ve documented the date this has started. I ask that you make sure to document the date your molt starts and when you officially enter the cycle. The information I’ve given you…I’m not sure how it’s going to apply to you. I wish I could be more certain about this.” Raphael got to his feet, closing up his chart. “That’s all I have for you now. See you in 6 weeks, sooner if you go through your cycle. I want to do a complete work up once you’re out of it.”

“Thanks, brother,” Lucifer said, shaking his hand briefly while Dan got dressed.

How the fuck was this his life? Things had gotten into a nice little routine. It had been…normal. Now, once again the world got turned upside down on him and he had to get his bearings. Sure, they were getting pretty serious and Lucifer was totally committed. Dan loved commitment, had loved being married. But now his biology had to go and back them into a corner. Lucifer was never really comfortable around children. Hell, it had taken a good 3 years for him to get used to Trixie. How the hell would he react to having his own kid? Would he run out on him? Fuck…was he seriously considering having more kids? Especially given the fact it would be him bringing them into the world. Dan felt the blood drain from his face as he realized just how delivery would work, given what he’d just been told.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked, clearly noticing his complexion.

“Fine,” he managed to get out. “We should get to work before we’re late.”

They said nothing else on the drive to the station. Throughout the day, he was able to sit much easier as the ache subsided further. He had to keep his mind off anything sexy or about Lucifer for now. Every time his thoughts slipped to that, he could feel slick start to build up, leaking a little bit. A few guys gave him strange looks or mentioned they liked his new cologne, but no one caused a scene. Lucifer said nothing about their doctor visit, but he seemed to avoid him all day, sticking a little closer to Chloe or Ella and constantly on his phone. It annoyed him at first.

But by lunch, Dan was grateful for the distance. It helped keep his mind on the case they were working. Lucifer came over and hugged him tight as he got to his feet. He eased into the hold, his tail curling around the Devil’s calf again. They smiled and kissed for a minute. He could hear a few whistles and cat calls, but he ignored them. Lucifer took hold of his hand and led him out onto the street. Dan let him steer them towards a new diner that had just opened on the next block up. Dan tried to stay relaxed, he really did. But as they got to the door and went inside, he noticed the looks he was getting.

“Relax,” Lucifer whispered to him. “I spoke with the owner earlier. He assured me you’ll be welcome here.”

“Tell that to the peanut gallery staring at us,” Dan muttered as they got seated in a booth in the corner where the bar counter met the wall.

It was round, meant for at least a party of four. It allowed them to sit next to each other comfortably. They had a great view out the windows, only a few tables in their line of sight. The place was bustling, but it wasn’t super crowded.

“They’re just jealous that you’ve got me all to yourself,” Lucifer told him with a smile, his hand squeezing his knee. “I asked Chloe and Ella to join us, they should be along soon. We haven’t exactly been the most sociable people these last few weeks.”

Dan laughed softly, the tension in his shoulders easing. Leave it to Lucifer to make light of a situation. He kissed him again, keeping it chaste in public. As much as he wanted to do more, he was still trying to come to terms with the possibility of having a family with Lucifer.

“Thanks for this,” Dan sighed, noticing Ella skipping up to the doors, Chloe following. “It’s…I’m having a hard time with what Raphael told us. I love you, but I don’t want to make you feel forced or trapped.”

“I don’t, Daniel,” Lucifer assured him. “It’s going to be ok. How’s about we talk more about that after work?”

“Aww,” Ella sighed as she slid into the booth next to Dan. “You guys finally stop fighting?”

“We weren’t fighting,” Dan told her for what felt like the millionth time. “I wasn’t…I wasn’t feeling well.”

“You were sick?” Chloe asked, easing in next to Lucifer.

Dan blushed. “I wasn’t sick exactly. Ugh, look…I was in a pissy mood because I was in pain. I went to see Raphael today and…he said I’m fine. That what I was going through was natural, from an angel standpoint anyway.”

“Are you ok?” Ella asked. It made him smile to see how concerned she was.

“I’m ok,” he told her. “Um…” He looked to Lucifer, wondering how much he should tell them. Lucifer shrugged.

“It’s up to you, darling. But you know I’m bringing it up in my session with Linda after lunch,” Lucifer told him. “They’re going to find out anyway. We’re going to need the lieutenant in on it too.”

“What’s going on, Dan?” Chloe asked, giving him that damn kicked puppy look Trixie used on him. Those eyes of hers should be registered weapons.

“I found out today that the moodiness and the aches were preparation…for breeding season,” he said, keeping his voice down as his face grew redder.

“Breeding? But…,” Ella started to say. She got an odd look on her face. He could actually see when her brain caught up with what he’d said; her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and her mouth dropped open for nearly a full minute. “No…seriously?”

“Seriously what?” Chloe asked, focusing on Ella now. Dan bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the absurd looks on their faces. Chloe was a brilliant detective, one of the best. But in this moment, she wasn’t catching on. Ella focused back on him, making him squirm a little.

“Dan’s…going through that time of the month, Chloe,” Ella managed to choke out.

“More like that time of the year,” Dan corrected. “Thankfully.”

Chloe’s face went white. “But…you’re a guy. That’s impossible.”

“It’s an angel thing,” he bit out. “Some males grow the needed organs and their anatomy shifts enough to make it possible, Chloe. Remember when I called out those two days last month? Apparently, that’s when it started. I was extremely tender and sensitive so I didn’t want anyone near me, much less touching me in any way after that. It sucked.”

“So…” Ella started to ask after several minutes of silence, looking over one of the menus on the table. “Do you have both male and female parts now?”

“Only female parts I ended up with are in me.”

“Then…how would…”

“Same way it got in. Think about it.”

“Fuck. Talk about ouch,” Ella said with a wince. “And what about…your other…bodily functions?”

“Raphael said at one of my previous appointments that my metabolism is close to Lucifer’s, so there’s nothing left over to get rid of.”

A waitress came by to take their order. Dan wasn’t really all that hungry, after this morning’s visit. But he didn’t need the headache that would come later if he skipped this meal. He was really starting to feel the 3 weeks of celibacy. So he ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries and the largest chocolate shake they had. The girl was a little hesitant, but she was friendly and didn’t make any comments. He intended on tipping her himself. It had been a bit of a habit whenever they went out or when Lucifer ordered and paid for anything. His aura tended to make some people uncomfortable, even when he was toning it down and when they pushed past the uneasiness in order to treat him like anyone else, he tipped heavily. They earned it.

Chloe started talking about what her plans for Halloween were with Trixie. It was her year to have her on Halloween, but he couldn’t help but dread the holiday. Normally, he’d take her to the nicer neighborhoods for their trick or treat events, since they held them early whenever Chloe had her on Halloween, leaving her to join Trixie at the after school party before taking her out in the local neighborhood for trick or treat. When Dan had her on that day, he’d help at the party; take her out in the area where his apartment was, followed by watching a movie. Trixie had begged him last week to take her trick or treating up in the hills, the neighborhood having a huge block party the weekend before the holiday. He agreed, but he’d been praying ever since that it goes well. When he caught Ella staring at him, Dan got nervous.

“What’s that look for?” he asked carefully, his stomach twisting at the almost sadistic grin on her face.

“Does this…new development, mean there are little winged babies in your future?” she asked, leaning in.

Even Lucifer eased back in his seat, trying to put more space between them. They looked at each other, unsure of what to even say. Ella started laughing as both them turned red enough to make Lucifer’s Devil Face look pale.

“We haven’t exactly discussed it yet,” Lucifer said, clearly choosing his words carefully. “Besides, that’s up to Daniel. He’d be the one doing all the work and putting his body through the stress of the whole process.”

“I didn’t hear a no,” Ella sang, practically bouncing in her seat. “Do I get to be the godmother?”

“No,” he and Lucifer answered in sync.

“No offense, El,” Dan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt the start of a headache behind his eyes. “I love you, but I’d choose Chloe first for that role, maybe Linda.”

Ella frowned, but it didn’t last. “Oh well. I tried. That just means I get to stay the cool aunt that spoils ‘em rotten.”

“Oh, please,” Chloe scoffed. “Both of them will be total saps with any kids they have. Have you seen what happens to either of them when Trixie turns on the charm?”

“I’ve seen her work them,” Ella said with a nod. “The girl has skill.”

“She managed to persuade them both to get her a chocolate cake each and managed to keep them from knowing until she got sick from eating both. All. Over. Lucifer’s shoes.”

“Oh, like you’re any more immune to it then we are,” Dan said with a laugh. “She’s played you plenty too.”

“I’m the one she got it from. I see it coming more than you do, Dan,” Chloe laughed as their food hit the table.

Dan noticed people staring at him as he took a bite of his burger. He ignored them for the most part, but he couldn’t help but notice many people ask the waitress for their checks before their food even hit the table. Then they’d get up and leave. Some of them got it to go, but he could tell most of them cancelled their orders. It ate him as it continued; the place emptying quickly in spite of it barely being 12:30. People went to come in, but then would turn right back around. Only a few men sitting at the counter stuck around, getting through their own lunch.

He powered through, finishing the plate and nearly the entire milkshake. Everyone else finished around the same time.

“How was everything?” their waitress, Holly asked. She flinched when he handed her his plate, but she held her ground and kept a smile on her face.

“It was fantastic,” he said, smiling back. “Thank you. Would…would you mind asking your boss to meet me at the front with our check? I’ll be right up to pay it.”

Ella let him out, heading for the bathroom herself. The men at the counter kept watching him as he walked up to the register on the far end of the counter. Holly handed him their check. He handed her a $50.

“Thank you,” she told him. “But…”

He stopped her. “No. It’s my fault they left, taking a lot of money out of your pocket. I’m only making it right.”

“It’s not fair to you though,” she said softly.

“Seems like someone doesn’t belong here,” one of the men at the counter said.

Dan ignored it. He had to. He was a police officer; he upheld the law and kept the peace. But it was tempting to just ram the asshole’s face into the counter. His tail twitched in agitation.

“'It's fine, Holly,” he said with a shrug. She nodded and headed into the back.

It was quiet. One of the other waitresses gave the three guys at the counter their checks. Dan frowned as they got up and headed for the door. None of them even made a move towards a pocket or wallet. He put himself between them and the door.

“Move,” one of them snarled, getting in his face.

“Not until you pay your tabs,” Dan said firmly. “Or am I going to have to arrest all 3 of you for dine and dash?”

“Any place willing to let a freak like you in should go out of business,” another snapped. “Get out of our way.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” he growled. “I didn’t ask for this. Now…are you going to pay up? Or am I going to need to get out my handcuffs?”

“I’d like to see you try,” the third one said, reaching around and pushing the door open.

Dan’s tail snapped up and pulled it shut before locking it. The first one pulled his hand back to throw a punch, but Dan was faster. He snapped his arms up to block before landing a solid right hook to his jaw. The other two tried to come at him at once, but he saw them coming. Sweeping his tail low, he caught the one on the left by the ankles and pulled hard towards him. The guy went down like a tree while he landed a gut punch to the guy on the right. He ended up on his knees trying to catch his breath. Dan got the cuffs on him while Ella and Chloe cuffed the other two, getting them on their feet. A cruiser pulled up a couple minutes later and took them to be processed. Looking towards the counter, he saw the owner standing there, clearly shocked.

“They refused to pay for the services you rendered,” Dan told him. “I know it’s my fault this place is a ghost town right now.” He handed the guy his own credit card. “Please charge me for our check and any other checks that went unpaid today. I did enjoy the food. But I won’t be back.”

“I opened this place here because both of my sons are cops,” Tony, the owner said, swiping his card. “And I know it can be hard to get a hot meal working long hours. At least here I’m within walking distance to the station. I’ve read every article about what happened to you. You’ve given more than most in the line of duty. Like I told Lucifer, you’re always welcome here.”

“Thanks, I do appreciate it,” Dan told him. “But I can’t do that to you. Not with the way things are now.”

“Change is never easy,” Tony said with a nod, handing his card back. “Making the choice to change is even harder. But the reward is always great. People will come around.”

“I hope you’re right. Have a good day.”

As they walked out, Chloe snapped her phone shut.

“We got to go now,” Chloe said, jogging across the diner parking lot to her car. “Prints came back a match on our suspect. Dispatch got a call about a hostage situation; they think it’s our guy.”

They piled into her car, Chloe fixing the light on top and turning on her siren. Traffic moved out of the way as they sped down several city blocks. When they reached a more residential area, she killed the lights and siren, still speeding around a few turns before they arrived. It was a youth center. Several cars were parked in the lot, meaning that they had a huge problem on their hands. Their suspect was hooked on meth and very paranoid. People like that could be very volatile under stress. And if he’s armed…they had the potential to have a lot of dead bodies on their hands.

As Chloe came to a stop, Dan started hearing whispers. He could tell they were voices…but not what they were saying. It was really weird. SWAT was already on scene, along with a hostage negotiator.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked.

“Your guy, Lou Carino, is holding 20 kids and 10 adults hostage. One of the adults is a parent to one of the children, the rest are employed by the youth center. Our sniper has eyes on him, but he can’t get a clear shot. The guy’s wearing SWAT grade gear and has a semi-automatic with a very large magazine. From what they can tell, it looks like the guy is higher than a kite.”

“Damn,” Chloe muttered. “Negotiation is going to be impossible with him like that.”

_“Help us,”_ Dan heard in his ear. It...it sounded like a child. _“I don’t want to die.”_

_“Let my mom know I’m sorry I yelled at her this morning. I didn't mean it.”_

_“I’m scared.”_

“Lucifer?” he whispered, fighting back tears. “I…I think I’m…”

He turned and saw the look on his face.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked him quietly, pulling him off to the side and out of earshot of the rest of them.

“I think I’m hearing the prayers of the kids inside,” he told him. “I can feel how scared they are, Luce. It’s…it’s awful. We have to do something.”

Shots rang out; the sound of glass breaking could be heard echoing across the parking lot they were standing in. They all ducked behind the cars in the lot. When it went quiet, they all looked up. The suspect had shot out the large picture windows facing the parking lot.

“No one inside is hurt,” the negotiator said after getting a report from the sniper. “He was giving us a warning. No telling how long we can hold this before he starts shooting hostages.”

“Keep him busy,” Dan told them. “Get him talking and paying attention to everyone here. I’ll sneak around the other side and come at him from behind.”

“That’s crazy, Dan,” Chloe hissed at him. “You have no idea how bad this guy’s tweaking right now. He could kill you.”

“If what’s been done to me already hasn’t changed that too,” he told her before ducking around to the front of the car he was behind, making his way along the fence line.

He heard her try calling him back, but he didn’t listen. There was no way in existence he was going to just stand around and listen to these kids die. Not if he could do something about it.


	12. Chapter 12

-Dan-

As soon as he cleared the side of the building, he took off running to the very back of the building. His cell phone went off; it was Chloe. 

“What?” he asked after answering it. 

“Be careful going through the back,” Chloe answered. “The kitchens are what you'll enter into. Follow the orange lines in the halls; it'll get you to the gym. Dan...please be careful.”

“Trust me,” he told her. “I know I can do this. I...I have to, Chloe.”

“Ok,” she said. “The sniper can only see Carino, but there could be others. We just don't know.”

He found a door cracked open. It was propped open by a piece of piping. Walking in quietly, Dan went to turn a corner, and had to backpedal. A whip thin, dirty man carrying an assault rifle was patrolling through the kitchens. 

“He's got his men here, patrolling around. They must have been using this building during closing hours to sell out of,” he whispered. “Fuck, no one makes anything easy anymore.”

Dan hung up and peeked around the corner. As soon as the guy turned around, Dan grabbed him and put him in a choke hold. He struggled for a moment, but he didn't have his finger on the trigger thankfully. Once he was out, he dragged him to the very back and left him in the corner. He took the gun and unloaded it, dumping the bullets in the trash. Finding a package of zip ties, he tied the guy's hands and feet together. Putting more in his pocket, Dan moved quickly and quietly through the kitchen. As he made his way down the hall, he took out two more guards, tying them up.

He heard gunshots from the front, making his heart race. 

_“Please don't let him hurt us.”_

_“Everyone is ok,”_ Lucifer prayed to him. _“More shots towards us, but he’s moved the hostages into an interior room.”_

Seeing an electrical panel just ahead of him in the hall, he went to it. Opening it up, he ripped the breakers out and tossed them. The entire section went pitch black, but it didn't bother him. Dan could see just fine. He heard a few screams echo down the hall. Dan kept moving through the empty halls, hearing a shot or two get popped off in the dark. Nothing new came to him, so he had to assume everyone was still fine. A guard nearly ran into him, the guy stumbling in the dark. He knocked him out quickly, taking the magazines from his guns and pocketing them.

Making a left, he put his back to the wall. There were four guys, all standing in front of a set of double doors. He could hear crying from the other side. It had to be the hostages. He crouched low and shuffled forward, cursing silently as one of them shined a flashlight down the other end of the hall. All four of them had their fingers on the triggers to their weapons. He really didn’t want to find out what happens if he gets shot, but it looks like he was going to. There was a loud bang that drew their attention away from him.

Taking the opening, he ran at them. He tackled two of them, knocking them out cold when their heads hit the floor. The other two turned and fired. He felt a burning sting, but it didn’t feel like any other time he’d been shot before. Dan grabbed the barrel of the rifle of the guy in front of him and wrenched it to the right. The barrel bent easily. The second guy tried to shoot him again, but his gun got jammed. While he wrestled with the first one, the other jumped him from behind getting his arm around his throat. As he tried to choke him out, Dan bent back, following the guy’s movement. 

It allowed him to get his tail up around his throat. Once he had a grip, Dan jerked him back even further. The man’s hands clawed at his tail, trying to get it off. But the skin was quite tough; Dan couldn’t really even feel the scratches. He turned back to the first guard, taking a left hook to the jaw. It still hurt, but not like he remembered. The guard whimpered in pain, holding the hand he’d hit him with. Dan wrestled him to the ground, letting the second guy go. Checking him, he was still alive, but out cold. He wasted no time getting all of them restrained and their weapons dismantled.

“If this door opens, they’re all dead!” he heard Carino shout through the door.

Another shot rang out, making the hostages cry out. Damn it. There had to be another way inside. He found a placard fixed on the wall just to the right of the doors. It was the cafeteria. It would have access through the kitchen. Dan ran back the way he came, carefully working his way through the maze that was the kitchen. He didn’t want the guy to know anyone was back here. If he got spooked, he may start shooting again. Once he was at the front of the kitchens, he could see out into the cafeteria. There were vending machines lined up along either side of area; six on each side. Several long tables filled most of the floor space. This place got used for several events for the smaller schools in the area; fundraisers, dances.

Carino was at the center of the room, the hostages sitting in a circle around him. Tables had been pushed out of the way and all of them were facing out, with Carino in the center, gun at the ready. Dan stayed low, hiding behind the buffet style line. It provided great cover and there wasn’t anything to work around. He stopped when there was a break in the half wall. Looking up, he saw that the counter pulled up. It was for when anyone behind the line needed to get out into the dining hall. He peeked around the corner. Carino was focused on the doors on the north and east ends of the room. It was too quiet for his liking.

All but one of the kids appeared to be nearly teenagers; 11 or 12 years old. The youngest child looked about 7, not much younger than Trixie. She was being held by what must be her mother, given the grip the woman had on the girl. They saw him, but said nothing; didn’t move. Good.

 _“Lucifer,”_ he prayed, putting a finger up to his lips to signal to stay quiet. When they nodded, he ducked back out of sight, Carino moving around. _“Make it look like I’m calling you. I’ve got an idea of how to get the hostages out.”_

 _“I’m listening,”_ Lucifer replied.

_“I’ve got eyes on the hostages. I believe I’ve managed to take out all of Carino’s men. At least the ones guarding Carino, but I can’t be sure there aren’t more on the second floor or hiding out. If you guys can create some kind of noise or diversion to draw Carino’s attention, I can get at least one of the hostages free. I’ll have them go out the way I got in; through the back of the kitchen and create another diversion to draw him to me. If I can surprise him, I can get the gun from him and have the rest of them run out the front. It’s risky, but our only chance is to get his focus off the hostages.”_

_“The ones in charge aren’t a fan of this,”_ Lucifer replied after a few minutes. _“But they don’t have any better ideas and they don’t want to send the SWAT team in with that many hostages.”_

 _“Ok,”_ Dan prayed, taking a deep breath. _“Lucifer, see if you can get around to the back of the building; you’ll be the best person we have to keep the hostage safe in case Carino manages to get by me.”_

 _“Chloe was one step ahead of you,”_ Lucifer replied nearly five minutes later, sounding impressed. _“I made to go towards the building and made a show of forcing me off the scene. You’ve got one minute before your distraction. I waited until everyone wasn’t paying attention and flew back here. I’m at the door. Who can I expect?”_

 _“A young girl, about 7 years old,”_ Dan told him, looking back out into main area of the cafeteria.

Carino was walking along the inside of the circle again. He made eye contact with the mother and daughter. Dan made a motion to let the girl go, followed by a countdown. She stiffened, but nodded. Barely 30 seconds later, there was a huge crash from the front of the building. Carino jumped a little, but left the circle, pushing a couple of kids aside. He pulled a two way radio off his belt.

“What the hell was that?” he screamed into it, heading for the door.

As soon as he was out of the circle, the mother let her daughter go. The girl ran right to him, clinging to him. While voices came over the radio to respond to Carino, Dan moved back from the opening.

“What’s your name?” he whispered, carefully listening to what was going on behind them.

“Stacy,” she whispered back, shaking.

“Hi,” he told her. “I’m Dan. I’m a police officer. We’re going to get all of you out of here. But I need your help. Can you be brave for me?” The girl was trembling, but she nodded. “That’s good. We’re going to move back a bit and wait a couple minutes. When I tell you to, I want you to run, ok? You’re going to run back through the kitchen here, just keep turning right. There will be a door cracked open and a friend of mine will be there waiting for you. He’ll keep you safe until we can get you back to your mom, ok?”

“Yeah,” she replied as they moved.

He led her towards the flapping door at the back of this area of the kitchen, stopping behind part of the island that separated the front line from the sinks. The next room had the ovens, the fryer, any other cooking tools or gadgets needed for prep. It also housed all of the cookware.

“Ok, Stacy,” he said, getting her attention. “When I tell you to go, I want you to run and pull anything on the shelves down, make noise. Don’t stop running; just pull as you go by it. It’s going to draw the man with gun towards you. I’m going to stop him before he gets you. But don’t stop for anything until you’re outside. If he somehow gets outside, my friend will take care of him. I promise you’ll be ok.”

She nodded again. They went quiet for several minutes as the commotion at the front of the building went quiet again. He felt his heart jump in his throat when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

“Where’s your brat, bitch?!” Carino shouted. “I told you to keep a hold of her or you were dead!”

“Please don’t!” the woman screamed. “She bolted from the noise outside. I can go…”

“Go now,” Dan told the girl. Stacy took off, causing the flap door to slap against the wall. Pots and pans clattered to the floor in the back not long after.

“God damn it!” Carino growled, followed by a thud and a yelp.

Peeking over the island, he watched the guy jump the counter, walking quickly towards him to go after the girl. He had to move fast. As Carino started to pass his hiding spot, he jumped him, tackling him to the floor. Dan got a hand around his throat and another hand around the barrel of his gun. He bent the barrel before wrenching it from the guy's hands. Carino tried to throw him off, but Dan held him down. Dan quickly turned on top of him, tying his feet together with a couple of zip ties. Flipping him over, he recited his Miranda rights while tying his hands with another pair of zip ties. 

“You're all fucking dead!” he shouted as Dan got off of him.

He wrapped his tail around Carino's ankles and pulled him out into the main room, still struggling and shouting. Some of the kids and most of the adults got up and backed away from him, clearly scared. Dan held up his hands. 

“I'm with the police,” he said slowly, showing them his badge. “We need to get out of here. There are other men in here with guns. Get up, we have to go.”

Everyone hesitated, but when they heard more gun shots, they got moving. 

“Through the kitchen, go,” he told them, watching the main doors.

He brought up the rear, gently urging them to go and run. The door he'd first went through to get into the building opened and one of the other guards grabbed one of the boys. Dan growled viciously, pulling the guard's gun free of the strap. The others kept moving while he tried to wrestle the boy away from him. 

“Let him go!” Dan snarled in the guy's face.

The guard stomped his foot, making him let go. He still had the boy. That had Dan seeing red. His tail snapped up and out. At first it seemed like he missed. But a second later blood flew everywhere as the guy's hand came free at the wrist. 

_“What the hell?”_ Daniel thought to himself. 

The man screamed and let go of his hostage. The boy ran the same way as the others. Dan was right behind them, he’d worry about what just happened once they were out of here. Lucifer and Ella were guiding the hostages to safety. He brought up the rear. While the hostages were getting seen by EMTs on site, he headed for the SWAT team. He gave them a rundown of what happened before finding Lucifer with Chloe, talking with the victims.

Dan frowned when Lucifer backed up a step, eyes wide. He looked down. The end of his tail had lengthened and appeared to be very sharp. He reached down and grabbed his tail, looking it over carefully. Running the pad of his thumb along the edge, he felt the sting as it cut him. The slice healed quickly at least. 

“Well, add that to the list of things I can do,” Dan sighed, watching it shift back to its normal shape. “Must be from the demon DNA in me. Add to that the fact that I'm bulletproof too.”

“SWAT's got everyone in the building apprehended,” the negotiator told them. “Three dead, one injured, all of them accomplices of the suspect.” He focused on Dan. “That was the riskiest move I've seen in my career. But you got all of the hostages out unharmed. Good work.”

“Thanks,” he told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder before he headed off to finish clearing the scene.

“I’ve got five minutes to get to my appointment with Linda,” Lucifer told him. “I’ve got to fly, love.”

“Ok,” Dan told him, kissing him quickly. “I’ll see you back at the station.”

Lucifer gave a brief wave as he briskly walked back towards the building, wings unfurling as he rounded the corner of the youth center before taking off. Chloe turned to him as the last of the hostages were allowed to leave.

“Why, Dan?” she asked him as they walked back to her car, Ella right behind them. “You could’ve been hurt. You didn’t know if you were invulnerable or not.”

“It felt like the right thing to do,” he told her as he got in the passenger seat, Ella hopping in the back.

Chloe looked at him, about to say something but stopped. Shaking her head, she started the car. The drive back to the station was quiet. He knew he was about to get chewed out when they get to the station. The lieutenant was going to give him the third degree, probably bench him to desk duty again. But he didn’t regret what he did. And he’d do it again if there was no other option. He couldn’t bear to think of what could’ve happened.

-Lucifer-

“My apologies,” he panted as he entered Linda’s office. “I didn’t mean to be tardy to our session.”

“Ella called me and told me what happened,” she said, gesturing to the couch. “What happened? Is everyone ok?”

“Everyone’s fine,” he replied, taking a seat. “Only casualties were some of our suspect’s men. Daniel, he handled himself well. I’m proud of his skill and restraint, but I’m also worried.”

“Why?” she asked, taking notes.

“He’s starting to hear the prayers of humans,” he replied, running a hand through his hair. “He heard some of the hostages praying. I don’t get a lot of it, but that’s because of my reputation. Daniel…I fear it could become too much for him.”

“I thought that only happens if the person praying invokes the name of an angel or having them on your mind?” Linda asked.

“That’s true, but there are those who are more in tune to prayer in general, or the people praying fall under their domain; their specialty essentially. Anyone praying for good health or healing would be heard by my brother, Raphael, or any of the lesser angels in his domain, for example.”

“Did Dan mention if it was only a few or all of them?”

Lucifer went back over what happened in his head. “He said they were children.”

“Could it be those are the only ones he’ll pick up?” Linda suggested.

“Only Father could know for sure,” Lucifer answered. “I know they need to meet, especially if we officially mate.”

“Does it scare you? Committing to someone?” Linda asked after a couple minutes of quiet.

“No. What scares me is how easy it is for me to think of life with Daniel. Parts of it have been rough, to say the least. But I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything.”

“It’s ok to be scared. It’s a huge step.”

“What about…children?” he asked, fiddling with his left cufflink. “I imagine it’s not normal to be terrified of having children?”

“From what I’ve heard from a few of my patients who are parents, it’s very normal,” Linda said, laughing lightly. “But it’s not exactly the same as your situation. Trixie is 10, almost 11. There will still be some challenges and adjusting with her, but it’s not like having a newborn in the home.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about young Beatrice,” he said, finally looking up at Linda. “We get along very well and I don’t see that changing even when I become her step parent officially.

 _“Might as well rip this band aid off,”_ he thought to himself as Linda gave him a very confused look.

“Daniel and I…have been a little distant lately,” he started, holding his hand up before she could say anything. “Please. Let me get through this first.” She eased back into her chair and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “He’d been in some pain and was not allowing any one to touch him. I tried to be supportive, but there were times I tried to start something and he’d snap at me. After a few weeks, Daniel bit the bullet and made an appointment with Raphael to get checked out today. We found out...that the pain he’d been in and the strange behavior is from his body preparing for breeding.”

Linda went a little pale. “You mean he will be able to…bear children?”

Lucifer nodded. “You catch on better than the Detective. Yes, it won’t be much longer and he’ll be overcome with the need to mate, along with me and any other angel nearby. I won’t have to really worry about any competition; Raphael won’t react and I plan to give notice to Michael to make sure no other angels are in L.A. to even think about coming near him.”

“You’re very protective, Lucifer. He’s in good hands.”

“Thank you, doctor,” he said with a smile. He slumped in his seat a minute later. “Look…I don’t necessarily dislike children. If I hadn’t been cast out, I probably would have been their patron angel. But that’s Gabriel. He always was great with the young ones, even when he could’ve been considered one.” He laughed a little. “Sometimes I wonder if that’s what he really is; an overgrown child, given his level of energy and enthusiasm. I think it’s because they’re so…innocent and bright with life. It reminds me a lot of myself as a young angel. It…it hurts sometimes to be around them, reminded of the innocence I once had and lost. And the thought of having children of my own…I fear that I’ll become my Father. I’d rather go back to Hell then let that happen.”

“And that statement is why you’ll be a great parent,” Linda told him, leaning forward and taking hold of his hand. “To sacrifice your freedom, your family…to protect those you love, that’s what a real parent does. Lucifer, clearly mistakes were made on both sides when it comes to your Fall. I’m not blaming either you or your Father, but I’m not taking sides either. You keep yourself well-guarded emotionally. But the people you’ve let in and trusted with the most vulnerable part of yourself, you love and protect fiercely. You’ve built yourself a good family as it is, but adding on to it will only make you grow as a person. And you won’t be alone in parenting either. Dan’s a good father, he can help you learn. Parenting is never easy, no matter how kids you have. But everyone I know that has kids, they’ve all said the same thing. It’s the hardest job they’ve ever had, but that they wouldn’t give it up for anything. And it says a lot about how far you’ve come. When you first started seeing me, you would’ve rejected the idea of having a family immediately.”

“I never thought I’d want it either,” he said, gently squeezing her hand. “Not until Daniel.”

“You’re both good for each other,” Linda told him, letting go and sitting back. “Did you want to talk about your trip to Heaven?”

“Not today,” he replied. “But I’d like to talk about my brothers a little more.”

“I’m listening,” she told him, flipping to a new page on her notepad.

Their session ran longer than expected, but the young lady that had been made to wait was very understanding. Lucifer told Linda’s assistant to bill him for her appointment. It was the least he could do. Since he’d flown himself to his appointment, he had no car. He walked for a while, thinking about what they discussed. It had been a good session; he did feel better talking to someone about all of this. It was a lot for anyone to try to deal with. As he wandered, he found himself at a small park. There were a few people there with their small children, either watching them play or interacting with them. It brought him back to what Linda said. For once, he wasn’t afraid of the idea. It gave him clarity, in fact. He’d always told the truth about what he’d wanted most; freedom, the simple ability to make choices for himself. Now, there was one other thing he wanted just as much, if not more. He couldn’t help but smile as he pulled out his phone.

-Dan-

He rubbed at his temples, trying to fight off the headache that wanted to set in as he shuffled files around on his desk. When they’d gotten back to the station, the lieutenant had him in her office immediately and given him a hell of a reprimand. She’d called him out on his little stunt to improve his standing with the public. Dan had argued that it wasn’t about that, but after it was said…he’d wanted to kick his own ass for it. Deep down, he knew that’s why he’d tossed himself into the fire like he had. He wanted people to see that he was still a good cop. That people didn’t have to be scared of him.

The press was going to have a field day with this one. And he’d just finished shredding those requests too. Damn it. He’d publicly put his own foot in his mouth and now he’d have to deal with a month of desk duty along with an onslaught of mail again. But it was better than the paparazzi trying to get to him through Chloe or Trixie. They’d all kept their word and stayed away from them. He’d also let the lieutenant know about his new…development. She’d been shocked to say the least. But told him he could text her when he needed to be out and she’d take care of the rest. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it from his pocket. It was a text from Lucifer.

_‘Session with Linda ran long. Need to speak with Raphael. See you for dinner.’_

Dan was a little bummed he wasn’t going to be back for at least another two hours. At least the paperwork he was given didn’t have any deadlines attached to them, so he’d be able to get off work when Trixie got out of school. It was his weekend, so Lucifer could pick her up at least.

_‘I’m stuck on desk duty for a month after today. Nothing urgent, so I can leave in about half an hour. Mind picking up Trixie and I’ll order pizza?’_

Another text arrived shortly his reply.

 _‘Sounds perfect. See you soon.’_ His reply was quickly followed by the heart and devil emojis.

Dan smiled, returning a heart emoji before going back to his paperwork. Five minutes later, his phone went off again. He frowned when he saw that Trixie’s school was trying to call. Looking across the floor, he could see Chloe on her phone, frowning. He answered it.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Espinoza,” he heard the principal reply. “This is Mr. Ramos, Trixie’s principal. There’s been an incident involving your daughter and a number of other students. We need you and Ms. Decker to come to the school.”

“What about the restraining order?” he asked, keeping his tone level as his other hand clenched into a fist.

“The matter at hand supersedes the order,” the principal answered. “We ask that you come as soon as you are able.”

“We’re on our way,” he said, getting to his feet as Chloe started out.

He hung up and jogged after her. Neither of them said anything as they got in her car and drove off. Dan texted Lucifer that he didn’t have to pick up Trixie. After that, he texted the lieutenant that they both had to leave early. She told them they were good to go. When they pulled up to the school, there were four other cars in the visitor lot. After signing in, the principal’s assistant led them down to one of the larger vacant classrooms. Inside was the principal, Trixie, and six other children. The parents of four of the other kids were present, appearing to be comforting their kids. Two more sets of parents came in right after them, going to the other two children. Those two he recognized as Trixie’s friends. He frowned when he noticed the bruises and scrapes on both girls.

Trixie was sitting off to the side, by herself on the other side of the principal. She was glaring at the other four kids, cradling her left arm. He could see her right eye was turning black and blue and she had what looked like dozens of lacerations across her arms and a nasty looking gash on her right leg. It was still oozing blood. He went to her, ignoring the others as they tried to move further away. Kneeling next to her, he made her look at him.

“Why haven’t you seen the nurse yet?” he asked her. Her well-being came first. What she said made him want to kill something.

“She refused to look at me,” she replied.

“Oh god,” he breathed, as he got a better look at her arm.

He got back on his feet and got in the principal’s face, his wings unfurling and spreading wide.

“Why didn’t you call an ambulance when your employee refused my daughter treatment?” he growled. “She’s got a broken arm!”

“Mr. Espinoza, your daughter attacked four students, injuring them,” the principal managed to say. “And an ambulance was called. They haven’t shown up.”

“My husband is the head of dispatch for first responders,” one of the parents said, straightening in her chair and adjusting the grip she had on her boy. “I called and told him who the ambulance was for. He cancelled the order.”

“Why?” Chloe asked, her face a mask of restrained fury. “She’s a 10 year old little girl. Anything more serious and it could’ve…could’ve killed her.”

“Then the little monster should’ve kept her hands to herself,” the woman snapped. “It looks like she takes after her father.”

“You--,” Dan started to say, but Trixie jumped up from her chair, keeping her arm tight against her chest.

“Don’t blame my dad!” she shouted at her. “I saw Alan and his friends were hitting Sarah and Claire because they still like my dad. I tried to bring them inside and tell a teacher, but Alan grabbed a piece of wood that fell out of the dumpster and started hitting them with it. It had nails in the end of it and they were scratching them. I grabbed it and tried to get it from him, but then he started hitting me with it. Sarah ran and got help, but they…they didn’t stop.” Tears started falling. “When Sarah came back with a teacher and saw me…they just let them keep beating me up. When my arm snapped and I screamed, he pulled them off of me.” Trixie was shaking all over, which meant she was about to break down completely. “My dad got hurt on the job, but that doesn’t mean you can be this horrible to him because of it!”

“Come here,” he told her, very gently pulling her to him.

She cried quietly as he held her, his wings falling back behind him before folding away. He’d rather wrap her in them, but they needed to get her medical attention first.

“I’m afraid we have to inform you that Trixie is expelled from this school and won’t be allowed to return,” the principal said.

“It was self-defense!” Chloe shouted. “She was trying to keep other students from being beaten!”

“It’s only self-defense if she was the original target of the altercation,” one of the dads said, fixing his tie. “She’s a third party that got involved in an altercation that didn’t concern her. Given the circumstances, she initiated the assault and my client’s son was defending himself however he could. I’m a lawyer, Ms. Decker; I wouldn’t try to argue that.”

“What about them, then?” Chloe asked, turning to the principal and gesturing to the four kids with not one mark on them. “Are they going to be expelled?”

“They’re currently suspended pending further review,” he replied, shifting in his chair nervously. “My assistant has gathered Trixie’s belongings and will hand them over as you leave.”

“You're nothing but cowards and bullies, all of you,” he growled.

Dan really wanted to punch him in the face. But his little girl was hurt and needed him. It just wasn't worth it. He picked her up and walked out. Chloe went first, opening doors. Once they were at the car, he got in the back, holding her close. He held her carefully, hating how much pain she was in. They went to the closest hospital. But as soon as they saw him, the nurse pointed back towards the door.

“We're closed,” she bit out. “Get out.” 

“My daughter's been attacked and she has a broken arm,” he explained calmly. “She's also been scratched with rusted metal and needs a tetanus booster. Please. I'll leave if you just help her.” 

“And our biggest benefactor has kids in the school just up the street,” she replied, the look on her face...apologetic. “If we treat you or anyone in your family...we'll all be out of work.” Looking around, she wrote something down and handed it to him. “Take her there. They'll help. I'm sorry.” 

He saw she’d written down the name of a hospital he didn’t recognize. As they walked out, Chloe looked it up. It was over an hour out of the city. He wasn't about to try making a trip like that with her this hurt. Pulling his phone from his pocket he called Raphael’s number.

“Hello?” he heard the angel say as he answered the phone.

“Raphael, it’s Dan,” he answered, easing back into Chloe’s backseat with Trixie. “I really need your help. Trixie’s been hurt and everyone keeps turning us away. I know she isn’t…”

“Bring her in,” Raphael interrupted. “It’s not a problem. Can you tell me what happened?”

He told the story while Chloe drove to his practice. Raphael asked a couple of questions, but didn’t say anything else. Seeing they were about to pull up to the building, he hung up. Chloe parked in a spot closest to the door, ignoring the handicapped sign. One of the nurses was waiting with a stretcher. Dan eased himself out of the back of the car, careful not to disturb Trixie. She shaking all over, trying not to cry from the obvious pain she was in. He helped her lay out on the stretcher. He hated seeing her like this. They walked inside together, meeting Raphael in a larger exam room on the first floor.

“I’m going to get a couple of x-rays,” he said. “No miracle healing, I’m afraid. And I need to see how bad the break is and if it’ll need to be re-broken to set it.”

“Can daddy stay?” Trixie asked quietly. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he told her, taking hold of her good hand.

Chloe left the room as the technician helped Raphael get her injured arm into position for the x-rays. It killed him to hear her pained cries in spite of the very tender treatment. The x-rays didn’t take long to take and a few minutes later, they were being reviewed. Dan felt like he was going to be sick when he got a look at the image. The bones had snapped and got shoved into a nasty angle, nearly breaking through skin from what he could see.

“She’s going to need surgery,” Raphael told him. “It’ll put her through way too much pain to try and manipulate the bones back into position and I’m worried about this break slicing through some of her larger veins and causing internal bleeding. I’ve got the space and everything needed to do it here, I just need to call in a few more nurses to assist.” He reached up and squeezed his shoulder. “She’s going to be fine.”

“Thanks,” he told him as he let go. Raphael left the room, Chloe coming back in. She looked pale too. He told her what they needed to do.

“I don’t care how long it takes, Dan,” she spat as she paced the room. “I want to sue the school for neglect. This wouldn’t have happened if they would’ve done their jobs.”

“I’ll talk to Lucifer about it,” he sighed.

He found a chair along the wall. Pulling it to him, Dan sat next to the head of the stretcher.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Trixie sobbed. “But I couldn’t let them do that to my friends.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Trix,” he told her, making her look at him. “People…people can be cruel when they’re afraid of something. Even if there’s no real reason to be scared of it. I’m so sorry I’m the reason you’re in so much pain.”

“No,” she said. “It’s not your fault. I don’t care that I got hurt. It was worth it to help Sarah and Claire. Everyone but them stopped talking to me. They’ve been nothing but good to me and we have each other’s back when people say bad things about you. I’m proud you’re my dad. I love you.”

He smiled, getting up from his seat in order to lean over and kiss her forehead.

“I love you too, Trix,” he said softly. “Thanks for sticking up for me. You’re a tough kid. We’ll figure this out.”

Raphael came back in, two nurses following him and Lucifer bringing up the rear. He said nothing as they took Trixie to prep for surgery, but his eyes were flame red.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice dark.

“Trixie got into a fight at school,” Dan replied. “Some kids were beating up her friends and she stepped in, trying to get them to go inside and report it. But then they ganged up on her. Her friends got a teacher, but they didn’t try to break up the fight until after her arm was broken. Raphael is taking her in for surgery to repair the break. They’re using this as a reason to expel her from school.”

“Say the word and I’ll have a team of very good lawyers suing the school by tomorrow morning,” he growled. “And I think I want to pay these children a visit.”

“Chloe wants to sue for neglect and I agree,” Dan told him. “Money doesn’t matter; justice does. I want the teachers and principal to face the consequences of their actions.”

“I’ll make that call in a bit,” Lucifer said, pulling him close. “Are you ok?”

“I hate seeing her hurt like that,” he whispered, tears threatening to fall. “The friends she defended defend me and her; have stayed by her side when everyone else abandoned her because of me.”

“It’s not your fault, love. You know that. What that woman did to you is not your fault. It’s not your fault that people continue to make stupid choices regarding how they react to you or your family. But we’ll fight it every step of the way; that I can promise you.”

“I love you,” Dan said, pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“I’m here for my family, Daniel,” he whispered to him, holding him tight. “We’re going to be ok.”

Lucifer took hold of his hand and headed for the door, gesturing for Chloe to follow. He led them outside, to a picnic table set under a tree near the building. It was set for four; a lovely spread of Italian food waiting on them.

“I decided to have something from Gino’s catered to the apartment for dinner, but when my brother told me you were coming here, I had the delivery address changed,” Lucifer explained. “I know it’s not very appropriate, but…”

“It’s perfect, Luce,” Dan interrupted him, squeezing his hand. “Even with Trixie in surgery, at least we’re together. And honestly…I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” Chloe said. “Thank you, Lucifer. We can try to figure out how to keep Trixie from falling behind in school too.”

“I might have a few ideas,” Lucifer said with a smile. “But first, we eat.”

Dan and Chloe both nodded, having a seat while Lucifer served. They talked a little through dinner, but tried to keep the conversation light, they had enough on their plates at the moment. By the time they were finished and the rest of the food was packed up, Raphael was coming out of the building. They met him halfway across the parking lot.

“Surgery went well,” he said with a smile. “No bleeds, just some torn muscle, so the arm is going to be a bit sore even in the cast. Make sure it stays dry. It’ll be on for six weeks. I’m prescribing pain medication for the discomfort, nothing real strong since she’s still young. She’s awake and responding well so I’m ok with letting her go home with you tonight.”

“That was a fast surgery,” Chloe said, looking a little skeptical.

“Archangel of medicine,” Raphael said, pointing at himself. “I know a few techniques that…aren’t exactly taught yet. Soon, but not yet that really sped up the surgery.”

“Thanks again,” Dan told him.

Chloe signed the discharge papers, Trixie wanting him to carry her. She was still a little tired from the drugs they’d used for the surgery.

“Can we watch a movie when we get home?” she asked with a yawn.

“Sure, Trix,” he told her softly. “We’ll do anything you want.”

“Can…can we still go out trick or treating this weekend?” she asked. “Please?”

“I’m sure Mommy will take you, but it might not be a good idea for me to,” he answered carefully.

“No,” she said with a frown. “I want all of us together; you, me, mom and Lucifer. And we all dress up.”

“The Devil will do no such thing,” Lucifer said, his face paling at the thought.

Trixie turned to where she could look at him and gave him The Look. She even added tears to it.

“Please, Lucifer?” she asked, her voice very soft and small. “I just want us together, as a family. Please?”

Dan could see the moment that she had the Devil himself caught in her trap. The smile on his face was blinding before he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Whatever you desire, little one,” he sighed.

Trixie squirmed her way out of his arms and moved over to Lucifer’s lap. He seemed a little nervous at first, but then he put his arms around her and held her close, his cheek resting against the top of her head. Seeing them like that, Dan knew there was no one else that he’d ever want to be with more than the Devil himself. He eased back into his seat and closed his eyes for a minute, letting the world pass them by as they journeyed home.


	13. Chapter 13

-Dan-

He felt his stomach drop when he saw Amelia sitting with the evening guard, Trey. She waved as they pulled up, smiling a little.

“Please tell me you’re not evicting us,” he pleaded as Chloe rolled her window down and flashed her visitor pass.

“What?” Amelia asked, one eyebrow appearing to head toward her hair line. “No! I was waiting for you because I need to talk with the two of you. Just wait for me next to the building.”

Dan nodded in agreement before Chloe went and parked in one of the visitor spots. He handed her his key.

“Would you mind taking Trix up to our place and sitting with her for a bit?” he asked. “I don’t know how long this will take.”

“Sure,” she told him, taking the key, then their daughter.

A few minutes later, Amelia walked up the lot towards them. She looked concerned when she got a good look at them.

“What happened?” she asked. “You both look like you’ve been through the wringer.”

“It’s been a very long day,” Dan sighed. “What’s up?”

“Right,” she said, snapping her fingers. “I need you two to come down to the rec room in the basement of the building.”

“There’s a basement?” Dan asked, following her to a door to the left of the elevators.

“Yes, Dan,” Amelia replied with a laugh. “There are a few games, a TV and fridge. It’s meant to be a common area for my tenants here, but…let’s just say most of you are very private.” They walked down a hall, past a couple of doors, to one at the end. It opened onto a set of stairs. “Usually, when a new tenant moves in, I send a notice to everyone in the building to come to the basement to meet everyone. It’s helped get a few friendships in the building started. Honestly, I forgot to do that when you moved in since you were just added to an existing lease.”

She turned to face them as they got to the base of the stairwell, standing in front of a black door.

“What I’m about to tell you can’t leave this building, understood? Lucifer kind of knows about this, but I didn’t tell him everything. And before you ask, yes, I know he’s the Devil.” They both nodded. “I built this complex to house people that aren’t totally human. Every tenant has been thoroughly screened by me. I’m a 3rd generation full blooded Witch. I work more with potions and elixirs instead of spells. Because of that I’m highly attuned to the supernatural and can sense when someone isn’t human or has latent power, like witches do. I called this meeting today because I just leased the last apartment available, which is on your floor, to a wonderful family that’s had a very rough time lately. I figured if they meet everyone in the building, they’ll at least know they aren’t alone.”

“Fair enough,” Dan said. “Secrets’ safe with me. Lucifer obviously won’t tell a soul and even if he did, no one would believe him anyway.”

Amelia nodded and led them into the basement. It was a large space, very clean. A large circle of chairs sat at the room’s center, all but two filled in. They had a seat as Amelia stood at the center.

“Thank you all for coming,” she said, her voice cheery. “As you know, I’ve asked all of you down here to welcome our newest tenants to the building. They took the last available unit; 10B.”

She turned a little and gestured for the people sitting directly across from them to stand. It was a family of four; two women and two children about Trixie’s age, one boy and one girl. They appeared to be of Asian descent; all of them had very dark hair, ranging from jet black to a dark brown.

The taller of the two women stood straight, clearly on edge as she stared everyone in the room down. She had a very lean build, her curves not very prominent. One hand was holding onto her partner’s (?) arm and keeping her a bit behind her, along with both children. It was clear she was being extremely protective. When she looked at him and Lucifer, he was taken aback a little. Her eyes were a brilliant green and filled with fire. She was a fighter, this one.

The other woman with her was much more subdued in her body language, clearly deferring to the taller female. She gave everyone a brief glance before turning away; her eyes were dark, like Lucifer’s were. She had a slightly wider frame than the other female, had more meat on her bones. He hated how she practically cowered, keeping the little ones close. Wherever they’d come from, it had been awful.

The children were more curious, trying to peek around the adults, but not trying to move away from them. Curious, but shy. The boy was taller than the girl, his features very similar to the smaller female. His eyes were two different colors; the left green, the right blue. The girl took more after the taller female; her eyes both a deep blue.

“This is the Tomori family,” Amelia said, she pointed to the taller female first. “This is Aysa and her mate, Kaia. And these are their children, Toshi and Mari. They’re Kitsune; shapeshifting spirits that are known for causing mischief, according to the lore anyway. Both of their bloodlines can be traced back to Japan. They moved here from New York for a fresh start. Who would like to go first and introduce themselves?”

Someone two chairs from where the Tomoris sat stood up and came forward, holding out his hand.

“Gary Truesdale,” he said, giving them a smile. “Unit 7A; resident werewolf. I’m really good at finding my way around the city, I’d be glad to show you around.”

“Thank you,” Aysa said, relaxing a little bit. “We’re glad to be here.”

He simply gave a little bow to Kaia, seeing she wasn’t too receptive to touch at the moment. Dan was surprised at the variety in their neighbors as they introduced themselves. They had 3 other witches in the building. Two psychics, 4 different fairies, various werewolf like creatures, even a naga. When it was their turn, Lucifer pulled him to his feet and made the introduction.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” he said, taking hold of Aysa’s hand and bowing slightly to kiss it. “The Devil is at your service, my lady. And this is my partner, Daniel Espinoza. He’s…complicated.”

“I can tell,” Aysa laughed. “His scent throws me way off. First I get angel, then human, followed by…incubus? How did you get so jumbled up?”

“It’s a long story,” he said, giving her a firm handshake. “Welcome to L.A. I’m on the police force, so I may have some weird hours. I apologize in advance if I wake you coming home sometimes.”

“Amelia told us about what you do,” Kaia said, surprising them. Her voice was soft, but very pleasant to listen to. “You have no idea how relieved I am to know we have someone in law enforcement nearby.”

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to come and ask for help,” he told her, taking her hand in both of his. “You know, I have my daughter this weekend. Would you like to come up and watch a movie? Trixie could use some friendly company after the day she’s had.”

“Sure,” Aysa replied, seeing how excited their children were. She looked back out at everyone. “Thank all of you for coming. We appreciate the support.”

They waited a few minutes for everyone else to head upstairs before going up.

“I hate to pry,” Dan said as they walked upstairs. “But are your kids one of yours, adopted?”

“They're ours, together,” Kaia replied. “Um...we're shapeshifters.” She paused, her face going red. “And Aysa...is the Alpha of this relationship.”

“Oh,” Dan said, catching on. He blushed a little too. “Sorry if I was getting too personal.”

“It's fine,” she replied, smiling at him. “Honestly, I've never really felt this safe around males other than my son for a long time.”

“Are we ok to...be ourselves at your place?” Aysa asked.

“My ex wife and my daughter are there now, but my ex will be leaving,” he told her. “She knows about Lucifer and is pretty open to this stuff. She's a detective as well. But it's up to you.”

“Kaia?” Aysa asked as they got on the elevator. “Are you ok with that?”

“I'm ok,” Kaia replied, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands.

Lucifer smiled as they got off the elevator and used his key to open their door. Chloe was curled up on the couch with Trixie, looks like they'd just started the live action Beauty and the Beast. It's one of Trixie's favorites. She turned to see them walk in. Pausing the movie, they both got up, clearly surprised.

“Amelia needed us for a building meeting, to introduce our new neighbors,” Dan told her. “This is Aysa and Kaia Tomori and their children; Toshi and Mari.” He stood between her and them. “Aysa, Kaia; this is my ex-wife Chloe Decker and our daughter, Beatrice, but we call her Trixie.”

“It's good to meet you,” Chloe told them, shaking their hands.

“Chlo, there's something else to tell you and I need you to keep your mind open, ok?” he asked her.

“Sure, Dan,” she replied. “What's up?”

“We just found out that this building is home to all manner of supernatural creatures,” Dan said. “They're Kitsune. Since you visit a lot, we asked if they were ok with you knowing so they don't have to worry about hiding while in the building.”

Looking back at them, they changed. Their ears changed into fox ears, now on top of their heads. They remained mostly human; skin transitioning to fur on the hands, the coloring dark. Thick bushy fox tails moved from side to side slowly behind them. The children had 2 each. Aysa had 6. Kaia had 3. Chloe stiffened a little bit, but Trixie lit up.

“Wow!” she breathed. “This is awesome! I've read a little about Kitsune in a book on mythology. Is it true you can change into anyone or anything?”

“Any living creature, yes,” Aysa answered. “And we do like to make trouble for people sometimes. Only bad people, though. Karmic justice.”  
Trixie noticed their tails. She got a look of deep thought on her face. “You have six tails. Does that mean you're older or more experienced? The books can't seem to agree on which one.”

“It's a little bit of both actually. Every thousand years after our first millennium we can gain a tail up to nine or if we've accomplished some great act to keep balance in the world. I'm going on 4000 years old. We start our lives with two. My third and fourth were with age. My fifth and sixth were the result of my work during World War II, helping stop the Nazis.”

“Wow. Hey, are you staying awhile?” she asked. “We were going to watch a movie.”

“I love this movie!” Toshi exclaimed, jumping over the couch.

His sister did the same. Trixie followed, being mindful of her cast. She pushed play. Chloe said goodbye, letting him know he was free to keep her all week.

“Would you care for a drink?” Lucifer asked. “Children? Would you like anything?”

“No, thank you,” the three of them said, not turning away from the TV.

“Oh, they'll be glued to the TV for awhile.” Kaia told them. “They love this movie. Do you have wine?”

“Coming right up, darling,” Lucifer said, grabbing four glasses.

Pulling a bottle from the wine chiller, he poured some of his favorite red. They had a seat at the dining table.

“What happened to your daughter?” Aysa asked. “The cast is blank, fresh. And that's an impressive black eye she's got.”

“She got in a fight today,” Dan answered. “She was saving some of her friends because they support me. People...haven't been very nice towards me since I was rescued. The kids that beat my girl up weren't stopped until they broke her arm. They expelled her too.”

“It sounds like you've raised a warrior,” Aysa said. “She sounds very honorable. We can't keep ours in schools very long these days. They try very hard to keep to themselves, keep hidden. But kids can be mean and it can trigger our instincts. We had to flee from New York after Mari cursed a nasty teenager that tried to molest one of her friends. We're going to home school this time. I hate to keep the children from seeing anyone or make friends, but we can't afford to move again.”

“Well, it looks they at least have one new friend,” Dan said, hearing the children talk softly, laughing. “It's been a very long day.”

“At least the evening is looking up,” Kaia said with a smile. “I don't about the rest of you, but I'm kind of hungry.”

“We already had dinner,” Lucifer answered. “But I'd be happy to have pizza delivered.”

“Pepperoni and extra cheese!” Trixie called out. Followed by a call for veggie, and all meat.

“And add a you know what for dessert,” Dan whispered while Lucifer dialed. He laughed at the looks he got from their guests. “Can't mention what it is. That girl will try to swipe the whole damn thing for herself.” When they still looked at him totally confused, he pulled his phone out and typed out 'chocolate cake' before turning it so they could see. They both laughed.

“You sure she isn't part Kitsune?” Aysa chuckled. “She sounds like a clever little trickster.”

“Sometimes I wonder,” he said with a grin. “So, any hobbies for either of you?”

\--2 weeks later--

Halloween came and went with no incidents thankfully. The four of them dressed up together and attended a few local parties and trick or treating. Everyone adored Trixie, many of them mentioning how cute she was. Or making comments about how good he was with her. It was very refreshing. He'd been keeping in touch with the Alders and Masters' families. The kids have been having it hard as well, but there hadn't been any physical incidents with them so far. It was a Wednesday. Trixie was with the Tomoris, taking lessons with them to keep her busy. Chloe would be picking her up after their lessons were done. Dan was busy working on processing field reports and updating cold case files when it started.

He kept rolling his shoulders, feeling restless. At first he thought it was some minor aches and pains from the flight he and Lucifer had taken the other day. They still hadn't had sex yet. But neither of them minded. They spent their free time cuddled close, just content with touching. Another hour went by before the itching started. He squirmed in his chair, trying to reach wherever it was, but he couldn't find it. Noticing Ella was in the lab, he got up and went inside.

“Hey, Dan,” she said, looking up from her microscope. “What's going on?”

“I've got a nagging itch and I think it's my wings,” he told her. “You mind helping me out?”

“Sure,” she replied.

When he unfurled his wings...the room exploded with red and orange. Feathers went _everywhere_. Turning his head, he found a mirror on the wall and his eyes went wide. Over half of his feathers were gone, a few more falling out when he shook them a little. The itching eased a little, but it was still there.

“What the hell, Dan?!” Ella exclaimed. “It looks like a flock of parrots exploded!”

“Fuck,” he snarled. “Of all the times to start this shit. My damn molt has started. Goddamn...it itches like hell.”

Ella snapped her gloves off and came up behind him. She hissed a little.

“The skin is really irritated, Dan,” she said. “One of my brothers works with birds and this is pretty common with a molt. Aloe Vera and calamine lotion can be used to relieve the itch and irritation. I don't have any here though. Sorry.”

“Can you tell the lieutenant that I needed to leave?” he asked. “I have to get out of here before the itching gets worse. I'll be out for a couple of weeks, she knows why.” He looked around the room before looking at Ella, an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry I made a mess of your lab.”

“It's cool, man,” Ella said, waving him off. “Go home. I'll clean up here.”

“Thanks,” he sighed, wincing as he tucked his wings back in.

As he walked out, he ran into Lucifer, carrying coffee. He was a little confused. Dan pulled him close.

“I'm molting,” he whispered to him. “I...made a mess of the lab and Ella's going to let the lieutenant know I'm heading home.”

“Let me drop off the drinks for Chloe and Ella and I'll take you,” he said. “I don't want you to be alone.”

Dan nodded, heading out and waiting by his car in the garage. His tail was tapping against the car door, the itch starting to ache. Lucifer was right; this does suck. He came back out five minutes later, a large bag in one hand.

“Ms. Lopez was quick with her clean up,” he said, putting the bag in the trunk. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucking itchy,” he growled, his tail snapping against the door again. “It's already driving me crazy.”

“Just one quick stop first,” Lucifer said.

They stopped at a pharmacy, parking in one of the quick pick up spots. A quick text later and someone walked two large bags out to them. He handed them a hundred dollar bill once they'd placed the bags in the trunk and closed it. Dan was confused when they made a turn away from the direction of their building.

“Where are we going?” he asked, fidgeting in his seat.

“Somewhere a bit more private for your molt,” Lucifer answered. “We're going to one of my favorite properties. I've let Chloe know we'll be unavailable for a while. The few plants we have at home, Aysa said she'd water them.”

A half hour later and they were pulling up to a sprawling, one story villa; something from a travel brochure for Italy or Greece. It was amazing. But that didn't come as a surprise. They went inside and went straight for the Master Bedroom. Dan stripped down to his boxers and carefully unfurled his wings again. The itching was starting to burn and he could feel more feathers dropping. Lucifer came in behind him with the bags from the pharmacy. He stripped down to his shorts too. Dan stretched out on the bed, lying on his back. Lucifer straddled his hips, holding a couple bottles of lotion.

“I'm sorry you have to go through this,” Lucifer told him, carefully applying lotion to the exposed skin on his wings. “It's not fun for me or any of my siblings either. But they are dropping quickly. I can see that all of the feathers have dropped off the fronts here. The backs won't be that far off. The new feathers should start breaking through in a few hours.”

“I'm scared, Luce,” he said after a long silence. “I love you so much. But it feels so fast...”

“I know,” Lucifer replied softly, leaning over him and kissing him briefly. “So am I. But I love you more than I feel the fear. Whatever happens, I'm here. I'm not going to run, you have my word.”

Dan relaxed after hearing that, Lucifer's ministrations helping soothe the aches and itch. When he finished the front, he rolled over. Sure enough, a quick sweep of Lucifer's hand and the rest of his feathers fell out, leaving them naked. Dan shivered a little, but sighed as relief from the itch followed Lucifer's touch. He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the sun had nearly set, the room lit with the waning sunlight. Lucifer was sitting on the terrace, overlooking the ocean.

“Hello,” Lucifer purred as he sat on the chair next to him. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

Looking over his shoulder, he found that his feathers had grown back in, vibrant and shiny. He caught Lucifer looking at him. He could feel his blood heating up from the staring. Dan found he liked it.

“They look great,” Lucifer said. “I don't see any bent or ingrown feathers. Most molts take much longer to drop and grow feathers. I was concerned with the speed of it, but clearly you're fine.”

“Thanks for your help,” Dan told him with a smile on his face. “I hope you'll allow me to help you when your molt hits. Raphael said I'm early for this?”

Lucifer nodded. “Normally, my siblings and I are hit with it at the same time. You're early; most likely because of your blended DNA. I'll still molt, but probably won't go through the rest of the season if you...get pregnant.” He swallowed hard, clearly still having difficulty with the idea.

“You don't have to be with me,” Dan said softly. “You could go home and I'll ride it out alone. Get on a regimen of birth control and suppressants. I know Raphael said it's better to start those after going through 3 or 4 cycles but...”

Lucifer kissed him to keep him from talking. He sighed as he gave in, letting Lucifer lead. Dan broke the kiss, groaning as Lucifer dug his fingers into his feathers. It brought back a very familiar ache, feeling himself getting slick.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Lucifer growled. “You're mine, Daniel Espinoza. Still thinking about me being yours?”

“Yes,” Dan sighed.

It felt like he was radiating heat, sweat starting to break out all over him. Lucifer's growl grew in volume, his fingers digging harder. He managed to get up and step away, his wings drooping low. Dan carefully finished undressing, leaving him naked. Lucifer followed, stalking him as he unfurled his own wings. They spread high and wide. It was definitely doing something for him; another wave of slick dripping from him. His belly cramped and the ache got sharper.

“Luce,” he groaned, easing onto his hands and knees on the bed. “Oh fuck...heat's starting now. I need you. Please.”

“I've got you,” Lucifer whispered to him as he got into position behind him. “Relax, love.”

Dan gasped, shuddering all over when two fingers eased into him.

“You're so wet for me,” he purred in his ear. “So willing and pliant.”

“Lucifer,” he panted, whining as he added another finger and spread them, stretching him. “I need you.”

“Easy,” Lucifer said, pulling his fingers out. “I'll take care of you. I'll always be here for you.”

He moved off the bed, but Dan stayed put. It made him tear up a little as the ache got worse. Lucifer came back to the bed a couple minutes later, the heat and weight of his body helping with the ache he was feeling.

“Yes!” he cried out as he felt Lucifer's cock ease inside of him.

With the changes to his anatomy, he was very sensitive now. As he pressed in, he stretched Dan deliciously. He pushed back against him, wanting more. Dan wrapped his tail around the back of Lucifer's waist as he bottomed out, holding him close.

“Fuck you feel so good now,” Lucifer moaned. “Oh, Daniel. So good for me...always so good for me.”

Lucifer moved slow and steady with purpose, drawing it out. Dan felt so much better when he moved, the ache going away, replaced with the simple need to submit to his mate. It was so easy to let Lucifer direct everything, control the pace. He relaxed, which seemed to only make the sex more intense. Dan gripped the sheets under him, twisting them as his hard cock slapped gently against his lower belly from Lucifer's thrusts. When Lucifer grabbed at his wing and squeezed, Dan snapped. He cried out as he came all over the bed and himself, his tail tightening around Lucifer's waist.

He could feel how his body gripped and pulled at Lucifer's cock, rippling around the intrusion into him. It felt amazing. Lucifer growled his name as he held himself deep and released. Dan whimpered a little as he felt the heat pulsing through him, filling him up. He pulled out and flipped Dan over before pushing back inside him. Dan clung to Lucifer as he started in on him again. Dan felt a little too sensitive, but the hunger, the need for sex had him bracing his feet against the mattress, moving with Lucifer. Dan let his head fall back, giving him access to as much of himself as he could.

“Good boy,” Lucifer sighed, kissing the side of his neck before nibbling at the sensitive spot right under his jawline. “Mmm...fuck you smell delectable.”

“Lucifer...love you,” he managed to get out before he came again, making another mess on himself and Lucifer.

Neither of them cared. Lucifer wasn't far behind him again. He fucked him harder right after his own orgasm. They both grimaced a little in discomfort from a little over-sensitivity, but it didn't deter either of them. Lucifer managed another two orgasms while Dan got one more wrung from him before he slumped into the mattress. Lucifer eased onto his side, pulling Dan up against him. He kissed him before Dan fell into sleep, head resting on Lucifer's chest.

He woke up in the middle of the night, the heat under his skin still there. Dan got up and went to the bathroom. Finding a glass on the counter next to the sink, he filled it with cold water, drinking it quickly. He filled it twice more before putting it back. Folding his wings away, he got in the shower, turning on the cold full blast. It felt good against his heated skin. Dan stood under the cold spray for a while, only getting out when he started to shiver.

Dan turned off the water and went back out into the bedroom. Lucifer was still asleep. The ache was a dull throb at the moment, it was manageable. He wandered out onto the terrace, leaning against the railing out at the ocean. The property was set into the side of one of the many mountains outside the city. It was maybe a 40 ft. drop from where he stood to the narrow beach below. He could make out a pair of islands in the distance, close to the horizon line. The moon was full and stars were out on this semi-cloudy night. He unfurled his wings again, the limbs twitching. Dan was hit with the urge to fly.

At first, he ignored it. He was naked, first of all. Second, he could be spotted. But he knew from the drive up, there were no neighbors for several miles. No one would see him. Five minutes passed before the urge hit him again. Climbing up on the railing, Dan dove off the edge and spread his wings mid free fall. He shot up quickly and he just let himself go. Dan climbed higher and higher, until the house was barely visible from this height. The ocean looked amazing, the stars bright.

“Couldn't sleep?” Lucifer asked.

Dan dropped several feet out of surprise before catching himself and easing back up. Lucifer laughed a little, appearing below him, flying upside down.

“I took a cold shower to cool off a bit,” he answered, letting Lucifer pull him close. Dan folded his wings against his back, trusting Lucifer to keep them in the air. “Then got hit with the urge to fly.”

“I watched you,” Lucifer told him, kissing his nose. “You're quite accomplished, considering you're so new to it. Another thing to love about you.”

“Love you too, angel,” Dan purred, reaching around to scratch lightly at the base of Lucifer's right wing.

“Naughty, naughty,” Lucifer tsked, turning over and flying higher. “I like it. In fact...I've got an idea. Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Dan replied, kissing him.

Lucifer deepened the kiss as he folded his wings back. Dan felt a weird rush as they started to fall, high above the open ocean. His angel pushed into his body again, making him groan in satisfaction. Dan was sore and tired, but the heat only spurred them on. Dan moved against him, feeling him twitch and pulse inside his body. The fall had him tightening up, making things more intense. The further they fell, the more worked up he got. As the details of the nearby landmasses got clearer, it only spurred him on. As Lucifer pulled out of the dive, they were close enough to the water to feel the spray off the waves. That set him off, Lucifer's hand stroking his erection as he released. Dan heard his name growled into his ear as he felt Lucifer fill him again. He sagged in his hold, feeling exhausted. They landed back on the terrace and went back to bed, sharing a few more kisses as they slipped into sleep.

-1 week later-

“Done,” Dan sighed as he signed the last report on his desk. “Fucking hell, I'm so sick of paperwork.”

Chloe and Lucifer were out on a case, interviewing a few witnesses. Checking his watch, he found that he had another couple hours on his shift. He grabbed an empty box and loaded the teetering pile of files into it. Rita, the officer assigned to records greeted him with a smile.

“One more week then it's off the leash, huh Dan?” she asked, giving him a smile. “It sucks seeing you stuck behind that desk. You do better work out in the field.”

“Thanks, Rita,” he told her. “What happened to get me stuck here...it's very complicated.”

“You saved 30 people...including my nephew, Sean,” she answered. “And you did it with no innocent casualties.” He gasped a little as she leaned in close, her eyes going from hazel to a bright gold for a minute. “Being part angel is very fitting for you. If SWAT would've went in without getting the hostages out...my nephew could've hurt someone. And put a lot of people at risk.”

“I just did the job,” Dan said. “It's all I've ever done.”

“It's good to have humility,” she said. “But don't let the brass tie your hands when it really matters.” Her smile dropped. “I heard about what happened to Trixie. She's a great kid; she didn't deserve that.” He smiled and accepted the hug she gave him over the counter she was sitting behind. “It's difficult for people like us and our families to just live. But it's worse for the children. They try so hard to fit in and keep themselves under control...but no one is perfect. Especially the children.”

“How do manage it?” he asked.

“We home school where we can,” Rita replied. “But a lot of families can't afford it, so those in the community that can teach help tutor. My daughter's about to graduate early. She's going to college to become a teacher to help.”

“That's great,” he said. “You got any more files that need processing?”

“Not right now,” she told him. “Honest. You've busted your tail the last few weeks and got us caught up. Maybe you check to see if Turner will let you out early?”

“And risk a smaller paycheck?” he laughed. “No thanks. I'll find something to do. Thanks. And tell your daughter good luck with school.”

Rita nodded and went back to work. He walked back to his desk, only to pause a few feet away. Sitting on his desk was a gift; the box long and kind of flat, wrapped in ivory and silver paper. An envelope on top made him relax. It had his name written on it, in Lucifer's handwriting. Dan smiled as he sat down and opened the envelope. The paper was a thick stationary and scented with his favorite of Lucifer's colognes. Another, smaller envelope fell into his lap. Unfolding it, he started to read.

_Daniel,_

_I've left you a little gift. Please don't open it just yet. Enclosed with this note is an envelope with a certificate for my favorite spa. You've worked so hard these last few weeks, with little complaint. Don't worry, the lieutenant knows you'll be leaving early. Open the gift AFTER your treatment, if you will. A car will be waiting to bring you to me afterwards. And don't bother asking anyone about what's going on. It's a surprise. And I know how much you enjoy those. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Your Dashing Devil_

That made him laugh. Lucifer always had a way with words. And sometimes his inner dork bled through. It was endearing. Picking up the box and his keys, Dan walked out. A few people smiled and waved, clapped him on the shoulder. It was a little odd, but he shrugged it off. He'd worked hard and kept his head down ever since the take-down, he'd earned this. Opening up the smaller envelope, Dan found the address of the spa and drove there. Traffic was light at this point in the day so it didn't take long to get there. Parking on the street, Dan stepped out and went inside. He was honestly a little nervous. He handed the receptionist the certificate.

“Ah, Mr. Espinoza!” she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. Several attendants came up to the front. “We've been expecting you! Please, go with them.”

He followed, tense all over as they led him to furthest room from the entrance. It was all tile and glass, shower heads mounted every ten feet along the back wall...a shower room. 

One of the attendants came up to him, putting her hands around the gift Lucifer had left him. “I'll take this and keep it until you're finished. Mr. Morningstar gave us instructions to make sure you're well prepared.”

Shrugging, Dan let her take it. He couldn't help but be a little hesitant as the other attendants started undressing him. They didn't flinch or hesitate to touch him. It was nice, but he was constantly watching for any sign they were distressed. There was none.

“You're very tense,” one of the male attendants said as they led him over to one of the shower heads. “Mr. Morningstar said you'd be hesitant.”

“None of you mind that I'm different?” he asked. “I've not exactly had the best track record with people being open minded.”

“Our boss had a run in with Mr. Morningstar on a...a bad day,” a female attendant answered. Her name tag said Brie. “But she'd kept her head and did him a huge favor. When he was more himself, he invested in this spa and is a regular customer.” She blushed heavily. “He's very generous and...well I'm sure you know his talents.”

“And then some,” Dan said, chuckling softly. “Don't worry; I'm not the jealous type.” He reached out and gave her arm a quick squeeze. “You'll find we're both fairly generous.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “But not today.”

"All of us have had run ins with either Mr. Morningstar or others...not quite human," Brie said to him. "And it was terrifying at first. But as we got to know those that opened our eyes, they aren't that much different from any of us. Plus, you're a hero. At least, we all think you're one."

Dan let himself relax. The attendants were very nice, very conversational. One of the masseuses actually had her two sons in Trixie's former school. She'd heard about what happened and her sons actually asked to be pulled from school and want to be home schooled. She didn't disagree and he got her phone number to arrange a play date sometime. After the treatments, Brie brought him to the room closest to the front of the building. It was fairly sparse; the only real furniture a large sofa.

“Given the package Mr. Morningstar paid for, I have to ask if you need...other relief,” Brie told him, having a seat on the sofa, the top two buttons undone on her shirt.

“Really, I'm good,” he told her, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe. “You don't have to do that.”

“Trust me, I'd love to,” she said with a smile. “This particular service is only offered to a very exclusive list of clients; 3 in total. You and Mr. Morningstar are 2 of them. And Ms. Barnes only asks for willing participants. What happens between two consenting adults...”

“Clever,” Dan said with a smile. “Hey, I may be a cop, but who am I to disrupt this fine establishment?”

He handed her the robe and opened the gift. Inside was a version of his favorite of Lucifer's suits; a deep, cobalt blue suit with silver pin striping that glittered faintly. It had a matching waistcoat and the shirt was a pale lavender. A pair of black silk dress socks and black boxer briefs were included. The only thing missing was shoes.

“You might need these,” Brie said, sitting a pair of shoes by the box.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the red soles; Louboutins. Dan got dressed, instantly loving how it looked on him. Once he finished tying his shoes, Brie helped him by using a lint roller to catch any stray hairs or lint. She helped with his cuff links too; admiring the diamond studded wings.

“You look fantastic,” Brie told him. “You're a lucky man, Daniel.”

“Don't I know it,” he said as she handed him a bag with the clothes he'd been wearing. He found his wallet and handed her two twenty dollar bills. “Thank you for your service.” She took it graciously.

Walking outside, he found a black town car waiting, the driver holding the back door open for him. Another guy got out of the passenger seat and walked up to him.

“I'm here to drive your car to our destination,” he told him.

Dan handed him the keys and got into the town car. He played with his phone a little while they drove. When they stopped and he'd been let out, he found himself in front of the local Botanical Gardens. He went inside, confused by the literal red carpet at his feet. As he walked further in, around the front desk, he could hear music. The doors that led into the gardens themselves were shut. And standing before them was Lucifer. He was dressed in a suit the color of his eyes; a rich, vibrant purple with a powder blue shirt under the jacket. He even had the cuff links he'd picked out for him the last time they'd been shopping together. It made him grin to see Lucifer's eyes moving up and down to get a good look at him.

“I was right,” Lucifer said, taking hold of his hand when he was in range. “You wear it much better than I do. I know it's not exact, but I couldn't resist having the pin striping added.”

“I love it,” Dan replied. “I forgive you for it. What are we doing here anyway?”

“Something I've wanted to do since that first flight together,” Lucifer said, easing onto his knees. “I kneel before you, offering everything of mine to you. Do you accept?”

Now it all made sense. He looked at the closed doors in front of them before turning back to Lucifer. There weren't many choices in life that could be as life changing or as scary as what Lucifer was proposing. And that was when you thought of it in human terms. What Lucifer was offering...truly was forever. Dan pulled him to his feet and kissed him hard.

“Is that a yes?” Lucifer asked, the smug smile on his face, making him smile back.

“It's always yes when it comes to you, Morningstar,” he answered. “I'll be taking on your name, right?”

“Are you sure that's what you desire?” Lucifer asked him, unfurling his wings and offering his arm to him.

“More than anything,” he replied.

“Then so it shall be,” Lucifer told him with a smile as he unfurled his own wings, linking his arm through Lucifer's.

Lucifer knocked once and the doors opened. There were a number of people Dan didn't recognize present, all winged, standing among the vibrant plants and flowers that made up the gardens. It had to be Lucifer's siblings. They were all well dressed and all smiles as they walked up the aisle towards the tall, dark-skinned man in a white suit at the head of the section. In the very front, he found Chloe, Linda and Ella with Trixie. What shocked him was seeing Charlotte standing with them. She gave him a knowing smile and blew him a quick kiss. Lucifer stopped as he went up to her.

“I've missed you so much,” he told her softly, cupping her cheek. “I'm so sorry I wasn't there to...”

“Don't,” she said, reaching up and taking hold of his chin. “Cain is the one who chose to come after me. I chose to put myself in the way because Amenadiel was needed here more. You're a great man, Daniel. And you'll always be with me, as I am with you. I'm so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” he said. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles before taking Lucifer's arm again.

He felt nervous as they stopped before the man, his dark eyes looking him over. Dan trembled a little when it dawned on him who this was. The man laughed softly when Lucifer grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Daniel,” God whispered to him. “My son has chosen well.”

“Lucifer; formerly Samael, bringer of light unto Creation and the warden of the damned,” God said loud enough for everyone to hear. “You wish to dedicate yourself to Daniel Espinoza, giving unto him all that you are and will ever be to love and honor as he chooses. Is this true?”

“Yes,” he replied, gently pulling a feather from his wing and handing it to God. “Nothing will give me more joy than to be his.”

God then turned his eyes on him. It was intense, being stared down by his Creator. But he wasn't afraid. How could he be? They were about to be in laws.

“Daniel Espinoza, enforcer of human law, and guardian of children,” God said to him. “You wish to dedicate yourself to Lucifer Morningstar, giving unto him all that you are and will ever be to love and honor as he chooses. Is this true?”

“Yes,” Dan replied, also tugging a feather free from his own wing and giving it to Him. “Nothing will bring me more honor than to be his.”

God smiled, nodding briefly. He took both feathers and laid them atop one another in one hand, placing the other over them. A minute later and he opened his hands, revealing a thin chain made up of diamond and ruby links. God took both sides in hand and pulled at the chain. Nothing happened.

“Your vows ring true,” He said. “This is the physical form of your love and dedication to one another. The links not only hold, but are unrelenting; a sign that no matter the adversity, you stand together.” He smiled as he took that chain and wrapped the center of it around the wrists of their linked hands. Each end then wrapped themselves around their arms, up to the shoulder. “By my word as Creator, these two are now bound to each other eternally. May their lives be filled with peace and prosperity.”

The chain glowed softly for a minute before painlessly embedding into their skin and disappeared. They were able to let go of each other, but he could still feel the light weight of that chain around his arm and wrist. It felt good. Facing Lucifer, he was surprised to see him pull a ring from his pocket and place it on his left hand, once again covering the fading tan line from his first wedding band. He grinned when he saw it was the same one they'd worn on that undercover case.

“I felt it was fitting to bring these lovely rings back out to let the world know that we belong to each other,” Lucifer told him, handing him the matching ring. “I've been waiting for the day I could use them again.”

“It's perfect, as usual,” Dan told him as he put the ring on Lucifer.

He pulled his hand up and kissed the newly installed ring on his hand. Lucifer let out a yelp of surprise when Dan used his tail to pull him into his body by the waist and bent him backwards, kissing him senseless. Those gathered laughed a little before turning into cheers and clapping.

“That was my bit,” Lucifer whined at him as he pulled out of the kiss and righted them.

“Beat you to it, old timer,” Dan kidded, biting his lip. “What are you going to do about it?”

“You'll have to wait and find out later, you cheeky little minx,” Lucifer growled playfully. “Right now, we have a reception to attend.”

“Hmm...so you don't want to sneak off to a supply closet so that I...,” He grabbed Lucifer's crotch and squeezed. “Can remind you just how talented I am with my mouth?”

Lucifer groaned, but pulled back, taking hold of his arm as everyone filed out.

“It's a ten minute drive to the reception,” Lucifer whispered to him. “Your car has more room. How's about we put your talents to the test on the way?”

“You've definitely rubbed off on me,” Dan told him, moving faster. “Because that sounds like a fun idea. And I love it.”

They both ran for the parking garage, holding hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

-January-

The holidays appeared to have put most of the public into a great mood as Dan hadn’t been harassed or attacked while out on the job since October. It had been a good holiday season. After their reception, the two of them had taken a week for a honeymoon; visiting the Caribbean islands. There were a few hiccups on that trip, but Dan couldn’t complain. Thanksgiving had been…interesting. He now knew the merits of creating a guest list, considering nearly _all_ of Lucifer’s siblings had come to join them. It practically made dinner into a rave. Christmas had him, Lucifer, Trixie, Chloe, Michael and Gabriel visiting Disney World and Universal Studios (both items on Trixie’s Christmas list). Gabriel got himself banned after a prank gone wrong on a guy that had made a snide comment about Dan. Other than that, the trip was a success. A lot of people did a double take when he passed, but said nothing. Other people even stopped them and asked for pictures. It was nice not to feel so alienated.

Lucifer’s closest siblings; Raphael, Michael and Gabriel, were around in some capacity or another since the Judgment. Raphael was still his physician. Now that he’d been through his full cycle, Raphael wanted bi-weekly appointments, but he had to cancel a few due to work. Gabriel always seemed to be around just when they needed someone to watch Trixie and help with any assignments she had from her home school teacher. He found Michael visiting Chloe a lot; he always seemed to be around when he was dropping off Trixie. The guy was even popping up at the station constantly. It was funny to watch Lt. Turner give him the third degree whenever he showed up in places he shouldn’t be, since he was a ‘civilian’. Dan felt a little bad for her, having to deal with him, Lucifer and Michael nearly every day. He kind of hoped she got that Captain’s position for Precinct 761 she put in for two weeks ago.

-Dan-

“Ow!” he whined when he felt a sharp flick to his ear. “What the hell?!”

“Back with us now?” Derek asked, his tone teasing. “Is Lucifer keeping you up all night or something?”

He looked over at one of their precincts’ newest officers. Derek Clements had transferred from the largest precinct in Phoenix, AZ right after Thanksgiving. His sister had been in a car accident that claimed her life here in L.A. After the funeral, he found she’d left him an impressive estate thanks to her smart investments. His career in Phoenix had pretty much stalled due to office politics and after taking custody of his two 10 year old nieces, he decided to transfer to L.A. He and Dan became fast friends. He was about 5’10”, lean, but athletic. His bright red hair caught a lot of people’s attention and then he tended to hold it with his brilliant green eyes. He was a huge flirt around the office, but thanks to Lucifer, most of the precinct was used to that kind of thing. It didn’t take long for Dan to figure out Derek was more than human, the new officer being a naga; a creature that was half human, half snake, and _extremely_ good with languages. Like most of the supernatural community, he had the latent ability to change into a human form. Made blending in a lot easier.

“No,” Dan grumbled, trying his best to stretch in the front seat of the no nonsense sedan they pulled from the police impound lot. “I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Riiight,” Derek drawled, tossing him a Red Bull from the cooler he stashed in the back seat. “So you were practicing your whale speak then?”

“Fuck you, Clements,” Dan laughed, cracking open the energy drink. “Guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“You sure you don’t need to take off early and see your doc?” Derek asked him seriously. “You’ve been dozing off all the time lately. I kind of worried you’d given yourself a concussion that time you fell out of your chair 2 days ago.”

“I have an appointment tomorrow,” he told his new partner. “Thanks though.”

“We got to stick together, my man,” Derek said, easing back into his seat. “That and Lucifer will hang me out to dry if I let anything happen to you.”

“Don’t worry about him,” Dan told him, finishing the Red Bull and reaching for his binoculars. “He may be the Devil, but there are a number of things that I call the shots on. I’ll keep you safe.”

“My hero,” Derek drawled in an awful Southern Belle accent.

Dan rolled his eyes and used the binoculars to spy on the house they were staking out. There had been a shooting last week; taking the lives of two teenaged boys. Drugs had been found on both bodies, enough to indicate they were either dealing or working as mules for one of the local gangs. Their suspect, Oscar Ramos, had dropped off the radar, but an undercover officer had tipped off his handler that Oscar was known to use this house to hide from the cops. It had been nearly a week since the shooting, so they figured they’d stake out the house; wait for him to leave before taking him in. That and they couldn’t get a warrant, not enough evidence for probable cause. They’d been here for a day and a half already. So far, they had nada.

He jumped a little when his phone rang. Dan picked it up when he saw it was the lieutenant.

“Yes, ma’am?” he asked.

“Any movement from Ramos?” she asked.

“Zip,” he answered. “I was thinking of giving it another few hours before we call it a wash and head back to the station. Any other leads on the case?”

“Not yet,” she sighed. “And I agree with you; give it a few more hours. If there’s nothing, come on back and we’ll regroup.”

“Copy that,” he said before hanging up. He tossed his phone onto the dashboard. “Ugh, now I remember why I hate stake outs.”

“Tell me about it,” Derek sighed, playing with the seat belt.

A few more minutes went by before Derek was getting something out of the back. Dan’s stomach twisted as he caught the faint smell of peanut butter. He frowned when his stomach started rolling as Derek unwrapped a PB&J sandwich from the bag in the back seat. Dan felt sweat breaking out all over as he felt like he was about to lose what little he’d actually eaten in the last 12 hours. Derek gave him another look of concern just as he was about to bite into his sandwich.

“Dan?” he asked. “You sure you’re ok? You’re turning green as we speak.”

“Get rid of that sandwich,” he bit out, trying to fight his revolting stomach. “Right…oh fuck…”

He popped his door open and managed to get behind the car before his resolve gave out and the breakfast burrito he’d had earlier that morning came back up. But even after that, his body decided there was still more to purge and the dry heaves started. He was shaking all over by the time he finally stopped heaving. Derek was right beside him, helping him sit back against the brick of the building they’d parked in front of.

The fresh air helped ease the nausea. Derek got back into the car for a few minutes and then came back over; bottle of water and a mini first aid kit in hand. He rummaged in the kit for a moment before handing him a pair of pills and the water.

“Those should help with your stomach,” he told him. “Do you feel dizzy? Any spots in your vision?”

“No, I’m good,” Dan replied after popping the pills and sipping on the water. “Sorry about that.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Derek said, squeezing his shoulder briefly. “Now will you go see your doctor when we head back to the station?”

“You win,” Dan groaned. “But you have to toss that sandwich and any others you got. I’ve got no idea why that happened.”

“They are out of the car and I’ll toss them out in the dumpster just around the corner,” Derek replied. “You know…you did tell me a _lot_ about yourself when we started hanging out. And that you recently went through your breeding cycle. Could it be possible…that you’re in a family way?”

Dan paled as realization hit from his words. Dan swallowed hard and nodded. Derek gave him a brief hug before helping him back into the car. The smell was gone and his stomach settled a little more as he kept taking small drinks of the ice cold water in his hand. He kept his breathing deep and even, trying to focus. He wasn’t completely obtuse, but…he had been feeling off lately. First was the fact he hadn’t touched coffee in the last month. He shrugged it off as a resolution for the New Year whenever Lucifer was taking orders and he said no. Truth was that he nearly retched at the thought of making the stuff starting about 4 weeks ago.

Next was he noticed that he was always at the store, buying Nutella. He never really liked it that much; maybe occasionally he would spread it over pancakes instead of syrup. Now that he was thinking about it, about 2 weeks ago, he’d bought 3 jars. He’d put them in his desk drawer at work and then would eat it by the spoonful, straight from the jar. And he’d been stopping before and after work to get more, only to find that he’d finished it by the next day. Hell, some of that with some celery sounded really good right now…

“Oh come on,” he whined aloud, scrubbing at his face with his hands. “It’s too early for craving weird shit yet.”

“Pickle?” Derek said with a grin, holding out one of those giant dill pickles from the gas station.

“Ew, no,” he replied. “I don’t like pickles.”

“Yet,” Derek sang, putting it back in the bag of snacks they’d bought. “It wouldn’t surprise me if I find a stash of these in your desk soon.”

“That’ll happen when hell freezes over,” he replied, then pointed a finger at him. “Not a word to Lucifer. He’d probably freeze it just to watch me squirm. If it’s possible, anyway.”

“Then what are you moaning about?” his partner asked.

“I’m just now realizing some recent grocery purchases over the last few weeks are probably the stupid cravings everyone talks about kicking in,” he answered.

“Wait…this is about the Nutella you keep in your bottom right drawer?” Derek asked before laughing hysterically. “Is that why Lucifer was sulking that day when you caught him snooping for snacks?”

“Yes,” he bit out, punching Derek in the shoulder. “And that I’d kill for a jar and a bag of celery right now.”

“That…isn’t that weird of a craving really,” his partner said. “Well, maybe for you, since I don’t recall you ever expressing a love for the stuff like you do pudding.”

“Oh no,” Dan whimpered, feeling his stomach roll again. He took a few deep breaths and thought about anything other than his favorite snack. He breathed a sigh of relief when the urge passed. “Damn it. I already hate this. I can’t even…” He slapped his hand across Derek’s mouth. “Don’t even say it. I mean it.”

Derek held up his hands, indicating surrender. They went quiet, watching the house. As another hour ticked by, Dan was honestly ready to throw in the towel. He didn’t feel that great and he just wanted a snack he could keep down and a nap. But when he went to start the car, he heard a faint voice calling to him. Dan went still and focused on the house, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

 _“Please God…send an angel to help us,”_ a young boy’s voice said. _“Mommy’s not feeling good and Daddy’s…he’s very mad. Please help us.”_

Just as he the prayer died out, he could hear voices shouting, followed by a gunshot. And it was all coming from the house they were watching.

“Radio for backup!” Dan shouted, getting out of the car.

“Wait, Dan!” Derek shouted, opening his door.

“I’m the one who’s bulletproof, not you! I got this, call it the fuck in!” he yelled back, running full speed towards the house.

“LAPD!” he called, putting his back flat to the wall next to the door. “Come out with hands up!”

He could hear struggling and yelling, followed by a couple more gun shots. Dan managed to look in through the large picture window, through a few of the blinds that had been broken at the edges. Two men were rolling around in the living room, fighting for control of a gun. The one on top was their suspect. Going through the front wasn’t the best idea, there could be more people armed inside. He grabbed for his handheld radio as he ducked around the side of the house.

“Two males are in the front room of the house, fighting for a gun,” he said into the radio to Derek. “I’m going around the back to check for armed hostiles.”

As he got to the back corner of the house, he peeked around the side. No one was there. As he got to the back corner of the house, he peeked around the side. No one was there. Dan made it to the back door, slowly opening it before going inside. There was no one else he could see in the kitchen. There was a hallway off to the left of the kitchen, the doorway to the right going out into the living room. 

“LAPD! Freeze!” he shouted.

That got the fight to stop. Oscar dropped the gun and put his hands on his head. Dan read them both of their rights and got them cuffed. 

“I've got both males secured,” he radioed back. “I'm going to check for others.”

“Backup is on the way,” Derek said. “Should I call for a bus?”

“Yes,” he replied. “I’d rather they be here than not.”

Dan kept his gun out in front of him. He checked the bathroom, no one inside. When he reached one of the bedrooms, he put his gun away. Very carefully, he tried the door. It was locked from the inside. He knocked.

“Police, anyone armed needs to put their weapons down and unlock the door. The house is surrounded,” he said.

When he was greeted with silence, he got worried.

“Step away from the door!” he called.

Using his shoulder, he rammed the door. The door frame splintered easily and gave way. There were three people inside; one woman and two children. The youngest was a boy, possibly seven or eight. The second child was a girl; maybe 10. She was bloody and beaten, signs of prolonged abuse visible on her thin limbs. The woman was on the bed, cuffed to the bed at the wrists. Even just standing in the doorway, he could see that she’d been beaten and raped who knows how many times. As he moved towards the children, the woman tried to kick at him.

“Stay…away from my kids!” she tried to scream, but her voice was reedy and hoarse.

“Easy, ma’am,” he told her softly, holding up his hands as he turned towards her. “I’m only here to help.”

That set her off worse, giving her renewed energy to try and stop him. He couldn’t help but admire her tenacity. Dan could hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching, he needed to calm her down to get them help. Leaning over her, he gently held her still. She shook horribly, but she still tried to fight.

“Look at me,” he said. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fury as she tried to get away from him. He watched the fight bleed out of her as he spread his wings, being careful not to knock into anything. “You’re safe now. Relax, so I can get you free and get you and your kids help.”

She stared at him, clearly unsure of how much she could trust him. But as the ambulance parked on the street, the woman finally relaxed, exhaustion setting in and aging her beyond her actual years. He grabbed the key for his cuffs out of his pocket. Most handcuffs made used the same key, so he hoped this would work. It was a relief when there was a click and the cuff opened easily. He tucked his wings away as he grabbed his radio.

“This is Detective Morningstar,” he said. “Suspects are cuffed and their rights have been read to them. The house is clear. I’ve got three civilians in one of the bedrooms; two need emergency care now.”

“Copy that, sending paramedics in,” a voice replied back.

“Hey,” he said, lightly tapping at the adult’s face, pulling her from a doze. “We’ve got medics coming in. Can you tell me your name?”

“Gina,” she managed to reply, but she was fading on him.

“Come on now, Gina,” he told her. “Stay with me. Tell me your kids’ names. Can you do that?”

She tried, but her voice was gone. He stayed with her until the paramedics got inside. They worked on her quickly, finding internal bleeding. Once they got her outside, another pair was waiting to look over the girl. Her breathing was labored and her abdomen was swollen. They got her on a board and out just as fast. The ambulance took off a minute later, his partner climbing inside. That left him with the boy.

“You heard my prayer?” the boy asked him as he picked him up and carried him outside.

“I did,” he answered. “You were very brave to do that and stay calm for your mom and sister.”

The boy smiled for a moment. He then threw his little arms around his neck and hugged tight. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he told him, returning the hug.

Once he got the kid to let him go, he had to hand him over to the social worker they’d called, to take him to the hospital and get checked out. They would stay with him until a relative was found or his mother improved. He hated cases like this, children subjected to the horrors of humanity. It made him angry enough to want to gut the son of a bitch getting put into a squad car to take back to the station. He was extremely grateful he could only hear prayers when he was close to the one praying. He called the station to update on their status and that he was heading to the hospital, hoping to get a statement from the mother. Maybe she had information on Oscar they could use to put him away. The lieutenant asked a few questions before letting him go.

The ride to the hospital only took twenty minutes, but it felt longer. Mostly because his stomach was rolling after all the excitement he was put through. Once he got there, he parked near the entrance. He managed to make it to the bathroom before dry heaving for another 15 minutes. When the episode passed, he was pale and clammy. But he needed to see what was going on. He found Derek in the waiting area to the OR, the social worker and the boy on the other side of the area for now. They waited in quiet for over two hours before a doctor came out.

“They’re both out of surgery,” the doctor said, pulling off his mask. His face was grim. “The girl is Olivia Ramos. She has extensive trauma indicating sexual abuse along with severe physical abuse. She’s malnourished and dehydrated. We found her appendix perforated and filled her abdominal cavity minutes before she arrived. She’s septic and slipped into a coma. I’m afraid she won’t last the night.”

“What about the mother?” he asked, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Gina Ramos,” the doctor told him, pulling his surgical cap off. “She has also has extensive injuries, indicating both physical abuse and sexual abuse. Three of her ribs were broken and one pierced her liver and another went through one lung. We had to remove the lung and we got the bleed in her liver taken care of. We have her on oxygen and she’s breathing well enough on her own. But she’s also malnourished and dehydrated, more so than her daughter. Detectives…the prognosis isn’t good for either of them. Gina might be awake. You can try to talk to her, but don’t distress her.”

They were led down the hall and hung a left before entering a room two doors down. She had three IV lines in, machines connected to her in a mess of wires to monitor her vitals. She was very pale. Derek left him to go in, telling him he’d wait to drive back to the station with him. Dan went inside and sat down, pulling the chair as close to her bed as he could. Her head turned towards him. She smiled a little. Her hand shook a little as she pulled the oxygen mask from her face.

“Thank you for saving my children,” she managed to rasp.

“Gina, Olivia…,” he started to say, but he couldn’t find the words. How could he tell her that her daughter was dying?

“It’s ok,” Gina told him, reaching over for his hand. He gave it to her, letting her squeeze it tight. “I know…neither of us has much time left. Is…is Gabriel ok?”

“Your son is fine. He’s with someone safe right now. Gina, can you tell me anything about Oscar? About why you were in that house?”

She put the oxygen mask back on and took two deep breaths before pulling it to the side again.

“Oscar’s been trying to go into business for himself and cut ties from The Kings,” she told him. “He killed those boys; trying to make it look like The Cobras killed them, start a war that would take them both out. The night of the shooting…he woke us up and moved us to that house. I…I hated that house. Oscar…he used to be a good man.” She paused to get few more breaths of oxygen. “But when he fell in with that gang, all he cared about was money and power. He…he let his new crew…take me and Olivia into the bedroom. Oh god…Olivia. I tried to make them stop. I tried…to fight them off, keep them away from her. But then they cuffed me to the bed.” He leaned over and swept away the tears running down the corners of her eyes. “I tried so hard to save her.”

“I know,” he told her. “And you know she does too. That you wouldn’t just let it happen, not if you could do anything about it. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“My mother and my sister warned me about Oscar,” she sighed. “They warned me that he’d break my heart and I could do better. But he wasn’t like this, he’d swore to me he wouldn’t end up like his father and uncle. And I believed him. I loved him…so much. But when he started running with The Kings, he became violent, threatened to have the kids taken away by the gang if I left. I was…we were trapped.”

“And you did what you had to, to survive,” he said with a nod. “Anyone in your position would’ve done the same. As well as give up most of the food and water you were given to keep your children as healthy as you could. It’s clear you sacrificed a lot for them.”

She nodded, squeezing his hand again. “They’re my world. Do you…have any…?”

“One at the moment,” he answered. “Possibly another on the way, but hasn’t been confirmed. And I try to give her everything I can. Do you have anything that we could use to put your husband where he belongs?”

“I…I kept the cell phone he tossed after calling his lieutenants after the shooting and over the next couple of days…about…his…operation,” she managed to get out before needing her oxygen mask back on. A few minutes later, she pulled it off again. “I managed to get…a package sent to my sister. It has…formulations for new street drugs…distribution maps…details on The Kings and their organizations. I sent a letter with it, to give it to the police if anything happened to me.”

“You did well, Gina,” he said, noticing an elderly woman and what looked to be a slightly older version of Gina waiting in the doorway, little Gabriel holding onto their hands between them. “I need to go now. But it looks like you have visitors.”

“Thank you, Detective,” she sighed through her oxygen mask. “I hope you have good news coming to you. You’ve earned it.”

“Don’t I know it,” he told her, leaving the room.

Her mother and sister stared up at him, clearly unsure of what to say. Gabriel had no problem letting go of his family to hug his waist. Dan ruffled the kid’s hair, getting him to let go again.

“I’m Dan, I was at the scene to take in Oscar,” he told the two women still in front of him. “I’m so sorry about what’s happened to your family.”

He was surprised when they pulled him in for a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek.

“Thank you for getting them out of that mess,” the mother said to him. “We just saw Olivia…she’ll be at peace soon. Gina, we’ll be there for her, no matter what comes.”

“She needs her family with her now,” Dan said with a nod. The sister handed him a thick manila envelope, sealed. “And thank you for this.”

They nodded and went in the room. He walked away, his heart breaking a little. He handed Derek the envelope and he drove them back to the station. They were quiet on the drive over and as they walked into the station. A few visitors and apprehended suspects gave him nasty looks. He was used to it at this point. Dan took the envelope and handed it over to the lieutenant in charge of narcotics and requested the evidence be logged under both their case on The Kings and the murder case he and Chloe was working and have copies of everything be made for their files. Lieutenant Grant gave him a nasty glare, but agreed to have his detectives do so. He may not like Dan, but he wasn’t about to get on Lieutenant Turner’s bad side by half-assing the case work. When he got to his desk, he was relieved to see Lucifer with Chloe, talking about something. But before he could walk over to them, Lieutenant Turner stopped him.

“Good work on the Ramos case,” she told him, shaking his hand. “I want the preliminary report on my desk before you leave today. Lucifer and Chloe will handle questioning Ramos along with a pair of detectives from narcotics.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’d rather be in there to threaten to skin that monster alive, but I know that would only hurt the case.”

“That and IA is going to be reviewing the case,” Turner told him.

He growled under his breath, tugging at his short hair. “Those moth…what the fuck? Are they going to be following me around the rest of my career?!”

“I don’t like it either,” she snapped. “But ever since the Carino case, they’ve been on my ass about suspending you indefinitely, if not kick you off the force.”

“Why? They can’t stand a former fuck up like me actually doing something good for a change?” he all but yelled.

“Because they’re idiots that can’t see past what you are,” she told him.

That cooled him off. Everyone at the station, aside from about half a dozen cops, they’ve been supportive and accepting of him. But for Internal Affairs to have a grudge because of this…the implications were scary to think about.

“Me and the Captain have put our necks and our own careers on the line for you,” she said softly, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. “And to us, you’ve done everything by the book with several credible witnesses present. Look, it’s Thursday. I’ll have Derek write up most of the report. Have one of the narcotics officers take your statement and then take the rest of the day off. Come back in on Monday. You’re doing so well, Dan. Don’t let them get under your skin, or you may do something you’ll regret.”

“Alright,” he sighed. “Better this way anyway. I…kind of got sick on the stake out, before everything went down. I’m going to stop at my doctor’s office and get looked over.”

The lieutenant grinned knowingly. “What got you going?”

“Peanut butter, of all things,” he said with a laugh. “I don’t even know if…it’s that. Part of me kind of hopes it is, though.”

“Good luck,” she told him.

He turned around and went back over to Narcotics. Ricky was there and glad to take his statement. Fifteen minutes later and he was heading out, towards his car. 

“Daniel, wait up!” he heard Lucifer shout. He sighed as his husband caught up to him and pulled him in for a hug. Lucifer frowned a little when he pulled back. “Where are you going?”

“Turner told me to leave early, take the rest of the week off,” he told him as they got in his car. “IA's going to be doing another review.”

“Bollocks,” Lucifer growled. “Those bastards are after you now? Can we not get a damn break?”

“Turner says it's a witch hunt,” he said. “She suggested I take the time off so that IA can see the evidence that everything I'm doing is by the book and that I'm a damn good cop.”

“The best,” Lucifer said, reaching over and taking hold of his hand. He squeezed back. Lucifer gave him a curious look as they pulled into Raphael's clinic and parked. There were a few more cars there now, since Raphael opened to new patients of the supernatural variety. “What are we doing here? Your appointment is tomorrow.”

“I had an episode while on our stakeout that may be because I'm...,” he started. Man, why was this so hard to say?

“You might be...with child?” Lucifer asked.

When he nodded, Lucifer's eyebrows hit his hairline and he was completely speechless. Dan couldn't help but laugh as he got out of the car. 

“Wow. I never thought I'd render you speechless,” Dan said, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow playfully as they walked into the clinic together.

Lucifer didn't say anything, just smiled and took hold of his hand. The receptionist was surprised, but they'd had a cancellation and took him right back. A few minutes later, Raphael came in. 

“We've got to stop meeting like this,” Raphael joked. It did help lighten the mood. “What's going on?”

Dan told him about the puking and the other things he'd noticed over the last few weeks. Raphael took careful notes and did a blood draw before leaving the room. 

“Luce, seriously. Are you really ok with having kids with me?” Dan asked, taking hold of Lucifer's hand again. “This...we've not been together all that long. Add to that the BS with Trixie, the lawsuit...it's just so much.”

“Dan, look at me,” Lucifer told him.

He hesitated before looking up. Lucifer leaned in and took his face in both hands. 

“Right now...what do you desire, love?” he asked. Dan could feel Lucifer's influence gripping him. He could fight it easily, but he didn't want to. 

“I want this to be a positive test,” Dan admitted, feeling...relieved. “I want kids with you.”

“Then if it's positive, we'll do whatever Raphael recommends.” Lucifer smiled and kissed him. “If I get difficult about this...tell me. I'll see Linda. That's what I pay her for.”

He smiled, pulling away as Raphael came back in. The archangel had a seat and looked over a piece of paper he'd brought with him. 

“Daniel, the results of your test are positive,” he said with smile. “You're very much pregnant. Now, at first, I worried that your tail would pose problems, but I reviewed your x-rays. It moved the end of your spine more outward and at a bit of an angle for your tail so unless your hips don't spread like they should, you shouldn't have trouble with delivery.”

He looked at his chart again and pulled out his phone, working with it for a few minutes. 

“Approximate conception was about...8 weeks ago,” he said. “Two months...yep, the nausea and aversion to certain foods and smells usually kick in. So you're right on schedule for that. Being your first, you won't start showing until month 5, unless you have twins...or more. Gestation is 40 weeks, about 10 months. That would put your due date somewhere…in September. Ultrasounds won't really show us anything right now. I'm canceling your appointment tomorrow and rescheduling for 2 weeks from now. It'll be a better opportunity to get a look at what's going on.” He pulled a prescription pad from his coat. “I'm prescribing a few vitamin supplements, something for nausea and something for anxiety, just take as needed. And if anything feels wrong, please call or come in. I'll let my staff know to find a room for you and come get me.”

“Anything else I should be doing?” Dan asked him.

“I’d say get more greens in your diet,” his doctor replied. “At least for the next week or so, until you’ve had time to get started on the vitamins I prescribed. Given your genetics now, I know you only eat one, maybe two light meals a day. That could change given the situation. Keep up with the journal too.”

“Thanks for everything,” Dan said, hopping off the exam table and shaking the archangel’s hand. “See you in 2 weeks.”

“Congratulations, you two,” Raphael said as they left.

Lucifer was quiet the rest of the ride home and up the elevator. Once they were home, he bee lined for the kitchen. Dan was a little confused until he saw what he was doing. He watched as his husband went through the cupboards, removing the jars of peanut butter, along with the pudding from the fridge while making a few phone calls. Feeling a little run down, he decided that a bath was in order after the day he had. He left Lucifer to whatever task he’d given himself. Besides, just seeing the offending foods sitting in the open had him feeling queasy. Ten minutes later and he was breathing a sigh of relief as eased into their Jacuzzi tub, the hot water helping ease the tension he’d been carrying around most of the day. He laid back and closed his eyes for a minute as he turned on the jets. It helped him relax further.

He was brought out of a light doze when he heard music come on. It was soft piano music, the melodies echoing through the room pleasantly. Lucifer was standing by the tub, stripped down to underwear. Dan gestured for him to join him. The Devil grinned and shucked the rest of his clothing off before climbing into the water. Dan let him pull him close, his tail finding Lucifer’s thigh and curling around it.

“I called Maze and asked her to pick up a box full of the things that made you sick earlier,” he told him, grabbing Dan’s shampoo. He squeezed some into his hand before starting a scalp massage, working the soap through his hair. “She’ll take it with her to Chloe’s. I also called to have your prescriptions delivered here, so we don’t have to go back out.” Dan relaxed against him, humming a little as Lucifer worked his scalp over. “Now, I can tell you’re tense. Mind telling me what happened today?”

“When I went into that house to apprehend Ramos,” he started, feeling his chest get tight. “I found his wife and kids. His wife and daughter…they were worked over and then some by him and the start of his gang. The doctors don’t think they’ll last the night.”

“I know how hard it is for you…seeing young ones hurt or in danger,” Lucifer sighed, helping him rinse his hair out. “But you still manage to hold it together to make sure they’re safe, even if for a little while. It’s one of the things I love about you, Daniel.”

“Yeah, but just how hard is it going to be for ours?” he asked as Lucifer started scrubbing his shoulders. “People are starting to at least tolerate me to a degree. But for a kid to have to take the judgment and abuse…I’m terrified for them.”

“We’ll keep them safe,” Lucifer told him, continuing his ministrations. “Somehow, we’ll give them a good life. Things have been changing for the better. And we’ll make it stick.”

Dan went quiet after that, at peace for the moment. Lucifer nudged him back out of his lap, making him kneel in the tub. He folded his arms and rested them on the lip of the tub. Dan relaxed into the position as Lucifer got out his favorite loofah. The thing was the size of a fist and a bit hard, to help scrape dead skin off. He loved using it on his back and tail, but usually had to have Lucifer do it because he couldn’t really reach and scrub hard enough to be satisfying, even with his tail.

Lucifer started at his shoulders, gradually applying pressure into his short strokes until Dan was groaning in pleasure. It felt so good to feel the stiff sponge rasp across his skin, leaving his skin slightly red. He had to wrap his tail around his leg to stop it from twisting around too much so he could get in close and scrub him good. When he got down to the middle of his back, paying special attention to the areas along his spine, Dan whimpered. He was already hard, needing friction, but holding off. It always made it better the longer he waited. Ever since his heat, Dan had been staying close to Lucifer when at home, loving just be held and touched. At night…it was hot kisses and desperate touches on both sides, the sex fast and hard most nights. Tonight felt different. Lucifer was being his usual, tactile self in that he had his hands all over his body. But it wasn’t rough or needy.

It was more sensual, playful even. When Lucifer got to the small of his back and the base of his tail, he eased up on the pressure he was using, but it still felt damn good. He downright purred as Lucifer managed to bend the semi flexible sponge around his tail and started working it up the length, pulling it to lie against his chest. He could feel the end tap against Lucifer’s stubble, the gentle rasp making him shiver. Dan tried to hold it together, he really did. But when he felt Lucifer use both hands to pull the sponge up the length of his tail while turning his head to gently bite the spaded end, he bucked once and came against the side of the tub, his release dispersing in the water.

Dan squirmed a little as he felt Lucifer press into him, stretching him open wide. He could hear him panting a little as Lucifer eased himself against his back, his tail pinned between their bodies. Lucifer moved carefully, not wanting water everywhere. It was a challenge to move slowly, but it felt more intense like this. Especially when Lucifer grabbed one of their soft cloths and got it soapy and wet. He kept up with washing him, moving down his chest, skating across his abs before moving lower.

“Fuck…Lucifer…,” he groaned, his cock still hard as Lucifer took him in his grip. It took at least two orgasms for him to go soft, four if he went a few days without.

“Just sit back and let me take care of you,” Lucifer purred, easing back.

Dan followed, letting Lucifer take his weight. He was firmly seated inside him, stroking along his prostate just right as he moved just a little bit. Dan didn’t even try to hold out this time; just let himself feel while Lucifer stroked his cock with his left hand, using the right to finish washing what he could reach. Lucifer managed to get two more orgasms out of him, the water feeling chilly by the time they’d moved apart. They got out and started the shower in the corner. Dan helped him get clean, kissing him the whole time. When they were done, they walked out of the bathroom and out to the kitchen, clad in only their bathrobes.

Lucifer watched him make some toast; spreading a thick layer of Nutella on before taking a bite. Dan blushed a little, still not really used to being watched when he ate. He didn’t say anything, just took his plate and washed it when he finished. Lucifer pulled him along into the living room, curling around him once he sat down on the couch. He could feel Lucifer tense when Dan moved his hand from his hip to his stomach so he could lace their fingers together. But to his credit, he didn’t pull away. The Devil took a deep breath and relaxed, holding him in the quiet. Of all the different kinds of moments they had, Dan liked these the most. When everything was still and quiet and it was just the two of them. It let him find peace in the chaos of their lives. He only prayed this wasn’t a rare occurrence.

-Monday-

-Dan-

He walked into the station, hand in hand with Lucifer. They got their usual greetings from most of the other officers they passed, getting various grins and cat calls as they headed for his desk. They both frowned as they approached Homicide; finding the entire department in the conference room. Dan and Lucifer followed a couple other officers inside, standing with Chloe in the back corner.

“What’s going on?” he asked her quietly.

“Turner got that Captain position she applied for,” Chloe answered. “She’s supposed to be announcing it formally along with introducing the new Lieutenant.”

“They aren’t promoting internally?” he asked. “I know at least half our department has taken the exam.”

“The brass would prefer someone with leadership experience under their belt for now,” she said. “But I heard that this Lieutenant may take on one or two Lead Detectives, given the case load we tend to see around this time of year.”

Everyone went quiet as Lieutenant Turner walked in, along with the Captain and…Michael?

“What’s he doing here?” Dan asked Lucifer.

“No bloody idea, love,” he replied with a shrug.

“Good morning,” Turner said, addressing the room. “As most of you may already know, I’ve been selected to take over for Captain Warren at Precinct 761 since he’s retiring. It’s been a real pleasure working with all of you. Everyone here has done amazing work and you’ve sacrificed a lot to keep the public safe and serve justice. I thank you for your hospitality when I was placed here. It wasn’t easy, but we did it. Now, I’ve cleaned out my office and I’m set to start my new position tomorrow. Today, I’m here to introduce you to your new Lieutenant. We’ve all seen him around the station before and while his presence was…strange, I’ve been informed by our Chief of Police that he was simply trying to shadow us here, to see how we do things before taking over. Please give a warm welcome to your new Lieutenant; Michael Morningstar.”

“Bollocks,” Lucifer muttered. “Did he have to give himself the same last name? I mean really?”

“Most everyone here knows he’s your twin,” Dan hissed under his breath as they clapped for the announcement. “It only makes this easier.”

Michael made his speech short and to the point before dismissing them.

“Detective Daniel Morningstar, Detective Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar,” Michael called after them. “Would you please go to my office? We have a couple things to discuss.”

They did as they were asked, Michael right behind them. Once they were in his office, he locked the door and pulled the blinds shut. Lucifer sulked in one of the chairs in front of his desk, Dan sitting beside him. Chloe leaned against the bookshelf to his left.

“First off,” Michael said as he went around and sat in his chair. “I heard you had an appointment with Raphael yesterday?”

“I did,” Dan replied, taking hold of Lucifer’s hand again. “I found out that I’m pregnant. I’m due in September.”

“Wow,” Chloe said. “I call not it on telling Trixie about this. Good luck with that, Dan.”

Daniel laughed. “Not a problem. Shouldn’t be too hard, the kid tends to be smarter than either one of us when it comes to stuff like this.”

Michael smiled wide. It was pretty infectious, making him smile too. “That’s wonderful news. Does your insurance know about this?”

“All the paperwork was taken care of by Raphael and Lieutenant Turner regarding my situation. I’m covered.”

“Good,” Michael said. “It’ll just make it easier when you have to go on leave. Now, you do realize that I’m pulling you out of the field because of your condition?”

“I figured you’d want to,” Dan sighed. “Anyway I can change your mind? I am bullet proof.”

“I don’t want to take the risk,” Michael said, shaking his head. “One; knowing my brother, he’s going to be all over you to make sure you don’t get hurt or feel discomfort of any kind. Two; we have no idea if you being pregnant will dampen any of your invulnerability or any of the other latent abilities you have. And three; even if you’re still invulnerable and Lucifer is with you, he may end up throwing himself into danger and causing someone else to get harmed trying to pull him back or he outs himself to the world and causes panic.”

“That…,” Lucifer was about to argue, but stopped. Dan could practically hear the gears turning in that ancient brain of his. After several minutes, he sighed and slumped in his seat. “Bollocks. I hate it when you’re right and I can’t argue with you.”

“And that’s why I chose to take this job,” Michael said with a warm smile. “I just want to make sure we keep the peace.” His smile faded. “My scouts around the globe have been noticing a number of sentient creatures and supernatural beings have been either going missing or appearing to attack human settlements, leaving behind evidence of things that humans believe aren’t possible or aren’t real. Here in L.A., there’s something going on that I can’t put my finger on or see myself. It’s like a lot of shadow moving all over the place, hiding something malicious. You three and nearly half the precinct are either in the know or in the supernatural community. Even they are starting to feel a little tense, kind of like a big storm’s coming in. I just ask that all of you be careful. Dan, you’re going to be working in Records with Rita for a while. Lucifer, you’re with Chloe and Derek for now. Be safe out there.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the current progression of this story, I'll now be adding a short note at the beginning of each chapter regarding the progress of the pregnancy. (Mostly so I don't lose track. LOL)
> 
> Current Progress: 4 months in

-2 months later-

-Dan-

“Oh no,” he groaned, trying in vain to pull the zipper of his jeans up. He knew the button was a lost cause at this point. But the zipper…it was so close… “Damn it all!”

Dan had a seat on the padded, locker room style bench Lucifer had put in after the pregnancy was confirmed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was very grateful for the added feature. He kept his eyes off the mirrors in front of him, instead glaring at the bump he now sported. It had started becoming noticeable right after the first ultrasound six weeks ago.

First, he couldn’t see the slight definition in his abs that he’d gained. Next was the inability to fit into his pants. He remembered what Raphael had told him; signs of showing now most likely meant twins or more. Or maybe it was one very large baby that would have him cursing Lucifer until the Apocalypse during delivery. Either way, he’d been a little excited. Lucifer didn’t seem to react much, just gave gentle support and all the affection he sought out. It worried him at first that Lucifer was only doing this because it was what Dan wanted. But there were so many things, little things really, that assured him that his husband was all in with him.

Now, he felt awkward and out of place, the bump easily noticeable. This was the largest pair of jeans he had at the moment and having to call in ‘sick’ to work made him feel like crying. That was another thing that annoyed him about the whole pregnancy bit; the mood swings. Holy shit, he’d thought Chloe had gone insane when she was pregnant with Trixie for the first few months, having to tread on egg shells to avoid setting her off. He knew better now.

The last month had been hell for both him and Lucifer. They had fought to the point of nearly exchanging blows, only for him to fold like a cheap suit and cry himself sick. Thankfully, the past week had seen that phase end since he’d been relatively calm and level-headed. The cravings hadn’t let up though. He had new ones every week. This week was Pad Thai, extra, extra hot, with Cheetos and a side of applesauce. Lucifer always made sure that’s what got delivered for lunch and dinner every day for the past week.

Sex…sex had been nearly non-existent for the past month. He just hadn’t been in the mood. Now though…it seemed like the only thing he could think about. He hadn’t told that to Lucifer. He couldn’t bear to hear him tell him no, that he wasn’t attracted to him like this. Hell, Dan didn’t feel attractive at the moment. He couldn’t even dress himself because he was becoming a whale. Dan shut his eyes, trying his best not to cry. If he started now, he’d just end up a mess.

Lucifer and Chloe’s current case had them both on edge and he didn’t want to get in the way of them solving it just because he was having an off day. Great. He was a whiny, weepy, fat mess of a freak that’s becoming a shitty husband again. Annnnd, cue the water works. Dan sat there and cried, feeling just awful about himself. He knew he was being ridiculous, that it would pass. But this was where he was. Hiding in the closet and crying like a little bitch.

“Daniel?” he heard Lucifer call out, clearly looking for him. “Dan darling…we’re going to be late. What’s…oh dear.”

He looked up when he could feel Lucifer standing in front of him. For a moment, he hated that the Devil was looking perfect yet again; like he always did. That only made him worse, his sobs getting louder as he turned away from him. But Lucifer wasn’t having any of that. Dan briefly fought him when he felt Lucifer pull him to his feet, but decided against it. Lucifer would just pick him up and while he thought it was hot as hell when he did, it would only make him feel worse right now.

His husband sat down where he’d been sitting, helping him back out of the now too small jeans before settling him in his lap. Lucifer put his arms around him, Dan’s head resting on his shoulder. He even unfurled his wings and wrapped them up in them. The warmth and feeling of safety helped him a little, but he just couldn’t seem to stop crying. That’s when Lucifer started to sing.

_Baby last night was hands down  
One of the best nights  
That I’ve had no doubt  
Between the bottle of wine  
And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye  
Then we danced in the dark under September  
Stars in the pourin’ rain_

Dan felt himself relaxing further, the doubts and insecurities fading away as his angel sang to him. He smiled a little as his tears stopped, remembering this being the first song they danced to as a married couple.

_And I know that I can’t ever tell you enough  
That all I need in this life is your crazy love  
If I never get to see the Northern lights  
Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night  
Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand  
Baby I could die a happy man  
A happy man, baby, hmm…_

Dan sat up a bit and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, just what he needed at that moment. Lucifer left the song there, but that was ok. The love he put into those words was enough.

“Thank you,” he said, keeping his voice soft. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

“Never, love,” Lucifer said, gently taking hold of his chin. “You’re perfect, Daniel. I take it we need to get new clothes?”

Dan nodded, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. Lucifer simply smiled and kissed him again.

“I have a small selection that should suffice for at least today and tomorrow,” he told him, his hand lightly stroking up and down his spine.

He hummed a little in contentment, starting to feel a little heat race under his skin at Lucifer’s touch. The dark chuckle Lucifer let out made him shiver, his touch getting firmer, bolder. Lucifer’s next kiss was full of hunger and want. Dan submitted to it, desire flaring hard. When Lucifer moved him to where he was straddling his lap, Dan’s bare back against his clothed chest, he felt shame dampen the flames under his skin.

“Oh no you don't, sweetheart,” Lucifer purred, pulling his wings back and made him look into the mirror. “You are stunning.”

Dan gasped as Lucifer's hand stroked over his bump, his tail stuttering against the floor. He blushed heavily as he kept stroking him, Dan's cock standing at attention.

“Mmm...I've found myself just staring at you, wanting you fiercely,” Lucifer growled in his ear, moving him just enough to get his zipper undone.

Dan couldn't pull his eyes away from the mirror as Lucifer held himself straight, the other hand holding his hip as he eased back onto him. It felt so damn good, his tail thumping against the floor harder.

“I've missed this,” Dan sighed, moving with him. “I'm so...”

“Enough apologies,” Lucifer panted, biting at his shoulder. “You can't help what you feel. I love you so much.”

Lucifer kept one hand on his belly while the other stroked his cock. Dan writhed in his lap, making him groan, which only made the ache more prominent. He tried to move, but Lucifer kept him still. Lucifer kept whispering praises and affirmations in his ear, asking him to keep watching the mirror while he stroked him.

“Luce...,” he groaned as he came apart in his arms.

“That's it,” Lucifer purred, his release not long after. “Mmm...feel better?”

“Yes,” Dan sighed. “I messed up your suit, didn't I?”

“It was more than worth it,” he said, the smile evident in his voice, offering his pocket square to him. “You're so strong, so bright. No one else I know could go through this as well as you have so far.”

“I just had a complete meltdown in our closet,” he laughed, taking the offered handkerchief and cleaning his face. “I already came out. You'd think this wouldn't be a repeating occurrence.”

“There's that wit I love,” Lucifer barked out, holding him tight.

Dan gasped in surprise as he felt a kick. Lucifer went so still, Dan got a little worried.

“Was that...what I think it was?” Lucifer asked, his right hand moving off to the right a little.

“Yes,” he breathed, putting his right hand over Lucifer's. It wasn't long before they felt it again, just under Lucifer's fingers. “This feels really weird. But a good kind of weird, you know?”

“I know all too well,” he purred. “Was this the first?”

Dan turned and nodded at him. Lucifer grinned and kissed him for a while.

“Alright,” Lucifer said, helping Dan to his feet. “You go get cleaned up while I change. I've already let Michael know that we're running a little late. I'll have some clothes laid out for you.”

Dan gave him one last peck on the cheek before heading for the shower. He smiled a little as he felt another nudge on the left side of his belly.

-Lucifer-

Once he was certain Dan was settled at his current desk in Records and said hi to Rita, Lucifer headed over to Chloe, giving her a quick hug and one of the coffees he'd bought on the way over.

“Sorry I'm late, Dan...needed a little TLC,” he told her quietly. “Poor man broke down when he found he'd outgrown his clothes again.”

“Already?” Chloe asked as they headed for the conference room. They were going through unsolved cases since nothing new had come in lately. “I thought you'd just went shopping a couple weeks ago?”

“Raphael suggested that with me being part of a pair of twins and Dan's family history, we could be having more than one, which would account for being larger earlier in the pregnancy,” Lucifer answered as they had a seat, Michael coming in.

“Alright,” Michael sighed, sitting at the head of the table. “You know the drill; go through these case files, see if we can find any new angles or leads, run any DNA from any physical evidence to see if anything pops in any of the databases and flag the cases that could be reopened.”

“But paperwork is boring,” Lucifer whined, slumping in his chair.

“You could always leave, but then you can't join any cases if they come in while we're here,” Michael told him, looking over the file folder in his hands.

“Dad damn it,” he grumbled while picking a box, pulling a pen and notepad over to rest at his right hand. “I hate you, you know that?”

“Love you too, little brother,” Michael laughed. Chloe grinned over her file.

A couple hours later, Lucifer noticed something weird in the case photos of a mugging about two months ago. He made a couple of notes and looked over the case report. Checking the date, it coincided with the full moon and the location of the body was at the edge of the national park just outside the city. He felt his heart drop when he noticed a scar on the victim's hip. A bite scar. This was a turned were creature. Sadly, there was no found DNA at the scene, no other evidence or anything really standing out. But he set it aside for now.

Two files later and he found another murder; this one a home invasion. This one occurred a week after the file he'd set off to the side. The body had been located in a bedroom of the home, the victim had been asleep. Looking carefully through the pictures, he found evidence of shed snake skin. The autopsy made note of an odd flexibility of the spine and a few other peculiar structures. It pointed to this person having been either a naga or possibly a mermaid living on land. He'd been surprised that so many of the creatures and beings he'd known existed centuries ago were still around today, that they'd survived. To see them like this...it was sad. Over the next hour, he went through files...and found that since the first file he'd found the victim was a demi-human, there was one attack every week.

“Have something, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, eyeing the stack of files, 8 in total.

“Every one of the cases in this stack, the victims are demi-humans; humans with supernatural ability or creatures that have some human in them,” he answered. “The first was two months ago, on the night of a full moon. No preference in creature, but all of them at least 25 years old. They all look like robberies...but while there were things stolen, there is evidence that more valuables were left at the scene.”

“Was the same weapon used?” Michael asked.

“According to the reports, mostly yes,” Lucifer replied. “They confirmed the same weapon on six of them. The other two it was a variation of that weapon; an eight inch, smooth blade.”

“We'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary going forward,” Michael said. “I wish there was more that could be done. These kinds of people...have never had it easy at any point in history.”

“Were they created by God?” Chloe asked.

“Kind of,” Michael replied. “Back when the world was young, when humanity was cast out of Eden, Father needed help keeping an eye on humanity, to guide them. So he created what you'd know as the multitude of Gods and Goddesses found throughout all of history, around the world. We consider them Lesser Celestials. They are on par with angels, but has more limitations then the Archangels and definitely more than our Father. Because they were created by Him, that's where the classification comes from.

Unfortunately, it drew a lot of attention away from our Father and made him angry. The Lesser Celestials tried to help those following them to learn more about how our Father brought them into creation, but...it didn't get interpreted that way. We've all always seen the Lesser Celestials as our brothers and sisters, never treated them differently. But it angered Father that humanity was forgetting the truth. It led to events...that none of us are proud of.”

“The plagues of Egypt? The Flood?” Chloe asked, reaching over and taking hold of his hand.

Michael nodded, gently squeezing her fingers. “The commandments were created at a time of...anger for Father. He originally only meant for them to be guidelines, not strict rules to follow. But he demanded obedience. They all boiled down to 'Do to others only what you would want done to you.'”

“The Golden Rule,” Chloe said. “I never really believed in God or anything before knowing the truth. It was more believing in if you gave to others with positive intent, did good deeds; good comes back to you. The same applying if you do bad things.”

“Karma,” Michael said with a smile. “It's all the same principle. Simple, yet humans make it so complex. It's the basis for the balance of existence. Throughout the ancient past, the Lesser Celestials encountered humans of great virtue or wisdom. They exhibited something that truly surprised or touched one of them and they received a blessing; a gift. Many of those gifts being the ability to be of two worlds essentially. Were creatures experience the same strengths and instincts of animals, can see not only the true beauty of the wilderness, but how to utilize it in daily life to its maximum potential. The same could be said of the mermaids and sirens; able to live comfortably on land and in the sea. Others gave gifts of the underutilized sixth sense, like psychics and mediums. The instincts that make you such a great detective, it's a form of the sixth sense.

Granted, there are those that have abused those gifts, using them to wield power over others, kill needlessly. It gave demi-humans such a bad reputation, that several humans wrote stories to scare children. Fairy tales, they were called. Fear has kept them in the dark for so long...it's heartbreaking. Fear that runs so deep...that when demi-humans arrive at the Pearl Gates of Heaven, we have to have a detail lead them through the Silver City to the far side of Paradise; to the Free Wilds.

They are at peace...but there are many that have human ancestors and descendants they never get to see or meet. Any that took human mates, their mates are free to visit or live with them in the Wilds, but the demi-humans aren't allowed to enter the Silver City, for fear of their safety. It shouldn't be this way. But so many of the eldest souls have told the stories, no one wants to even try to know them.”

“With Dan being so different...would he end up there too?” Chloe asked.

“No,” Lucifer sighed. “None of us know where he'll go because his DNA will have both Heaven and Hell constantly wanting him out. Maybe Purgatory. But when you end up there, you're alone. There's no torture, but there's also no peace. Until a soul resolves whatever guilt or conflict they're experiencing that got them there, they wander constantly. They will always feel the need to move, to go on for eternity, always alone. And that's if he even can die. We just don't know. I try not to think about it, truthfully.”

“Surely Father could come up with something,” Michael said, turning to him. “Have you asked Him?”

“I'm scared to,” Lucifer sighed. “I...I will try to get to it at some point. Right now, I have quite a bit to pay attention to in my life.”

“Very true,” Michael replied. “Let's take a break, hmm?”

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said. He checked his watch. “I need to check with Dan about his lunch order. Anybody in the mood for Chinese?”

“Father yes,” Michael said. “Orange Beef and Vegetable Lo Mein sounds awesome right about now.”

“Potstickers, Shrimp Lo Mein and Hot and Sour Soup for me,” Chloe called after him as he headed out of the conference room.

-Dan-

“Another box bites the dust,” he said with a grunt, slapping a green sticker on the top and side of the box of files he added to the top of another stack of boxes. “All reviewed, scanned and complied into the digital file database.”

“Can I keep you after you have your kids, please?” Rita asked, getting up to fill her water bottle at the cooler. “You've been a huge help.”

“Honestly, I may take you up on that,” he said with a laugh, easing back into the chair Lucifer special ordered for him. “Don't get me wrong, I love being a detective. I worked extremely hard to get there. But Homicide's been...it's been getting to me like it used to when I first started. Especially cases involving children. Even before I got pregnant, I had to take off a couple of days after a case involving kids. It...I can't even explain what I felt.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, Dan,” Rita said, kneeling next to him. “Kid cases...are hard for everyone. Sounds like more so for you. I'm serious. If you need to change departments; I'd be happy to have you.”

“Thank you,” he told her as she got to her feet. “It means a lot.”

A knock at the door to the records room halted any more conversation. Rita looked over the counter she manned for a second. She grinned as she headed for the door.

“It's your knight in Prada armor,” she teased, opening the door to let Lucifer in.

“It's Armani today, darling,” he said with a smile, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before coming over to him. “How are you doing, love?”

“Really good actually,” Dan said, getting to his feet and giving him a kiss. “I'm getting hungry though.”

“Do you want your usual order or would you like to go in on Chinese with me?” he asked, taking hold of his hand to walk him out.

When Dan looked over to Rita, she just sighed and shooed them out. “Go on and enjoy a long lunch. You've done more than enough for now, go pester the lieutenant.”

Dan laughed and nodded, waving to her as they closed the door.

“A big box of Lo Mein and Mu Shu Pork sounds good,” Dan told him. “Oooh, could you also put in an order for those amazing chocolate orange cupcakes from that bakery across the street?”

“Anything for you, Daniel,” Lucifer said, heading for the conference room.

They were both shocked into silence as they walked up to the door, and saw Chloe kissing Michael, her hands raking through his shoulder length blonde hair. She'd undone his usual braid and was running her fingers through it. If this had been right after their divorce, he'd probably feel jealous or angry. If this had been before Cain, Dan might have even accused her of seducing her way into a higher position. But considering everything they've went through and what he knew of Michael, he only felt happy for Chloe. She was the first to notice them and freeze up. As Michael realized they weren't alone, his face went dark red. It was...cute really.

“Don't stop on our account,” Lucifer purred, his smile growing as he grabbed his phone from the table. “Forgot this. Be back in a tick.”

The room was deathly quiet as Dan had a seat in a chair next to the one Lucifer must've been using. Chloe picked at her nails while Michael quickly gathered his hair together and pulled it back into a ponytail for the moment.

“So...how long has this been going on for?” he asked carefully.

“Um...since your wedding reception,” Chloe answered, her face growing pink with her own blush. “Michael came over to me and asked about some of our in house procedures. Then Trixie came over and started talking to him. They became quick friends and the next thing I know, I agree to go out to dinner with him. We went out...and I had so much fun with him. He includes Trixie on some of our dates and he's so good with her...I really care for him.”

“They're both very special to me,” Michael added, pulling her chair to sit next to his before taking her hand in his. “I've never really seen the appeal of dating until I met Chloe. In all my years, I never could understand some of my siblings' behavior when it came to courting their now mates or how they interact with them.” He looked over at her and smiled. “I think I get it now.”

“I'm happy for you, Chlo,” Dan said. “But you two need to dial back the cuteness, I feel like I'm going to end up in a diabetic coma with how sweet this is.” Chloe flipped him off before kissing Michael again. Dan laughed, holding his belly as a slight ache set in from the laughing. “Seriously though, if you keep this up...Ella's going to find out.”

“Too late,” Michael said, pointing behind him.

Dan turned around and saw Ella standing just on the other side of the glass, mouth hanging open. She dropped her camera case, emitting a high pitched squeal followed by a rapid fire, incoherent string of sentences. Ella picked up her case and ran for her lab. She grabbed what appeared to be a dry erase marker and wrote 'Michael & Chloe' in blue on the glass wall facing them. She then proceeded to draw a heart in red around their names, then wrote 'Deckerstar Lives!' in all capital letters off to the right of it.

“What just happened?” Michael asked, scratching his head in confusion.

“Consider your relationship now public to the entire precinct,” Dan replied. “Ella's a bit of a gossip. When she started with the LAPD and saw Chloe and Lucifer interact, she tried everything to hint at them getting together or 'ship' them. Thankfully, she didn't do that with me and Lucifer. I was keeping my sexuality under wraps at the time and she respected that. After I came out, she got a little...eccentric. Good luck with that.”

“Should we be worried?” Michael asked, turning to Chloe.

“Ella's harmless,” Chloe assured him. “You still coming over for movie night?”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” he told her, giving her one last kiss as Lucifer walked back in.

“Food will be here in half an hour,” Lucifer said, pocketing his phone. “Care to fill me in on what we walked in on while we wait?”

They talked for a bit. The delivery kid was early, earning himself a large tip from Lucifer. As they passed around boxes and utensils, Dan's phone went off. He was shocked to see who it was.

“What's wrong?” Lucifer asked him.

“Can you guys not say anything for a few minutes?” he asked, his phone continuing to ring.

They all nodded. He selected the Speaker button before hitting Accept.

“Hello?” he heard a very familiar voice ask. “Danny?”

“Hi, Teresa,” he answered back, Chloe's eyes going wide. He saw her mouth 'Dan's sister' to Michael and Lucifer. Lucifer took hold of his hand, lending him support. “How are you?”

“I'm doing good,” she answered. “And you?”

“I'm great,” he said. “I'm surprised you're calling actually.”

“So am I,” she replied. “If it's any consolation, I'm sorry we haven't reached out to you since...the incident.”

“I kind of expected for all of you to cut me out after you saw what I've become. I just expected it to be done in person and not over voicemail. But I guess I deserve that; karma for when I got in that scrape with Malcolm and he started my divorce with a text to Chloe.”

Lucifer squeezed his hand, trying to offer comfort when he heard the bitterness in his voice.

“What do you want me to say, Dan?” she sighed. “That it was a misunderstanding? I...I can't do that, offer you a lie. Daniel...we were terrified. Seeing you on the TV at that press conference, Mama went to her knees and prayed while Papa hit the bottle. Me, Shana and Amy fought for hours about going to see you. Shana wants nothing to do with you. Amy...her boyfriend refuses to let her come see you. I...I didn't want to upset anyone or my own husband by coming to see you. And yes; Amy's back with Tommy, that abusive prick you arrested last year.”

“Then why are you calling me? It's clear none of you want anything to do with me.”

“I do,” she said after a few moments of silence. “I miss my big brother. Amy too. Mama misses you terribly. Look, her birthday is in 2 weeks. I think it would be a great surprise if you'd come to her party. Papa may not like it, but I don't care. And I never cared about what happened to you. You're still family.”

“I got remarried,” he said carefully.

“That's wonderful!” she said, joy evident in her voice.

“To a man.”

“Thank god you finally came out,” she breathed, clearly relieved.

“What?” he asked, shocked.

“Danny...I may be three years younger than you, but I'm not blind,” Teresa said. “I saw how miserable you were in high school. I could see how you looked at a couple of your guy friends, at the star drama student in your year. But you never tried anything. I felt so bad you had no one to talk to back then. I always hoped you'd at least talk to me about it, I wouldn't have said anything. I never cared you were gay.”

“Bi, actually,” he said, blushing a little. Teresa laughed, making him smile.

“I kind of figured. But I didn't want to say anything and upset you. Does he make you happy?”

“Very much, sis.”

“Then that's all that matters. Bring him along. He's family too. And please bring Trixie if she's free. My girls miss her terribly.”

“We'll come,” he sighed, easing back in his chair. “But I have to tell you; my situation is...unique. And you'll see what I mean when we show up.”

“I don't care. We'll work through it. See you in 2 weeks. Love you, Danny.”

“Love you too, T,” he said before hanging up.

“Want me to come along too?” Chloe asked as they started in on lunch.

“We can handle it,” Dan told her. “Thank you for the offer.”

“It'll be ok,” Lucifer assured him. “I'll make sure of it.”

Dan smiled and kissed their linked fingers before letting go and digging into his lunch.

-???-

“What's the status on the conductor?” he asked after answering his cell.

“It's complete, sir,” a female voice replied. “We have run a test with batteries and it works as it should. The only thing we need is the ingredients from the list you got from Torres.”

“How hard are those going to be to obtain?” he asked, making notes on the margin of the latest floor plan he received of the Summit Falls shopping mall.

“Half we can buy with no suspicion in large quantities,” she answered. “Three are very expensive and well regulated, we'll have to steal those. The last one...your good friend Coyote is in possession of the last in existence.”

“I'll pay him a visit in a day or so,” he told her. “Good work. Tell your unit to take the weekend off. I'll call Barry and ask his guys to scout for what we need, prepare for procurement.”

“I understand, my Lord,” she said, her voice a low, sultry purr in his ear. “Thank you.”

Hanging up, he plugged his phone in and turned it to silent. He couldn't help but smile as he put the finishing touches on his plans.

“Soon humanity will be cleansed of the filth that hides among us,” he sighed.

He heard the sound of chains rattling. Looking up from his desk, he saw that his...guest, was awake. The female weretiger was a new addition they'd found during their last Hunt. His men had given her a work over; the black and blue marks contrasting nicely with the thin layer of orange and cream fur that covered her skin. It was kind of pretty. For an animal, anyway.

“My new little toy is awake, hmm?” he cooed, getting to his feet. “Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to get out the cattle prod to wake you.”

“You sick son of a bitch,” she growled, tears in her eyes. “You killed my mate... _god...my sons._ ”

“All in Hell, where your wretched kind belong,” he told her with a snarl. “Don't worry; you'll join them eventually. But first...we're going to have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from 'Die A Happy Man' by Thomas Rhett


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy Progress: 4 months, 2 weeks in

-2 weeks later-

-Dan-

He was nervous the closer they got to Riverside Park. It was where his sisters had decided to throw their mother's birthday party. Between him and his three sisters; there were ten grandchildren. When you added in their 6 cousins and their kids...there just wasn't enough room at their parent's house for everyone. Lucifer was driving them in a brand new, black SUV. Dan knew that Lucifer didn't really care for these kinds of cars, but he wanted it for its safety ratings and room for Dan to be comfortable whenever they went anywhere together. Honestly, Dan itched to fly, but Raphael advised against it, given his size. He was still in good health. Trixie was in the back, watching a video on her phone. Next to her were two presents; one from her, one from him and Lucifer. It had been a little stressful, but fun to rein in Lucifer's tendency to spend a ton of money on a gift while Dan insisted on something simple and meaningful. They met somewhere in the middle.

“Stop worrying, love,” Lucifer told him, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder when they stopped at a red light. “You have at least one family member lending you support. And if any of them want to cause problems, I'll gladly take care of them.”

“No killing or maiming family members,” he warned, pointing a finger at him.

“I swear on my wings,” Lucifer replied.

“Was I praying again?” Dan asked after several minutes of quiet.

“No, darling. It was practically written on your face,” Lucifer said.

“We're going to be lucky they don't try exorcising you when we tell them you're the Devil.”

“Ooh, those can be fun. Though if I knew for sure I could've ordered a gallon or two of pea soup. Really make it a spectacle.”

That got Dan laughing. It helped him feel better. At least until they pulled into a parking space facing the public gazebo they'd reserved for the party. Pretty much all of the local family was here already. The littlest children were being watched by a few of the aunts and cousins while they played in a sand box. His oldest sister, Shana, was speaking with their mother, Rosalie.

Teresa was speaking with her husband, Mark, who was manning a grill. His youngest sister, Amy, was sitting next to her on again, off again boyfriend Tommy Rivers. He never liked him and neither did his sisters. Dan had had to arrest him a couple of times for beating her. As they got out of the car, Teresa looked up and saw them. She said something to her husband. He tensed a little, but nodded. She walked over to them, a big smile on her face. The look on her face grew confused and a little concerned as she drew closer.

“Dan, it's good to see you,” she said, stopping just in front of him. “Are...are you ok? You've...gained quite a bit of weight since we saw you on TV.”

“I'm well,” he told her, shifting nervously, his tail rubbing against the back of his calf constantly. “Really. How did everyone take the news that I was coming today?”

“Uh...I kinda...didn't tell them,” she answered, laughing nervously.

“Teresa,” he whined. “You told me you would.”

“There was never a good time,” she hissed as Trixie hopped out of the car and ran around him to hug her. “Hey there, Trix!”

“Hi! I missed you Auntie!” she chirped. “Where are we putting the gifts?”

“On a table in the gazebo,” Teresa told her. Dan laughed softly when she noticed Lucifer as he gathered up the gifts and handed them to Trixie. She ran across the grass, shouting greetings to her extended family. “And this must be your husband. Wonderful to meet you...”

“Lucifer Morningstar, my dear,” he filled in, bowing at the waist and taking her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before standing straight. It made his sister blush. “You must be Teresa. Dan has told me wonderful things about you.”

“Thank you,” she managed to say before shaking herself a little. “Wow. No offense to Chloe, Dan...but you traded up.”

“I'm the lucky one here,” Lucifer replied, smoothing his lapels.

“Would you stop already?” Dan said with a smile. “You look flawless, as usual.”

Dan swallowed hard as he took hold of Lucifer's hand, following behind Teresa to meet the rest of the family. Everyone went quiet as they approached, the men of the family gathering close to the women. He stopped when he reached his mother, sitting on a chair they'd clearly brought with them, to ensure she was comfortable. It sat right next to a park bench.

He took the opportunity to sit, minding his tail. He could see her eyes follow the appendage. Dan purposely curled it around his upper thigh, letting her see it. When he stretched his wings out, he could hear a few of his cousins move back. The feathers ruffled a bit but after a deep breath, they laid back down and he folded them loosely. Lucifer sat beside him, crossing his legs at the knee.

“Happy Birthday, mama,” he said softly, reaching out to take her hand in his. He was surprised she let him with no hesitation or fear. “I've missed you.”

She smiled back. “It's so good to see you again, Daniel. Please...forgive me for not talking to you after what happened to you. It...I prayed for you when we heard you'd went missing. Chloe called and told us some of the details...my heart went out to you, baby. Seeing the aftermath...I'm ashamed to say that I was afraid of you.”

“I forgive you, mama,” he told her. “This hasn't been easy for me or those closest to me. But I promise you, I'd never hurt any of you. You're my family.”

His mother turned her attention to Lucifer, taking her hand back. She smiled as he gave her the same treatment he'd given Teresa.

“I take it you're my son's...,” she started to ask, leaving the question go unfinished.

“Husband, Mrs. Espinoza,” Lucifer answered, showing off his ring.

“I thought you looked lighter than you used to,” his mother said with a smile.

“You knew, mom?” Dan asked, feeling like ice had slid into his stomach.

“A mother always knows when something is wrong,” she told him. “I've always wanted you to be happy, Daniel. However it happens.” She looked Lucifer over again. “You sure know how to pick 'em.”

Dan frowned when he realized someone was missing.

“Mom? Where's Dad?” he asked.

“Your father and I, we've been having problems for a while. What happened to you, it was the final straw. He wanted to end it and when I realized that there was no changing his mind, I agreed. I just wish I would've reached out to you sooner.”

“What matters is we're together now, mama,” he said, giving her a smile.

He winced when he felt a particularly strong kick against his kidney. His mother noticed, her eyes going wide.

“Daniel...what...what did that witch do to you exactly?” she asked.

Looking her in the eye, he got the sense she knew what the pained look was about. Dan looked up to see everyone was gathered around, a lot of their faces giving zero information on what they were feeling or thinking.

“It's alright, love,” Lucifer said softly. “We agreed that they have every right to the whole truth.”

He nodded, turning to give him a kiss. Dan looked back to his mother.

“At the press conference you saw,” he started. “It was stated that DNA of unknown origin had been used to do this to me. That...that was the story we agreed on. Because the truth would've been too much. Truth is, the scientist that kidnapped me was using angel and demon DNA, trying to create the next evolution for humanity. She used mostly angel DNA with a slight mix from 2 different demons on me. Lucifer...he saved me and ensured she saw justice.”

“Wait...so if you're telling the truth...,” Teresa said, looking to Lucifer. “Then your husband...is the Devil. _The Devil?!_ ”

“I've never lied about who I am, Teresa,” he said with a smile. Everyone stepped back as he let his eyes turn red and he spread his wings. Dan felt comforted as he felt his left wing brush his own. “And please...don't believe everything you read. I've never tempted anyone to do things they didn't already desire to do. I'm not evil, I merely punish it. Or did anyway.”

Dan smiled as Lucifer's arm went around his back, hugging him close. Some of his cousins made an amused noise.

“But what's with the weight gain then?” Shana asked, arms crossed across her chest.

“It's part of what happened to me,” he explained. “The angel in me caused me to present as a 'carrier'. I basically have the internal anatomy needed to bear children. I'm pregnant; 4 months and 2 weeks in, to be exact.”

That had everyone shocked, even his mother. He fidgeted a little, uncomfortable with the quiet.

“You look like I did halfway through my second pregnancy,” Shana said, breaking the silence. A grin spread across her face. “And that was with twins.”

“Our doctor's got a pool going on regarding number and gender, actually,” Lucifer said. “Best odds right now are on triplets, all girls.”

“Knowing Dan's luck, he'll have all boys,” his cousin Pedro chimed in. “Talk about a personal Hell.”

That had everyone laughing a little, the mood lightening up.

“How's Trixie taking all this?” his mom asked him.

“She took it better than Chloe did,” he said, leaning back into Lucifer's outstretched wing. “It kind of stalled her brain for a bit.”

“What is your ex doing these days?” Troy, one of his uncles asked. “Is she still single?”

“I'm afraid she's taken,” Lucifer answered. “My older brother, Michael, is currently courting Ms. Decker.”

“The Archangel Michael?” his mother asked. Lucifer nodded. “What does he look like?”

“Well, we're twins,” Lucifer said. “Same face, but he prefers to be more clean shaven. He has blonde hair, a little on the long side and blue eyes.”

“Does he have an accent too?”

“Oh, that was my idea when I came to Earth. I found that it draws people in. Michael is more boring, keeping a more American accent.”

“Alright!” Rosalie called out, getting to her feet. “Enough with 20 questions to the new member of the family! Let's eat and open presents.”

Dan smiled as he got to his feet and followed his mother, both of them putting their wings away to avoid knocking any one over. Dan laughed when his mother slapped Lucifer's hand when he tried to cut her cake. She fired out a quick tirade in Spanish, which had Lucifer pouting as they got food before having a seat with his mother again. Lunch was pleasant, Lucifer telling stories about him and his brothers...before his Fall.

A few of his cousins kept their distance, but they left them be. They respected that and left them be. What Dan didn't like, was seeing Tommy keeping Amy from coming up to them. He saw the guy constantly grabbing her arm and pulling her back down onto her seat next to him. Dan turned back to the conversation going on with Lucifer, Teresa and his mother. It wasn't five minutes later when he felt a tug on his tail. Turning around, he saw one of Amy's sons, five year old Matthias, had hold of his tail. Dan smiled as he wriggled free of the boy's grip and tickled his little ribs.

“Mattie!” Amy shouted. “Come on back over, baby!”

Dan looked up and saw her approaching a little, fear on her face. He gently turned the boy and told him to mind his mother. Matthias waved bye to him and went straight to his mother. Lucifer growled low in his throat as she approached Tommy hesitantly. There was a heated discussion between them before Matthias was allowed to go back to play with his brother, sister and cousins. The way Amy flinched away from Tommy made him want to punch the asshole in the face. But he was determined to be civil. Lucifer followed his lead, but he made his anger known via prayer.

After the cake was cut and the presents opened, the party was starting to wind down, some of the cousins leaving not long after. Dan and Lucifer stayed around, still talking with his mother. Shana and Teresa were sitting with them, along with their husbands and kids. But Amy, her boyfriend and her kids were still halfway across the park. Dan noticed they were leaving without saying anything to them. He could hear shouting from his sister as she was dragged away.

He got to his feet and walked in the direction he'd seen them walk. Lucifer was following him, at a distance. Dan walked up to see Tommy slap Amy before grabbing hold of Matthias and hitting him too. Lucifer moved first. He was a blur, grabbing hold of the guy and holding him up by the back of his neck. Dan's sister grabbed her 3 year old daughter and came over to him. Her sons followed her close.

“Now will you finally press charges on this weasel?” he asked her, keeping his tone gentle. “He doesn't love you, Amy. You have to see that. People that love you don't hurt you...or your kids.”

“I do want to press charges,” she said. “I'm so sorry that I didn't listen.”

“It's ok,” he told her with a smile. “Do you live with him?”

She nodded. “He's on the lease.”

“We'll take care of it,” he told her, watching a police car pull up.

His mother had called for them and Lucifer handed Tommy over to one of the two officers that got out, while Amy told the other officer what happened and what she wanted to do. Dan spoke with the officer briefly. When they walked back over to the rest of their family, Teresa offered to help her pack her things and stay with her and Mark.

“Not to worry,” Lucifer told them as he walked up, hanging up his phone. “I just got her a new lease in the apartment complex closest to her children's school. And the rent is paid for the year.”

“I couldn't ask...,” Amy went to say, but Lucifer held up his hand.

“You didn't, I took it upon myself to help family,” he said. “You've suffered and struggled long enough.” He handed her a business card. “I understand you're a photographer by trade. Give them a call and they'll be glad to give you an interview.”

“Thank you,” she managed to say before going with his sister to get her things packed.

“Bless you,” his mother said, pulling him down for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Lucifer blushed, but took it with grace. They said their goodbyes, with promises to get together for dinner one night. Trixie dragged herself back to the car, the kid wore herself out. Lucifer picked her up and carried her the last few yards. He laid her out in the back seat before they got in the front.

“I call that a success,” Lucifer said as he pulled out into traffic.

“You were amazing,” Dan told him, grinning. “And thank you...for giving Amy the help you did.”

“She's family now,” Lucifer simply said with a shrug. “Now, let's get home, get the urchin to bed and we'll retire to our living room and watch trashy reality TV.”

“Can we order pizza?” Dan asked.

“Whatever you desire, love,” his angel replied, taking hold of his hand.

They held hands the rest of the way home.

-Monday-

-Dan-

“You doing ok?” Lucifer asked him as he paused a moment to catch his breath.

“I'm fine,” he told him, taking his husband's arm as they walked towards the precinct. “I just can't wait until they finish repainting the lines in the station parking garage. At least the weather's nice.”

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Lucifer asked as they approached the front doors to the precinct.

Dan was confused too. Dozens of people were lined up in front of the police station, shouting something he couldn't quite make out. A few of them had signs reading 'Humans First', 'Purge The Freaks And Abominations', 'Police Are Traitors to Humanity'. He didn't like this. Dan grew uneasy as they approached the crowd.

“Excuse us,” he said, making to move between a couple of people. They only moved closer together, giving him a look that had the hair on the back of his neck standing up. “Could I please get through? I do have to work, you know.”

“I'm sorry, but we don't listen to traitors,” one of them snapped. “And we have the right to a peaceful protest.”

“True,” Dan replied, ignoring the insult for the moment. “But the law states you can only block access as part of a protest for 2 minutes.” He looked at his watch. “And...2 minutes just passed. So do you want to move or do I need to call my lieutenant to have you arrested for unlawful detainment?”

He stared them down for what felt like a year before they moved out of the way and let them pass.

“Thanks for feeding that information to me,” he told Lucifer. “But how did you know it?”

“I may have read the entire penal code and memorized it,” Lucifer answered. “I had a slow weekend a couple years back.”

“Luce...would you think less of me if I look into moving to a different department? Or leave the force?” he asked as they stopped in front of the Records room. “Rita asked me to move to Records permanently, Child Services has offered me a job to be security on high risk cases. I've told them I'll consider it, but it would be a while before I could make a change. They've told me to take all the time I need.”

“I could never think less of you, love,” Lucifer told him, making him look at him. “If changing direction in your career will make you happy, then do it. At least then Internal Affairs will get off your back.”

“Yeah,” Dan said, leaning into his touch. “I just...don't know what to do about it now.”

“Just sit on it then,” Lucifer told him, showing him into Records. “It'll come to you.” He gave him a kiss. “I'll see you later. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Dan said as Lucifer walked off to his own work with Chloe.

-Lucifer-

“Does anybody know what's going on with the protesters outside?” he asked, having a seat next to Chloe's desk.

“Some new organization called Humanity First,” Chloe told him. “They've been around a while, but they only come out in public whenever some kind of story about some kind of creature or being sighted. There are numerous public disturbance reports, harassment allegations and assaults being worked now. It's been an issue for a few weeks now.”

“And I take it they've decided to grace us with their presence because of Daniel?” Lucifer asked, not at all happy.

“Probably,” she sighed. “I don't like it either, but they are following the laws of peaceful protest for now. Our hands are tied.”

“Morningstar! Decker!” they heard Michael call from his office. “My office, now!”

They were a little puzzled, but did as he asked, heading for his office. Lucifer shut the door. Michael had a grim expression on his face.

“Got a hit on a matching M.O.,” he told them, handing them each a folder. “This morning, a Richard Peterson, was found stabbed to death in his antique store, about three blocks from the south end of Rodeo Drive. The weapon used was left behind. Forensics found DNA from the six homicides you picked out 2 weeks ago.”

Lucifer growled when he saw the photo of the knife. It was a simple, smooth blade. The wooden handle had an ornate HF engraved into it.

“Yes, Lucifer, this knife is the same style available for sale to members of Humanity First,” Michael told him. “We ran prints and got a hit on a Sean Hunt. We've got him in custody. The odd thing is that we've also got hits on his prints for 2 break ins that have occurred in the last few weeks.”

“What was taken?” Chloe asked.

“Liquid nitrogen, large quantities of sulfur and quartz crystals,” Michael said. “There have been an odd rash of break ins of what looks like completely random items in odd quantities.”

“Are the amounts in multiples of 3, 5, 6 or 7?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes,” Michael said after a few minutes. “Why?”

“These are common numbers in potion and spell work,” he said. “Do you have the full list of missing items? The landlord of my building specializes in elixirs. She may know what these would be used for.”

After 4 rings, Amelia answered her phone.

“How can I help you, Lucifer?” he heard her ask.

“Darling, I'm in need of your...unique expertise,” he told her. “We've had a rash of break ins of items and it looks like someone is looking to do a spell or create a potion in mass quantity.”

“Give me the list,” she said. He listed off the fifteen items, sometimes having to repeat the quantity. “Hmm...this looks familiar, but not any elixir worth making. Let me look through my archives and call my mom. I think she might have worked with a list like this before.”

“Thank you, Amelia dear,” Lucifer said. “Please call me as soon as you have something.”

“In the meantime,” Michael said. “You two will be working the Richard Peterson case. Before you go, Chloe...did you want to meet for lunch?”

“I can't,” she told him. “Sorry, but Trixie has a short day today, so I'm taking her to get a haircut and burger on my lunch break.”

“Would you object to me taking my two favorite girls for pizza and a movie tonight?” he asked, smiling a little.

“Sounds great,” Chloe told him. “Thank you.”

He waved them out, off to solve a case.

-Dan-

“Hey Danny!” he heard Derek call, pulling his attention from the file he was scanning. He smiled and got to his feet, walking over to the counter.

“What's going on, man?” he asked, reaching over to take hold of his hand in a quick greeting. “How're the mean streets of LA?”

“A little tame for the time being,” Derek replied. “I miss having you with me, partner.” He leaned in a little further. “I've heard you're thinking of leaving Homicide.”

“My domain is interfering with the way I handle the job,” he said quietly. “I've worked hard to get where I am, Derek. But with IA breathing down my neck on every case and with the upcoming expansion of my family...I have to look at what's best for me...for my family.”

“I get it,” his friend told him. “But I'll still miss you with me.”

Dan smiled. “I miss you too.” He frowned. “Have you seen the protesters?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “Those ass hats are bad news. If I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere without Lucifer or another officer until they go away. Any time they show up; they harass humans and demi-humans alike. If they see any possible sign that someone isn't human, they stalk them. Some people end up dead when they decide to go on a 'hunt'.” Derek looked down at the counter for a moment. “I've lost a brother, two sisters and several cousins to people like this. Ones who hate us for existing. Just because we're different.”

“Sorry for your loss,” Dan said to him. “Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We have a few neighbors coming up for dinner and you look like you could use a hot meal with good company.”

“I'd like that,” he said.

“Lunch is here!” Rita sang as she pushed her way into the room, carrying a few takeout bags. “One cheese steak, extra cheese and a box of hot, greasy fries for you, Dan.”

“Thanks, Rita,” he said, turning on the small TV they used on their lunch break.

He stopped before he changed the channel, a news report about the protesters coming on.

“Good afternoon, I'm Mina Woods for Channel 5 action news,” the reporter said, standing just outside their station. “I'm here with the Leader of the activist group, Humanity First, Kenneth Hammerfield. Kenneth, could you tell us more about your organization and what you're doing here today?”

“Certainly,” the man next to her said, the smile on his face a little...unsettling. It was kind of crooked and didn't meet his eyes. He was a tall man, about 6' 3”, 6'4”. His hair was black and cut short, military style. He was well muscled, the way he held himself just screaming former military or law enforcement at the very least. He dressed that way anyway; worn camo fatigue pants, plain black t-shirt, combat boots. “Humanity First is a group that has wishes to preserve the purity and sanctity of the human race as a whole. There are...variants, deviations if you will, that aren't completely human. They have abnormal and unusual abilities or physical traits that are a direct threat to our species. They charm their way into our lives and then manipulate and enslave us...use us to breed more of their impure filth.”

“And why are you protesting outside one of LAPD's best precincts?” the reporter asked.

“We have reason to believe that this organization has been infiltrated by inhuman monsters so that they can then take over our government and enslave humanity, starting with Los Angeles,” he answered simply.

“And what's your take on Detective Daniel Morningstar-Espinoza?” the reporter asked. “He was a victim of Dr. Eliza Sorento's immoral experiments in genetic manipulation, along with a few other survivors that ended up altered permanently.”

“While there are those in our organization that feel he's a traitor of humanity,” he replied. “I want to make it clear that our official position on those that survived that ordeal are seen as they are; survivors of a horrific tragedy. It's heartbreaking what occurred. But we do feel that in order to offer our support to them, that they have themselves sterilized, to prevent innocent souls from being brought into the world as impure beings that have no place on this Earth. The human race is in charge and we're going to keep it that way.”

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Hammerfield. This is Mina Woods. Back to you, Chuck.”

“Here we go again,” Rita sighed heavily, changing the channel.

“You've dealt with these guys too?” Dan asked, unwrapping his sandwich as he sat next to her, behind the front counter.

“When I was a kid,” she replied, taking a bite of her Reuben sandwich. She chewed and swallowed before continuing. “These guys showed up when there was that spat of Bigfoot sightings out at the National Park. My dad ended up getting followed home for weeks. We had rocks thrown through our windows. Molotov cocktails made with blessed liquor, silver nitrate...any kind of material that would still let it catch fire that could ward off or be highly effective against various demi-humans thrown at us in the yard or at the house. Eventually, they claimed to have killed the 'beast terrorizing innocent humans' and the attacks stopped. It was terrifying. Knowing Michael, he'll most likely meet with the major leaders of the Demi community. Derek's right, Dan. Be very careful. Whenever these guys show up, they bring nothing but trouble. Hopefully, they'll go away quickly.”

“Same here,” he sighed. “Thanks for lunch, Rita.”

“You're welcome, sugar,” she told him. “How's about a little Judge Judy to unwind with?”

“You read my mind,” Dan said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, my muse for this story has been pushing forward like the Energizer Bunny lately! I've gotten a LOT done in the last few days and more just keeps coming. Be prepared.
> 
> Pregnancy Progress: 5 months in

-2 weeks later-

-Dan-

“Good morning,” Raphael said as he entered the exam room they’d been waiting in. “And how’s my favorite patient?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Tired, doc. I’ve been having a hard time getting any sleep. The little devil or devils will not settle at night. Or if they do, it’s right on my bladder.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You know, I’d hoped I wouldn’t have to worry about trips to the bathroom, given how my physiology has changed. Guess these little monsters had other ideas.”

Raphael laughed. “Yeah, pregnancy in angels can be a bit unpredictable in how it affects the body. Poor Helena; her last son did the same thing. He just would not move from sitting on her bladder and it made the urge hit her so hard, she would have accidents.”

“But I thought an angel’s metabolism uses up anything that gets put in their body?” Dan asked as he had a seat.

“It does, but like I said; pregnancy can throw that off because the body has to produce several different hormones in such large quantities still, it can really drive someone nuts. Anytime an angel ends up pregnant, they tend to spend the length of the pregnancy on Earth. It seems to put less stress on them.”

The archangel went through the exam like all the others ones prior: he reviewed the vitals, weight and measurements in his chart first. Then he’d do a general physical, to check that he wasn’t stressed. Next, was the least favorite part; the external exam of his pelvic area.

“Sit back, Dan,” Raphael told him, snapping on a fresh pair of gloves. “I don’t like this part either, so let’s get it over with.”

Dan glared at Lucifer, warning him not to make any jokes or comments. His husband was smart enough to close his mouth, clearly having been about to say something he would probably regret.

“Trouble in paradise?” Raphael asked in a teasing tone while he got Dan’s feet propped in the stirrups. It was for a quick exam; make sure there were no lacerations, tears or anything that could become an issue for the rest of the pregnancy.

“Someone thought it was funny that I can’t get off the toilet without help now,” Dan snapped, looking right at Lucifer. “It’s your fault you know.”

“It took two people to dance that tango, love,” Lucifer said, his tone playful.

“Uh oh,” Raphael muttered, feeling Dan go still.

“And now you’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Lucifer,” Dan growled, grabbing hold of his tail before he accidentally smacked Raphael off of his stool.

“Wh--,” Lucifer was about to say when Raphael stood quickly.

“Done with your exam,” he said, the volume of his voice a little too loud. “Now for your ultrasound.”

While Raphael got the machine set up, he noticed the look on Lucifer’s face and smiled a little. It looked like Lucifer was getting chewed out by his younger brother through prayer. A couple minutes later and Lucifer moved to stand next to the exam table, taking hold of Dan’s hand while Raphael exposed his large belly, applying an extremely cold gel.

“Could you warm that stuff next time?” he asked, shivering all over. “Is it some kind of kink for doctors? To watch their patients freeze to death from cold hands or tools?”

The archangel laughed again. “It wouldn’t surprise me if some doctors got some kind of pleasure from that. Sorry about that. The warmer we use for this stuff is broken. I’ve got a new one coming in tomorrow.”

“Couldn’t you have fixed it?” Dan asked as he started up the machine.

“Machinery is tricky to manipulate with celestial energy,” Raphael told him, putting the wand to his belly. “Now…lets’ see if we can get a better look at your little one or ones this time.” The three of them stared at the monitor as Raphael looked for an angle that would give them a clear picture. When he’d moved a couple inches to the right of his bellybutton, he stopped. “Looks like they finally wanted to cooperate and give us a good view. Congratulations gentlemen. You’re having triplets.”

Dan wiped at his eyes, clearing his vision. Nope, he wasn’t crying. Definitely not crying. “Can…can you make out any gender?”

“Not from this angle, no,” Raphael said, moving the wand a bit up his belly. “Their cords are blocking the view. We may be able to tell later, but I’d suggest preparing for any scenario. I can see that two of them appear to be identical twins.” He pointed at the two on the right side of the screen. “I can see they share one amniotic sac, which tells me they split from the same egg. The one on the left has their own.”

Raphael moved the wand again, getting a different view on the baby on the far left. He ran a finger along where they could see the baby’s right leg. “See this line that kind of cuts across the leg here? I think this one has a tail like you Dan. It’s kind of curled around their leg. I can definitely make out wings forming too. There’s no telling how much they are going to take after you, but I can see that all three are a good size for this stage of development and there are no abnormalities.” He hit a couple of buttons, taking screenshots and sending them to print. Raphael then flipped a switch to turn on the audio. The rapid fire sound they could hear had them both fighting back tears.

“You never make anything easy, do you?” Dan asked Lucifer, pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re forgiven. You don’t have to sleep on the couch. For now, anyway.”

Lucifer smiled against his lips, resting his forehead against his once they broke the kiss. Raphael was quick to get him cleaned up and left so he could get dressed. Raphael advised him to take it easy, and not to worry if he started gaining more weight. Carrying triplets to term would be difficult, even going so far as to suggest he ask Michael to allow him to be placed on leave sooner rather than later. Normally, a pregnant officer would work up until halfway through Month 6, sometimes as late as a week into Month 7. Then again, he hadn’t heard of anyone being pregnant with more than one at a time during the time he’d been an officer. He told him he’d consider it. As they were about to get into their car, Dan felt someone was watching them.

“Dan!” he heard someone call out. He turned to see someone oddly familiar walking quickly towards them. “Wait!”

He turned and looked her over. She was as tall as Lucifer, and that was with her wearing black flats. Her long blonde hair pulled back and braided. Her build suggested she exercised regularly, toned all over. The sun dress she was wearing was black and white, the abstract pattern interesting to look at. His eyes went wide when he got a good look at her face. He remembered her. It was her face and those honey gold eyes that he’d studied when they were first putting the Sorento case together.

“Francesca?” he asked. She nodded. “Wow. I’m surprised to see you. We’d…we’d heard about how bad off you were after the raid.”

She looked down at her feet, her body tense. “I kept begging for answers…when I was trapped. I kept asking why was it happening to me? What did I do to have deserved that fate? Then after Azrael came and I met…” She shivered all over. “I try not to think about it. Can…we leave it at that?”

“Of course, dear little sister,” Lucifer answered softly, pulling her closer. They hugged her tight, helping her relax.

“Thank you,” she said, wiping away a couple of tears. “So, now that I’ve recovered; I was given a mission by Gabriel. He’s appointed me the guardian of Dan here, until the little ones are born. Then I’ll be assigned to watch over them.”

“Seems like a bit of an advanced mission for one so new,” Lucifer said with a frown. “What rank did you achieve in your studies?”

“Upper Echelon in tactics and hand to hand,” she replied. “Upper Echelon Alpha in swordsmanship, marksmanship and defense planning.”

“All in the space of…six months here,” Lucifer said, a lift to his words as he grinned. “Very impressive. I approve.”

“Like you were going to get rid of me if my marks hadn’t been so high,” she said with a devious looking smile. “I’ll warn you, I play dirty.”

“You’d have to if you wanted to skirt around the Devil, darling,” he said with a purr, his eyes flashing red for a moment. “Well, Dan and I were just about to go over to the mall, browse a little to prepare the nursery. Get ideas for what we want at the very least. And just because you’re his Guardian, it doesn’t mean you have to tag along.”

“I’d like to though,” she replied. “It’ll give me a chance to get to know you better.”

“Very well,” Lucifer said with a nod. “Let’s be off, shall we?”

-Chloe-

“What are we doing here?” she asked Michael as he helped her sit at a large round table in the private dining room of Gino’s, one of the best Italian restaurants in the city.

“We’re meeting with the Demi-Human Council of Elders,” he explained. “With what Lucifer found out about the list of stuff stolen in all those robberies and now Humanity First surfacing again, it’s only fair to alert them to the potential threat.”  
She nodded in agreement then frowned. “They forgot to give us menus. Or is it not appropriate to eat at something like this?”

“I called ahead and pre-ordered half the menu to be made,” he answered. “I did invite them to a lunch meeting, so they’ll come hungry.”

As appetizers hit the table, the Elders arrived. She stood back a bit and let Michael make the necessary greetings. Last thing they needed was for her to offend someone accidentally. The first one in was tall and broad, having to stoop a bit and lead with one shoulder as he entered the room. The guy looked like he bench pressed cars in his spare time. He had thick, salt and pepper hair, the silver streaked through the short, well-kept beard on his face. His grey eyes were a little shrewd as he took in their surroundings, like he was preparing for an ambush. He was dressed in a plaid work shirt and jeans, his thick soled boots flecked with what looked like paint.

“Thank you for coming,” Michael told him, accepting the guy’s offered hand in both of his. “I apologize for the short notice, but it’s important.”

“I’d certainly hope it was important,” the man replied, his voice deep. It left her with goosebumps. “Considering the Viceroy of Heaven has called for this gathering. But you’re welcome all the same.” His eyes met hers, freezing her in place. It was the look of a predator that has found prey. “And who is your companion?”

Chloe snapped out of it and approached, standing straight.

“Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD Homicide,” she said, keeping eye contact as she extended her hand.

The man grinned before taking her hand in both of his, his grip surprisingly light. “Boris Clauson, Northern Elder to the city of Los Angeles. It’s a pleasure to meet such a strong, spirited female such as yourself.”

“Easy there, Boris,” Michael said as someone else came in, “She’s with me.”

“Professional or personal?” Boris asked, his eyes still trained on her. “Because she’d be a hell of a contender at a Gathering.”

“Both,” Michael said with a chuckle. “Don’t you have enough wives to have your pups?”

Chloe blushed heavily, realizing what he was implying as she pulled her hand back.

“An Alpha can never have too many heirs,” Boris told him. But he backed off and went to have a seat.

The person that arrived this time was female. She was about Chloe’s height, her brilliant red hair cut into a short, choppy style that was currently trending. Based on the lines on her face, she was probably close to her own age. It framed her youthful face well, freckles standing out on her pale skin. She dressed like a skater; baggy black hoodie over either a t-shirt or tank top, denim cut off shorts that covered up to mid-thigh, well-worn black Converse sneakers on her feet. She could see a colorful cobra tattoo on her left leg. The head of the cobra was facing out; just under her knee, the body wrapping around her calf and disappearing under her sock.

“Hi, I’m Vera Scanlon, Western Elder to LA,” she said, holding out her hand.

Chloe introduced herself again, the woman nodding before heading for the table. She turned to see Michael talking to two more people. They appeared to be identical twins for the most part; same facial features, both clean shaven. They had similar builds; both lean and lanky, roughly Michael’s height. The man on the left had his hair trimmed very short, tight to the skull, his eyes a pale green, almost silver in this light. The one on the right had some slight curl to his blonde hair, tastefully styled, his eyes a dark forest green.

“And here we have Tobias and Aaron Sarver, the Southern and Eastern Elders of the city,” Michael said, introducing the pair to her.

She introduced herself to them, neither of them making a move to hold her hand. Instead, they bowed slightly. Chloe returned the gesture, making them smile.

“The twins prefer not to make unnecessary contact with people they don’t know well,” Michael told her as they had a seat between Vera and Boris. “They’re empathic psychics on top of being sirens. Even the briefest touch will give them your life story. It can be unsettling for them. Them being sirens is why they don’t speak unless they need to. People will do anything, believe anything they say.”

“So the old sailor stories about sirens leading them to their deaths are true?” Chloe asked, genuinely curious.

The twins smiled and then started using what appeared to be American Sign Language, signing to Michael. Clever.

“Those tales are only half true,” Michael translated. “There were a few sirens throughout history that had human spouses or lovers that would cheat or betray them in some way. So they would stalk any children that came of it, or their family members. Any of them that they found alone near water or on a ship; the sirens would use their voice to lure them to their deaths; either by drowning or beaten against the rocky shorelines.”

“So why is an archangel that hasn't been to Earth since the Plagues bringing us together?” Vera asked, grabbing for a slice of bruschetta.

“Do any of you know my twin, Lucifer Morningstar?” he asked.

“I've built properties for him,” Boris answered. “He paid very well and gave reasonable deadlines. I like him.”

“One of my lieutenants' daughters was at his nightclub one night and Lucifer had stopped an attempted assault on her,” Vera said. “It was reported to me so that I could have the report checked, to make sure nothing linked to their true nature. He met with me and gave his account. He's a very charming man.”

The twins shrugged and shook their heads no.

“He's pretty much the reason I'm here,” Michael said. “Any of you hear about the Sorento case and Daniel Espinoza?”

“Yes!” Vera exclaimed. “I felt horrible about what happened to him. A naga detective that recently moved into my territory is his partner.”

“Dan told us about him,” Chloe said with a nod. “They're good friends. I work with him sometimes. He's a great detective.”

“Dan married Lucifer and is now currently pregnant,” Michael continued. “And before you ask, Dan has a mix of human, angel and demon DNA. The angel in him gave him the needed equipment to carry children.”

“Yikes,” Vera said with a wince. “Birth isn't the easiest thing to go through.”

“I hear that,” Chloe told her, giving her a knowing smile.

“I think the Sorento case got Humanity First looking at LA,” Michael said. “Then started finding a large concentration of demi-humans. There have also been a number of break ins across the city for spell components in large quantities.”

“What kind of spell?” Aaron signed to Michael.

“A local witch looked over the list and believes it's some kind of tracer or truth spell,” Michael said. “She's not sure of the exact intention because we don't know what spell they're reading from. I called this meeting to advise you talk to your lieutenants and captains, spread the word about this group and stress not to take anything from someone you don't know, travel in groups...things like that. Just precautions until we find the culprits and the group moves on to their next crazy crusade.”

“The last time they were in this area, they ruined by eldest daughter's life,” Boris growled. “I haven't seen her since. Just say the word, Michael. Say it and I'll hunt that son of a bitch down and rip his throat out myself.”

“You'd be playing into what this man wants,” Michael sighed. “And all of you work hard to keep your people safe. When I started hanging around Lucifer at the station to re-connect with him, my scouts started mentioning things happening all over the world with your kinds of people. It helped me make up my mind to get placed into the chain of command at the local station, to try and head this off. The movements we're seeing...it's a lot like what happened before the Inquisition or the Crusades. I don't want that happening again.”

“Thank you for the information, Michael,” Vera said as several family style plates of entrees were brought in and set on the table. “Glad to know someone's watching out for us.”

“Your people have always been looked out for,” he told her. “I just wish humans could see past general differences.”

“Perhaps one day,” she said. “Alright, enough business! Michael, got any ideas on how many kids your brother's going to end up having?”

“The best money is currently on triplet girls,” Chloe said with a wink. “I put my money on twin boys; with both of them just like Lucifer.”

“Why would you wish that on your ex-husband?” Michael asked. “Lucifer could be a very creative...and troublesome fledgling.”

“It's more of a joke really,” she told him, patting his hand. “But I think it comes true sometimes. My mother always said it when I was pregnant with Trixie. And now I have a sweet, loving, conniving little monkey of a daughter that I adore. But she makes me want to pull my hair out sometimes at how much like me she is at times.”

“My boys are like that with their mothers,” Boris said with a laugh. “That reminds me of a time...”

They spent the rest of their lunch sharing stories. Chloe couldn't help but smile, taking hold of Michael's hand as they listened.

-Dan-

“It’s official,” he sighed as he looked through the endless racks of newborn and toddler outfits. “I’m spoiled. Lucifer…it’s your fault I can’t shop like a normal person anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said, laughing a little. He looked over the endless sea of tiny clothes. “But I can’t help but want to give you the best of everything. There’s nothing here you care for?”

He kept looking through everything, all bland and generic. Just as he was about to give up, he found something completely ridiculous that would have Lucifer whining constantly. It was a pale green onesie that was able to fit from newborn up to 3 months. Printed on the front was ‘90% Angel, 10 % Devil…100% Trouble’. Underneath that, in small print in parentheses it read ‘My parents love my anyway’. He had to have it. Dan put it in the hand basket he was carrying, Francesca was following close behind and got a look in the basket. She laughed.

“That’s adorable,” she told him. “And oddly appropriate. Do they have any more?”

He grabbed two more of the same print, different colors. Lucifer snuck in behind him as he moved to look at furniture and looked at what he’d picked out. Dan slapped his hand with the end of his tail, making him yelp in surprise when he reached for the clothes.

“Do you want to me to change my mind about the couch again?” Dan asked him, giving him a knowing smirk.

“But it’s so…so un-Devilish,” he whined. “Daniel…”

“Either we buy them or you can sleep on the couch for the rest of the week,” he told him, shrugging.

Lucifer relented, but gave him a pout that only made him more adorable. Dan kissed him quickly before turning to look at a display. A half hour later had them checking out. Dan frowned a little when he noticed a dozen other outfits had somehow made their way into the basket. He said nothing, glad that Lucifer was actually participating in their little trip. Dan knew they’d have furniture custom ordered and most other items delivered. But if he was being honest, he’d been getting a little stir crazy; just going from work to home and back most of the time.

“Now what?” Francesca asked, looking around as they walked out of the store.

“Lunch?” Dan asked, his stomach taking that moment to growl loudly. “Ugh…I can’t wait until this is over. It seems like I’m only thinking about food or sex.”

“Well, how’s about we take care of the former and then head home,” Lucifer purred, pulling him close. “And I can satisfy the latter.”

Dan blushed, actually liking that idea. As they headed for the food court to decide what to get, he got a weird feeling. It felt like they were being watched. Exactly like when he first met Raphael. Lucifer’s grip tightened a bit.

“We’re being watched, Luce,” he said, his eyes scanning the crowd.

That’s when he saw them. He saw a few of the protestors from a couple weeks ago. They were wandering a little aimlessly, but they kept looking towards a set of red curtains at the center of the building. A large wishing fountain was at the very center point, the management renting out kiosk space close to it or allowing various musicians and performers to play or showcase their acts for the public.

The curtains had signs hanging off of them, saying something about draining the fountain for remodeling. But the top two tiers of the fountain rose over the curtains and they still had water flowing down to the tiers below. It didn’t make sense. He shivered all over as he started feeling an odd sensation. It felt like he had a large static charge built and holding tense in his skin, ready to be discharged with the lightest touch. Lucifer looked out of sorts too, same with Francesca.

“We…we need to get out of here,” he said, keeping himself walking at the same pace. “Now.”

The three of them kept walking, talking about random everyday topics. Dan saw one of the men that had stood between them and the station started walking towards them. He was carrying a long, narrow box and Dan couldn’t help but think that there was a gun in there. It could be simple paranoia, but he’d rather not take the chance. They walked faster. A couple more people came in through the doors they were heading towards and kind of loitered there. It felt like they wanted to keep them inside. Francesca acted like she was heading for the restroom just to the left of the doors. It made the ones that just walked in turn towards her. They just kept walking, ignoring the men as they walked out into the afternoon sun. Dan was only able to take a deep breath once they were back at their car, Francesca jogging up behind them.

“That was close,” she panted. “Once I got out, I heard them talk about getting chains to keep the doors locked. Who are those people?”

“They’re part of some kind of hate group called Humanity First,” Dan replied, feeling a little calmer now that they were out of the building. He eased into the back seat, leaving the door open. “They want to expose and exterminate anyone that isn’t completely human.”

She frowned. “People like us?”

“To them, I only have a pass because I wasn’t born like this,” Dan sighed. “But they would prefer to see me sterilized and unable to have children. Our little ones are in danger with these clowns. As for angels or demons, they were never human to begin with, so they’d probably be in the same boat. It’s hard to know what qualifies as enemies of humanity with them.”

“I need to get back in there,” Lucifer said, turning to look at the building. “Whatever they’re doing, it isn’t good.”

The sound of thunder drew their attention to the sky. Clouds were gathering quickly, far too quickly to be natural. The few people in the parking lot either got in their cars and sped off or ran inside the building to avoid getting rained on. But they knew it wasn’t that kind of storm coming.

“I’m going with you then,” Dan told him. Lucifer put his hands on his knees and kept him seated.

“No, you’re going to stay here with your Guardian Angel,” he growled, his voice taking on the super deep bass of his Devil voice. His eyes were glowing red. “I can’t punish them if I’m worrying about you and the little ones.”

“Just because…,” Dan started to argue, but stopped when Lucifer’s Devil Form took over. It was a terrifying sight, at first. But he knew who Lucifer was, in spite of the twisted, scarred visage he wore when punishing evil. The extremely sharp claws on his hand gently pricked at his skin as he stroked his cheek.

“I’ll always be the King of Hell,” Lucifer said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest as he leaned in a little. “I can’t escape it, I’ve accepted it. I’m not doing this because I think you’re weak now. Far from it; you’re extremely tough, dedicated and determined to see anything through.” His other hand covered his still growing belly. “But we have 3 reasons why you need to stay here while I punish these wicked souls. If anything happened to you or to them…I can’t even think about it. Please, stay here and protect them for us.”  
Dan reached out and pulled him in by the back of his neck. Lucifer was a little surprised by the kiss, but he relented, melting against him. He tasted of blood and fire. Dan found he liked it…really liked it. Lucifer smirked, his burning red eyes smoldering with a different kind of heat for a moment.

“Hmm…we definitely need to explore this later,” he said as he changed back. “Francesca, keep him safe. Don’t let anyone near him.”

“Yes, sir,” she told him, pulling a thin bladed sword from nowhere. It was a rapier. Lucifer nodded and after one last kiss, he turned and headed back towards the building.

Dan eased further into the back seat in order to stretch out while Francesca sat in the passenger seat, her blade stowed away for now. He watched the building, praying for Lucifer to be ok.

-Lucifer-

It took every ounce of self-control he had to keep from going full on Devil. Oh, he wanted to put real fear into these cowards. But he needed to make sure no one got hurt. That’s what Dan would do anyway. And he wasn’t lying when Lucifer said he liked who he was with his mate. Seeing that the doors had indeed been chained shut, he simply pulled on the door handle. The lock on the chain came open on its own, allowing him to enter as he pleased. No lock could keep him from going wherever he pleased.

He walked with purpose, hands at his sides. Shots rang out as one of the protesters fired a rifle into the air. Screams echoed around him, hundreds looking for cover. Their leader had ripped down the red curtains and Lucifer couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was a machine of some sort, some kind of a generator sitting in the water in the fountain base. Canisters of liquid nitrogen were hooked up to the sides, various tubes and pipes carrying fluids in and out of the machine and a rapid pace.  
Lucifer froze in place before he could clear the wide corridor he was in to enter the mall proper. Looking down, he saw that there was a ton of writing and lines drawn. He smirked.

“You really think that warding circles are going to keep me out?” he laughed out loud.

It drew the attention of their leader. The man smiled and punched in a code to the front of the machine. He could feel energy getting pulled in and ramped up by the device. From this angle, he saw that a timer had started at 3 minutes and proceeded to count down. He didn't like the looks of this.

“Enough of them will slow down even the Devil himself,” Kenneth called out. “That is if he could be bothered to stop something being done in his name.”

“And why would you think that I want something like this?” he asked back, stepping across the outer lines of the massive circle drawn. It was pulling at him a bit, but he could resist it. He stopped after crossing another series of lines, into the start of the inner circles. Here the spell work and designs were more intricate, cycling more power than the outer wards as he pushed through. He’d have a tougher time with these. “That I approve of the innocent being tortured and slaughtered in my name?”

“You say you punish evil,” the man drawled. “Well…we’re merely sending the evil, inhuman pests that try to pass themselves off as innocent and clean. We know what they really are. And so we’ve been sending them to you as gifts. Favors so that when this world burns with the fires of Hell claiming the Earth, we’ll become your loyal generals, to rule as you see fit.”

Several of Kenneth’s men got in between him and their leader. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“I swear, Father, could you have made Revelations any vaguer?” he growled, looking skyward for a moment. Lucifer then turned his attention back to the orchestrator of this gathering. “Listen here. I was present when Revelations was written. Hell inherits nothing. When the End does come, the righteous and innocent will be called home with the Rapture. That’s the one part you lot got right in the translations. Then all life will be purged with the boiling of the seas, fire raining from the sky, etc. Then the denizens of Hell will rise up to ensure all life has been extinguished and to collect the souls of those that remained after the Rapture, to continue their torture and torment in Hell. Then the next Age will begin with whatever life Father chooses to create. So what you’re doing now is just seriously pissing me off.”

“Oh, I doubt that, Mr. Morningstar,” the leader said, that nasty smile still on his face. “They don’t call you the Prince of Lies for nothing, do they? We’re just doing the work no else is willing to do.”

Lucifer noticed that there were 2 minutes left and counting. He could feel the energy building up was getting more volatile. This was highly dangerous.

“What exactly are you trying to do here?” he asked, managing to push his way past the followers. “There isn’t anyone here that you’re after.”

“Oh, we’re not Hunting today,” Kenneth said. “Not yet anyway. This is a spell conductor. We…recently acquired a very interesting spell. It states that by combining the needed ingredients and the incantation read, it will reveal the truth to the world. After a little testing, we found that it forces the creatures we hunt to reveal themselves to the world, that they can’t hide with their lies and tricks anymore. The Sorento case with your…husband I take it, that was more of a coincidence. I already had Los Angeles in mind to really put this spell to the test. Witches are good for this much at least. The incantation is being played inside this device, getting amplified by the volume of the ingredients gathered and the small space it’s being contained. When the counter reaches zero, every monster, every freak and abomination hidden among humanity in this city will be forced to show the public what they really are. There will be no more hiding from us.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let this happen, Mr. Hammerfield,” Lucifer growled. “There are good, innocent people just trying to make a living, keep their families safe. I can’t let you ruin that.”

“Just try to stop us,” Kenneth said. “Boys, restrain our friend here and let him have a front row seat to the show.”

One of the men grabbed his wrist. Lucifer easily got free and tossed him through the plate glass of a nearby storefront. Another six came at him at once. He dodged two tackles, letting himself get pulled in by another and using his momentum to toss the guy to the ground hard enough the tiles under his body cracked. It lessened the resistance of the wards and allowed him to get closer. The timer had dropped to one minute. He needed to hurry.

He fought the pull of the wards under his feet, the force getting stronger the closer he got to the machine. More of his followers came out of nowhere, grabbing at him and trying to pull him back. Lucifer kept tossing them off or hitting them hard enough to black out. But still more came at him. It felt like he was fighting the strongest currents of the deepest points in the ocean as he reached for the control panel to the machine.

10…9…8…7…

“Bloody hell,” he growled, reaching for the panel with his right hand, the left being pulled by one of the followers. Lucifer shook him off, but slid back an inch.

6…5…4…

“Just a little further,” he panted, throwing off the last man and grabbing hold of the side of the conductor.

His muscles pulled painfully as he got closer to the Abort button. He was so close…the smooth plastic just under his fingertips.

3…2…1…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. (I hate them too.) I'll update with the next chapter as soon as it's ready! Hang in there..


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that there is now a count of total chapters. Due to the nature of seeing some scenes out of order, in order to get it into a chronological order, I took a little time to outline the rest of this story. At this point, it's set to be 26 chapters long. If there are any significant additions, this number MAY change. But it won't be too much past the 26. I hope all of enjoy what's to come!

-Aysa-

“Stay where we can see you!” she called to their kids as they ran off to play with on the swings.

She laughed when Mari pounced her older brother. Toshi shouted in surprise, but was able to grab hold of her and run around the playground equipment, both of them laughing. Kaia eased up against her on the blanket they'd brought and stretched out over the grass. Kaia's affinity was to the Earth, so she enjoyed visiting parks like this, to connect with the energy and cycle it through herself. It helped to promote growth in the environment and kept her energy up. Aysa's affinity was water, so they always compromised on their outings, breaking it up between trips to the parks and forests with trips to the beach, fishing or rafting trips. The children were still young, so they hadn't found their affinities just yet. But they had time.

“Thanks for this, Aysa,” Kaia sighed, nuzzling her shoulder. “It's been a rough few weeks. I really needed this.”

“All of us did,” she murmured, kissing the top of her head. “The kids have been working so hard at their schoolwork and they've been so great with allowing young Trixie to join their studies. Dan told me the other day that not only has she caught up to where ours are, but that their instructor is suggesting they could all start working at the 6th grade level, skipping 5th for Toshi and Trixie, Mari skipping 4th and 5th.”

“That's wonderful!” Kaia exclaimed, sitting up to look up at her. “I do love that girl like our own. It's such a shame how she was treated by the school she was attending. Has there been any update on the lawsuit they started?”

Aysa nodded. “They just finished reviewing the case in court. Court ruled in favor of the Morningstars. The teachers directly involved in the neglect case and the principal have all been terminated and their teaching licenses have been revoked. They're also doing 5 to 10 in prison due to the actual physical harm. The rest of the school and the school board are under supervision for the next year.”

“Good,” Kaia said, laying across the blanket, leaving her head in her lap. “They can't hurt anyone else now.”

“And I have it on good authority that the kids that started that fight have been more understanding,” Aysa said with a smile.

“What did you do, Aysa?” Kaia asked, her eyes narrowed.

“It wasn't me!” Aysa said with a laugh. “That was all Toshi. He went with the Marks boy in 7A to a birthday party that just so happened to be across the street from the brothers that started that fight. He told me that he just couldn't help but go over and leave them a little 'present'.”

“Do we need to have him dial it back or remove it?” Kaia asked, crossing her arms.

Aysa shook her head. “He cursed them with tails of their own. Any time they speak poorly of someone based on looks or something they don't understand or make an effort to get to know more about, the tails will become visible to everyone and will act out accordingly. So the next time they decide to pick on a child like they did Trixie, they'll get a taste of what's like to be judged for something they have no control over.”

“He did good,” Kaia finally said with a smile. “We've done well teaching them.”

“I give you more credit for that,” Aysa purred, running her fingers through her mate's hair. “You've always been very patient with them when teaching them about keeping balance.”

“I learned patience from when I was dating you,” Kaia replied. “You were so stubborn about noticing me.”

“More like I didn't know what to say to the prettiest girl in the village,” Aysa admitted. “I had to become Kiyo just to talk to you. I remember how sad you were when your father ordered you to marry me.”

Kaia sat up and kissed her deeply, move to sit across her lap. She smiled, making her feel all warm and tingly.

“But then you finally admitted to me who you were the evening before our wedding. That's when I knew you were the one. You make me so happy, Aysa. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aysa said with a smile.

They kissed for a few minutes before just holding each other, watching their children play. Aysa closed her eyes, debating on taking a nap when Kaia went totally stiff in her arms. Pulling back enough to see her face, she grew worried. Kaia's eyes went from their normal dark brown to a pale gold as she sat in her lap, shivering.

“What's wrong, love?” Aysa asked her.

“Something's wrong,” she said softly. “I can feel power shifting through the Earth. It's being drawn to the other side of the city. I...I don't like the feel of it. There's ill intent behind it.” Kaia put her face against her neck. “We need to go home.”

Storm clouds appeared to be gathering...but at a point well away from them. But the winds had picked up, the gusts sending chills down their spines.

“Toshi! Mari!” Aysa called out as they got to their feet. “Come on now! We need to go home!”

They looked back and were about to argue, but then the wind got harder. Their eyes went wide and they started running back. All of a sudden, there was a huge booming noise, like a bomb going off. It knocked all of them off of their feet. Aysa felt her blood run cold as she saw their human forms fade away and left them exposed. Looking down at herself, she saw it was the same for her, tails and all.

“We're trying to look human,” Toshi said, nearly hysterical, little Mari in tears. “It's not working, Mama Aysa! What are we going to do?”

When the screaming started, Aysa looked up. A young werewolf was surrounded by several human parents, all of them pulling their kids behind them. The little female was terrified, stuck on the swing she'd been playing on. All were creatures had the ability to take a full animal form along with a hybrid form and human form. She was currently in her hybrid form.

As the human parents closed in around her, she managed to duck between one of the fathers' legs and straight to her own father, who was in the same situation they were in. His hybrid form had shredded his shirt, leaving the cotton tee in tatters across his broad chest. His pants weren't in much better shape, especially the backs, now having to deal with a tail. The male scooped her up and held her close. There other people across the park that had changed into their true selves; all manner of species.

“Come on!” Aysa said to them, running towards the father and daughter about to be surrounded by frightened humans.

She grabbed the male's arm and pulled at it. He got the message and ran with them, several people chasing them as they reached their car. The six of them piled into their car and Aysa gunned it, peeling out of the parking lot and onto the street. She dodged around cars and broke the speed limit, ran red lights just to get their building. The day guard saw them and let them in without seeing their badge. Once they were parked and the gate shut, Aysa took a deep breath.

“Is everyone ok?” she asked, looking into the back.

They nodded. The werewolf male reached up to the front and shook her hand.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice deep and raspy. “What the hell happened?”

“We don't know,” she answered. “All we know is we could feel the energy getting drawn somewhere else. It wouldn't surprise me if that Humanity First group is behind it.”

“Oh gods,” he breathed, holding his scared little girl. “We moved out here to get away from those crazy bigots. I...we can't move again.”

“Do you have anyone where you live that could at least bring things here?” Kaia asked. “You're free to stay with us until things settle.”

He nodded, giving her a little smile. “I'm Ben Riverton, and this is my daughter Carly. It's...just us right now. We moved here maybe six months ago and I haven't had time to reach out to the local packs.”

“It'll be ok,” Kaia told him. “All the tenants here are Demis. You're safe here.”

 _“But for how long?”_ Aysa couldn't help but think as they headed inside.

-Rita-

“Thanks, Rita,” Nick, one of the officers from Vice sighed as she handed him a box. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“You really should thank Dan,” she told him. “He’s the one who fixed our filing system. I’ll make sure to tell him for you.”

“To both of you then,” he said. “Have a good day!”

She waved him off, easing back in her chair as she looked at the stack of boxes filled with case files. Honestly, she really hoped that Dan took her up on her offer to make him a permanent fixture in Records. The man was damn good at pretty much anything he did. It had been tough on all of them when the Palmetto fiasco happened. But he’d recovered well. And she could see how thin Homicide was wearing him down to. He didn’t need that, given his current condition.

“Alvarez!” she heard someone call from the upper level. She looked up to see Lieutenant Grant. “Meeting in five minutes, conference room 2. Can you bring up the prepared case files for the Kings raid?”

“Right away, sir!” she said with a smile.

As she grabbed an empty file box and placed the prepared briefs and case file copies for Grant’s team, Rita kept feeling…odd. It was like a static charge was building in the air. She shook it off as being a little restless. Walking upstairs took more out of her than it should have. It started worrying her. When she reached the conference room, the familiar tingle of her form changing zinged up her spine. Taking a deep breath, Rita firmly planted her control in keeping human. She was quick about handing out the files, needing to go on break or ask for a little time off. Clearly stress was affecting her ability to stay hidden.

“Ah!” Grant snapped out as she made for the door. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back to Records, sir,” she replied. The AC must have kicked on, a short burst of breeze blowing through the room. “Those files aren’t going to compile themselves.”

“Might as well stay,” he said. “This will be brief and I may need you to look up some more files. It’ll save me a trip.”

Sweat broke out all over her as the breeze…picked up? How…This wasn’t the ventilation system. Something was going down. And if she didn’t get out of here soon…she did NOT want to be a cause for panic. 

“Sir…I really need…to go now,” she insisted, moving to the door. “Just give me a call if you need…”

He got up and slammed the door shut. “I said it won’t take long. Sit. Down.”

She went to snap at him, but then a gale force wind blew through the room, through the entire department from the looks of it on the other side of the glass. She wasn’t prepared for the strength of it and it tossed her to the far corner of the room, hitting against the wall. She yelped in pain. A booming sound could be heard, but it wasn’t very loud. That told her it was somewhere in the city. Her heart started to hammer in her chest when she felt her human form drop.

Rita managed to kick her shoes off, but was unable to save her socks as her feet changed to hooves. Her pants didn’t survive either as her legs changed, resembling more the structure of a deer…or goat. She felt the telltale itch of fur getting rubbed the wrong way under her shirt, but there was no way in hell she was stripping off any more than she had to. She winced as her head throbbed, her horns growing out. Her ears ached as they reshaped too. She always hated how that felt when it was forced.

“Holy shit,” Lieutenant Grant breathed as he saw her, pulling his gun. “What the fuck are you?!”

Rita couldn’t speak; she only saw that gun and feared him using it on her.

“Robert, take it easy,” she managed to say, very slowly moving away from him. “I’m still me. Please…put the gun away. I don’t want any trouble.”

He shot at the floor next to her, making her stop moving. She eyed the door to the conference room. The lieutenant was standing at the head of the conference table, on her right. There were two officers on the other side of the table, right in front of the door. The other three in the room were just…staring at her. Grant was the only one holding a gun on her. She hoped it stayed that way. Her gaze flicked between the other men in the room and Grant. She knew he was a hothead, but never thought he could point a gun at a friend.

A scream from downstairs startled him, firing again. She yelped as the shot grazed her arm, taking a small chunk of flesh. She lost her balance and fell backward, landing wrong on her short tail. It made her whimper with pain. Seeing the shadow of one of the others moving in the room, tears fell. Rita squeezed her eyes shut and waited for him to get it over with. It wasn’t fair. She lived to serve the force with honor and pride, utilizing the skills she learned here to help her hidden community get by and keep the peace. She’d never hurt anyone. And this was how it was going to end?

“Get out of the way, Tucker,” she heard Grant growl out.

Rita braved a look up and was shocked to see one of the other detectives standing between him and her. The three next closest did the same, standing next to him.

“No, sir,” Tucker answered, arms crossed over his chest. “I won’t let you fire on another officer that’s done nothing wrong.”

“She’s a monster!” Grant yelled, gun still pointed in their direction. “A freak of nature! Who knows what she does when she leaves here? How do we know she isn’t doing anything to us while we’re here?!”

“She does more for this precinct than you do, you hard headed blow hard,” another officer shot back. She remembered him from her short time in Narcotics. Alan, if she recalled correctly. “And for your information, she likes to volunteer at the co-op garden and work at the soup kitchen near her house.”

Rita flinched when she felt someone grip her under the arm. Looking up, she saw the last officer was helping her to stand up.

“Is it just the graze?” he asked, crouching down to get a better look. She was short at 5’5”, most people had to.

“Yeah,” she replied, looking at him while he examined the injury. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he told her with a smile. “That is going to need stitches. Come on.”

He took her hand and started walking for the door. Grant moved closer, gun trained on the other officer.

“Don’t make me shoot you, Jack,” Grant warned. “That…whatever she is, could attack you.”

“I’d like to see you try, Rob,” Jack told him, unfastening the holster strap that kept his gun in the holster at his hip. “I’m the fastest draw and the best shot in the precinct. And she’s not an ‘it’ or a ‘monster’. She’s a faun. Get it right.”

That pissed the lieutenant off. He moved to fire again. Before he could even squeeze the trigger, he dropped his arm, his gun hitting the floor. Jack had shot him in the right foot.

“I warned him,” he said to the room. “You all saw that right?”

“Better believe it,” the other officers answered. “He had it coming. Get her down to the triage center and patched up. We’ll call a bus for this idiot.”

As they stepped out of the conference room, the ground floor was in chaos. There were several other officers either in the same position she was in, or working to subdue suspects and criminals that were demi-humans. They had to proceed slowly; hooves and smooth floors don’t mix.

“How do you know what I am?” she asked, watching Derek subdue a large werebear that had been arrested, going by the broken handcuffs she could see on the floor.

“I read a lot of fantasy fiction,” he replied. “I've recently started reading the Narnia series to my daughter. You remind me of Mr. Tumnus.”

“That's one of my favorite books; The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe,” she told him, coming up on the stairs.

“Why are you helping me and not freaking out?” she asked Jack as they tackled the stairs. “I’m grateful for the help, really. But…”

“Oh, I was completely floored and babbling nonsense in my head when you got up,” he replied, getting to the bottom first and making sure she didn’t slip. “I’ve been working here for what…18, 19 years? I saw you come in not far behind me. You’ve always been a great cop. Not to mention a good friend to a lot of people here. Seeing you like that…terrified, cowering…it wasn’t right. Hearing the lieutenant say those things, they just aren’t true. Not possible with you. That and it seems like ever since Lucifer started working with Homicide, we’ve had a hell of a lot of really weird going on in this town. This…it explains a lot.”

He gave her a smile as they entered their new medical triage room. They had it built with a generous donation by Lucifer Morningstar for simple injuries; cuts, burns…flesh wounds from wild gun shots. The nurse on staff that day froze when they walked in; she was a faun too.

“Well…good to know we’ve got someone on staff that’ll be familiar with how to treat you,” Jack kidded, hoping to lighten the mood.

She relaxed, getting a look at the wound before instructing her to have a seat while she got some supplies.

“You have any idea why we’ve got a…nonhuman flash mob going on?” Jack asked her while the nurse prepped.

“Only that the Humanity First group is probably behind this,” she sighed. “Right before everything went to hell, I could feel it. It was like energy was getting worked up, like a static charge. Then the hurricane simulator style winds blew through followed by an explosion. It was somewhere distant, still in the city though.”

“What makes you say that?” he asked curiously, taking notes.

She laughed a little and looked him in the eye. “You believe in magic, Jack?”

-Trent-

He hated this part; the waiting. His mother had warned him to behave. If he got kicked from this school, there was nowhere else to go. And she'd have to work from home to make sure he gets schooled, which would mean she'd be stuck in her current position. But seeing those jerks plucking feathers from Lexi, the little girl that had survived the same ordeal he and his mother had...he wasn't going to stand by and let them do it. He didn't mean to hurt them, he really didn't. But they wouldn't stop hurting her or pick on her own friends. After today, they'd never go near them again. If that meant he had to go learn from home, it was worth it. It's not like he had any friends anyway. They'd all ran from him when he got to go back to school. This was the third school he'd been moved to. And the last straw.

His tail went limp next to his leg as he saw his mother and David, her boyfriend. Trent looked at his shoes, shame making his chest feel tight. He didn't fight her when she put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. She sighed and smiled a little, seeing the black eye he was sporting, taking note of the other bruises on his face. Then his arms and hands.

“Does the shiner you got hurt?” she asked him.

“It's fine,” he answered. “Mom...I'm sorry. I...”

“Let me talk with the principal first,” she interrupted him. “Rip the band aid off and then we'll talk.”

He nodded, looking at his shoes again. David sat next to him while she went into the principal's office. It wasn't that he didn't like the man. He was nice enough to him and clearly liked his mom. But how could he trust him? People had been nothing but awful to them ever since they got out of the medical facility. The guy was tall, African-American. He was a quiet, polite man. At first, he didn't talk to him, didn't really want anything to do with him. But then he offered to pick him up from school, took him to the park to play catch, basketball. Eventually, Trent started talking to him, hanging out with him. It was nice.

“It's hard making friends being different,” David sighed. “But you can't just pick fights like this.”

“I didn't start this fight,” he snapped, frustrated. “But no one believes me.”

“Then why did you attack those boys?” David asked simply. “And know it'll do no good to lie. You know how I am about that.”

Trent nodded. “You remember when my mom told you about what happened to us? About the other people that were saved with us?”

“Yeah,” he answered.

“There was a little girl, 5 years old, named Alexis,” Trent said, still looking at his shoes. “Her parents were able to be cured. Alexis...she came out of it half angel. She goes to school here and is doing well. First day I started here, she saw me and came and hugged me. I've helped her with her homework, walked her home after school sometimes. They live...three streets from us I think? Anyway, these two jerks in my class came up to her and started to tease her.” He smiled a little.

“That kid...5 years old and she wasn't afraid to call them out on their shit. One of them knocked her down and started pulling feathers out of her wings. She was screaming and crying. I couldn't stand by and let it happen. A teacher was coming, but then the other kid started doing the same. I pulled them off of her and tried to hold them back. They turned and hit me. I defended myself. The other two were sent back to class. They're staying after school because their parents are too important to take off during the day to meet with the principal.”

“Where's Alexis?” David asked.

“With the nurse,” he answered. “Our doctor showed her how to treat basic injuries to both of us, since he studied and tested us.”

Before any more could be said, the door to the principal's office opened. They were asked to come in. He complied, sitting next to his mom.

“I'm sorry to take you away from work,” the principal said as he sat down. “As we have discussed Ms. Masters, I've spoken with the teacher who witnessed the altercation, I've spoken with the other two boys involved, Alexis, as well as other witnesses to the altercation. I'm required to inform you that there was an altercation involving your child.”

“So what's the verdict?” he asked, grabbing hold of his tail and wringing it a little. “Suspension? Expulsion?”

“Nothing of the sort,” the principal said, giving him a puzzled look.

“Wait...no after school detention even?” Trent asked, surprised. “But...I was in a fight.”

“You defended a young child while they were being assaulted,” his principals said, a frown on his face. “Those two boys...I've had a number of complaints and reports made about the bullying and torment. But unfortunately, there wasn't much evidence to warrant expulsion. But now we have documented physical assault; photos, multiple, credible witnesses. The nurse has told me how much damage was done and what it could lead to. Her doctor is being contacted to confirm this and added to the report. It's why I wanted to wait for their meeting after school so that their parents can't make a scene. They're known for that.”

“Trent...how many of the fights in your other schools were like this?” his mother asked.

“The first fights at the first school...I started them,” he admitted. “But in the last school, do you remember that girl in my class I studied with?” His mom nodded. “Some girls were picking on her because she hung out with me. Then a couple guys on the basketball team joined them. As I walked up to meet her and walk her home, I saw them hit her. All I did was keep them off of her and she ran home. The girls that started it turned me in and said that I just started whaling on them for no reason. My friend...she refused to talk to the school and defend me. She told me later that she hated doing that, but she just wanted to get through school without looking over her shoulder. So she shunned me.”

“And I didn't believe you either,” his mom sighed. “Sweetheart, I'm so sorry.”

He shrugged, looking at his lap. “It doesn't matter.”

“It does to me,” she told him. “Come on, let's go out to your favorite place to lunch. You've earned it.”

Trent smiled a little, getting up. David gave him a pat on the back. They were quiet as they walked out. He couldn't help but smile when he felt his mom's tail curl around his. It had been really weird when they'd done it at first. But truthfully, it was a very comforting gesture. He responded back with a quick brush of his wing against her folded wings. As they got to the car, Trent felt...

“You feel that?” he asked, opening the door to the back seat. “That...charge to the air?”

“Yeah,” his mom and David replied.

David had a weird look on his face, looking across the street. Trent saw a large shopping mall. It was...just another mall. There were a number around the city. The school he was attending was one of the larger schools in the city; housing K-12 easily, already here before the mall. He got goosebumps all over as the energy kept building. Feeling an overwhelming sense of dread, Trent ducked inside the car, laying flat in the backseat. Two seconds later, it sounded like a bomb went off. The ground shook...the sound around him was deafening. When everything settled, he could hear car alarms blaring, screams echoing in the distance.

He got up and was shocked to see a huge hole in the side of the mall. Huge chunks of the building had been projected out. Cars were destroyed...and there were several holes in the school. Screams could be heard coming from inside. When he turned to his mom, he was...shocked seemed too mild a word. His mother was being looked over by a freaking _werepanther_ wearing David's clothes. They had ripped some, but were mostly intact. He'd gained another 3 or 4 inches in height. Crouched in front of his mother...he looked like a damn giant.

“Trent,” she said, turning to him, holding her hand out to him. “Honey...it's ok. I...we didn't tell you...”

“Not important at the moment,” he said. “People may be trapped in the school and need help. Call the cops...hospitals...somebody.”

Before they could say anything else, he turned and ran for the building. The main hall on the ground floor was still fairly intact, but he could the ceiling was bowing inward. It didn't look good. Finding the stairs, he ran up to the 2nd floor and turned the corner. A large hole was blown in from the outside in, about three quarters of the way down the hall. Going up to the 3rd floor, there were a few smaller holes, but he could see some serious dips in the floor. Trent walked through carefully. He could feel the floor under his feet shifting a little bit. It wouldn't hold for long. Some of the doors to the classrooms opened and teachers looked out into the hall. He was grateful that all the rooms on this floor were on the side not facing the mall. That only lockers and windows had gotten destroyed from the debris. Some of that debris had lodged into the inner walls, but didn't appear to get through into the classrooms.

“There was an explosion across the street!” he called out. “Get everyone to the stairs and outside! Be careful, the floor is weak!”

As other kids filed out into the hall, he could feel the floor start sagging a little more.

“Cross over here a few at a time,” he said, putting his back against the wall. “The floor is more stable along the wall.”

Thankfully, no one argued. It was very tense as everyone lined against the wall and moved down the hallway until they got to the far end and went downstairs. As the last of the students crossed, the floor finally gave out to the second floor. Five were still crossing. Once the dust had settled, they kept shuffling along, only a ledge a couple of inches wide left.

“Everyone's ok down here!” he heard David shout, his voice deeper, but still recognizable. “Anyone left up there?”

“Last one's crossing now!” he shouted back down.

They were nearly to the end when another section of floor fell through. Thinking quickly, Trent managed to grab their left hand. Beating his wings and jumping a little, it got him off the floor and propelled them back a couple feet back from the hole. The guy he'd saved was shocked.

“You ok, man?” he asked, ignoring the guy's stiff posture as they got to their feet.

“Shoulder's sore, but it's better than having broken legs or worse,” he replied as they walked downstairs. “Thanks. I owe you one.”

“Don't worry about it,” he told him.

He found that David had been right behind him and had gotten the 2nd floor evacuated for the most part. There were some people trapped, but the floor was stable. The main hall on the ground floor was too risky to use for an exit. Everyone on the first floor had used other exits. As they walked out, people stared at him, then at David as he slowly walked out. Scattered through the throng of students were other people...not quite human.

They'd gathered together, clearly scared. He had no idea how it was possible there were so many people that were more than human, living in secret. But what he did know was a lot of them were kids his age or younger. And he knew how cruel other kids could be. He approached the growing group, carefully looking them over for serious injury, helping calm some of the younger kids. His mom and David joined him...along with the guy he'd just kept from falling and a couple other kids in their grade. At least there was a little hope in this mess.

-Lucifer-

He came to covered in debris. Groaning, Lucifer pulled himself from the wreck. The mall was a total disaster around him. A huge hole had been blown through the building, the street and building on the other side visible. Looking down at himself, he was still his usual self, but his wings were on display.

“Must be because I never lie to people about what I am then,” he said. “Better this than my crispy side.”

Lucifer pulled himself out of the pile of rubble, brushing his suit off in vain. As he shook out his wings, he tried to tuck them away. He panicked a bit when he couldn't. He tried everything he could think of, but it just wasn't working. Snarling a little, Lucifer headed outside. There were people screaming, sirens sounding. It was chaos. He got to their car, opening the door to the back of the car. Dan was sitting there, looking a little flustered, his wings folded loosely behind him.

“Are you ok, love?” he asked, running a hand over his belly. He smiled a little as he felt a couple of kicks against his palm.

“It hurt a little when that wind...explosion...whatever that was,” he answered. Dan put a hand over his, squeezing his fingers lightly. “But I'm ok. I feel fine.”

He leaned and kissed him, running a hand through his hair. Dan sighed, relaxing against him. Both of their phones went off. Lucifer pulled his out and checked the text.

“Michael wants us coming to the station,” he said, putting his phone in his pocket. “Apparently this affected the entire city.”

“What happened?” Dan asked as he closed up the back and got behind the wheel.

“Humanity First built a spell conductor,” he told him. “They used a spell that blocks the abilities of demi-humans to appear human.”

“So Aysa...Derek, they're all out in the open?” Dan asked to himself.

Lucifer nodded.

"Kind of makes me wish I could go after these clowns and dispense a little 'divine retribution'," Francesca said, watching the pedestrians on the sidewalks.

They went quiet, praying a little that they'd be ok. Pulling into the parking garage, they could hear screams and shouts from the streets. The three of them entered the station, walking into a huge shouting match. Francesca stayed behind them, but still close to Dan. Everyone was there, the human officers blocking their way into the station proper. Lucifer pressed through the crowd, moving to the far side of the lobby. Derek was at the front of the group, Chloe and Ella at his side. Lieutenant Grant was standing before him wearing some kind of medical boot, face red and gun drawn.

“What the hell is going on here?” Dan asked, interrupting the stand off between Derek and Grant.

“This son of a bitch has been shooting at people!” Derek shouted. “He grazed Rita and injured half a dozen others.”

“I was defending myself from you...unnatural freaks!” Grant replied.

“Being what we are wasn't a choice we made,” Derek growled, pulling himself to tower over them. His lower body was coiled under him; the dark gold scales reflecting light a little, making them glitter. Bands of red and black broke up the gold down the length of his body. He had to be twenty...thirty feet long. It made for a very intimidating picture. “Most of us were born this way. And we're as proud of our heritage as any human being. But you can't just pull guns on people for no reason!”

“Protecting _actual_ people is a good enough reason for me,” Grant snarled.

“Enough!” a booming voice shouted. They turned to see Michael standing at the top of the stairs, his wings spread wide. The Chief of Police stood at his side. “Holster your weapon, Lieutenant.”

Grant did as he was asked, giving them a nasty look.

“Thank you,” Michael sighed, folding his wings back. “This is alarming for all of us. Those of us here that are more than human, the best term for them is demi-human. Me and Lucifer here...aren't human at all. We're angels.”

Grant paled, looking at Lucifer. “You mean... _Lucifer is actually the Devil?!_ ”

“Yes,” Lucifer said, pulling Dan close to him. “But I'm not evil. I only punish evil. And before anyone asks, I have someone handling affairs in Hell while I'm here, living my life.”

“And you knew about this?” another officer on the human side of the room asked. She was looking at Dan.

“I found out about a month before I started dating him,” Dan replied. “But he's not what everyone thinks he is. He's sweet, considerate, generous. And he loves me as much as I love him.”

“How do we know you didn't ask that Sorento woman to make you more like him?” Grant asked, his hand twitching back to his gun.

“Screw you, Robert,” Dan snapped. “She fucking _raped_ and _tortured_ me. I didn't even know it was possible to do what they did to me. I'm not going to lie; I love the way I am now. I love being with Lucifer and I love my neighbors. All of them are demi-human and are better people than most really.”

“We need to put up a united front,” Michael said, walking down towards them. “I've spoken with the Chief and he agrees; we need to come together and help keep the peace between both sides of this. The last thing this city needs is another bout of mass hysteria and riots.”

“Fuck that,” Grant spat. “No way in hell am I going to work next to monsters.”

“Then you can hand in your gun, your badge and quit the force,” Michael snapped. “I've been appointed the Lead Captain of this precinct. And I won't tolerate officers berating other officers. We're all family when we bear the badge and wear the uniform.”

Grant stood quiet for several minutes before shaking his head. Making sure the safety was on, he undid his holster and tossed it to the bottom of the stairs to land at Michael's feet. His badge was next, skittering to a stop right next to his holster. Several human officers followed suit, leaving their holstered guns and badges in a pile at Michael's feet. Over half of the officers standing on the human side had left before it stopped.

“I know this wasn't an easy decision for anyone,” Michael said. “Thank you for choosing to stay and serve the people. This...I imagine something like this is happening across the other precincts of the city. I'll be visiting the other stations today, hopefully talk more people into staying on the job instead of walking out. We'll work on how we're going to schedule everyone and hopefully not have too much overtime.” He looked over to Daniel. “Even though we're about to be understaffed, you're officially on leave. Don't even try arguing.”

“I'm too tired to argue these days,” he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Carrying triplets was too much of a revelation today. I'm ready to get a hot bath, eat something and try to sleep.”

Michael's smile brightened his day. “Congrats to you both. All of you are dismissed back to your posts. But try to get to know each other better. I get how scary it can be, having your whole world turned upside down with this information. But nearly all of you have worked together for years, have become close...like family. Don't let this ruin what you have.”

Lucifer helped Dan have a seat, the poor man clearly exhausted from their hectic day. Francesca sat on the top of Dan's desk. Derek settled next to him and Rita pulled up a chair.

“Huh,” Daniel said, smiling. “I thought you'd be a werecat or something. But it suits you.”

As he went to get another chair, he saw three of the female officers standing together and looking at them. When they noticed his staring, they swallowed hard and walked over.

“Do...do you mind talking to us?” one of them asked. “This...this is totally crazy. Guess that's LA for you, huh?”

“You could say that,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “Here. Take this chair. I'll find a few more. Oh, anyone hungry?”

“Starving,” Dan and one of the female officers said in unison. It made everyone laugh a little.

“How's about pizza?” Lucifer asked with a grin on his face. “It's on me.”

The group decided on a few different pizzas; rattling off ingredients. Lucifer walked off to an empty office. As he placed the order, he watched the human officers start chatting with Rita and Derek. It was a bit of relief, to be honest. There may be some hope of salvaging this disaster yet.


	19. Chapter 19

2 hours later...

-Dan-

“We'll let you guys get back to work,” he said, tossing his plate in the garbage can next to his desk. “This was great. Maybe we can all get together for dinner sometime?”

“Definitely,” Rita told him. “Take it easy, Dan. And congrats on triplets. Ricky in Narcotics has another pool going.”

“Already?” Lucifer asked, “What's the popular pick?”

“News travels faster than you'd think,” Rita answered with a grin. “Since we now know they're triplets, most everybody's money is on all boys or all girls. Mine's on two boys and a girl. Want in?”

“It would be poor form for me to do that,” he said, looking at the stern look Dan was giving him. “But thank you for asking.”

“I need to report back to Gabriel,” Francesca said. “I'll catch up with you two later.”

“Later,” Dan called after her as she headed out.

“You guys leaving?” Chloe asked as they headed for the front.

“Yeah,” Dan answered.

“I hate to ask, but could you give me a ride home?” she asked. “I currently don't have a case and my car is in the shop to replace the water pump.”

“Sure,” Dan said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back and grabbed her things before leaving with them. The ride over was quiet. They could see a number of unis out on the street, mediating altercations between humans and demis. He smiled when he saw a human college student helping out an elderly werewolf with getting his groceries into his car. There were tense moments with humans staring down demis, trying to go about their day like normal. There's no telling if they'd ever be able to regain their ability to appear human. And even if they could take on a human form again...the damage was done. They'd been outed. It wouldn't be long before this went national. If it hadn't done so already.

“It's hard to believe there's a whole world we'd never really knew about, all around us,” Chloe said. “Kind of makes me wonder how many of the people we arrested or those murdered were demi-human.”

“They're still just people,” Dan said with a shrug. “And I was glad to see you and Ella stand with us.”

“Like you said,” she said with a smile. “All of you...are just people. People that have worked hard to make a living. Besides, it'd be kind of hypocritical to be dating someone that isn't human and be against them.”

“True,” Dan said. “But we've seen all kinds of crazy in this town, right?”

“Tip of the iceberg,” she said with a laugh. She eyed his belly. “May I?”

He rolled his eyes and took hold of her hand, placing it along the underside of his bump. And like he suspected, a minute later saw him getting kicked twice quickly, followed by a single kick about 10 seconds after. It made Chloe smile bigger.

“Do they move around often?” she asked, taking her hand back after a couple of minutes.

“Anytime I try to get comfortable on the couch or sleep,” he grumbled. “It gives me an excuse to ask Lucifer to sing. It seems to settle their movements. This part sucks.”

Chloe laughed, shuffling to sit closer to him. “How did your mom take the news?”

“She was shocked as hell, no pun intended,” he said, putting his arm around her. “But she was glad to see me. My sisters and cousins...they were glad to see me. They don't really understand what's happened to me necessarily. But they're happy for me. And they adore Lucifer. My mother loves him to pieces.”

“I'm just that magnetic, darling,” he purred from the driver's seat, driving along.

It got them laughing.

"What about your mother, Chlo?" Dan asked. "Your mom...can be unpredictable. Knowing you're dating an angel..."

Chloe shook her head. "She's in Germany for a convention. Then she's taking a train to Amsterdam to shoot some movies. At least that's what her voicemail says. Hopefully she'll be out of the country until it ends or we're married."

"No offense, but I would pay to see you introduce Michael to your mother," Dan said with a grin.

“Are you throwing a party, Detective?” Lucifer asked as he pulled into the driveway, Maze's bike parked off to the side, up against the building.

“No, why?” she asked, undoing her belt.

“There's a rather sizable crowd at your door,” he replied, getting out of the car.

“What are all my neighbors doing here?” she asked, jogging up.

They turned as they heard them walking up. What looked like all of her neighbors were at the door to her apartment, constantly knocking. Their eyes went wide when they saw him and Lucifer. They all took off, not saying a word. Chloe used her key to get inside. As soon as they came in, Trixie poked her head out of her room. She ran straight for her mother, trembling.

“What's wrong, Monkey?” Chloe asked her, getting her to look up at her.

“Ms. Roman next door started yelling to talk to you or Maze,” she said through her sniffles. “She was saying a lot of mean things you've told me never to say.”

“Where is Maze?” Dan asked.

“Right here,” she growled from behind him.

Turning around, he had to take a few steps back. He'd never seen her true face before. It was unsettling, to say the least; one side her normal face, the other side a rotted nightmare. He frowned when he saw she had her knives in hand.

“Maze, don't even think about it,” Chloe said, looking in her direction. “Maiming the neighbors will only make this worse.”

“That bi—witch that was just here made Trixie cry,” she snarled. But she put the knives away. “Ever since that energy surge, everyone around here have been acting a little crazy. And I can’t use my glamour to hide my face.”

“Demi humans have been outed to the world, Mazikeen,” Lucifer said. “Everyone in the city has been shown for what they are. It works to some degree on angels and demons as well.”

“Damn,” she sighed. “Ana and Dinah are going to have a rough time. Both of them...”

“I always thought there was more to them,” Lucifer said with a smile. “How did you find out?”

“You remember Dinah's ex-boyfriend?” she asked him.

“Yes. I never liked the man. Too heavy handed for my liking.”

“She came to work one night, beat to hell. Ana found her and got me. I took her to the hospital and she offered to pay me, knowing my reputation,” Maze continued. “I did it for free. She's a great worker and good for business. When the guy turned into a drooling wolf, I asked her if she knew about him. That’s when she showed me what she was; a werewolf. Ana revealed herself to me then as well; a wereocelot.”

“Why is everyone being so mean?” Trixie asked, letting go of her mother and gently hugging him.

He curled his tail around her waist and gently squeezed, his left hand rubbing her shoulders.

“There are more people out there like your friends, the Tomoris,” Dan told her. “The group that’s been on the news, they were able to force them to reveal what they are to the public. They can’t disguise themselves anymore.”

“Because they think they’re evil?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“But they aren’t,” she said simply. “Not all of them. Why can’t they see that they don’t hurt people?”

“Because they think they’re right and they can’t let go of the hate and fear they feel when it comes to people who are simply different,” Lucifer answered. “If more people thought like you, the world would be a better place for it.”

“You don’t--,” Chloe started to say, but was interrupted by another knock at the door.

Lucifer and Dan moved away from the door, but kept Trixie behind them. Dan was in a position he could see out the door as Chloe answered it. It was their landlord. Dan had a very bad feeling.

“Hi Mr. Oliss,” she said. “Is there something wrong?”

“I’m afraid there is,” he answered. “I want you to know that I’ve always supported your ex-husband after his ordeal and I’ve heard from some of the other tenants that Ms. Mazikeen Smith is…extraordinary. Knowing that, I’ve never felt safer. But the other tenants…they’re claiming that they feel they’re in danger. Physically and spiritually. They want you out of here.”

“You have to serve us a notice of eviction and give us at least 30 days,” she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. “Plus there has to be a substantial reason for the eviction to be upheld up by the courts.”

“The other tenants have filed written notices with my office that they refuse to pay any rent or fees until they feel secure again. I can’t afford for that to happen. And 3 of them threatened to sue me for negligence and sue you personally. I had to talk your next door neighbor out of calling Child Services because you leave Trixie with Maze sometimes. I’m sorry, but my hands are tied. You need to hand over your keys and pack what you can now. Movers will be allowed to come by to pack the rest of your things at a later date.”

“Was that why everyone in the complex was scaring my daughter half to death? Seeing if I was home?” she asked, her voice flat.

He nodded. “I told them you weren’t here and to beat it. They wouldn’t listen. I’m so sorry I have to do this, Chloe.”

“Thanks for trying at least,” she told him.

Dan could tell she was barely holding it together as she handed over her keys to the apartment. She turned and Maze gave hers up with no fight, same for Trixie’s key.

“Monkey, go grab a bag and pack what you can; clothes, some of the things you want with you now,” Dan told her, gently nudging her towards her room. “Go on now.”

Trixie went and hugged her mother again before going to her room. Lucifer went with her to help her while Maze went into hers, the door slamming shut. Dan took hold of Chloe’s hand and led her to her bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her to sit on his left.

She broke down then, turning into his shoulder and sobbing. He put his arm around her, holding her tight. His left wing curled around her, doing anything to bring her even a little comfort.

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” he said to her. “It feels like I’m letting you down all over again.”

“Don’t,” she snapped, looking up at him. “This isn’t your fault. I chose to let Maze live here with us, even knowing what she is. It…it just isn’t fair to any of us. I hate to ask to stay over tonight, but…”

“You never have to ask, Chlo,” Dan told her. “But I don’t know if the rest of my building will take to having you stay. There’s no telling what they’ve had to go through today and it might complicate things. Besides, Lucifer has several properties all over the place he could let you use.”

“I need to call Michael,” she said after a few minutes. “Let him know what’s going on.”

“We won’t feel offended if you’d rather stay with him,” Dan suggested. “We don’t mind having Trixie over for now.”

Chloe blushed. “Michael…we haven’t…done anything, really. Mostly kissing, a little heavy petting. He’s quite the gentleman.”

“Driving you crazy yet?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

She laughed. “A little. He’s been so good to me, I just wonder…if he’s hung up on going further because, well, I’m human.”

“Bet you $10 he’s a virgin,” Dan said. That earned him a slap to the back of the head. He laughed, letting her get up and head for her closet.

While she packed, she called Michael and let him know what was going on. Her face turned red again as they spoke and ended with her agreeing to something.

“Let me guess,” Dan said as she finished packing her bag. “He insisted both of you go stay with him?”

“Yes,” she admitted, that blush getting darker.

Ten minutes later, they had the bags in the car and Trixie in the back, seat belt on. Dan sat next to her. Chloe was taking the passenger seat and Lucifer was driving. Maze would follow on her bike.

“Is there anywhere you’d like me to take you, Detective?” Lucifer asked, pulling out of the driveway. “Or will you be coming home with us?”

“We’re staying with Michael,” she told him. “He sent me his address.”

Lucifer managed to lean over a bit and read it. Dan noticed him constantly check the rear view mirror. They drove through several side streets before hitting a busier street, almost cutting someone off in traffic. It took them a good half hour to drive to a condo complex practically on the beach. Michael was out front, waiting on the sidewalk. He waved.

“Did you get lost?” he asked, helping the girls unload their bags.

“Just making sure we weren’t followed, brother,” Lucifer replied, helping them with their things.

Michael tossed a set of keys at Maze as she parked.

“I’ll go find my own place,” she said. “Living with Lucifer was bad enough.”

“After what happened, I leased the penthouse here under an alias,” Michael told her. “That key is to the apartment I leased under my name; Michael Morningstar. I thought you’d like to have the possibility of a surprise attack from the people doing this.”

“Second best present I’ve gotten this year,” she said with a grin.

“What’s the first?” Michael asked.

She flashed a handmade bracelet of woven nylon and beads. “Friendship bracelet from Trixie.”

Michael was a little surprised, but he simply nodded and took their bags inside, leading them into the building. Dan kept his seat in the back, liking the extra room it provided. Lucifer took a slight detour, picking up some extra groceries before heading to their place. As they approached the building, he felt his stomach twist a little. There were dozens of people gathered around the ten foot high concrete security wall that surrounded the property. He saw a few familiar faces, people from the neighborhood. Many of them were shouting that they needed to get out of the city, called them freaks and abominations. Others held signs saying pretty much the same thing. Dan quickly locked the doors as they came up on the gate. Several security officers exited the gatehouse, surrounding their car and standing in a line across the width of the gate.

“How long have they been here?” Lucifer asked Joe, the usual evening guard on duty as he showed their tenant ID.

“The last fifteen minutes, give or take,” Joe replied. “Not sure who tipped them off demis live here, but the point is, they know and they aren’t happy.”

“It’s because of me,” Dan sighed. “I’ve not exactly been discreet.”

“We have to have all guards on call in order to make sure none of them get through the gate,” Joe said. “We’re all bunking here for now, sleeping in shifts unless someone needs in or out of the gate You plan on going anywhere tonight?”

“No,” Lucifer said.

It was tense as the gate started to open. The Humanity First followers at the front of the group started trying to get around security, very determined to get in and…do who knows what. As soon as the gate was open enough to drive through, Lucifer pulled forward quickly, allowing them to shut the gate. Dan quickly called this in to the station, informing them of a hostile protest going on at their address. Hopefully that would get them to leave for now. As they were about to get on the elevator, Amelia showed up at the door leading to the basement.

“Building meeting now,” she said. “We’ve been expecting you.”

They were quiet as they followed her into the basement, having a seat.

“Sorry if we’ve kept you waiting,” Dan said, sitting on the couch. “My ex-wife got kicked out of her place and we drove her to a friend’s place.”

“I worry about my human relatives too,” Greg sighed. “I was turned by bite on accident. My family have been supportive and told me if I need anything to call. Who knows what these people are even capable of?”

“There was a raid on the commune I lived in up in along the Canadian border of Montana,” Star, one of their resident fairies said. “This man leading them…he’s a stone cold son of a bitch. He killed most of my family. I got separated from my father and sister when we fled. It’s been a year and I haven’t heard from them yet.”

“This isn’t easy for any of us,” Amelia sighed, looking at her hands. That’s when he noticed the intricate tattoos that ran from the tips of her fingers, up the back of her hands, gradually fading into nothing at her elbow. “Even witches didn’t escape the effect of the spell they used. I wanted you all here to say that I'm doing everything in my power to keep us safe here. You'll always have a home here.”

“It was such a relief to find this place,” Aysa said, holding Mari in her arms. “To not have to worry about hiding everywhere except our home. Have neighbors that know what we go through every day.”

“And none of us can afford to move again,” Martin, a psychic sighed. “Aside from the Morningstars.”

“I can assure all of you, if it's needed, I'll relocate everyone here,” Lucifer said, getting to his feet. “I have money and it means little to me. People matter more.”

“Wait...really?” one of the other tenants asked. “You'd find all of us new homes?”

“Have them built, if I must,” he replied. “Within reason. Wouldn't want you saddled with horrendous property taxes.”

Everyone laughed a little.

“I've doubled security and we have more guards on detail,” Amelia said. “They can't climb the wall or get in the building without an ID. I've built this place with the most state of the art systems to fight fires, keep people out, etc. Even some magic wards and shields laid into the concrete. Anything I could think of that wouldn’t compromise the integrity of the building has been done.”

“It’s been a trying day for all of us,” Dan said. “We’re all stressed, tired…hungry. Let’s go upstairs and try to find a little peace, hmm?” 

“Agreed,” nearly everyone present replied in unison.

Hugs and numbers were shared as they filed out. It wasn’t much, but it was clear everyone felt a little better now. They shared an elevator with the Tomoris and their temporary guests, introducing the single father with his young daughter. It was just awful what happened to them. He was quiet as they got into their apartment, sitting and staring at the TV after turning it on. It was playing some cop drama, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. Lucifer was moving around the kitchen behind him, no doubt making dinner. Poor guy seemed to gravitate to the kitchen lately, especially when he’s stressed. He stroked his belly absently, not really sure what to do or to say. Nothing felt right.

His stomach growled loudly when Lucifer came around and handed him a large bowl of what turned out to be chili. Dan could smell the spice, tingling pleasantly in his sinuses. Normally they’d eat at the table, but right now, they just needed to be close. The food hit the spot; satisfying a craving he’d been having lately of anything with a lot of spice to it. Once they were finished, dishes done and he’d had a chance to go to the bathroom, Lucifer pulled Dan into his arms, Dan’s back against his chest.

“Luce…,” he said softly, enjoying the massage he was getting to his lower back. “Mmm…that’s good. It’s been bothering me all day.”

Dan was just about to fall asleep as the knots in his back loosened, when he started getting kicked and jabbed. They were hitting against his internal organs, making him tense up again. Lucifer straightened up a bit and started singing. He chose older, slower songs he’d not heard since he was a kid, rubbing his taut belly the whole time. It helped ease him and their little ones into sleep. Hopefully the next day would be better.

-1a.m.-

Dan woke up to a loud screeching, followed by a boom. Lucifer helped him up and out, making sure his clothes were on and fastened.

“What the hell was that?” he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching a little.

The fire alarms in the building were next to go off. They didn’t panic, simply walking out of their apartment, Lucifer making sure to grab the keys to their car. Just in case. But before they could enter the stairwell, Amelia came out from the stairs, panting hard. The look on her face had them both worried.

“The group outside…,” she panted, struggling to catch her breath. “They got in. They…”

“Breathe,” Dan told her, helping her calm enough to get enough air so she could speak.

“Thanks,” she sighed. “Those crazies jumped our security guards and took over the gate house. Once they got the gate open, they started throwing molotov cocktails through the windows. We’ve got a number of fires that spread quickly on the lower floors. But as I pulled the alarm, they’d rammed two Hummers into the elevators and the support columns. That explosion was both of those cars exploding.”

A shimmy went through the building. They could hear a faint groaning sound all around them.

“Fuck,” Amelia said, looking at a bracelet on her wrist. “I don't know how, but they've removed the wards on the building.

The three of them listed towards their door as the floor shifted under them, her eyes went wide.

“Oh god...the building is going to fall,” she gasped.

The slant got worse as they could hear steel bending and concrete Screams could be heard through the building. A minute later and everything stopped. Dan looked to see Amenadiel and Michael.

“I'm helping Amenadiel keep up his time stop ability,” Michael said. “But it's taxing both of us. What's going on?”

“This damn hate group broke in and has done enough damage to take out the building,” Lucifer growled. “Keep this up as long as you can. I'm going to get Dan out first, then I'll come back to help. Call on some our siblings, the building is full.”

Dan didn't argue this time, there just wasn't any time to waste. Lucifer walked him into their apartment and threw the coffee table out one of the windows, shattering it out. Dan hugged him, letting Lucifer fly them out of the building. He set him down in a thick stand of trees, the area pitch black. Francesca showed up just as Lucifer took off to help more. Five of the longest minutes went by as other angels set down with the others from his building, confused since they had no idea how they got outside. He explained it to them as Lucifer, Michael and Amenadiel had grabbed the last few and got out. They all watched helplessly as the building crashed to the ground. Everyone stayed quiet as emergency services surrounded the wreckage. Lucifer led the way down a dark path, getting out his phone and making a few calls. The path ended in an abandoned camp ground. A few minutes later, several black SUVs pulled up.

“Get in,” he told them. “They're taking us to a new property I acquired through a deal. No one even knows I own it. We'll be safe there.”

Everyone climbed into the waiting cars, Lucifer getting in the same one with Dan. They drove for nearly an hour, heading outside of the city. When they reached their destination, Dan was surprised. It was a three floor mansion, freshly built and beautiful.

“I paid the unpaid taxes to get someone down on their luck out of trouble and they signed the deed over to me,” Lucifer explained as everyone got out. “I own this and 100 acres.”

“Feel free to put together a shopping list and I'll make sure you have what you need by morning,” he told them as he led them inside. “There are four bedrooms on the ground floor, twelve bedrooms on the second and third floors. Daniel and I will be taking the Master suite on the first floor. The rest of the rooms are yours to choose from. I say we all settle in and get some sleep.”

“Thank you,” Amelia told them before shuffling off upstairs.

Several people started talking quietly, deciding where they were going. Dan let Lucifer lead him down a hall off a lavish living room. He noticed the kitchen just to his left as they passed an intersection of the hall. They finally stopped in front of a door just to the right, a window in front of them looking out over the backyard. The bedroom had a similar layout that their apartment had, so it was at least familiar. And they had a beautiful view of the land owned.

Lucifer helped him get out of his jeans and shirts, leaving his torso bare and boxers on. They kissed before crawling into bed, Dan on his side, Lucifer curling around him from behind. He eased his arm around him, his hand resting just above his belly button. He even unfurled his wings and draped one over them.

“Thanks, Luce,” he yawned. “I can't imagine the chaos happening throughout the city over all this. Anyone on duty is going to be in for a long night.”

“We'll help them somehow,” Lucifer assured him. “Like Michael said, we're all family. Family's got to stick together.”

Dan chuckled a little as he eased into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this chapter done sooner, but I've been having an issue with my blood pressure being a little too high and affecting my vision. I'm still working on it, but I'm doing better. This chapter feels a little short, but it's kind of more fluff than anything. I felt it was needed. Enjoy!

2 months later (7 months in)

-Dan-

“Come in,” he called out after hearing a knock at the door.

He relaxed back into his office chair, rubbing at his ever expanding belly. It was getting harder and harder to get up in the morning. And he had 3 more months of this? How did Chloe deal with this?

“Hi, Derek,” he said, smiling as Derek entered, his scales whispering against the plush rug. “What brings you here?”

“Business, I'm afraid,” his friend replied, coiling himself in front of his desk. “There was another fire last night. Two dead, one with minor injuries.”

“They have any family?” Dan asked him.

“No,” Derek replied. “9 year old human kid. His dad was human, his mom was a turned werewolf, 2 years ago. It was one of the best case scenarios; the family chose to trust her. They died making sure their kid lived. I hate to keep asking, but...”

“Let me talk with Ben,” Dan sighed.

“I thought you were on leave to rest up for the big day,” Derek said after a long silence. “And here I find you stressing over...what is all this?”

“I've been proofreading the proposals to submit new laws and ordinances to the state,” he answered. “To start at the very least. More and more communities are outing themselves across the country. Cells of this damn group popping up everywhere, causing trouble. It's utter chaos.”

“Tell me about it,” Derek sighed. “The shifts just get longer and longer. The walk out is killing us. And this goddamn hate group isn't making this any easier.”

“Don't you think I know that?” he asked. “I can't leave this damn house so they don't find me. I feel fucking useless right now.”

“Oh no,” Derek warned, moving around his desk to make him look at him. “You listen to me right now. You're not useless. You certainly weren't before going on leave. Dude, you kill at everything you do on the job. And killing this now. I don't know anyone else that could do what you're doing.”

“Tell that to IA.”

“Fuck those clowns, Dan. They haven't done the job in years. And it isn't just you they don't like. They hate all of us; human and demi human alike.”

“Feels like the civil rights movement all over again,” Dan sighed. “I didn't live through it, but the adults around me through my life did. But this...”

“We'll get through it,” Derek told him. “If we know anything, it's supporting each other through all our adversities.”

A knock at the door had him looking up. Elder Vera came in.

“How's the proposal?” she asked.

“Done now,” he told her, stapling the last few pages together.

“Do you ever stop working?” she asked him, taking the folder. “We couldn't ask for better. Thanks.”

“I needed something to do,” he sighed. “But I'm glad to help. Now, I think I'll go take a nap. These three have been raising hell.”

Derek helped him out of his chair. He'd gained a few more pounds over the last couple of months. It was tiring and uncomfortable. But it was worth it when Lucifer came home and pampered him endlessly.

“Would you like me to escort you to your room?” Vera asked, handing the file to Derek.

“That was be good, since I know D here has to get back to work,” he told her. “Thank you.”

“I'll get this dropped off at city hall for you on my way back in,” Derek said. “Later, my friend.”

Vera moved alongside him carefully, her serpent body quite larger than his friend. As the Western Elder for the demi-human community in Los Angeles, she handled issues that crop up in her territory. She was a naga, like Derek. Her scales were a brilliant emerald green.

“Close to the end, I take it?” she asked him, helping him ease into his bed.

“3 more months of this torture before it's all over,” he groaned, the ache in his back easing as he stretched out. “It just had to be triplets.”

“They always say that the universe doesn't give you more than you can handle,” Vera said. “Do you need anything?”

“I'm good right now. Other than checking on the proposal, was there anything else you needed?”

“No. I thought you might like a little company. I've been through the whole hiding away for months on end scenario. It gets lonely.”

“Hard to be alone in a full house along with several apartments built on our property.”

“You know it doesn't always work that way,” Vera told him with a laugh.

“I wouldn't mind a little company I guess,” Dan said with a shrug. “I was going to put on 911. It's good, but I might fall asleep on you.”

“Don't worry about it, Dan. I've been where you are. Mind if I grab a soda?”

“Sure,” he answered.

He started the episode, Vera coming back as the ad ended. And he had to admit, it was nice to have someone there.

-Lucifer-

He groaned in relief as his wings tucked away easily once he'd landed on the balcony of his penthouse at Lux. Michael had a similar reaction when he attempted the move as he touched down next to him.

“Looks like the spell wore off,” he said, opening the way into penthouse. “Bloody good time for it. It's so damn awkward trying to keep them tucked back enough. I know Daniel will be appreciative.”

“How's he doing by the way?” Michael asked, having a seat on the couch while Lucifer walked further in to the bar.

“A bit miserable truthfully,” he replied, pouring some whiskey. “Drink?”

“Bourbon, if you have it,” Michael told him. “That meeting could've gone better.”

“It was a right train wreck, brother,” Lucifer sighed, pouring a couple inches of bourbon into another glass. “Those dicks didn't want to give us a chance at all. We're lucky they're allowing us to even submit the proposal Daniel has been putting together with the Elders.”

“Vera texted me earlier,” Michael said, taking the offered glass when Lucifer sat next to him. “Dan finished it up and his old partner, Derek, dropped it at City Hall for us. She also mentioned that she spent the afternoon with Dan. They binged some TV, had some dinner together. She left just as we finished that meeting, he was sleeping soundly.”

“Good,” Lucifer sighed, sipping his drink. “Poor man has had a lot of problems getting any rest when I'm not there. Usually if I sing, it helps settle them. But it's not a guarantee.”

“Luci?” Michael asked after taking a long draw off of his drink.

“Yes, brother?”

“Chloe and I...we're getting along very well,” he said, his face turning pink.

“Hmm...so your relationship is moving forward then?” Lucifer asked, a sly grin on his face. “And has it moved to the bedroom yet?”

“No,” Michael said after a long silence. “How can I do that when...”

Now that had Lucifer sitting forward. He tossed the rest of his drink back and set the glass on the table.

“You mean to tell me that in all this time...you've never even lain with a woman?!”

“I had more important things to do, Luci!” he shouted, downing the rest of his own drink before staring at the empty glass.

“But what about that girl you kept following around right before I Fell?” Lucifer asked him. “I was so sure she had at least popped your cherry.”

“I...might have run away when she tried to undress me,” Michael murmured quickly.

Lucifer laughed, he couldn't help it. Seeing his brother only turn redder with embarrassment, he felt a little bad for him. He moved a little closer and put an arm around him.

“Do you know anything about...being intimate?” Lucifer asked, trying to have a little bit of tact.

“I know the basics,” Michael sighed, not even looking up at him. “And I've been shying away from that with Chloe because I don't want to look like an idiot.” He looked over to him. “I love her. If I can't...”

“Relax, brother,” Lucifer told him. “In all honesty, you just need to be upfront with her.”

“And she...won't laugh at me?” Michael asked, hopeful.

“Not for the reason you think, Micha. Chloe...she has some control issues. Letting her know that you're new to that level of intimacy, she'll be able to take a teaching role, allowing her control and proving to her that you trust her to show you how to please her and find what pleases you.”

“That...doesn't sound that bad actually.”

“If you ever need a babysitter for Beatrice, just let us know,” Lucifer said with a wink. “Or you could bring her here for some alone time.”

“Don't you still live here?” Michael asked with a frown.

“I still own the penthouse, but I sold the club to the manager that's been running it for me,” he answered.

“Really?” his brother asked. “I know how much you adore this place from what Chloe told me.”

“What I have with Daniel...it's more important to me,” he admitted. “Along with the work I do with the police. It calls to me. I've agreed to come perform when the mood strikes me, but my place is taking care of my family.”

“I owe Raphael then,” Michael said.

“Why?”

“I bet him that I'd end up mated and waiting on little ones before you, him and Gabriel. I thought it was a sucker's bet.”

“Raphael is more wise than any of us have ever given him credit for,” Lucifer told him. “To be fair, I would've agreed with you.”

“Any plans this evening?” Lucifer asked his brother after a long silence. “Given Daniel is resting well right now, it's best that I let him rest. I have a hard time sleeping when I can't be next to him.”

“Chloe said she was going to be with Maze, having a 'girl's night' with some friends,” Michael answered with a shrug.

“How's about a movie, then?” Lucifer asked him. “I've got some snacks still in the kitchen and plenty of time to kill.”

“Sounds good to me,” Michael said with a grin.

-Chloe-

“Ok,” she sighed as she had a seat on the couch next to Trixie, Maze and Linda on the other side of her. “Wine has been poured and snacks are on the table.”

“So what are we doing on our Tribe Night In?” Linda asked, looking a little puzzled.

Chloe grabbed a notebook. “We are going to plan a baby shower for Dan.”

“I'm so in,” Linda said excitedly. “How is he? I haven't seen him for a while.”

“Tired mostly,” Trixie answered. “The triplets have been keeping him up and his back hurts. But he's excited.”

“I don't envy him in the slightest,” Rita said, sipping her wine. “Twins were a nightmare to carry. I can't imagine how uncomfortable he's feeling right now.”

“He's got 3 months to go and around this time, I was feeling that I didn't have anything ready,” Chloe said. “I figured we could throw it next week at their house.”

“I think it's a great idea,” Kaia said with a nod, grabbing a few cheese cubes from the platter on the coffee table. “Aysa and I have been getting run ragged at work and I haven't been to see him for a while either. He's got to be feeling a little lonely by now.”

“I don't think the usual games at one of these things would be a good idea though,” Chloe sighed. “I figured we could maybe keep this more of a surprise party and we help them out getting things together by giving gifts.”

“I agree,” Kaia said. “Dan is still male. He'd no doubt feel uncomfortable with some of the standard fare at this kind of event. But I know the perfect bakery to go for the cake. It's run by a good friend of mine.”

Chloe wrote that down.

“I'll handle decorations,” Ella piped up. “And invitations. We can invite everyone living at their ranch. Even if they can't come, they could always get a gift for them.”

“Make sure to stress getting things in gender neutral colors since they don't know any genders just yet,” Chloe added.

“Speaking of babies,” Ella drawled, a sly grin spreading across her face. “You and Michael decide to try making some of your own?”

Chloe nearly choked on the mouthful of wine she'd been about to swallow. Everyone laughed as she turned red.

“Ella! Trixie's here! We don't need to be talking...”

“Michael turns her down all the time,” Trixie interrupted.

“Trixie!” Chloe scolded.

“It's true,” the girl whined. “You keep trying to get him to go to bed with you and he insists on sleeping on the couch.”

“Aww...sounds like Chloe's man is a little shy,” Ella teased. “It sounds like when my...oh no.”

“What?” Chloe asked. “What, Ella?!”

“It sounds a lot like my youngest brother, Eddie,” she replied. “He did the same thing with his first serious girlfriend because he was a virgin.”

“Sounds like the world's oldest virgin,” Maze snickered. “Now anyway. Michael came after Amenadiel, Lucifer following right after him. And I know Amenadiel's not a virgin since I was with him.”

“There is a child present!” Chloe all but shouted, her face feeling hot enough to fry an egg on at this point.

“I'm 11, not stupid,” Trixie replied. “I've heard worse from my friends.”

“Really?”

Trixie nodded. “They're obsessed with the subject, trying to learn about it without their parents finding out so they aren't clueless in a few years.”

“And you don't feel you need to?” Chloe asked, dreading her answer.

“Maze and Lucifer both told me if I have questions, to just ask,” her daughter replied with a shrug. “They promised to answer honestly. And no, Dad doesn't know.”

“Is it weird that I'm relieved to hear that?” Chloe asked the room after a few minutes.

“No, actually,” Linda answered. “They're both very open about their sexuality and their activities. Neither are ashamed of anything they've done in that regard and let's face it; they both have probably tried everything possible. They're like walking encyclopedias on the topic and have no qualms about giving information to anyone, even a child. And you know that neither of them would ever mislead or give incomplete information to her. It's the best case scenario really.”

“At least it'd be better than my mother's sex talk,” Chloe said with a shudder.

“Did she talk in metaphors?” Maze asked.

“More like put on a porno she did before she had me and tried to give a running commentary on it,” Chloe answered with a grimace. “I was 14 and completely mortified to see my mother...doing that.”

“I'm a demon and even that...ugh,” Maze said, her face scrunched up in distaste. “Not that you're mother isn't sexy. But the way you put it...it gave me a mental image of my mother trying to do the same. Yeah....nope. Not going there. That is kind of gross.”

“Thank you!” Chloe exclaimed. “Finally, someone agrees with me! Most of my co-stars and other girls I was being tutored alongside wanted to see the tape because it had my mother in it. They were actually jealous that I watched it and they didn't.”

“Have you even told your mother about everything going on?” Ella asked. “I figured she would've tried to drop in a couple of times.”

“Thankfully no,” she sighed. “She's overseas, shooting several movies along with doing the convention circuit out there. If I'm lucky, she'll be gone for the rest of the year. I'll tell her then.”

“You know that will only end in drama, Chloe,” Linda said, her tone a warning.

“She lives for the drama anyway,” Chloe replied. “And I'd rather not subject Michael to her yet. It's bad enough my attempts to take our relationship further have been failing. I don't need my mother trying to help.”

“She wouldn't...”

“Oh, she would,” Chloe said. “Brock Adamson. It was after Hot Tub High School, about six months after my dad passed away. I decided to try and make a move to traditional theater, landing a role in an off broadway production. Brock was my co-star. We both hit it off really well. Things were progressing, but he was shy. I made the mistake of introducing him to my mother. I found them together in his dressing room after rehearsals. She insisted she was only trying to help because he was nervous about being with me. I was so disgusted, I quit the production and went into the police academy not long after.”

“Yikes.”

“And that's why I'd rather her meet Michael a lot later,” Chloe said simply. “Now...what should we put on the gift list? Trixie, can you tell me what they already have?”

They talked for a good hour, playfully arguing over gift ideas, sketching invitation layouts. Once the list was done, she gave it to Ella for the invitations.

“Sorry if I hit a sore spot about Michael,” Ella muttered as they opened another bottle of wine, Maze taking Trixie to her spare bedroom since the girl was fading fast. “You both are so good together. And it's obvious he makes you happy.”

“You have no idea,” Chloe said with a smile. "And it's ok, El. I know you mean well. I...I'm falling for him hard. There are times I struggle with how much he looks like Lucifer, yet acts so different. He's so serious and focused when it comes to the job. But when he's with us, he's so open and affectionate. He adores Trixie, is always ready to include her in anything. It's really great. I just wish he'd talk to me about...you know.”

“Maybe you should ask Lucifer to talk to him,” Ella told her with a wink.

“That's...not a horrible idea,” Chloe replied after a minute. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Ella said with a smile.

“You know...if this relationship goes any further, then we'll have to find you someone so we can nag you about having babies.”

“Whoa!” Ella laughed nervously. “I'm still young. Plenty of time for that for me. I would prefer to be an aunt first and spoil any kids you have and Dan's kids rotten.”

“You won't be able to hold it back forever,” Chloe sang, making everyone present laugh.

-1 week later-

-Dan-

“Please don't!” he laughed as Lucifer's fingers flitted across his ribs. “No fair! I...haha...can't run...away!”

Lucifer did relent, knowing he would've let him continue if he wasn't about to lose control of his bladder. The further along he got, the more he had to cater to basic needs. He leaned in and kissed him. As much sex as they'd been having, Dan honestly just wasn't up for it anymore. Raphael had told him this would happen closer to the end. Lucifer didn't seem to mind though.

“Help me up,” he grunted, struggling to get into a sitting position. “I need a shower and something to eat.”

Lucifer helped him up to his feet.

“Thanks,” Dan sighed, letting him lead him into their bathroom. “I hate that I need you to...”

“It's no trouble,” Lucifer insisted. “None at all.” He kissed him again, running a hand along his belly. “It won't be much longer and then you'll be independent again.”

“On one hand, I can't wait,” Dan said, getting undressed while Lucifer got the shower ready. “On the other...I'm scared. How do we even know I'll survive it?”

“My brother is the best,” Lucifer told him, pulling him under the spray with him. “There's no need to worry about that. You'll be fine. Our little ones will be fine.”

“Until Humanity First tries to get at us again,” Dan said, shivering at the thought. He eased as Lucifer pulled him close, carefully washing every inch he could reach.

“I swear that we'll take care of them before that happens, love,” Lucifer said, his tone serious. “I'll throw myself in front of them before I let them even try to touch you or our children.”

Dan nodded, relaxing into his husband's hold as he kept scrubbing him clean. They let the topic drop for now. From the updates he was getting from everyone living on their property still working, the hate group was seen mostly holding rallies or protests, but not much else. They'd been making Lucifer and Dan their primary targets, from what Derek and Rita have told him. Thankfully, they didn't know where he was. And as much as he hated being cooped up, it was better than them coming after him.

Once he was dressed, Lucifer seemed to drag his feet getting himself dressed. It was weird even for him. But he wouldn't tell Dan why. Just dodged around the question or didn't even reply. It was getting a little irritating. When he was finally dressed, Dan followed him to their door. Only to growl nastily as Lucifer stopped with his hand on their doorknob to check his phone.

“It can wait,” he snarled, reaching for his phone. Lucifer dodged and put it in his pocket. “Man, what's gotten into you today?”

“Nothing,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “Come along now.”

Dan just shook his head. He knew Lucifer wouldn't lie to him. But did he have to be so weird today? Just as he was about to ask him again what his problem was, the question died in his throat. Stepping through the kitchen and into the front sitting room of the house, he found it decorated in pastel colors. Two long tables were set up along the far wall of the room; one with food, the other gifts. As he walked in, he found several of their tenants on the ranch were present, along with Chloe, Trixie, Maze, Ella and Linda. Even Rita and a few other of the demi-human officers were there.

“Surprise!” they all yelled excitedly.

“Wow,” he breathed, completely shocked. “What...what is all of this?”

“It's a baby shower,” Chloe told him, moving to his side to help him sit. “We felt you might need a little help with getting things together and since you can't really go shopping yourself...”

“Thank you,” he said, pulling her down to him. He kissed her cheek. “It...it's definitely a surprise.”

“Don't worry,” she whispered to him. “We have games planned, but nothing like mine was.”

“Thank the stars,” he sighed. “There's no way I'd get through this with that mess.”

“That and you're a little too preoccupied being pregnant with triplets,” she added with a chuckle. “You look uncomfortable.”

“I've improved then,” he joked, letting her pull back.

Ella made him a plate and brought it over while they set up boards for Pictionary. Watching Lucifer attempt to draw what appeared to be emojis for the word was too funny. The man seemed to think texting in nothing but emojis was faster. More like more confusing. An hour of this found Chloe's team winning. But then Lucifer bested them at Twister. It definitely gave Dan some ideas once he was able to see below his waist again. Hell, it gave him ideas for later that night too. And would be worth having to make chocolate chip muffins for those living on the floors above him. It wasn't totally his fault when he made noises loud enough to be heard through most of the house. That could be put on Lucifer, sometimes anyway.

The party went on through the afternoon and into the evening. The gifts they received were everything they hadn't shopped for yet. Bassinets, diapers, toys, clothes...even a beautiful set of antique cribs and changing table, all done up in a matching stain, sanded smooth all over. As they cut the amazing cake decorated with their latest sonogram picture, he raised a glass.

“Thank you all for coming and making this a memorable day,” he said. “It's been hard on all of us lately. To be able to get together and celebrate like this...it gives us all a little bit of normal to get us through our adversity. And it means a lot to both of us that all of you are here and have given us more than what we need for our children. You've given us a sense of community and family. And that's what will see us through. To family.”

“To family!” everyone replied back before drinking to the toast.


	21. Chapter 21

3 weeks later (8 months in)

-Chloe-

“Finally,” she sighed, easing into their usual booth at Tony's Diner. Derek slid in next to her. A few weeks ago, people found out they could use their human forms again. Many chose not to, that they didn't feel it was needed any more. Besides, Humanity First singled them out either way. Derek was relieved to be able to use his human form again. It made it far easier to travel or interact with the public that way.

“Good to see you guys again,” Tony said as he wiped the counter down. “What can I get you two?”

“Patty melt and fries,” Chloe told him. “No salt.”

“Egg salad sandwich and fries,” Derek said.

“Coming right up!” he called as he went to the back.

“If I never have to chase down another suspect, it'll be too soon,” Chloe groaned, sitting back in the booth. “My feet are killing me.”

“HF is everywhere now,” Derek said, running his fingers through his hair. “I've had dates scared off...my nieces are terrified. They won't even leave the house.”

“Were they ok in school?” she asked.

“Oh, their classmates are extremely supportive,” he said. “HF has tried to send in some of their younger members to get some recruits, but they ran them out. Before the pickets outside the school, they had a lovely assembly, letting them and other demi students share their history and heritage with the rest of the students.”

“I've been noticing a lot of people getting pissed off with the protests and just want these guys to go away.”

“If only they'd take the message,” Derek said with a chuckle.

A few minutes later, their food hit the table. They both handed the waitress a twenty each. Lunch was quiet. A few other people came in and sat on the other end of the diner. Chloe was a little surprised to see one of the vice detectives that had walked out come in.

“Detective Miles,” Derek said. “I'm surprised to see you here, of all places.”

“May I sit please?” he asked.

“Sure,” Chloe told him. Both of them were surprised to see him sit next to Derek with zero hesitation. “What brings you here?”

“I need your help,” he said after a couple of minutes. “I want to beg for my job back.”

“Why?” Derek snapped. “You made it pretty clear you'd rather quit than work with people different from you.”

“I was gravely mistaken,” he replied. “After the walk out, I went home....and found my wife and two kids....are demis. Were leopards to be specific. Seeing the terror on Miranda's face as she begged me to just let her leave with the kids, I felt ashamed of myself. She sat and talked with me for a while. I realized that she was still the same person I fell in love with. When some of the guys I walked out with came to get me for a meeting, I told them no. That I changed my mind. Seeing my family, they tried to go after them. I kept them back while they ran and hid. They beat the shit out of me and left me battered and broken. Miranda came back for me and got me to a clinic. We can't go back to our home. I'm not asking for all of this just for me. It's for my family. Please.”

“Come back with us and I'll talk to Michael for you,” Chloe said. “I can tell you're being sincere.” She handed him a card that had Lucifer's number on it. “Call that. They'll help you with getting housing.”

“Thank you,” he sighed as the waitress came up.

“Can I get you officers anything else?” she asked.

“Tuna melt, fries and a chocolate shake to go please,” Miles told her, handing her two twenties. “Keep the change.”

By the time they paid their check, his food was up at the counter. The three of them walked back to the precinct together. It was a little hectic, but they had everything running as smooth as they could with the cops they still had. Miles set his lunch on Dan's desk for the moment before following her up to Michael's office.

“How can I help you today?” Michael asked slowly, surprised to see her bringing in Detective Miles.

She sat off to the side while the Detective told his story, ending it with begging to get hired back on. That he was wrong and was willing to take the worst detail to make it up to them.

“That won't be necessary,” Michael told him. “I'm glad to have you back. Go report to Lieutenant Walker in Vice after lunch. He'll get you set up.”

“Thank you, sir,” Miles said. “You won't regret this.”

“How's it going getting the new recruits from the academy assigned?” Chloe asked Michael once Miles had left.

“Like pulling eye teeth,” he sighed. “I got us 15 starting on Monday.”

“We'll manage,” she assured him.

“I know you're not a fan of it, but I need you to do paperwork,” he said. “I'll be leaving early today.”

“Sure thing, Mike,” she replied. “You're in charge of dinner then.”

“The files should already be at your desk,” he told her, picking up his phone. “Sorry, but I've got calls to make.”

She blew him a kiss before heading for her desk. Time flies by as Chloe goes through file after file; getting them sorted, the reports written up or proofread. By the time she finished, the sun was nearly down and she her eyes were tired. After handing the files back in to Records, Chloe drove back to Michael's apartment. She was surprised to find a lovely pasta dinner on the table, the lights dimmed and soft music playing.

“Trixie?” she called as she took her shoes off and set them next to the door.

“She's having a sleepover with the Tomoris tonight,” Michael told her, opening some wine. “We haven't had a chance to have a night to ourselves lately. I...hope that's ok.”

“It sounds great,” she told him with a smile.

She had a seat as he dished out some lovely pasta carbonara with fresh garlic bread and a small salad .

“Looks like you're good behind a stove too,” she said with a smile.

“I'm a quick learner,” he replied. “It's hard to believe it's been close to a year since we met. I...never really thought I could be happy with anyone else. But I'm glad to be proven wrong.”

“I didn't think I would find anybody after what happened with Daniel,” she admitted. “I love you, Michael. And I love how great you are with Trixie.”

“She's a very special child,” he said with a smile. “It's so easy to adore her. Just as easy as it is with you.”

He reached over and took her hand in his briefly. She smiled, blushing a little when he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it before letting it go. They ate in silence, just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. This would actually be a good time to discuss his apprehension.

“Michael?” she asked to get his attention.

He had a mouthful of pasta, so it took him a minute. Once he'd swallowed, he looked at her. “Yes?”

“Is...is there a reason you don't come to bed with me?” she asked. “Um...is it because I'm human?”

“No,” he said, the force to his words, making her flinch a little. He cleared his throat and took her hand in his again. “Chloe...it's not like that, I swear.” He looked away for several minutes, his face turning red. “It's...um...I've never been with anyone...like that.”

“Oh...,” she said. Her eyes went a little wide as the words really sunk in. “You know...that's what I thought. Just based on how you were acting. Why didn't you just tell me?”

“I...I felt stupid about it,” he replied. “I've wanted to, but it's not been the best time to talk privately lately.”

“Hmm...how's about we just take it slow tonight?” she asked, pulling her hand from his and stroked his cheek. “Let's finish dinner and take a shower together?”

Michael nodded, the look on his face giving away his nerves a little. They finished dinner and got the dishes loaded into the dishwasher. Chloe took his hand again and led him to their personal bathroom She pulled him in for a kiss. He knew his way around that and was very talented in that regard. Her compliance had him gaining confidence. His hands moved from her hips and up under her shirt. Chloe pulled back enough to let him take her shirt off, letting her help him shed his too.

As he moved away to get the shower started, Chloe took that moment to lose her bra, jeans, socks and underwear. When he turned around, his eyes went wide again. But he didn't run this time. A low growl cut through the quiet as he watched her get in under the hot spray. She could hear him scramble out of the rest of his clothes and her heart started to race as he got into the shower behind her.

“You can touch me, Michael,” she told him as she didn't feel him really move. “I'll let you know if I don't like something.”

She smiled a little as the shampoo she'd grabbed got taken out of her hand. Chloe leaned back into him as he lathered her hair. Once that had been washed and rinsed, he started soaping up her shoulders, moving down. She let herself rest against his body as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing lightly. She panted lightly as his left hand stayed above the waist while his right hand moved lower.

“Michael...yes...,” she whimpered as his hand cupped her between the legs. “Mmm...”

“You're so wet and soft here,” he purred in her ear. “Is that all because of me?”

“Yes,” she replied.

She widened her stance more as he eased two fingers into her. The heel of his palm was pressed against her clit just right and after only a couple of strokes, she pinned his hand in place between her legs and came. She grabbed at the forearm across her chest, riding the wave. He kept up the strokes, slowing as she started coming down. Chloe turned in his arms and kissed him hard. Michael was right there with her, keeping her pulled close. His cock was a hot, hard length against her belly. He was clearly a little impatient, quickly rubbing himself down with a bar of soap and rinsing before snapping the water off. They couldn't keep their hands off one another as they made their way from the bathroom and into 'their' bedroom. He growled low in his throat when she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back a step. She was right next to the bed.

“Get on the bed first,” she told him, moving so he could get in first.

Michael quickly rearranged the pillows before easing into a reclined sitting position against the headboard. She backed up a bit when he unfurled his wings, leaving them relaxed behind him. Shaking her head a little, Chloe carefully climbed onto the mattress, straddling his lap. He leaned up to kiss her again, moving a little slower now. She shivered as he moved lower, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey on the left side of her neck. It did a lot for her, making her hotter for him.

She was a little surprised when she felt his left hand on her hip and his right between his legs, stroking himself against her. Chloe moaned loudly as she eased forward a little bit before sinking onto him. He was larger than Pierce had been. Michael definitely had length, but not as thick as Dan had been. But that didn't matter to her. What mattered was that she loved the angel under her and that he adored her. That made this better than anything that had come before. He held her still, panting against her shoulder as he shook.

“You ok?” she asked.

“I'm flying right now,” he panted. “I'm...trying really hard to hold back.”

“Just be yourself, Michael,” she told him, making him look up at her. “I love you.”

“Chloe,” he sobbed as he managed one quick thrust before he was coming.

She could feel him pulse as he held her tight. She pulled his head to rest against her chest, smiling as she ran her hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. As he calmed, she found that he was still hard. He eased back from her, sitting up straight. He kissed her again. Michael started rolling his hips slowly at first. Both of them were gasping and moaning in between kisses, moving together. Chloe could feel she was getting close again, moving faster against him. Michael pitched forward, putting her on her back. Palming her hips, he folded his wings around them as he leaned forward and gently sucked her right nipple. He thrust harder and faster, pulling away from her to look in her eyes. When their eyes met, Chloe buried her fingers into the feathers of both wings. They came at the same time from that move. She felt a little relieved as his erection subsided, slipping free of her as they winded down. Michael eased onto his side, pulling her against him and wrapping his wings around them.

“Wow,” he breathed. “I get the appeal of sex now.”

“You're amazing,” she sighed, unable to stop smiling. “I wish I would've just asked what was going on months ago.”

“I don't think I would've admitted it then,” he replied with a chuckle.

“What got you to talk to me about it tonight?”

“Lucifer.”

“No way,” Chloe said, looking him in the eye. “I was going to suggest talking to him.”

“I love you so much and I could tell something was wrong,” he told her. “So I talked to him. He told me to just let you take the lead. And I'm glad I listened.”

“I hope you'll be up to taking charge a little more,” she purred, kissing him.

“Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem now,” he told her. He kissed her again. “Chloe, I love you so much. You're everything that's been missing in my life. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes,” she said, holding him close and kissing him again. “Yes, Michael. I'd like nothing more.”

“Can I say I was a little worried you'd say no?” he asked.

“I can understand that, given my history. But really...as soon as you asked, the answer was right in front of me and I wasn't going to run from it. With Dan...it was a bit convenient. With Pierce...it was a shock and with the things that were happening in my life, I took a chance. With you...it's just...so easy. Wanting this with you just feels right.”

“Good,” he sighed. “Because even if it was no, I'd spend the rest of time trying to win your heart. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said again, cuddling into him as much as possible.

-Dan-

“Thanks, Francesca,” he grunted as he settled back into his office chair. “Pretty soon, I won't be able to get out of bed.”

“No problem, Dan,” she told him, having a seat on the sofa in his office. “You've got what? Two more months?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “The time can't pass fast enough. Now, time to work these reports.”

“I thought you're on leave?”

“I am, but the force is very understaffed right now and they need everyone possible out on the streets. So I agreed to work reports until I give birth. And I want to work them in this office as long as I can.”

“They don't deserve you, Dan. You should totally ask for a raise after all of this.”

“It's tempting,” he said with a laugh. “And if you're going to stay, you can help me keep these organized.”

She pouted, but she moved to chair across from him. He had her organize each file chronologically as he finished with them, making sure it was easy to follow for review and for trial, if the cases ever made it there. By the time they were finished with the box, it was dark out. He labeled the box and made sure all of the files were inside.

“I'll call to have someone pick that up tomorrow,” he yawned. “Time to grab something to eat.”

As Francesca helps him up from his chair, he feels a sharp pain in his lower back. He managed to stay on his feet, rubbing right above his tail. But after taking two steps, Dan stopped and gripped the side of his desk hard. A deep cramp hit hard, riding up his spine bad enough to make him scream.

“What's wrong?” Francesca asked him, her eyes wide with fear.

“I...don't know...,” he panted, another cramp hitting him in his lower belly. That really got his attention “Fuck...I think it's time.”

“Oh shit,” she said softly. “We need to get you to the clinic.”

“I thought I heard someone scream,” he heard a male voice say, entering the office. Looking up, Dan sees Ben, a single werewolf dad that was looking after his only daughter, Carly, and a few other kids that got displaced from other incidents. “Dan? You ok?”

“Get...a car,” he panted, gritting his teeth through another cramp. “I think I'm in labor.”

“I'll meet you at the front and I'll send a couple people to help,” he said before bolting downstairs.

They listened to him run for the garage, shouting as he went. Dan managed to get to the door to his office before getting met by Aysa and another werewolf that had moved in a couple weeks ago, Andrew. Along with Francesca, they carried him down the stairs and got him through the front door and into one of the larger SUVs that Ben had parked at the front door.

“Can....fucking hell...can someone....call Lucifer please?” he panted through the pain he was in. “I swear I want to strangle my father in law for this shit!”

That had everyone in the car laughing. Once they were in and seated, Francesca got out her phone while Ben proceeded to speed towards Raphael's clinic.

-Lucifer-

“Would you look at the damn reports and the witness accounts?!” he all but screamed at the city council in the meeting they were currently in. “Not one demi-human in any of these reports was at fault! These people...these people have been persecuted throughout history. This proposed law to segregate is downright insulting. It's a civil rights issue.”

“Then you need to have the Civil Rights Act amended to reflect that,” one of the city officials replied.

“We've submitted that to the Federal Supreme Court,” Michael added. “It's being brought to a vote at the end of the week. We're asking the vote for this proposal to be postponed until the Supreme Court's decision is announced.”

“I agree,” the mayor said. “It wouldn't make a lot of sense to vote on this if it'll get overturned at the federal level in less than a week. The motion to postpone the vote on Prop 12 is granted.” Papers were shuffled around. “Next item...”

His phone went off unexpectedly. The council glared at him.

“I'm terribly sorry,” he said. “I thought I had it off. It'll take just a moment.”

“Fine,” the council agreed.

“Hello?” he asked after answering the call.

“Lucifer, it's Francesca,” he heard the young angel say. She sounded a little panicked. “You need to come over to Raphael's clinic now. Dan started cramping...it looks like it's time.”

“You're...certain?” he asked. He felt oddly numb all of a sudden.

There was a loud shout on the other end of the line.

“Oh yeah,” she replied. We're nearly there and Dan needs you there.”

“On my way,” Lucifer told her before hanging up. He made sure he had his keys and finished his water. “I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave. My mate is currently going into labor.”

“I'll handle this,” Michael told him. “Go be with Dan.”

Lucifer walked out quickly. As soon as he was clear of the building, he spread his wings and flew quickly. By the time he got there, he saw they were already there. He landed in the parking lot and entered the building. Aysa was there, in the front waiting room.

“He's in Room 4 on the second floor,” she told him. “I stayed here to direct you.”

“Thank you,” he said.

She followed him up in the elevator and joined Francesca, Ben and one of the newer of their tenants in another waiting area. It was quiet in the room. Dan was inside and other than looking a little pale, he seemed fine.

“I came as soon as I could,” he told him as he sat beside him. “Are you ok?”

“Doing really good now,” Dan said with a little smile. “Pain's nearly gone. But I imagine it won't be long before it comes back.”

They sat in quiet, holding hands while waiting for Raphael to come in. Twenty minutes later, in walked his brother, carrying a chart.

“Think you're going to be early, Dan?” he asked, his voice his usual positive self.

“Feels like it,” he panted, squeezing Lucifer's hand tighter. “Ow...damn this hurts.”

“Let me get a look see,” Raphael said, helping position him so he can get a look at his lower half. As the exam stretched on, Dan relaxed, the pain subsiding. Lucifer took his hand back, shaking feeling back into his fingers. A couple minutes later, Raphael sat back and snapped his gloves off. “Well, Dan, you're not dilating. There's no passage or presence of any blood or fluids at this point.”

“Then why did I just feel like someone was pulling on my muscles and organs like they were Stretch Armstrong and trying to blow the elasticity?” Dan asked.

“It's a case of Braxton-Hicks contractions,” Raphael answered. “Your body goes through a series of cramps and stretches that mimics labor in order to help stretch the needed muscles. Think of it as a dry run for labor. It's common to experience this once or twice in the last couple of months of a pregnancy.”

“Fuck,” he breathed, running a hand through his hair. “Felt like the real deal at the time.”

“Everything's fine,” Raphael told him with a smile. “Go home and rest. I'd suggest going on bed rest until you're ready for delivery. Only get up for an hour or two during the day.”

“Great,” Dan sighed. “Ugh...why couldn't they decide it was time to come out?!”

“Sorry, love,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “Not yet. I love you. You're strong, you've got this.”

“Thanks,” he whispered, leaning over and kissing him.

Lucifer helped him get dressed again; a pair of sweats and a tent of a t-shirt to ensure he was comfortably covered. The Devil pawed as his stomach and hips playfully. It made Dan smile. And in turn, it helped Lucifer feel lighter. Raphael got a wheelchair and insisted Dan get in it. Lucifer took over from there, leading the way back down. Their friends followed.

“What happened?” Aysa asked.

“False labor,” Lucifer answered. “Just his body going through the motions before the big day.”

“Kaia had that only a couple of weeks before she delivered Toshi,” Aysa said. “Maybe this will be the same.”

“I kind of hope so,” Dan grumbled. “I'm sick of having to ask for help for everything.”

“Nah, you'll miss getting waited on hand and foot a little bit,” Ben kidded, giving Dan a playful nudge.

Dan smiled a little, but stayed quiet for the moment. They got him outside and into the car with no problems. But as they went to pull out of the parking lot, they were stopped by a line of Humanity First members. They were holding signs of varying...colorful sayings. Another twenty or so people gathered as they tried to leave the lot. The HF members backed up at first. But when they were halfway out onto the street, they packed in close across the road and sidewalk and didn't budge. Hearing a loud thunk against the back window, they saw more HF members come from the alleyways, tossing eggs at their back window. They kept throwing eggs and small rocks, making it impossible to see behind them.

“We're wedged in here,” Ben said. “I can't go forward without running someone over and I can't see to try and back up to go out through the back alley. Not without giving these guys ammunition to sue us or make our lives any worse.”

“And I can't without jeopardize what we've been working on with the city by getting involved,” Lucifer growled. “Looks like we're going to need a bit of miracle to get out of this one.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're getting down to the last few chapters. Turns out that I was able to put two chapters into one with this update, (otherwise it would've been too short, messed with the flow and had a cliffhanger I simply didn't want to cut at. So now...we only have 3 more chapters left. I thank everyone that's stuck with this story and loved it as much as I have. Hope you enjoy this and the coming updates!
> 
> Now...on to the story!

-Dan-

The tension was downright palpable as they tried to inch forward. But these people wouldn't move. And they sure as hell didn't want a hit and run on any of their records right now.

“Couldn't...,” he started to say, but stopped. A line of people filed out of a couple of the stores across from the clinic.

They physically started moving people out from in front of the car. As soon as he had room, Ben moved the car far enough to clear the 'protesters'. One of the new arrivals made a motion to lower the window. Dan hit the button on his window.

“Everyone in here ok?” he asked.

“Yes,” Dan answered. “Thank you for the help.”

“Don't mention it,” the guy told him. “We've all had it with these racist...speciesist...whatever you call it people. Most of my neighbors are some creature or another and they're better than most humans. I'd rather live next door to them than any so called 'normal' person.” The man got a good look at him. “And it looks like you don't need any more stress in your life. Would that be accurate?”

“More than you know,” Dan said with a chuckle. “Again, thanks for this.”

The guy waved as he put the window up and they drove off. Everyone in the car relaxed as they headed back to the ranch.

“I’m surprised anyone’s on our side in this mess,” Dan sighed, easing into Lucifer’s side.

“There have more and more people advocating for us over the last couple of weeks,” Ben said, making a turn. “A lot of people at my office have been very supportive.”

“Guess there’s some hope for humanity,” Dan said with a smile.

“More than I thought anyway,” Lucifer added.

The rest of the drive home was uneventful, just long to prevent anyone from tailing them the whole way back. As they walked in through the front, Dan’s exhaustion faded and now he was wide awake and feeling restless.

“After that, now I’m famished,” Dan grumbled.

But before they could make their way to the kitchen, Kaia came downstairs, all but running down the steps.

“Quick! Turn on the news!” she called out, running for the living room.

They followed behind her, Lucifer helping Dan sit on the sofa. Everyone that had rode with them all had a seat while Kaia got the TV turned on and found the local news. The ribbon along the bottom of the screen read ‘Breaking News: Mass Walkouts As LA Citizens Protest Demi-Human Rights’. Dan was about to comment when the feed cut from an aerial view of downtown LA to street level, a reporter quickly prepping in front of the camera.

“This is Mina Woods, I’m on scene of the largest walkout in the history of the city,” she said, starting to walk down the sidewalk. The camera panned to the right, showing that the street was packed with countless people walking up the street, in the direction of City Hall. “As you can see, hundreds of people just started filing out of every business in downtown about…ten minutes ago. Our sources are unclear as to what started this event. One moment…” The reporter stopped, trying to get someone in the crowd’s attention. “I’m going to try…and get an interview…ah ha! Yes, just step over here.” A young man, mid 20s with short, dark hair stepped free of the crowd in the street and onto the sidewalk next to the reporter. “Thank you. Could I get your name sir?”

“Harvey Clark,” he told her, shaking her hand.

“Mr. Clark, can you shed any light as to what started this unexpected march?” Mina asked, pointing her mic towards him.

“Well, there have been a number of Facebook groups and pages across other social media platforms that were started as advocate groups for demi-humans. Sure, a lot of us were surprised, if not scared, to learn the truth about some of our close friends and family, our neighbors. But a lot of people in these groups gave the people we know a chance to explain, to help us understand. A lot of us have grown a lot closer because of it. But with this Humanity First group trying to spread misinformation and hate, we’re sick of it.

Someone took video of Humanity First keeping people from leaving a local clinic, even tossing rocks to break their windows. It was the last straw. After they attacked that mall and apartment complex, the attempts to boycott Lux, the protests at schools still allowing demi students…it was enough. Someone sent a blast message from Facebook across social media and everyone you see here…just got up and walked out. We’re heading for City Hall, to get them to finally denounce Humanity First and have the entire group arrested.”

“Thank you for your insight, Mr. Clark,” the reporter said, letting him go back to the march. “You heard it here first. We’ll stay with the crowd here and come back with more updates.”

“Wow,” Lucifer sighed. “Well...there you have it. People don't mind the supernatural all that much. This is good.”

“Until Humanity First escalates,” Dan sighed. “That's what I'm worried about; a full scale riot or war.”

“Check another station,” Ben suggested. “Maybe there's coverage at City Hall. If anything happens it'll be there.”

Dan flipped through four channels before finding one with images outside City Hall.

“Bryce Winters for Channel 30 News,” the man on screen said. He was having to shout over the screaming and shouting of thousands. “Tension is high on the steps of City Hall. The citizens of LA have marched onto City Hall to protest the extremist group Humanity First and to demand they be arrested for acts of terrorism and hate crimes.”

“Fuck,” Andrew growled. “Boris is there.”

“Do we need to be worried?” Dan asked.

“Yes. I love the guy, he's a great Alpha and Pack Leader. But with all the stress he and the other Elders have been under, he can be a bit...hot headed. I worry that if HF pokes at him even a little bit, he's going to attack.”

“Lucifer...call your brothers,” Dan said, turning to his husband. “Go there and try to keep the peace. We need to try and keep anyone else from getting hurt if we can.”

“Very well,” Lucifer told him. “Get some rest, ok? I’d hate to have to take you back to Raphael in the same night.”

“I will, Luce,” he replied. “Be safe.”

-Lucifer-

He really didn’t want to leave Daniel. It had been hard enough over the last few months to keep leaving him every day to help his brother, but it was necessary. Daniel…has been so good about all of this, helping even though he should be resting and preparing himself for what was to come. When this was all over, he planned to stay home with his mate until delivery. He prayed to Michael, Gabriel and Raphael as he flew to City Hall. Lucifer didn’t get any responses from his brothers. When he arrived, he was relieved to see all three of them there, waiting for him.

“Thank you for coming,” he said once he’d landed. “Dan felt we should be here to keep this from escalating.”

“I was on my way here when I got your message,” Michael told him. “I’ve got officers spread out across the city with every SWAT team I have at our disposal to keep this from getting too out of control.”

They stood together, between the marchers and Humanity First. The former group was far larger, but the latter made up for that in their zealous behavior. One of them broke the line, standing before them. He didn’t like the smug look on their face.

“Are you here to finally exterminate the unclean filth that has plagued the Earth for far too long?” he asked. “Our leader would love to hear that we’ve won.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Michael asked, all but spitting the words at him. “You’re fighting a needless war against the innocent. And I thought the Crusades and the Inquisition were messed up.”

“Demi humans are monsters!” he shouted, “Bloodthirsty, coldhearted beasts that wants their world for themselves!”

“Where do you guys even get this from?” Gabriel asked. “Granted, some of the worst dictators and conquerors in history were more than human, but that’s a very small group to use to judge thousands that work to make their living like every other human being.”

“Looks like even angels aren’t immune to their corruption,” the man called back to his group. “Mr. Hammerfield was right. We need to make an example of them.”

“I’d like to see you try, baldy,” Gabriel laughed, sticking his tongue out at him.

All four archangels weren’t expecting the guy to rush them. There wasn’t a weapon made by humans that could harm Celestial beings. But when this man not only charged at Gabriel, they weren’t expecting Gabriel to go down from a punch to his jaw. Raphael, despite his distaste for violence, yanked the guy off their youngest brother. He was shocked to see the cut lip and the blackening eye. When the guy stood up, Lucifer noticed a pair of what looked like brass knuckles on his hand.

“It’s Hell forged steel,” Gabriel muttered, wincing as Raphael looked over his injuries. “I can taste the blood and ash from the sucker punch he landed.”

“Our leader thought some new equipment would come in handy,” the man replied. “He wanted to be prepared after finding out the Devil himself walks the Earth.”

The sound of blades and other weapons being drawn could be heard.

“Catch!” he heard Michael shout.

Without even looking, Lucifer extended his hand and effortlessly caught the long sword that Michael had tossed him. The weight was both foreign and familiar, the weapon one that he’d cast aside a very long time ago. He was grateful to have it back. As he caught his sword…the swarm descended upon them. He dodged and parried a quick series of strikes at him from one of the attackers. Lucifer was tense all over as he worked to get a little breathing room. Between the marchers and Humanity First, there was little room to maneuver. And in spite of what humanity thought of him…he would uphold the ‘no killing mortals’ rule. Many of those fighting now most likely knew no better, believing the rhetoric the monster of a man leading them fed to them.

Michael was in a similar situation, forced into a defensive stance while being surrounded. Raphael had called in many of the younger angels under him in to get the civilians out of the way, treating those that ended up wounded during the initial advance along with Gabriel. This was getting dangerous quickly. Lucifer gritted his teeth against a few strikes that managed to slice along his ribs and his right shoulder. They weren’t deep, but they hurt. He took a chance and spread his wings, knocking several attackers away. He got over the crowd quickly, spotting the one that started the fight retreating. His twin followed his example, ending up with his right wing partially clipped from a wayward sword slice. Even being slightly handicapped, Michael reached their target first, cutting off his exit route. Lucifer landed right behind him.

“Oh no you don't,” Lucifer growled, taking an attack stance. “You don't get to start a fight and run from it.”

He lunged forward, the guy managed to dance away. Michael jumped back to avoid getting struck. They moved to stand side by side and advanced on what must be the leader's second in command. An officer of some form at the very least. And he wasn't a novice; he was an experienced swordsman. Their fight went on and on. But their opponent was growing tired. Seeing a break in the guy's attack, Lucifer was able to disarm him, getting his sword and kicking it away. Michael moved in close and was able to get his brass knuckles away from him. Sheathing his sword at his hip, Michael restrained him. Lucifer put the tip of his sword to his throat. The man trembled as Lucifer's eyes blazed red with fury.

“I'm so tempted to end your pathetic life, send you to my demons for a new plaything,” he growled. “You've put so many innocents in danger...people have lost their lives needlessly because of you and your friends' choices.”

Lucifer very gently cut the side of the man's neck, drawing blood. He stayed completely still, but he was afraid. They always were when brought before him. He didn't care. What came next...didn't make any sense. A smile spread across the guy's face. It made his blood run cold. 

“You've made some pretty stupid choices too,” the guy chuckled. “I never thought the Devil would such a weak, pitiful creature. One stupid enough to leave his mate home undefended.”

“What?” Lucifer growled, his heart feeling like it stopped. 

“Poor Daniel,” he laughed. “Guy can barely walk; much less do anything to stop our leader from purging him of the unholy abominations inside of him. Why do you think Hammerfield isn't here? He wanted this to happen.”

“Don't let this pig get away, brother,” Lucifer said, going over and getting the scabbard for his sword from him.

After quickly fastening it to lie between his wings, he took off, flying for home. He pulled his phone out and started desperately trying to call Dan. The whole time he was praying he wasn't too late.

-Dan-

While everyone went up to their rooms, Dan stayed in the main sitting room, watching the news coverage. Even not being there, he could sense the tension as both sides stared each other down for a while. He honestly felt relieved when Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and finally, Lucifer landed, facing off against Humanity First. The reporter was giving some kind of commentary. But when one of the HF members attacked Gabriel, it was like setting off a starting pistol before a race. The crowds went at each other; fist fighting, using anything on hand as a weapon. The news station covering the event cut briefly to other fights breaking out all over the city. It was complete chaos. Yet...something wasn't quite right. He'd yet to see Hammerfield; the leader of the group. As he watched the fight continue...he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Normally, he ignored it because that just meant Francesca was watching over him. This...it didn't feel the same.

His stomach growled loudly, making him wince a little. As he slowly waddled into the kitchen, he prayed to Francesca, get her to sit with him. It was a bit worrying when he didn't get a response. He figured that maybe she was dealing with something and would be along soon. Hearing his phone ring, Dan saw it was Lucifer. 

“Is everything going ok?” he asked. “I can see the brawl on the news.”

A rush of wind came through the speaker. That was a red flag. Lucifer never tried calling him while flying, that it was too risky of a distraction. He set his phone on the counter, calmly grabbing the cutting board, a knife, a loaf of bread and a tomato. 

“Lucifer? You there?” he asked, making to start building a sandwich. 

“Hammerfield...,” he heard Lucifer shout through the wind distortion. “Knows...address...”

His stomach flipped as he saw a shadow moving on his left. It was coming up the hall, next to the fridge. And as terrified as he was, he kept his cool. 

“What was that?” he asked. “You're breaking up badly, babe.”

“GET...OUT!” Lucifer screamed through the phone.

As the shadow moved faster, Dan reacted quickly. Snapping his tail out, he grabbed for the fridge handle and yanked it open. There was a muffled curse followed by a loud thud. Dan quickly grabbed the knife and got the kitchen island between him and his intruder. Kenneth Hammerfield was very imposing in person. Even more so while brandishing a very large, serrated knife. 

“I'm going to enjoy killing you,” he growled. 

“You said I was off limits,” Dan snapped, not taking his eyes off of him. 

“And yet after what I said, you chose to keep the inhuman spawn that's ballooned you into a useless whale,” Kenneth said. “Now I need to forcibly abort them. But since you've pulled that cute little stunt...it'll be less annoying to just gut you and leave you to bleed out for your precious 'Devil' to clean up. If you can even call him that now.”

_“Francesca! Where the hell are you?!” he prayed._

_“She can’t get inside,”_ he heard Amenadiel, of all people. _“Someone’s painted wards all over the sides of your home. And they’ve barricaded the doors as well. I know a work around to at least get a message to you, but that’s it.”_

“Even if Lucifer gets here…he can’t get inside,” Kenneth chuckled, moving towards him. “Maybe I should wait to gut you so he can watch.”

Dan paused, hearing someone come downstairs. When he saw Kenneth look away for just that moment, he took his shot. Stepping back three more steps, he slid the doors to the front living area shut, locking them.

“We’ve got an intruder trying to kill me down here!” he shouted, grateful to see Aysa coming down the stairs.

The doors splintered easily as Kenneth rammed through. He had several cuts from various splinters of wood and glass. And was now really pissed. Great. Dan swung the knife he was holding, cutting him across one forearm. When the guy lunged for him, he put his arms up. Pain lanced through him, the knife getting lodged in the bone of his forearm. Panicked, Dan lashed out with his tail, catching the guy around the ankles. He fell back, hitting the floor with a solid thud. Dan managed to back up and sit on the sofa, clutching his bleeding arm. Aysa, Ben and Vera practically jumped from the second floor landing to the foot of the stairs at the rate they were moving.

“Looks like you didn’t need much help,” Vera said. “Damn, you managed to completely sever one of his feet. The other’s kind of half on, half off.” Kenneth started screaming, no doubt the shock having worn off. Vera took care of the noise by kicking the guy in the head. He was knocked out cold.

“Lucifer’s on his way and there are wards painted on the outside of the house,” Dan managed to say through gritted teeth while Ben took a look at his arm.

“On it,” Aysa shouted, heading for the front door.

Five minutes later had Lucifer, Raphael, Amenadiel and Francesca practically flying through the front door. Francesca held Lucifer back while Raphael tended to his arm.

“Thank you for not trying to pull this out,” Raphael sighed, putting his hands on either side of his arm. “The blood loss would’ve put too much shock on your system.”

Ben helped by carefully removing the knife in stages, letting Raphael heal him gradually. Everyone gathered let out a sigh of relief when it was done and the blade was bagged. Lucifer pulled him to his feet, looking him over for any other injuries.

“He’s fine, brother,” Raphael told him as he approached the prone and bleeding man on their floor. “He and the little ones are good. But it wouldn’t hurt to get him more comfortable.”

“Why are you even bothering with him?” Dan asked, annoying Lucifer by not moving just yet. “He tried to kill me.”

“It’s a choice he made and I’m sure we’d all prefer he live to face the consequences,” Raphael replied. “Right, Lucifer?”

“As much as I would prefer to watch him bleed out on my floor, you’re right, brother,” Lucifer sighed. “We aren’t the only ones seeking justice for what this man has done. There are others that need to see him punished in life before he goes to his rightful ‘reward’ in death. Tend to him. Then deliver him to Michael.”

Raphael nodded and went back to it, Ben and Vera staying to assist. Dan let Lucifer pull him to their bedroom. He checked everywhere first, to be certain no one else was lying in wait. Once that was done, Dan just walked over and eased down to sit on the bench built into the windowsill that overlooked the gardens closest to the house. Lucifer fussed over the bed, tossing every possible pillow and blanket they owned onto the mattress. It didn’t make much sense to him, but it was clear Lucifer was coming down from the adrenaline rush. So he left him to build what was clearly a nest in their bed.

When he finally stopped moving things around, he locked their door and drew the curtains over the windows. Helping him to his feet, he all but tore their clothes off and with wings unfurled, pulled him into his lap in the center of the nest he made. Dan was a little worried when he felt Lucifer start shaking all over.

“Luce? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked, moving the best he could to see his face.

Lucifer wouldn’t let him at first. He eventually relented when Dan growled at him. With a huff, Lucifer helped him straddle his lap and see his face. Dan was shocked to see the tears in Lucifer’s eyes. They were red again, which seemed to happen a lot when he was in the grips of intense emotion.

“He came so close to taking you from me,” Lucifer whispered. “He almost…killed…”

“Shhh,” Dan hushed, unfurling his own wings, moving them to stroke along the insides of Lucifer’s wings. “I’m ok. We’re all fine.”

Lucifer shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. Dan pulled him close, Lucifer’s head resting on his shoulder. He held onto him and wept. Dan just held him, stroking his hair and one of his wings, hoping it was enough to show him he was with him; alive and well. That they’d come out the other side okay.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I need to be strong for you…this…”

“This is what you need right now,” Dan interrupted him. “You’ve been amazing through all of this…you’ve done so much for all of us. It’s over. Just let it go. You’ve earned this.”

“Thank you,” he heard Lucifer sigh.

They stayed like that for minutes…hours…neither of them were sure. Neither of them cared. It was quiet, a couple of scrapes or faint knocks heard coming from other points in the house. Dan eventually grew tired, fighting to stay awake and comfort his mate. Lucifer must’ve sensed his exhaustion; because he pulled back and got him lay on his left side. Lucifer eased up against his back, nuzzling against the back of his neck as he curled his right wing over them. As they both got comfortable, Dan started feeling…needy.

He whined when Lucifer’s hips moved against his ass, slick starting to drip from him. A low chuckle from behind him only made it worse.

“Don’t make me beg,” Dan panted, pushing back against him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lucifer said softly, pulling his leg back over his.

Dan groaned loudly as he pushed into his body, the stretch burning a little, but he didn’t care. It felt damn good. He heard him growl as he hilted in him, rolling his hips against his ass.

“I’ve missed this with you,” Lucifer told him, reaching over and entwining his fingers with Dan’s. “I know this has been hard, but I’ve never been more proud or in such awe over you. I love you. I love you so much it terrifies me sometimes. And I don’t plan to ever stop loving you.”

Between that and the short thrusts into his body, stroking all the right spots, Dan fell apart and came, leaning back into Lucifer as he just kept moving. Lucifer didn’t last much longer than him, but it didn’t matter. They just needed to be close. Dan fell asleep to Lucifer gently cleaning him up, content.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter we've been waiting for. This one was fun to write. Enjoy! :)

2 months, 2 days later (2 days overdue)

-David-

“Would you knock it off?” he snapped at his older brother.

He gave him a quick slap on the side with the stupid tail he now had. The thing looked just like the one Trixie’s dad has. It had been a few weeks after Trixie was expelled when it showed up. Both him and his brother, Alan. Every time they went after someone for fun or because they’d annoyed them, they’d just…appeared and hit them or caused a huge mess that they’d be responsible for. But over the last few months…they stuck around. It was horrible. They had some control, but if they tried picking on anyone, they lost all control and ended up embarrassed beyond belief.

“Then answer me when I ask a question,” Alan snapped back.

His brother groaned and pulled his hair in frustration. “You know why we have these stupid things. We need to apologize to Trixie to start. I’m sick of having this thing ruin my life.”

“And admit what? That our parents were wrong?” David asked him. “They…”

“They aren’t perfect!” Alan interrupted him. “Stop defending them! I still can’t believe we let it get as bad as we did. I have nightmares nearly every night from that. Trixie was always friendly, to everybody. She didn’t deserve that.” He leaned against the tree they were under. “Look, I was terrified when we saw her dad. But…it was forced on him, like this has been on us.”

“Probably by one of her monster friends,” David mumbled.

“Hey, we’ve both done the research after demi humans were outed,” Alan argued.

“And got no closer to figuring this out,” David griped.

“I figured it out, if you’d let me finish,” Alan told him.

“Really? What did this then?”

“A kitsune.”

“Uh…”

Alan rolled his eyes. “A kitsune is a spirit creature. They are known for causing trouble, playing tricks on people. But most of their tricks are to teach a lesson. Think about it. We end up with these tails after hurting Trixie. They always cause problems when we cause trouble and behave when we do. If we try to change, maybe they’ll go away.”

“Great, we’re stuck like this forever,” David whined, picking a dandelion out of the grass.

“I’m tired of being alone,” Alan sighed. “Ever since this started, all of our friends have abandoned us. What if we’d been demi humans? They would’ve done what we did or worse. I don’t want to end up like dad.”

“What do you mean?” David asked, turning to his brother.

“When’s the last time he ever went out and come home happy and sober?” Alan asked him. “He doesn’t have any friends. Sure, he’s successful, but he and mom have been fighting a lot more. And look at how he treats the neighbors across the street. I love him, but I hate how he is. He’s…just not happy.”

“And how do you know you’ll be happy?”

“I don’t. But what do I have to lose with trying?”

“Look out!” they heard someone shout.

Alan looked up and caught a wayward soccer ball before it hit him in the face. A boy their age jogged over, his golden eyes and wolf tail giving him away as a Were. His tail tucked back as he approached nervously. David recognized him from school.

“Sorry about that,” the kid said, taking the ball back. “A couple of the younger kids aren’t so good with controlling the ball.”

“It’s cool,” Alan told him. The kid looked at him a little longer. “Um…you guys want to play?” he asked. It was clear he knew their reputation in school. Yet here he was, asking them to join.

“Sure,” Alan said, getting to his feet. He turned to him, giving him an expectant look. “You coming?”

“No,” he replied. “Thanks though.”

He watched his brother walk off with the werewolf kid, talking about something before they split and started passing the ball back and forth. David watched, missing interacting with...anyone really. After awhile, he got up and walked through the park. Most kids ignored him or went out of their way to avoid him. Part of him wanted to go after them but...he was tired of it. He didn't even really know why he picked on kids. He used to be picked on all the time. 

Thankfully, Alan was in the same grade as him because of him having a summer birthday, even though he was a year older than him. His brother always helped get him out of harms way. Trixie didn't have that, she was an only child. Now he felt worse. Their dad was kind of hard on them, wanting to be tough, independent. He just wanted to have fun. And truthfully, finding out that things like werewolves and fairies were real...was pretty awesome. His brother was right, their dad's behavior had affected their own behavior. It got them nothing but trouble and they were unhappy. But what if his brother was wrong and it was too late for them?

As he turned away from the edge of the park that met the woods, David started back the way he came. When he heard someone crying, curiosity had him stepping through the low brush and through the trees. Getting around a large oak tree, he saw a girl around his age on the ground.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

She looked up at him, her big green eyes going wide. He could see her knee was skinned up pretty bad, a little blood running down her leg. Digging into one of the side pockets of his cargo shorts, he found his pocket first aid kit. Being in the scouts, he learned how helpful it was to keep a kit handy.

“I'm sorry if I've ever done anything mean to you or anyone you know,” he told her, moving to kneel next to her. “If you'd let me, I'd like to help you.”

“Really?” she asked, sniffling a little as she wiped her face clean.

“Yes,” he told her. “I...let's just say I've had a taste of my own medicine and I don't want to be that person anymore. I'm David.”

“Terri,” she said, smiling a little.

He smiled back as he got a wet wipe out and tore it open. She winced a little at the sting as he carefully wiped the area clean. David found a large square of gauze in his kit, but he didn't have big enough bandages to tape it down and the small roll of medical tape in his kit didn't have enough tape left.

“Hold this there for a second,” he told her.

While she held the gauze in place, he went through his pockets, finding a clean handkerchief in his back pocket. He carefully folded it into a strip and tied it around her knee, the knot sitting against the back of her knee.

“That isn't too tight?” he asked her.

“No,” she said as he got up and helped her to her feet. “Thanks. I was climbing a tree and I missed a branch. I lost my footing and skinned my knee.”

“You're welcome,” he told her. “How's about I walk you back to your parents?”

“Sure,” she said with a grin.

It made him smile too. He was surprised to find out she liked a lot of the same things he did. David felt a little nervous as they approached her dad. He was a huge guy; tall with broad shoulders. Looking over at them, his bright orange eyes were shrewd. Not human. David stood still, a little worried as he no doubt knew

“Daddy!” Terri exclaimed, running up the last few feet and jumping into the guy's lap.

The man smiled and gave her a hug.

“What happened to you?” he asked, seeing the makeshift bandage.

“Fell out of a tree,” she replied, looking a little sheepish.

“You need to be more careful,” he sighed, sitting her next to him before looking at him again. “And who's this?”

“David,” she answered simply. “My new friend. He cleaned my knee and wrapped it up.”

“Really?” he asked, still staring at him.

“Yeah, he even apologized for when he made fun of Toby,” she said.

Before he could ask who Toby was, he saw a boy he recognized from his swim class walk up. He was fourteen and one of the junior lifeguards. He didn't speak. David remembered making fun of that fact. Toby looked mad, his hands moving in front of him quickly.

“He helped Terri,” their dad answered. “I think he has something to say to you.”

Toby glared at him, watching him expectantly.

“I'm really sorry I made fun of you,” David said sincerely. “It was stupid for me to say what I did about you, when I don't even know why you don't speak. It was insensitive.”

Toby looked at him for several minutes. He turned back to his dad and signed something to him. His dad turned back to him, smiling. “He says he accepts your apology.”

“May...may I ask why you can't speak?” David asked.

“Toby's a siren,” their dad told him. “A siren's voice can entrance people, make them do anything they say. Young sirens have no power to their voice until they're around Toby's age. So from a young age they are taught to speak and to use sign language.”

“So you two are...,” he started to ask.

“I am,” their dad replied, pulling a silver pendant from under his shirt. “I had this made by a local witch to keep the power of my voice contained. It's easier for me in my line of work. And no, Toby doesn't have one because they are expensive to make. Terri's human. We decided to adopt when we couldn't have anymore of our own.”

“And you don't feel left out, different?” he asked the girl.

Terri shook her head. “Nope. We're all a family. It's hard sometimes, but we make it work.”

“That's...that's pretty cool actually,” he said.

“Want to play marbles?” Toby asked them, knowing that Terri's injury keeps them from going much.

“Sure,” he said.

Even if they were too late to get rid of their tails, it may not be that bad after all.

-Dan-

He growled as he felt another kick hit his bladder. There was nothing left in him, but it still hurt.

“Please stop,” he groaned, rubbing at his belly. “All three of you have been beating me all morning. Please just take a break.”

“Still having trouble with them being restless?” Lucifer asked, coming in the room with a bowl of fresh ravioli and a couple slices of garlic bread.

“Yes,” he whined, moving to sit up.

For the last two months, their room was a bit of train wreck. A couple of weeks after the fight with HF, his own nesting instincts had kicked in, keeping the bed the way Lucifer had made it that night. He'd added his own touch; a few more pillows and blankets from the nursery they put together. A few fans placed strategically around the room for when he got overheated (which was often). He'd been put on bed rest at the same time, going a bit stir crazy. And now he was two days past his due date. To say tensions were high was an understatement.

“This is all your fault,” Dan grumbled as he dug into his lunch.

“I'm sorry, love,” Lucifer told him, a fond smile on his face as he eased into an armchair and turned on Disney +.

They had been working through the Marvel movies. Today they were going to be watching Black Panther. It was a great movie. The babies seemed to have finally settled into a position and stayed there. After the movie was over, he still felt uncomfortable, but at least his organs weren't getting battered anymore.

“How much longer am I going to be stuck like this?” he whined. “I'm so done with being pregnant.”

“We could try taking another walk,” Lucifer suggested.

“My ankles are fucking balloons, Luce,” he growled. “I can barely make it to the bathroom without help. Spicy food hasn't worked either.”

“Well...there is one thing we haven't tried that I've read can work,” Lucifer purred, giving him that trademark smirk of his.

“How can you even think of sex with me?” Dan asked. “I'm a beached whale. I haven't bathed in the last two days and my skin's a road map of stretch marks.”

“I love those lovely stripes you're sporting,” Lucifer told him, getting up and easing up against his side. “They display your strength well.”

Dan could feel his resolve weakening as Lucifer's hand carefully strokes his enormous belly, moving lower. He moaned in pleasure as he first kissed, then lightly bit the side of his throat. When he started sucking a hickey into his skin, Dan gave in. He pulled back a bit from Lucifer before pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn't very hard to get him horny. He could already feel that his boxers were going to get ruined with the amount of slick he was putting out in just the last couple of minutes. Lucifer moved very carefully, keeping weight off his belly as he helped him lie back. As he reached under him to peel his boxers off, Dan felt a sharp pain. It made him jump. Lucifer froze, worry spearing him through his lust.

“Are you ok?' he asked.

“I think so,” Dan said. “That was weird. It felt kind of...” He paused and grabbed hold of Lucifer's hand. The Devil winced as his mate held on tight. Dan could feel awful cramps in his abdomen and lower. These were like the false labor he'd experienced a couple months ago, but more intense. He thought it passed and carefully sat up.

“What is it?” Lucifer asked. “Are you...”

“I...,” Dan started to say when he felt another intense cramp, this one feeling like he was being pulled apart. That was definitely a contraction. And this time, they'd been turned up to 13.

“Oh fuck,” he panted as he felt a rush of wetness. “Luce...now it's time. I'm not kidding, we need to call Raphael.”

A knock at their bedroom door had Lucifer getting up. Raphael was on the other side.

“I got your prayer,” he said, easing into a crouch next to the bed as he examined Dan.

“Yep, you're finally in labor,” he confirmed. “Let's get you to the clinic. It'll be easier to make sure everything goes smoothly. I know you've been feeling a lot of discomfort lately, but you're in the home stretch now.”

“Luce...make sure...”

“I've got your bag,” he interrupted. “Once we get to the clinic, I'll send the blast text to everyone. It would be pretty sad to have the family arrive before you.”

“Thank you,” he sighed, letting them walk him through the house to the car.

Things were pretty calm curing the ride, the pain subsiding for the moment. Dan even got to nap a little. Another contraction hit him as they got him into a wheelchair, leaving him scream through it as they got him into a room and into a hospital gown. Raphael got him into the proper position and did a quick exam.

“Looks like things are starting off quick, you're 4 cm dilated already,” Raphael told them as he snapped his gloves off. “Contractions appear to be about 30-40 minutes apart, but if it's quick, that window's going to shrink very quickly. If you don't have another one in the next 20 minutes, we'll administer an epidural.”

Dan relaxes in the bed, Lucifer helping him get his legs out of the damn stirrups. He couldn't wait to get away from any bed with those things on them. They were quiet, Dan taking strength in having Lucifer with him. 15 minutes later, Lucifer got a call. He answered it next to him.

“Is everyone here already?” he asked. “Impressive that you could coordinate Dan's family and everyone else we know like that.” He looked over at Dan. “Your mother and sisters are here. Along with Chloe, Michael, Beatrice and most of our close friends at the station.”

He smiled, taking hold of Lucifer's hand when he switched his phone to his other hand. As he was about to say something, another contraction hit him hard. His tail flicked out and wrapped around Lucifer's leg, tightening as he screamed.

“Chloe,” Lucifer gritted out, squeezing Dan's hand back. “While we both love you...could you maybe sit in your car for now? Dan's going through a contraction and about to break my hand, possibly my hip with how hard he's holding onto me.”

“Not funny, Chloe!” Dan shouted as the contraction started to subside when he heard her laugh come through Lucifer's phone. “Fuck! I am going to strangle you if you ever come near me with your dick again!”

They could hear several people break out into laughter before Lucifer hung up. It was several minutes before Dan's grip eased up. Lucifer shook his hand out, slowly flexing it.

“Bloody hell you're a lot stronger,” he hissed. “That smarts like hell.”

“That's only a fraction of what I'm feeling here pal,” Dan sighed, easing back into his pillow. “I'm getting pulled in two.”

“We're nearly through this, love,” Lucifer told him. “You're doing so well.”

When another contraction tore through him ten minutes later, Dan started screaming for Raphael. He was worried that something was wrong with how much this hurt. He needed the drugs fucking yesterday. The good doctor came in a minute later and much to his distaste, got him in the stirrups again.

“You're too far along for the drugs, I'm afraid,” Raphael told him. “6 cm. We're going to be lucky if you go any longer than the next hour and it would take a good 30 minutes for the epidural to kick in.”

“That's just great, doc,” he growled, panting as he felt another contraction start in on him again. “Here comes another one. I...am going....to strangle you if you even look at me funny, Lucifer.”

“Maim me however you desire later,” Lucifer told him, getting on his feet and making him look into his eyes. “Breathe with me, focus only on me.”

Dan struggled at first, the pain sharp, intense and all consuming. But as the contraction peaked and started to ease, Dan got his breathing synced to Lucifer's. He stared at him, taking slow, deep breaths. It helped lessen the sharpness of the contraction.

“It won't be much longer,” Raphael said softly. “That got you to 7cm. I need to go to my office for just a couple of minutes. One of the nurses will be right outside the room and timing you. As soon as you're ready to go into delivery, I'll be with you.”

The next half hour passed with Lucifer helping him breathe through the intense pain of the last three contractions. They seemed to get more intense as they went, but seemed to fade fairly quickly. Panic started to set in as he realized what was about to happen.

“I can't do this, Luce,” he sobbed as the nurse confirmed it was time to head for delivery. “It hurts so bad and I'm so damn tired. I...I just can't.”

“Yes, you can, love,” Lucifer told him, cupping his cheek with his free hand for a moment before starting to wheel him into delivery. “You're the strongest man I know. Just a little more and our little ones will finally be here with us.”

He felt warm and fuzzy at the thought. It helped clear his head a bit and he felt a little more energized as Raphael came in with two other nurses, all scrubbed in. A third joined them a minute later.

“Ok, Dan,” Raphael said calmly. “Showtime. Any time now, you're going to feel the urge to push. When that happens, take a deep breath and you push with everything you've got.”

A calm settled on the delivery room, nothing really happening. As he was about to express concern, his eyes went wide. Every muscle in the lower half of his body seemed to tense and what he felt wasn't an urge. There was no choice in the matter; his body wanted them out NOW. Grabbing hold of the rails on either side of him, he planted his feet firmly in the stirrups and he pushed. The mind numbing pain from before had every ounce of his attention as he pushed.

“Very good!” Raphael shouted. Everything burned and it felt like he tore something as some of the pain eased off. He let his body go slack, taking deep breaths. “Head's out, shoulder's are the worst part.”

“Damn you...Luce,” he growled as he pushed again.

An audible pop had him screaming. The pain had sharpened and now he was certain he'd torn something as the pressure gave way. A loud shriek echoed around the tiled room, making him look up. Raphael was on his feet, cradling a perfect baby in his arms. Even all bloody and gross, they were perfect and finally here.

“It's a girl, gentlemen,” he told them as a nurse leaned in and swiftly tied off and cut the cord. “One down, two to go. Given you haven't passed any afterbirth yet, that would've have been one of the twins. Dan, you're going to need to start pushing again right now.”

Lucifer took hold of his left hand and coached him through the next push. Now that he'd passed one, the second was a little easier, his body not resisting as much as the first. This one cried just as loudly, but he didn't mind. It was like music to his ears.

“And we have another girl,” Raphael announced while the nurse clamped and cut the cord again. There was an odd feeling as something slipped free and to the floor.

“Yep, that would be the rest of the sac the twins were in. Just one more, Dan and you'll be done.”

“Done now,” he panted. “No more.”

“Just once more, Daniel,” Lucifer whispered in his ear. “Just one more and you're done. Please.”

Dan couldn't really feel much at this point. He ached all over. But as the cramping and his body demanded he push, he leaned forward a little. Lucifer gave him his other hand and made him look at him. Reaching deep for the last of his strength, Dan pushed hard. He could feel every movement as he kept pushing. He had to stop just as he felt the head coming free.

“Come on, Dan, just one more,” Raphael growled at him. “On three. One. Two. Three!”

On three, all three of them shouted the word, Dan giving one last push. Relief washed through him as the head and shoulders popped free with that last push, the rest of the body following easily. His body went numb as a third shrill scream rang out into the now quiet space. Raphael stayed sitting, the nurse again taking care of the cord. He didn't even feel the afterbirth on the last one.

“You have a son,” he told them, carefully handing him over to the nurse to be cleaned and examined. “You did very well.”

Dan couldn't keep a smile off his face as he got another exam. A warm tingling spread from his toes all the way up, leaving him feel relaxed and refreshed.

“There we go,” Raphael said. “You're going to be sore and exhausted for a while. But I've healed the rest of your physical injuries. And no sex for the next 6 weeks, just to be safe.”

“No problem, doc,” Dan told him with a chuckle. “I'm not in any hurry to end up here again anytime soon.”

“We'll talk about a birth control regimen in a couple of months,” Raphael told him. “Now, I'll let the nurses take you for a bath and a fresh gown. Once you're settled again, we'll bring them to you. Congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thank you, brother,” Lucifer told him as he followed alongside Dan, refusing to let go of his hand.

Lucifer took off his suit jacket and helped the nurses with getting him clean. Normally, Dan would protest the manhandling. After the marathon he just went through, he just didn't care. He let them move them as they needed, scrub him pink and rinse him before redressing him. He yawned as they got him into a recovery room, but he forced himself to stay awake. He'd went through 10 months of hell, he'd earned this. Lucifer wisely said nothing as the nurses left with his demand to bring their children to them. Exhaustion won for a little while, seeing him doze off for an hour before getting startled awake by a knock at the door.

Raphael walked in, followed by 3 nurses, each wheeling in a plastic crib on wheels. Lucifer helped him into a better sitting position as they locked the wheels in place off to his right. It was easy to take the first pink bundle from his brother in law, carefully cradling her against his chest. He never realized how much he'd missed holding Trixie like this until their first daughter was in his arms. She had his complexion, the fine cap of hair on her head was black, the strands curling naturally like Lucifer's. As he held her, he could feel her tail moving a little against his arm in the blanket. A subtle shifting against her back told him she definitely had wings. He'd be surprised if any of them didn't, truthfully.

“You're perfect,” he sighed, melting as she yawned. In spite of being barely an hour old, she looked up at him. She had his violet eyes. “We're going to have to kill any boys that even look at you, aren't we?”

“Think you can handle a second?” Raphael asked him, holding their other girl while a nurse helped Lucifer hold their son.

“Yeah, I can manage,” he said with a grin.

He let Raphael arrange her on the other side of his chest, giving him a good look at her. She looked exactly like her sister; same facial features, same complexion. But he noticed that their second girl's hair had dark roots that gradually lightened to a soft blonde at the end. He'd never seen anything like it. He loved it.

“Looks like you're taking a little more after your Daddy, hmm?” he asked her as she looked up at him, her eyes a deep, ruby red. “I'm going to need to keep an eye on you, yes I am.”

He looked to his left as Lucifer settled himself in the chair right next to his bed.

“Finally had a boy,” Dan said with a soft chuckle. “About time.”

“He's certainly a dashing lad,” Lucifer added, his smile breathtaking as he held his son.

Their son was pale like Lucifer, his hair as dark as either of theirs. When he finally decided to open his eyes, they found he had bright blue eyes, just like Dan once had. It fit the little tyke.

“Wow,” Dan said. “You've managed to hold a baby for longer than 10 seconds. It's a new record.”

“I'm a changed Devil,” Lucifer said, leaning over and kissing him quickly. “Thanks to you.” Dan couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy when his husband moved to sit on the edge of his bed, to get closer to the rest of their children.

“We do excellent work, don't we?” Lucifer asked, reaching out and running his fingertips along the girl's cheeks.

“Yeah,” Dan sighed. “We need to decide on names before we have the family come up here.”

“I know you've got a number of ideas for the girls,” Lucifer said. “Care to share with me?”

“Lillian Aria for our firstborn,” Dan replied after several minutes of staring at them. “Ever since Chloe brought up Lillian as a name idea, I knew it was perfect. I heard you talking with someone about music and Aria sounded perfect for a middle name.”

“It's lovely,” Lucifer told him. He set their son in his crib before grabbing a marker and writing Lillian Aria Morningstar on the tag for the crib marked with a 1. “For our second daughter, I know you were thinking of naming a girl after your mother, but could I make a suggestion?”

“Fire away.”

“How about Charlotte Rosalie?” Lucifer asked. “It...it feels right to honor our friend's memory by naming the next generation after her.”

“I like it,” Dan told him. “Write it in.”

Charlotte Rosalie Morningstar had a great ring to it. And looked perfect on the front of her crib.

“I honestly had my money on having all girls,” Dan sighed. “I didn't even think of any boy names.”

“It's been on my mind since the start of your pregnancy,” Lucifer said, taking their son in his arms again. Dan looked up at him. He seemed a little unsure about whatever he had in mind. “How I would feel about having a son.”

“How do you feel?” Dan asked. It felt important to voice the question.

“I feel viciously protective to start,” he replied, smiling a little. “I want him to have everything he desires. There was a lot of good in my life before I Fell. Looking back, I can only feel fond of those memories now. I used to feel nothing but pain thinking about what had come before. That I'd never get it back. You gave that back to me and more. It gives me hope for a bright future to come. I...I want to give our son the name I once had.”

“Samael,” Dan whispered.

Lucifer nodded. “I was given the name Lucifer after I created the stars as a title. When I Fell, I cast aside my original name because it brought up too many memories that hurt to remember. That wasn't who I was anymore. This feels like coming full circle, closing that chapter and starting anew. You're a big part of this; so I want him to have his middle name be Danny.”

“I like it,” Dan told him. “Sh--”

“Can we finally come in?” they heard Ella whine from the other side of the door.

“Get in here,” Dan called. “And someone have a nurse get some formula ready. It probably won't be long before they'll be crying for it.”

Ella was first in the door, followed by Trixie and Chloe. Michael walked in with Gabriel, followed by his mother and sisters.

“OMG, they're so cute,” Ella whispered loudly when he handed Chloe Charlotte and his mother came around to take Lillian. “Like seriously, you make ridiculously cute babies.”

“Come up with names yet?” Chloe teased. “They are gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Dan sighed. “And we just finished picking names before you came up.”

“So...who am I holding?” she asked curiously.

“Charlotte Rosalie Morningstar,” he answered.

“Wow, that's a mouthful,” Ella said.

“It's a beautiful name,” he heard his mother say. “And this little angel in my arms?”

"Lillian Aria,” Lucifer answered.

Michael had migrated to his twin, looking over his shoulder.

“Aww...he's a cute little boy,” the archangel cooed, taking him carefully.

“Ha! Maze owes me $50 bucks!” Ella exclaimed. “Damn...I lost the work pool though. I knew I should've changed my guess.”

“What name did you choose for him?” Michael asked.

“Samael,” Lucifer told him.

Michael looked at his twin brother, tears in his eyes.

“It may not be my name anymore,” Lucifer said softly. “But it felt appropriate to gift it to my child. I feel he'll honor it better than I ever could.”

“It's good to have us all together again,” Michael told him, “I did notify Father about the delivery. He sends his regards to you and your mate. But he was a little tied up with something and will visit soon.”

“Probably better he wait,” Lucifer muttered. “I don't know how my mother in law would react to having him here.”

Dan watched Lucifer follow his son as he was passed from person to person. He eased back and dozed off while their family greeted their newest additions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next to last chapter. I loved writing this one. Some of you may get a little reference to another great show. I may do more with the idea of those characters interacting in the world with what I've established, but I'm not sure. Not going to lie, I'm going to be a little sad when this is over. But like it's been said before...all good things come to an end. Enjoy.

-6 weeks later-

-Dan-

“Are you sure about this?” Lucifer asked him as they pulled into a visitor parking spot. “It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“I’m sure, Lucifer,” Dan told him. “Honestly, I thought it would feel a lot harder than it does. As much as I loved what I did…it’s just not for me anymore.”

“Then let’s go settle this,” Lucifer said with a smile.

Getting out of the passenger seat of their SUV, Dan went around and carefully unbuckled the little ones. As he picked up Charlotte, Lucifer came around from the back, stroller ready. It was so odd to feel this domestic with the Devil of all people. But he couldn’t ask for better. Once they had their children secured, Dan grabbed the folder he’d put together and they walked into the precinct. Several people waved as they headed around the front desk and walked through towards Homicide. Chloe was sitting in the chair next to his desk, Derek sitting behind it as they poured over photos and notes.

“Hi,” Chloe said, her smile widening as she saw who they’d brought with them. “I thought you had another 2 weeks before coming back?”

“Slight change in plans,” Dan replied. “Is Michael in his office?”

“Yeah, getting the new Lieutenant for Homicide up to speed before he takes over as Captain,” she told him.

“I thought you were a sure pick for that position,” he said with a frown.

“I was, even with Michael being my fiancé. They offered it to me and everything.”

“Why didn’t you take it then?” Lucifer asked, curious.

“I’m more useful out in the field. And I’d rather not be in a position of power with tensions still high between humans and demi humans.”

“I heard the union reps have dropped all demi human officers out of the union,” Dan said. “A shitty move, if you ask me.”

“Michael started a new union for demi officers,” Derek added. “It’s run by a mixed council and they still allow human members. There’s talk that demi human officers are going to be moved around to precincts that have a majority agree to allow them to work there. And I keep hearing something about Long Beach, but I can’t get any good information about it.”

“That’s Michael’s doing,” Chloe told him. “He doesn’t want it public just yet, but he’s in talks with the state to essentially buy out humans in Long Beach to then sell back to demi humans that have lost their homes and jobs after The Reveal. Honestly, it looks like he’s going to succeed. 75% of Long Beach’s population is demi human anyway. And they’re only looking to buy out humans that don’t want to be there anyway. It’s looking to be a win/win.”

“Interesting,” Lucifer said. “We’ve just invested with Amelia, who managed to buy out Catalina Island and a few smaller islands a few nautical miles out in the Pacific for different projects.”

“Invested in what?” Chloe asked.

“That’s a surprise, I’m afraid,” he said with a wink. “But it’s still early for talk right now.”

“Chlo, would you mind just watching the triplets for a few minutes?” Dan asked. “Lucifer and I need to talk to Michael.”

“Sure thing,” she told him. “We needed a break anyway.”

He watched Chloe and Derek ease away from the desk to fawn over the babies for a moment before taking Lucifer’s hand and walking up to Michael’s office. Dan knocked once and opened the door. Michael was going over intake procedures for demi human suspects with a middle aged man dressed business casual. They looked up, Michael had a look of surprise on his face.

“What brings you here?” he asked as they had a seat in front of his desk. “You’re still out for 2 weeks.”

“I know,” Dan replied. “I felt it would be easier to give you this now.”

He handed Michael the file. Michael opened the file and started reading. When he was done, the shocked look on his face was almost comical.

“You’re quitting?” he asked. “I was really hoping you’d be the Lead Detective for Homicide when you came back.”

“You know, I would’ve agreed to that promotion a year ago if I’d been asked,” he said with a laugh. “But things are different for me now. It’s not just the fact that I have a new family to take care of. Gabriel confirmed that the welfare and protection of children is my domain. He can sense a link to me. It isn’t as strong as a full angel, but it’s there. Raphael says that with the Angel in me presenting that way, the Incubus part of my DNA kind of strengthened that link because aside from being focused on feeding on human lust and desire, they’re highly protective of children.”

He reached over and squeezed Lucifer’s hand.

“The cases with kids involved…it’s getting a lot harder for me to follow the law. It just tears me up inside and it’s not healthy. Lucifer and I have been in talks with the government; state and federal. I’m now a civilian consultant for Department of Justice for cases involving children. And if I’m tapped for a case, I’m given a lot of ‘powers’ to use at my discretion to bring in the guilty. I’m also on call for the most dire of cases for Child Services. But they know it’s for the most dangerous and extreme cases, so I don’t expect to have much to do. Part of the deal for this consultant work is that I quit the force. And truthfully, I wasn’t there as much for Trixie and Chloe when she was a baby as I could’ve been. I don’t want to make the same mistake. So either way, I’m quitting.”

“I’ll…file the paperwork with HR and you can clean out your desk today,” Michael said after a long pause. “But I want you to know, you’ll always be welcome here anytime. Even though we’re family, I want to wish you good luck.”

“Thanks,” Dan said with a smile. “Lucifer still plans on remaining a civilian consultant, but in the traditional sense and not as hands on as he was with me and Chloe.”

“No offense, brother,” Michael sighed, “But that’s a relief. You have no idea how difficult it was with you touching everything without wearing gloves on scene.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “And how's the wedding planning going?”

“Not too bad,” he said with a shrug. “We plan on a ceremony similar to yours, small and simple. We plan to have it on the beach.”

“You meet your mother in law yet?” Lucifer asked.

“Chloe called her and we did a video chat,” he replied. “She's not bad; she's quite fond of me. Chloe seemed relieved when we were off the call and her mother said she wasn't coming to the wedding.”

“Their relationship isn't the greatest,” Dan said. “Her mom always pushed her to act and after the movie she did and her dad died, she tried to go back to it, but it just didn't work out. She decided to join the academy. Her mother wasn't exactly thrilled with that decision.”

Michael nodded.

“We have other things to do today,” Dan said, getting up. “We'll talk with a few people, but we'll keep it brief.”

Both men waved as they left. Dan shook his head as they walked down the stairs to find Ella holding Lillian, Rita with Samael and Chloe and a few other female officers focused on Charlotte.

“Ella, I love you, but hand over my daughter,” Dan said with a laugh, coming over.

“Careful or I may have to steal her,” his friend kidded, handing the baby to him.

“Ok guys, sorry but we need to get going. We have quite a bit to do today,” Dan told them.

Everybody whined a little, but gave them back the kids and helped get them back in their stroller. Derek helped him pack up his desk. He only had a few pictures he wanted to keep. The rest of the stuff from his desk he put in a box in the break room marked 'Free'. As they walked back out, a few more people stopped them, gave them compliments on their kids. It was a little weird to walk out for the last time as a part of the force. But it didn't scare him. If anything, he was ready the next chapter in his life.

-6 months later-

Dan knocked on the door to the bridal suite. After a couple minutes, Linda let him in.

“You look beautiful, Chloe,” he told her as she turned from the mirror she was looking at.

The dress was simple, not a huge train like most wedding dresses, but not super form fitting either. It had a high neck, delicate lace in a flower pattern covering her throat, collarbones and all the way down the sleeves. The back of the dress was mostly open, which meant it would be more comfortable in the heat. Her hair was done up, a few strands left down. 

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

He nodded as he approached her, helping her sit for a moment.

“Relax, everything’s good,” he said. “The only hitch is that the groomsman that was supposed to walk Ella had to cancel last minute. He thought it was food poisoning, but his appendix was about to burst. They got him to the hospital in time, he’s recovering.”

“Great, now we’re one short for the wedding party,” she grumbled.

“I already took care of it,” he told her.

“Who did you get to replace him?”

“I’ll walk Ella down,” he replied simply.

“But…you’re supposed to give me away,” Chloe said. He hated the disappointment on her face. “I can’t think of anyone else that I’d want to do this for me.”

“I think you’ll like my replacement,” he told her as someone knocked. “Consider this my wedding present to you.”

He looked over at Linda, her maid of honor, and the bridesmaids; Ella, Maze (he’d been shocked she’d agreed), his sister Teresa, and Rita from the station. “Would you ladies go ahead and get into position? We’ve got five minutes.”

They nodded and went out through the adjoining room. When he opened the door he’d come through, he was glad to see his replacement was there, with his father in law.

“Thank you for allowing this,” he told God.

“You weren’t the only one to suggest it,” he said with a laugh. “And all of you more than earned a simple request like this. I’ll take him back after the reception.”

Dan stepped back and opened the door to let him in. Chloe’s eyes went wide as he closed the door.

“Daddy?” she asked, clearly not believing it was her father standing there, dressed for the occasion.

“It’s me, monkey,” John Decker replied, moving to her and pulling her into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she said. Dan offered her a tissue when it was obvious the tears weren’t going to be stopped. “Do you know..?”

“I’ve known,” he told her. “I overheard from someone in Heaven that you became a police officer. I was so proud to hear that. But then when one of the angels…Amenadiel, said you were hanging around Lucifer…I kind of bugged God until he allowed me to have access to the network the guardian angels use to watch over their charges in order to watch out for you.” His smile got wider. “I was worried sick about you…until I saw how Lucifer regarded you. How close you were. It made me happy to see you had someone like that in your life. Not going to lie, I was kind of relieved you weren’t in love with him.”

She laughed a little. “Yeah, but he brought someone better in my life. So I still thank him every chance I get.”

“Your soon to be husband is a good man…angel…whatever,” her dad said. “I’m honored that I can be here. I hate that I wasn’t around for this the first time.”

“You’re here now,” she said, pulling back from him before linking her arm with his. “Are…you only here for the ceremony?”

“He’s with us until after the reception,” Dan told her. “Your soon to be father in law told me before he went to take his place, since he’s officiating.”

Chloe waved him over, pulling him into a tight hug when he got close enough.

“Thank you, Dan,” she told him. “Won’t be long and we’ll be family again.”

“We’ve always been family, Chlo,” he said as he eased back. “I may have not been the best husband to you…or the best father to Trixie during the separation and divorce. But after seeing how much Lucifer cared for you, I had promised myself that I’d never let anything come between me and my family like that again.”

“And you’ve been wonderful, Dan,” she told him. “I felt lucky that you made the choice to change for the better. We probably should get out there now.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll go find Ella. See you out there soon.”

Finding Ella, he got into position, taking her arm in his. A minute later, the music started. The wedding party turned to the left and walked out from the back of the beach home Lucifer loaned to them for the wedding. Once they were in their places, Lucifer took his place at the piano on the patio, just behind the guests. He started playing the traditional Here Comes the Bride. Dan could see that Michael was beaming as they watched John walk Chloe up to Michael and hand her off to him. Michael smiled as he laced his fingers with hers.

“Michael, Commander of the Heavenly Host and Viceroy of Heaven,” God said. “You wish to dedicate yourself to Chloe Decker, giving unto her all that you are and will ever be to love and honor as she chooses. Is this true?”

“Yes,” Michael answered, carefully plucking a feather from the inside of his wing and handing it to God. “Nothing would give me more joy that to be hers.”

Dan could see Chloe tense up when He directed his attention to her. It made her face turn red from blushing. God’s smile grew wider as he gestured to her to move closer to Him. Michael let her hand go, looking a little…anxious? God carefully took Michael’s feather and placed it in his pocket.

“Chloe Decker, enforcer of human law, my son has chosen to dedicate himself to you. I can tell you’re confused since he insisted on this being an angelic ceremony.” God said to her. “Is that correct?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I…I don’t really know how I can reciprocate in this ceremony cause I’m…I’m just human.”

“I can see it weighs heavily on your heart, as it weighs on my son,” God said. Michael moved off to the side a bit as God pulled her closer. “You’ve done more than most humans with more power and authority in working to bridge the huge gap between the races, to help bring understanding and peace to all. That is to be commended and rewarded. May I bestow a gift unto you?”

Dan had a feeling he knew where this was going. He couldn’t help but grin. She’d more than earned it. Chloe smiled and took hold of her soon to be father in law’s hand.

“You may,” she told him.

He pulled her into his arms. “Breathe deep. This will be…uncomfortable.”

Nodding, Chloe managed two deep breaths before God snapped his fingers. She let out a cry of surprise and pain as a pair of wings grew out very quickly from her shoulder blades. Dan winced, knowing he had to have felt something of when his own had grown before he’d passed out from pain. It was hard to believe that was over a year ago. Poor Chloe trembled something awful, Michael moving to her, holding her along with his father. Lucifer went around to her other side, and helped them with her. He could see their guests were a little bit worried.

“I’m ok,” he could hear Chloe say. “I feel fine now.”

It was another five minutes before the three of them stepped back and gave her space. She stretched her new limbs carefully, clearly enjoying the stretch and getting accustomed to them. Her feathers carried the colors of the dawn sky; dusky pinks, soft purples and blues, with patches of vibrant red and yellow. It suited her. Her and Michael took their places in front of God again, their hands coming together again.

“Now…Chloe Decker, enforcer of human law and ambassador for demi humans, you wish to dedicate yourself to Michael, giving unto him all that you are and will ever be to love and honor as he chooses. Is this true?”

“Yes,” she answered, carefully moving her wing closer and carefully pulling a soft pink and purple feather from close to the top of her wing. It would be my greatest honor to do so.”

Once she handed him her feather, God took Michael’s from his pocket and laid them over top one another between his hands. Like at their ceremony, a minute later, he held a chain glittering with links of black diamond, rose quartz and amethyst. Taking an end in each hand, he pulled at the chain. Nothing happened.

“This is the physical form of your bond to one another,” he said. “Of your love and dedication; holding fast under stress. Your vows ring true.” He took the chain and after wrapping it around their joined hands, he let the rest of the chain wind itself around their arms, up to the shoulder. Like at their ceremony, it glowed faintly as it sunk into their skin and disappeared. “By my word as Creator, these two are now bound to each other eternally. May their lives be filled with peace and prosperity.”

Michael pulled her close and kissed her with passion. Everyone clapped and cheered, more than excited for them. With the ceremony over, the guests moved down the beach a little, to the tents set up just above where the beach began. Dan went over and hugged the newlyweds tight. Since the reception was here as well, they didn’t need to do a lot of traveling. It definitely made getting pictures done a lot faster. When the photographer was done with him, Dan found his mother and his younger sister, watching Trixie and the triplets.

“Have they been giving you any trouble?” he asked, taking Samael from her.

“Not at all,” she told him. “They take after you in that regard. How are you doing, Dan? I haven’t had a chance to visit much.”

“Very well,” he said, holding his son close. “I’ve gotten back into an exercise routine and I’ve been helping child services with updating their records system. Between that and these three, I keep my days full.”

“And how’s your husband been taking it?” she asked.

“He’s been amazing with it,” he sighed, looking over at Lucifer chatting with Amenadiel and Linda. The pair of them had grown a lot closer lately. “I feel a little guilty that we haven’t been able to get any time to ourselves. He hasn’t complained, but…”

“I get it, Daniel,” she laughed, picking up Lily when she started to fuss. “If you want, I’d be happy to take the kids for a couple of nights.”

“Mom, I couldn’t…” he started to say when Amy lightly kicked his shin.

“You can and you will,” Amy interrupted, handing their mother a bottle for Lily before sitting and taking Charlotte into her arms. “The two of you have done so much for me, for the city...be a little selfish this one time. I’m staying with Mom for a few nights while the building is getting fumigated, so she’ll have help.”

“How is that working out for you, Amy?” he asked her.

“Wonderful,” she sighed. “I didn’t have to move the kids into a new school. Everyone in the building has been super friendly. I’m even dating a guy from there. He’s the sweetest and he loves the kids.”

“Good to hear,” he said with a smile.

Finding Samael had fallen back to sleep, he carefully set him in the stroller next to his mother, securing him so he didn’t fall out. He mingled with several people he knew from the station and a couple of other relatives before finding himself walking along the beach. He’d taken his shoes off, enjoying the warm sand under his feet. As he eased himself down to sit on the sand, the surf just barely hitting his toes, he sighed.

Everything was great now. He was deep in love and married to Lucifer. They had three beautiful children together (four with Trixie). Humanity First was currently disbanded, their leaders in prison. Their good friends and family were working together to make things better for everyone. But…he couldn’t help but feel dread at what would come next. Raphael had taken more blood when he brought the triplets in for their exams. He’d explained to him that he made a small slide of blood or tissue from any of the samples they’ve taken and comparing them to the very first ones he’d gotten a year ago. There was no change. If he was still mortal at all, there would have been some decay of the cells. With none present, it was concluded he was now an immortal.

He’d been relieved at first. That he wouldn’t leave Lucifer behind and that the kids they had together would always be with them. But what about Trixie? Any grandchildren she gave them? No matter where they end up, he’ll never be able to follow them. Heaven and Hell both would just keep him out. What happened if someone did fatally injure him? He knew it was possible with weapons forged in either Heaven or Hell. Lucifer told him that he’d end up back in Hell, but he would just fly back out. If neither place would accept him, then what would happen to him?

“Mind if I join you?” he heard someone ask.

Looking up and to his right, he found his father in law standing next to him. He had bare feet as well.

“Sure,” Dan said, using his tail to sweep away a few stray shells on either side of him. God chose to sit on his left, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Again, thank you for bringing Chloe’s dad along. It means a lot to her.”

“You’re welcome, Daniel,” he said, looking over at him. “May I ask why you’re out here instead of with your family?”

“I needed a little space,” Dan replied. “After the first six weeks with the triplets, I started drawing people to me. The incubus in me was hungry. We’ve indulged it, but…being in large crowds too long lately has me losing control over it a little.”

“That’s not the only reason though, is it?” God asked after a few minutes of watching the ocean waves approach and retreat.

“I can’t help but worry…about death,” he finally said. “I know I’m immortal, as are my kids. But…I hate knowing that part of my family…my close friends, I’ll never see again. That if somehow I did die, that I’ll just stop existing. It’s terrifying to not know. Not when I know everyone else will belong somewhere after their life ends.”

“You’ve been on my mind a lot since your dedication ceremony,” God told him softly. “What happened to you wasn’t fair. You’ve done amazingly well, in spite of the circumstances. And with what you and others gathered here have done…it’s actually extended the reign of humanity by a number of centuries. Charlotte has helped me realize that I kept myself locked away in my tower, tinkering with Creation for too long. I’ve neglected my children…and my Creation.”

“She’s very good at calling it like she sees it,” Dan said with a smile. It had him remembering a lot of good times they shared together.

“I know firsthand,” God chuckled. “She helped me see that even in Paradise, hate and fear taints the view of demi humans. They are segregated and many of them sad that they never see any of their descendants from any human part of their families. And she’s helped me fix that mistake.”

“How so?” Dan asked, curious.

“She helped me build another plane of existence in the Astral Realms; of which Heaven, Hell and Purgatory reside,” he answered. “The Everwild. An ever-changing landscape that bends to the will of those that reside there. All souls are welcome there, but they must have a clear mind and clear heart. The demi humans enjoy it far more than the forests of Heaven. And many parts of their families they’d never met have been coming and going between the planes.”

“Am…am I welcome there?” Dan asked, nervous about the answer.

“We built it with you in mind,” he said. “Should anything happen to you here in spite of your immortality, Azrael or one of the angels under her will be able to bring you there with no trouble. At some point I’ll have her teach you how to fly to the Astral Realms in order to find it whenever you choose. And just to make sure there are no mistakes, Charlotte has become…let’s say my equal and is now the Goddess of the Wilds.”

“She always was ambitious,” Dan laughed. “Are we going to have to find a way to officiate a wedding between the two of you as well?”

That made God laugh, the sound deep and rumbling. Dan laughed with him, feeling overjoyed that his fears were gone just as quickly as they’d come onto him.

“I don’t think so,” He sighed. “But thank you for the sentiment. You haven’t had it very easy.”

“I’ve never had it easy,” Dan said as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. “A lot of the time, I made it difficult for myself because I wasn’t ready to face the truth in front of me. I’m done running from it. And because of that, I have so much more than I ever thought possible. And I plan to keep it.”

“Glad to hear it,” He told him as Dan helped Him to His feet.

They walked back to the reception, shoes in hand. He went and found Lucifer, sitting with him while Michael and Chloe took to the dance floor for their first dance.

“My mom is taking the kids for a few days,” he told Lucifer, kissing him briefly. “We can finally get a little time to ourselves.”

His husband gave him his usual smirk, reaching over and running his hand very lightly over his right wing. Dan growled as his fingers dug into the center of his wing, close to his body. Lucifer pulled him into his lap.

“Chloe will kill us if we ditch early,” Dan panted, kissing him again while sliding his hand under the collar of his dress shirt.

“She’ll kill us I bend you over this table in front of her guests,” Lucifer said before attacking the side of his neck with his mouth.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Dan snarled, feeling Lucifer’s erection under his ass.

“Just get out of here already!” he heard Chloe shout. They both blushed as everyone was staring at them, Chloe with her hands on her hips and grinning. “Lucifer’s been driving me crazy for the last month, whining about never having time for you. I know your mom’s taking Trixie and the triplets, so just go before you traumatize everyone!”

“Anything for the bride!” they called together, scrambling to their feet before running for the front of the beach house.

“Screw the car,” Dan said. “Race you to the penthouse at Lux!”

-Lucifer-

Both of them were a little out of breath as they landed on the balcony of the penthouse, having flown at breakneck speeds to be alone with each other. He pinned Daniel to the glass window right next to the door leading inside, grinding against his ass hard. Dan whimpered, pushing back against him as Lucifer continued to mark up his neck. A few minutes later and he spun him around and kissed him senseless. He walked Dan backwards into the penthouse, guiding him towards the bedroom. A short scream of surprise pulled his attention away from Dan. Three couples were sitting on his couch and drinking his scotch. All of them were in various stages of undress.

“Get out,” he growled, spreading his wings wide. “Or I’ll throw you out.”

He snarled and let his Devil Form free. Everyone grabbed their clothes and ran for the elevator as he walked towards them. Once they were gone, he waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor before shutting it off. When he turned around, Daniel pinned him against the closed elevator door, kissing him hard.

“Stay like this,” Dan panted as he dropped to his knees.

Lucifer nodded, remaining in his twisted red skin as Daniel undid his belt and undid his zipper. He sighed in relief. This form was a little heavier muscled, so it was stretched tight in places. His head dropped back when Daniel gripped his cock and stroked him. He was a little bit thicker like this, the veins a little more pronounced. Feeling his tongue brush against the underside of his cock as he started taking him in, Lucifer put his hands on the back of Dan’s head, mindful of the sharp claws he sported when he went full form. Dan only groaned and sank to the base of his cock, sucking hard. It had been so long since he’d done this with him, Lucifer managed maybe five thrusts before he was spilling down his throat.

Dan didn’t seem to care, one hand down the front of his opened pants and his tail moving into himself, the back of his pants pulled down past his ass. Seeing his mate so greedy for him, even prepping himself for him, his cock twitched hard. He pulled him free of his cock and onto his feet. Dan kicked his shoes and pants free before he picked him up and walked with purpose into the bedroom. Lucifer kissed him roughly again once he was on the bed. He tore Dan’s shirt and suit jacket from him, grateful it wasn’t one of his favorites. He dispatched his own clothes the same way.

As he pulled Dan’s tail free, he replaced it with his cock. Dan groaned, reaching up and grabbing onto his shoulders as he carefully eased into his barely prepped body. He could feel his mate shivering all over. Lucifer kissed him again, getting him to look at him.

“Are you ok?” he asked, studying his face for any fear…or revulsion. Dan may have expressed interest in this before, but…his thought got interrupted when Dan kissed him again.

“I’m good,” he sighed, his tail lightly squeezing his thigh. “Move.”

Lucifer gave him a smile and complied, pulling back slowly and giving a sharp thrust back in. Dan’s head fell against his shoulder, lightly biting at the ropes of charred flesh there. It felt amazing. He kept the pace steady, making sure he wasn’t being too rough. Naturally, it drove Dan crazy and he growled and bit more harshly. He responded with a rough pace as he pinned Dan to the bed and gave him what he wanted. Then Dan played dirty by reaching up to his now leathery wings and scratched him hard against the middle rib.

“Fuck…,” Lucifer moaned as he gave one last hard thrust and came again.

Daniel shuddered in his arms, the wet splash against his stomach and chest telling him he’d come too. He scratched gently along his ribs and back as he rolled them onto their sides. His wing relaxed over them as Dan cuddled into him, humming with contentment.

“Now we know for sure this is definitely a thing for you,” Lucifer said as he changed back, folding his wings away for now.

“I love you, Lucifer,” Daniel sighed, kissing his throat, then his jaw. “ALL of you. That includes your crispy side.”

“Did I wear you out, love?” Lucifer teased as he yawned.

“Hell no,” Dan snapped playfully. “I don’t really need to sleep that much anymore anyway. And I plan on having you fuck me on every surface of this damn penthouse before pinning you down and doing the same before we pick the kids up. But for the moment…I’m happy right here.”

“Same here, love,” Lucifer sighed, tightening his grip. “No place I’d rather be.”

-Dan-

He smiled as he finished grooming the back of Lucifer's wings while Lucifer worked on the fronts. They had Chopped playing on the TV, mostly for background noise. They were taking a break from their marathon sex session, both of them more in a cuddling mood. They'd already groomed him, while ordering a few pizzas. Hearing the elevator ding, he got up from his seat on the couch and paid the delivery guy, bringing the food and sodas over. Just as he was about to grab a slice, his phone rang. Frowning, he answered it.

“Hello?” he asked.

“This is...Daniel Morningstar?” a man's voice asked.

“It is,” he said. “Who is this?”

“I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit,” he replied. “My Unit Chief was given your number as a specialist in regards to cases involving children.”

“Sorry,” he said. “I was told I'd be on call, you caught me by surprise. First one. Anyway, what's the case?”

“We have two suspects that have abducted two children. A uniformed police officer spooked them on a routine traffic stop and was shot. They've fled and we need to find them before they either sell or kill the kids.”

“Where are you?” he asked, walking quickly to the walk in closet in the bedroom.

“We're at the south entrance to the Sequoia National Park,” Aaron told him.

“I'll be there in 10 minutes,” he told him before hanging up.

He found a pair of his jeans and a gray t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of tennis shoes and socks, he dressed quickly. Lucifer was on his feet, wearing boxers and a confused expression.

“Got a call from the FBI,” he said. “They need me to help find some kids.”

“I'll follow and stay with the agents, for moral support,” Lucifer told him, going and throwing on jeans and a shirt along with running shoes.

They flew fast and hard to the park. They managed to get there in 8 minutes, landing next to the throng of cars gathered at the park entrance, their headlights left on, the sun having set a half hour ago. He could see the agents tense a little as they walked up, folding their wings back. A tall, thin agent with black hair and wearing a black suit stepped forward.

“Agent Hotcher,” he said. “You must be Daniel.”

“Yep,” he replied, reaching out and giving his hand a firm shake. “Forgive me, but my husband refused to stay behind. He plans to offer any support he can.”

Another man stepped forward; he was black, with a heavy build, wearing a simple t-shirt and carpenter jeans.

“I'm SSA Derek Morgan,” he said, nodding his head towards him. “I'll be leading one of the search parties into the park.”

“Do you have any idea where they could be in there?” Dan asked them. “What I can do, I'll find them. But it will be faster if there's a smaller area to focus on.”

“We've got it, Hotch!” a female voice shouted from a small trailer just behind the SUV they were next to.

He was surprised to see this lovely woman rush towards them with a map in hand. She was a little on the heavy side, but she had...a very colorful fashion sense. She was dressed in day-glo orange capri pants that stopped mid calf, and an orange and yellow blouse with embroidered flowers and bees along the trim. The look was completed with horn rimmed glasses, her makeup left simple. She handed a map over to Aaron.

“Spence circled the most likely area they would be in, but they could still be moving. I've got a trace on their GPS, but unless they hit a clearing, I can't confirm coordinates,” she said.

She gave him a glance at first. A moment later, she turned to look at him again. He couldn't help it, he turned on the charm.

“And who's this lovely vision?” he asked, tuning into his inner Lucifer.

The blush that hit her face was stunning as she kept staring at him.

“This is our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia,” Aaron said, giving him a bit of a stern look. “Garcia, you said we got used clothes from the parents for the search dogs?”

“Leave the dogs,” Dan told them. “Bring the clothes to me.”

As she went to turn around, a tall, lanky young man approached, carrying a plastic bag. He was wearing brown slacks and a sweater vest over a dress shirt.

“Daniel, this Dr. Spencer Reid,” Aaron told him. “How...exactly are you specialized with child cases?”

He took the bag from Reid, looking at the clothes inside. It was clear they were well worn.

“You've read the file about me surely,” Dan said, eyebrow quirked.

“It's...a lot to take in,” Aaron said carefully.

“What was done to me,” he said, laying the clothes out on the hood on the SUV, next to the map. “The angel in me has attuned me to the prayers of children. If they are praying even a little, I can hear it. But I'm getting nothing right now. The clothes can help me locate them.”

Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly, holding one hand over the clothes and the other over the map. Gabriel had been helping him see how much he was able to do. It had been difficult, but very rewarding to him. As he quieted his mind and blocked out everything around him, he could feel the echoes of the owners of the clothes. There were a lot of happy memories, strong ones. He held onto that and carefully pulled the energy from those memories and then laid his hand from over the clothes onto the map.

“Wow,” he heard someone say over his shoulder as the signature he pulled from the clothes marked a section of the map...3 miles closer to them then the target they'd outlined on the map.

“They'll be there,” he said simply. “I believe there's a visitor's center in this area. Chances are they'll be hiding there.”

A scream cut through the quiet. Dan wasted no more time, he took off into the woods. He could hear some cursing and people following him. Turning, Morgan and a thin woman with long blonde hair pulled back were on his tail. They kept up with him well. He could see the visitor's center right in front of them. But there was a large ravine in their way. Seeing the blonde was about to run off the edge, he grabbed her by the arm with his tail.

“Thanks,” she said, jumping a little when she saw what exactly had grabbed her.

 _“Help,”_ he heard a soft voice in his head. _“My sister's hurt bad.”_

“No time to go around,” he said, grabbing the guy by the waist. “This might suck.”

Derek managed not to shout as he picked him up and tossed him over the ravine. He landed on his feet, but he looked a little...shaky. He pulled the blonde into his arms and flew them over.

“You couldn't do that for both of us?” Derek asked, drawing his weapon.

“Easier that way,” he said with a shrug.

The two of them snuck around the building slowly. Dan just walked right up to the front and kicked the door in. The prayers he was getting were worrying him. Both agents just followed behind him. There was noise coming from behind a door marked basement. He tried the door, it was locked. Growling, he kicked the door in again. It hung at an angle now. Once down the stairs, he saw two men, their backs turned to them. Knives were off to the side, covered in blood.

“Get away from them now!” he growled viciously. His tail was snapping from side to side.

When the men got a look at him, they tried to run. One he caught with his tail and got him to the ground. The second was brought down with a shot to ankle. Once the agents had them cuffed, he went over to find one of the girls was stabbed several times. Blood was everywhere.

“Easy there,” he said softly, reaching behind him to grab a feather. “I'm here to help.”

Laying the feather on the worst stab, light flowed into the wound and across her skin, healing the damage done. Dan gathered her into his arms. The other child, a 9 year old girl, came out of her hiding place as he got to his feet.

“You...you came for us,” she said, in awe.

“I did,” he said, his smile big. “Come on. Let's get you home.”

He gently put his tail around her waist, to keep her with him. One of the agents must've called the rest, because cars pulled up, lights flashing. An ambulance included. The family for the girls ran up as he was getting her on the stretcher.

“Thank you,” the mother said, hugging him tight.

“I'm just helping however I can,” he said with a smile. “I'm just grateful that we got there before any worse happened.”

“That was very impressive,” Aaron said. “Ever thought about applying to the FBI?”

“I think being on call is enough for now,” he told him. “But whenever you're out in LA, I'd like to have a chance to meet you properly.”

“Definitely,” Garcia sighed from behind Aaron.

“Proud of you, love,” Lucifer said, getting out of one of the cars. “Gabriel will love to hear about this.”

“Tomorrow,” Dan sighed. “Let's go home and finish where we left off.”

“You read my mind,” Lucifer said with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here's the final chapter. A little epilogue to show off where their choices have led them. This has been a ton of fun to write and I love all my fans! I hope to work more with this world that I've built in the future. I wish everyone maximum enjoyment.

-5 years later-

-Karen-

She tensed a little as her husband drove past the sign saying ‘Welcome to Long Beach!’, passing a few gas stations as they entered the city. Her family had been against this visit since she told them at a family barbecue last week. Granted, none of them ever liked any of the demi humans. Ever since the incident five years ago, the world has come to find out that there was a surprisingly large community of beings that lived and operated as parallel to humans as they could.

The first year had been…difficult, to say the least. But over the last few years, things have calmed and things have returned to a sense of normalcy. She didn’t mind the demi humans personally, even found a few of her friends were more than human. But given the stigma and the pointless hate, they’d managed to mostly relocate to neighborhoods on the fringes of LA. As well as made Long Beach, California into a prospering city for themselves.

“Why can’t we just move and I home school myself?” her daughter asked from the backseat.

It tore her up to hear the desperation in her voice.

“Melody…we just can’t leave you by yourself like that,” she sighed, turning to look her in the eye. “I know you’re responsible, but if the school came over for a random spot check and neither of us was home, you could get taken away. This is just a visit, ok? If you really don’t want to go to this school…I’ll quit work and home school you. Just…try and be open to the idea.”

“I don’t want you to quit the hospital,” Melody said, turning to look out the window. “I’m sorry for this.”

“No, this isn’t your fault,” Karen snapped, reaching back and making Melody look at her. “There is nothing wrong with you. Those girls couldn’t stand that you’re as confident and comfortable with yourself as you are. It doesn’t give them the right to be so cruel.”

Melody said nothing, just picked up her sketchbook and pulled a pencil from the small bag sitting on the seat beside her. Karen turned around, looking out at the variety of people going about their day. People, both demi human and human were out shopping, working at one of the several stores they were passing. The parks they passed were clean and vibrant with the variety of greenery that dotted the well-manicured grass. Many people were doing everything from flying kites to having lunch on a bench and watching the birds in the trees. It was so…normal. As tough as it would be to commute to LA, they knew that if Melody agreed to go to school here, they were going to move. They needed to stay close. Their daughter has had it so rough over the last year.

When she got to her teenage years, she developed like girls do at that age. But she also took after her mother and didn’t have the slim figure most of her friends and classmates did. It wasn’t that she was overweight. At 14, she was actually at the correct weight for her height. But instead of being trim, she had a more hourglass figure, her hips not only wide, but thick with muscle and a healthy layer of fat. The rest of her body was in proportion. But simply because she had to wear a larger size meant she was fat and ugly to the girls she used to spend the night with. Melody had downplayed the teasing she received, not even bringing it up. It started with her becoming quieter about school. Then she never had friends over, always having some excuse as to why none of the kids that used to come home with her to study or just to hang out were ever at their house.

Karen felt terrible she hadn’t realized what was going on until she tried putting together a birthday party last month. Melody had been dismissive at first, saying she was too old for that kind of thing. But her pure anger when she found out she’d sent out invitations as a surprise had been out of character for Melody. It didn’t make sense. Until she came home the next day with a black eye, several scratches and bruises. That had her daughter finally admitting that ever since she turned 13, her friends picked on her for being fat. That she needed to run off the pounds before she hurt someone falling on them. It had been awful to hear her say those things about herself.

They’d reported it and after that, things were fine. At least, they’d seemed fine. The call they’d gotten two weeks ago from the school was one no parent wanted to get. Melody had been rushed to the hospital. Another student had found her in a shower stall in the locker room, her wrists cut both across her wrist and down her forearm, blood everywhere. She’d flat lined twice; once in the ambulance and once at the hospital. It had taken her 18 hours to regain consciousness and another 12 before she even tried to talk to them. They’d pulled her from school and looked at other options. There was no way they could put her in just any school. And Karen refused to put her in a mental hospital because of the suicide attempt.

Melody’s therapist managed to get her to talk about the constant abuse from her class mates. She even started drawing again. She was very talented in art and even in her recovery; she drew and painted with light and color. It was a good sign according to the doctor. That’s when Dr. Stevens suggested her enrolling into Morningstar Academy. And even with the list of impressive awards and countless testimonials from parents and students of the school; human and demi human, they were still apprehensive. But when Melody agreed to take a tour, Karen knew they had to put it aside. This was the only other option they had.

“Karen, are you ok?” Tony, her husband, asked as they parked at the local marina.

“I’m ok, really,” she told him softly, leaning over and kissing him. “I can’t help but feel nervous about this. I hate that my family can’t understand why we’re doing this.”

“Don’t torture yourself like that,” he told her, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “They didn’t even take the attempt seriously, didn’t come visit after we told them Melody was in the hospital. And the only time they’ve ever helped us if there was something in it for them. They don’t deserve your loyalty.”

“I know,” she said. “It’s hard to just turn my back like that.”

“Because you’re amazing and they don’t deserve you,” Tony added before undoing his belt and getting out of the car.

As her and Melody followed suit, the heat of the day set into her quickly. It was in the upper 90s, so she wore a light blouse and capri pants with her sandals, to keep cool since they had to take a private boat out to Catalina Island, where the school was located. Her husband had dressed in one of his blue work polos and shorts, his tennis shoes lightly scuffed with use. Melody dragged her feet a little as they headed for the docks. She’d dressed for the weather instead of her lately normal black hoodie and black sweats. Instead she’d chosen a tye dyed sundress, covered in a sunburst pattern of reds, yellows and blues that bled together and created the other colors of the rainbow, stopping just below her knees. She’d pulled her fire red hair back into a pony tail, a few curls having escaped the tie. But she was wearing her favorite Converse sneakers; in the standard black. With her sketchbook in hand, she followed them closely.

Karen checked the message they were sent after the appointment was made before looking around. There were so many boats, it was hard to see the names on them to find the one they were looking for. They found an older gentleman getting into a boat just off to their right. She asked for directions that led them to the end of the boardwalk they were on.

“This can’t be right,” Tony said as they got to the end of the boardwalk to find a small yacht coming around to dock. “That’s a yacht.”

“The name on the side is the S.S. Astra,” Karen said with a shrug. “It matches what the text says.”

“Wow,” Melody said, giving a low whistle. “This screams private school.”

Once it was docked, a young man with bat wings and a demon tail wearing board shorts, a lifeguard tank top and sandals disembarked. It was a little jarring at first. But he just gave them a smile.

“You must be the Morgans,” he said, offering his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“We are,” Karen said with a smile, shaking his hand. “It's nice to meet you too.”

“I'm Trent Masters, I'll be your escort to the island,” he said. “If you'll follow me, I'll get you settled in the visitor suite.”

They followed him onto the ship and up a set of stairs. He showed them to an amazing sitting room, windows making up an entire wall. There were snacks available; water and soda.

“Make yourselves comfortable,” he said with a smile. “We're waiting on a few parents coming to pick up students for the summer break, as well as a few professors. I'll be back up to answer any questions you have while we head for the island.”

“Maybe they have a scholarship program so you don't have to pay for it,” Melody said after several minutes, sitting on a plush couch. “If they can afford this, I hate to see the campus.”

“The brochure says there's no tuition or fees for enrollment,” Karen replied, sitting next to her daughter.

“Bet that's for the donors and benefactors,” Melody sighed.

Tony sat on the other side of her and just held her, trying to comfort any way he could. Karen hated how those egotistical bitches had Melody so depressed she seemed to have no hope anymore. She was honestly praying that this was going to work. They found a TV remote and flipped on a cooking show. About half an hour later, Trent came back up, pulling his phone out. He made a quick call before having a seat, grabbing a water.

“We're disembarking,” he said. “The rest of our passengers are on the lower deck. I decided to sit you in here so we can have a quiet discussion on the way to the island.”

“Is it true that it was meant to be a demi-human only school?” Melody asked.

“The idea of the school was never meant to separate humans and demi humans,” Trent replied, having a seat across from them. “It's meant to include anyone that wants to learn without the staring and ridicule that never seems to stop. About 30% of students at the school are just human. Everyone gets along well.”

“Hard to believe that bullying doesn't go on,” Melody said softly.

“I didn't have one issue when I started going here at 15,” he told her. “I went through five schools before that; all of them because people wouldn't leave me be, just because I was different.”

“People do the same to me,” she said, smiling a little. “They make fun of me because I'm not attractive and that I'm a waste of space.”

“Those kinds of people don't deserve your attention, even in passing,” Trent said with a frown. “You're cute. And you look healthy. That's what people care about at this school; that you're happy and healthy. We even have various fitness clubs that meet several times a week if you're interested.”

“Do students live at the school or do they go home to their families every day?” Karen asked. “I remember the information said they can do both.”

“You're right,” he answered. “We have dorms that are open all year to our students or they can choose to commute using the ferry.”

“Do you still go to school?” Tony asked him.

“I graduated from the academy last year and I've been working as campus security while going to school for my degree in teaching.”

“What are you planning to teach?”

“Physical education and nutrition,” he replied with a smile. “One of the professors is looking to retire in the next few years and I love being active as well as teaching people.” He noticed the book next to Melody. “Are you a writer or an artist?”

“Artist,” she said, blushing a little.

“You're going to love our arts program here,” he told her. “Lot of opportunity there.”

“Five minutes to port,” an announcement came over a speaker.

“Let's go down,” Trent offered.

Melody nodded and followed him. Taking hold of Tony's hand, they followed. Their daughter was leaning on the rail, looking towards the massive complex they were heading for. It was a six story brick building with a lot of windows. As the boat slowed and parked, Karen looked out at the beach just off the docks. Several students of all ages were lounging on the sand; a lot of young children splashing through the surf.

“What grades does the school teach?” she asked Trent.

“K-12,” he said. “Sibling students share adjoining rooms. Students under 12 are paired with older students to watch out for them.”

A few minutes later and they were walking off the dock, following Trent up a set of stairs. At the top, they followed a cobblestone path up to the school. There were several smaller buildings along the way. People of all kinds just walking around, carrying books and bags. Large trees broke up the sprawling lawn the path bordered, giving shade to several kids reading or writing in journals.

“This is amazing,” Melody said from behind them. “I have to admit...I like this place. Where are we heading?”

“We're going to meet the headmaster,” he replied.

“You ever fly with those things?” Melody asked, jogging a bit to catch up to Trent.

“I do,” he replied. “Learned from the founders of the school. If you're lucky, they'll be stopping in. The Morningstars are great people.”

“There you are!” a female exclaimed.

They were approached by a tall female Kitsune, seven tails moving lazily behind her as she stopped in front of them.

“I take it you're the Morgans?” she asked, a big smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Karen said, reaching out and shaking her hand. “I'm Karen, this is my husband Tony.” She stepped over and took her daughter's hand. “And this is Melody.”

“It's wonderful to meet you, Melody,” the Kitsune said. “I'm Aysa Tomori and I'm the Headmaster of Morningstar Academy.”

“Do you really not have problems with bullying?” Melody blurted out, a blush hitting her face.

“Our policy for that is simple,” Aysa replied. “Anyone that bullies is given one chance to apologize and attend a therapy session. If they offend again, they are expelled immediately. We've only expelled 2 students. And before you ask, one of those expelled was human. They bullied another of our human students for being transgender. The other expulsion was a werewolf student that thought it was funny to scare a faun half to death by chasing after them as part of a prey hunt.”

Karen watched the headmaster look at Melody, focusing on the thin strips of gauze that she wore over the healed cuts.

“We have on site medical staff and therapists,” Aysa said, turning to look at her. “And all the professors as well as myself have an open door policy. If there's anything bothering a student, they're always welcome to talk.”

“Trent mentioned you have an arts program?” Melody asked.

“That we do,” Aysa replied. “In fact...come with me.”

The three of them followed her into the main school building, turning down a hallway. She showed them into a classroom. Several kids of various ages were sitting, sketching a live model. At the front of the room, a handsome man in a three piece charcoal gray suit was seated. He had the shadow of a beard on his face. A pair of brilliant white wings were slightly spread behind him.

“Mr. Morningstar, could you spread your wings a little more? Just for a minute,” one of the boys asked. He simply smiled and did as he was asked. “Perfect!”

Five minutes later, the boy nodded and he relaxed. He slowly stood up.

“I think that's enough for today,” he said. “I can't wait to see your finished work.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morningstar,” the students said, leaving the room.

He approached and shook their hands. “Lucifer Morningstar, founder of this fine institution. You must be Melody Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you, darling.”

“Same here, sir,” she replied.

Lucifer saw the bandages, pulling them off. Melody tensed as he gently stroked the slowly fading cuts before letting her go.

“I hope you're seriously considering enrolling with us here,” he said. “We'd be lucky to have you, my dear.”

“I would love it,” she told him. But she could see how tense she was.

“What's troubling you?” he asked. “You can tell me.”

“Am I damned?” Melody asked. “I know what happens when you try...” She moved back and looked at the floor. “What's the point of trying to make my life better now when I've already screwed up what comes after?”

“Do you still want to end your life, Melody?” Lucifer asked her.

“No,” she said after several minutes. “It...I just couldn't take the pain.”

“I know, little one,” he said softly, making her look at him. “It's a terrible thing, to take a life. But you've only screwed up what comes after if you let the guilt weigh you down. I should know, I'm the King of Hell. If you can let go of the guilt and live a good life, you'll be saved.” He noticed her sketchbook. “May I?” She nodded and let him look it through. “You have some talent. The school year may be over, but we do have a summer program for the arts. You can get the paperwork done today with Aysa and you can join our end of year feast, get to know a few people.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morningstar,” Melody said before she turned to them. “Can we do that, mom?”

“We sure can,” Karen replied.

“Sorry, but I left my room key,” a girl said, jogging into the classroom. She was a lot like the girls that bullied Melody; tall, athletic build. Long, blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. She was dressed like Melody was. Grabbing a key ring from a nearby desk, she turned and saw Melody. “I love your dress! Are...are you new here?”

“Soon to be,” Melody said, giving her a smile. “I'm Melody.”

“Holly Peters,” the girl answered. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sketchbook in Lucifer's hands. “Wow. Is this yours?”

“Yes,” Melody said, a blush hitting her face.

“I love the way you draw fabric,” Holly said, taking a closer look at some of the drawings. “It looks so natural. Can you show me how you do this? We can go up to my dorm room.”

“Sure,” she answered, taking her sketchbook back. Melody looked over to them. “Is...that ok?”

“Go on,” Tony told her. “Meet us out front in an hour?”

Both girls nodded and walked off.

“Thank you,” Karen said, turning back to Lucifer. “What you said...”

“I only speak the truth, darling,” he said with a grin.

“So it's true,” Tony said. “You're the Devil.”

“I am.”

She stood up on her toes and kissed the fallen angel's cheek. “She's in good hands.”

“That she is,” Lucifer told them. “Aysa will see to you now. I need to relieve my eldest from babysitting duties.”

-Lucifer-

He whistled a little tune as he landed outside the two story Victorian on the coast, just outside of Long Beach. Folding his wings back, Lucifer walked through the front door. He walked into the living room to find his lovely, 16 year old stepdaughter helping her little sisters and brother with painting what appeared to be animals along with feeding Nicholas, Chloe and Michael's son and her stepbrother. Chloe and Michael had asked them to watch him while they went on a vacation to Hawaii. He was a year old and already a handful. The boy was walking and talking already. They've had to keep an eye on him because he was already trying to fly. His black wings fluttered as Beatrice spoon fed him. He couldn't help but smile at the plastic sheeting Beatrice put down on the floor.

“And how are my little monsters doing?” he asked, getting their attention.

“Daddy!” the little ones shouted excitedly.

He braced himself for the triple tackle as they hugged him tight. Even at 5, going on 6, all three of them were a handful. Lillian was the artist of their little family, always drawing or painting. They always had a hell of a time getting chalk and paint out of her navy blue wings. Charlotte raised her arms, wanting up. He scooped her up and hugged her tight, her red and orange wings flaring as she laughed. She put her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

“Were you good for your big sister?” he asked, ruffling Samael's hair.

“Yes, daddy,” their son replied, giving him a smile that always brightened his day. “We painted animals today.”

“I can see that, Sammy,” he chuckled. “And they look awesome. Why don't you three get them set up on the counter to dry and then we'll get them up on the fridge?”

“Yay!” Sammy shouted, his brilliant white wings flapping a couple of times before snatching up his painting.

His sisters joined him.

“Nice touch with the plastic,” Lucifer told Beatrice as he took Nicholas from her and sat next to her on their couch. He took the pocket square from his pocket and cleaned the boy's face. “They weren't too crazy for you, were they?”

“I can handle them,” she said with a laugh. “Lucifer?”

“Yes?” he asked her.

“Um...could you teach me how to cook?” she asked.

“Of course, darling,” he said with a smile. “What's the occasion?”

“I wanted to make dinner for a first date,” she replied.

“Oh! Well, are we going to get to meet the lucky guy....or gal?” he asked her.

The way she looked at her hands and bit her lip...it had him concerned.

“Beatrice? What aren't you telling me?”

“I...I'm bisexual. And I have a boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“So you're part of a poly relationship essentially?” he asked.

She nodded. “I've been trying to tell you and Dad, but I didn't really know how to say it.”

Lucifer grinned. “Do we know them?”

She nodded. “Toshi Tomori and Becky Lourdes.”

“The faun girl that helps you with your math homework?”

“Yeah. She...confused me for a little while. But Toshi was very understanding. We've hung out together and just...we're good together.”

“That's good to hear. Have you...?”

Beatrice blushed. “Not yet. It's not been the right time. But I'm taking my medication like clockwork and Toshi promised he'd use protection when we do.”

“I've never doubted you'd be smart about it,” he told her as he put Nicholas down in the playpen next to the couch before pulling her into a hug. “But you'd talk to us if anything did happen, right?”

“Of course I would,” she said.

“Will this dinner be here so we can meet the people dating our daughter?” Dan asked.

Lucifer couldn't help but laugh as Beatrice turned a bright red and turned to face her father, getting to her feet. Dan was all smiles as he came in and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head.

“And I want you to hear it from me: I love you no matter who you choose to let into your life and heart. As long as they're good to you.”

“Thanks, dad,” she sighed, hugging him back just as tight. When they let go, she stepped back. “I'm going to call them and set up dinner for...this Friday?”

“Friday's perfect,” Dan told her. “Go on now.”

“It's hard to believe how fast she's growing up,” Dan sighed as he sat next to Lucifer. “Did you know that because of her grades in her magic classes that she's got 3 covens looking to take her on as an acolyte? She's got talent and potential.”

“Are you worried about her going after that to try and extend her life?” Lucifer asked him.

“No, I'm damn proud of her,” he replied. “If that's what she chooses to do with her life, we'll be there for her.”

“And how are you doing with the choices you've made, Daniel?”

“I love my life with you,” Dan told him, pulling him in for a kiss. “We have a beautiful family together. With my work with the government and CPS, I'm doing more meaningful work and it's so rewarding. The school has brought the races together and done so much good. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. But the best part of all of this? Is that I have you. I love you.”

“And I love you, the light of my life,” Lucifer said with a smile.

The End


End file.
